


VOYAGES

by LadySybille



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 125,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si Jean Valjean revivait son histoire mais dans différentes périodes ? Essayons de suivre les grandes étapes de la vie d'un forçat dans l'histoire et le temps entrelacée dans celle d'un certain inspecteur de police et voyons ce qu'il se passe...





	1. XXIe SIÈCLE NEW-YORK SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première étape : New-York !  
> Quand un homme du XIXe siècle se retrouve perdu dans le New-York du XXIe siècle...

Ce fut l'appel de son nom qui le réveilla. Instantanément. _Son nom !_ Et il se retrouva, en pleine panique, dressé sur un lit, les yeux écarquillés et le dos couvert de sueur froide.

 _Merde !_ SON NOM !

D'ailleurs, on le répéta, comme pour être sûr qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

« M. Valjean ! Il est huit heures ! »

Il respirait fort, haletant presque. Il devait se reprendre, se calmer. Trouver une faille, une possibilité de fuir.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

Il regardait partout, examinant les lieux et désespérant de ne pas les reconnaître. Une chambre. Simple. Des rideaux épais devant les fenêtres atténuaient la lumière.

Où était-il ?

Qui l'avait amené là ?

La police ?

Il n'était pas menotté ! Il n'était pas enchaîné !

Ce n'était pas la police.

Il respira plus lentement, restaurant son calme. Se reprenant peu à peu...

Cette chambre était simple, un lit, un tapis épais, une table de chevet. Peu de choses à noter. Sur la table de chevet se trouvaient un livre épais qu'il identifia aussitôt comme une _Bible_ , une paire de lunettes, un chapelet avec des perles de jais noirs.

_Son chapelet !_

Donc il était venu sciemment ?

Précautionneusement, il se leva. Posant ses pieds sur le sol, surpris par l'épaisseur du tapis. Riche. Il était dans une auberge de très bonne qualité, manifestement, vue la propreté de la literie, des lieux et l'épaisseur du tapis.

Il remarqua, posée sur une table contre un mur, une valise. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait des vêtements de bonne coupe. Ils paraissaient adaptés à sa taille et à ses épaules si massives.

_Sa valise ? Ses habits ?_

Mais que diable faisait-il ici ?

Étourdi, Jean Valjean retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la police qui l'avait amené là. On l'aurait jeté dans une cellule avec force coups de matraque. Ce devait être Cosette et Marius. Mais pourquoi ? Où étaient-ils ? L'avait-on déposé dans un hôtel de luxe pour soulager une conscience ?

Oui, il était le papa de Cosette mais pas au point de vivre chez les Pontmercy. C'était cela ?

Mais pourtant...pourtant, Valjean se souvenait si bien. Il n'allait pas bien. Il se mourrait. Il le savait, il l'avait senti et les prières de Cosette résonnaient encore dans son esprit, ses larmes brûlaient encore ses mains. Lui demandant de vivre, lui interdisant de mourir.

Il était mort ? Non ?

Valjean ne comprenait rien mais une chose était certaine pour l'ancien forçat : il devait partir d'ici. Ce lieu dans lequel on connaissait son vrai nom était dangereux pour lui. Le salut était dans la fuite avant que...quoique ce soit se passe.

Une lumière filtrait à-travers les rideaux, suffisante pour lui permettre de s'habiller. Il n'avait pas trouvé de chandelles ou de briquet pour s'éclairer.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver correctement vêtu et coiffé. Il découvrit tout à coup un miroir derrière une sorte de paravent de bois accroché au mur. Un étrange miroir en verre noir dans lequel il se voyait comme un fantôme.

Un miroir en jais ?

Il se trouva acceptable et se décida à partir.

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et, respirant un grand coup, sortit de la chambre, prêt à tout...sauf à rien... Valjean se retrouva dans un large couloir, avec plusieurs portes de chambres. Un grand hôtel vraiment.

Il nota le numéro de sa chambre, la 117.

Marchant à pas comptés, Valjean avança dans le couloir, ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive. Avec un peu de chance, il découvrirait une porte de sortie et fuirait les lieux sans problème. Un escalier apparut enfin et Valjean le descendit avec empressement.

Ce fut plus angoissant dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel.

Un gigantesque hall de verre et de lumière, magnifique et coloré l'éblouit. Il resta estomaqué quelques minutes à examiner tout. Les lampadaires brillant intensément, les murs couverts de peintures étincelantes, le sol fait d'un marbre veiné de la meilleure qualité.

Marius et Cosette avaient installé Valjean dans la meilleure auberge de Paris...voire du monde...

Et un homme l'interpella, le faisant sursauter. Un jeune homme, souriant de façon professionnelle, un employé de l'hôtel sans nul doute.

« M. Valjean ! Vous voilà enfin ! J'allais remonter vous chercher ! »

L'homme avait un accent assez prononcé. Anglais ? Valjean était livide, cherchant à se reprendre. L'employé fronça les sourcils, inquiet tout à coup.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Je savais que la climatisation était trop forte ! Voulez-vous un analgésique ? »

L'homme s'inquiétait, s'approchant encore de lui. Valjean cherchait quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'on lui disait.

« Non, merci. Je vais bien. »

Valjean grimaça intérieurement en entendant sa voix, rauque et incertaine. Cela ne rassura pas l'employé. Évidemment. Il allait devoir faire mieux.

« Vous me semblez fatigué, monsieur. Je vous l'avais dit que vous n'étiez pas raisonnable, hier soir.

\- Hier soir ? »

Valjean savait qu'il allait passer pour un fou mais il devait savoir. Sa question fit rire le jeune homme.

« M. Valjean ! Voyons ! Allez suivez-moi ! Nous vous avons prévu un petit-déjeuner continental ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à marcher, Valjean se colla à ses talons, bien obligé. Il ne pouvait pas espérer fuir alors qu'il y avait des témoins.

Car il y avait des témoins maintenant. Des employés, hommes, femmes, travaillaient ici ou là. On nettoyait, on portait des valises, on entraînait des clients. Valjean en vit plusieurs qui regardaient avec attention une petite boîte noire. Un miroir de poche certainement.

Valjean songea à son aspect négligé et baissa la tête.

Le jeune employé le mena jusqu'à une salle, vaste et fastueuse, où plusieurs tables se trouvaient. Des personnes prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Et pour la première fois, Valjean les entendit parler de près.

En fait, ils ne parlaient pas français mais anglais. Tous ! Un anglais difficile à suivre. Même pour M. Madeleine habitué à traiter avec les marchands britanniques. Peut-être des Américains ? Mais alors où était-il ? Cosette et Marius l'avaient-ils envoyé aux États-Unis ?

Non... Impossible ! Il n'aurait pas dormi pendant trois mois. Le trajet à-travers l'Océan Atlantique était si long... Pour l'Angleterre, c'était plus court mais il s'en souviendrait ! Tout de même ! Peut-être était-il devenu fou ?

Le jeune homme le contemplait avec compassion en lui servant une tasse de thé, bien chaude et en déposant des tranches de pain beurré devant lui.

« Vous avez trop travaillé hier soir, M. Valjean ! Vous êtes rentré à minuit ! J'espère que ce soir, vous serez plus raisonnable ! Ils peuvent survivre sans vous !

\- Qui ?, osa demander Valjean, saisissant avec précaution un morceau de pain. S'attendant à ce qu'on l'arrête en le traitant de voleur.

\- M. Valjean !, opposa l'employé en riant. Votre secrétaire ne nous avait pas prévenu que vous étiez si amusant. Avez-vous votre mallette ?

\- Ma mallette ?, » répéta Valjean, sans comprendre.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, riant toujours et, se mettant tout à coup à parler anglais, il appela une des employées. Celle-ci hocha la tête et disparut en faisant de grandes enjambées.

« Karen va vous amener votre mallette, ainsi lorsque le taxi sera là, vous pourrez partir. Vous avez à peine le temps, M. Valjean, la conférence est à neuf heures et demie. Et avec ces embouteillages... »

 _La conférence ? Le taxi ? La mallette ? Les embouteillages ?_ Valjean aurait voulu répéter chaque mot ou quasiment mais il n'osa pas. Il passait déjà assez pour un insensé.

Valjean mâchonna lentement son pain. Surpris de ne plus sentir de douleurs au-niveau de ses dents. Il avait toujours eu une dentition douloureuse, un cadeau de Toulon et de toutes ces années passées sans soins dentaires.

Le jeune homme ne le quittait pas. Il semblait vraiment préoccupé maintenant. Il sortit une carte de visite de sa veste et la tendit à Valjean.

« Si jamais vous n'allez pas bien, M. Valjean, conférence ou pas, vous rentrez à l'hôtel. Ils sauront se passer de vous. Vous trouverez bien le temps de parler du Tiers-monde et de la situation des enfants aux Nations Unies plus tard. Vous appelez ce numéro et nous envoyons un taxi pour vous ramener ! »

Encore une avalanche de mots inconnus. Valjean sourit, le plus gentiment possible. Peut-être était-ce le monde qui était devenu fou ?

Où était Cosette ? Où était Marius ? Sa logeuse ? Même Javert aurait été un véritable réconfort.

Puis Valjean se souvint. Javert était mort, noyé dans la Seine. Un moment de folie.

La femme était revenue, une petite valise noire, très fine dans la main puis elle prononça quelques mots dans l'oreille de l'employé qui hocha la tête, approbateur.

Enfin, la femme repartit à son travail et l'homme reprit son discours incompréhensible.

« Votre taxi est là. Voici votre mallette. Je vais expliquer au chauffeur ce qu'il doit faire de vous. Vous serez de retour vers dix-sept heures normalement. »

Il attendait, une réponse, un signe, quelque chose montrant qu'on l'avait compris. Valjean se décida et ouvrit la bouche, murmurant doucement :

« Dix-sept heures, très bien. »

Puis Valjean se leva, il avait à peine touché à son repas. Trop nerveux, trop anxieux. Le jeune homme était soucieux.

« Vous devriez remonter vous coucher, M. Valjean. Je vais faire prévenir le directeur de votre absence.

\- Non, » opposa Valjean, un peu précipitamment.

Et voyant le regard surpris de l'employé, l'ancien forçat se fustigea de son impatience et reprit plus calmement :

« Je ne voudrais pas rater la conférence. »

Et il sourit, espérant retrouver le visage impassible de M. Madeleine. Cela marcha car l'homme sourit à son tour, un peu rasséréné.

« Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, M. Valjean. »

Et Valjean suivit le jeune homme. Il avait reçu de ses mains la petite valise noire.

Il se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils passèrent par une porte étrange, en verre, elle tournait sur elle-même pour laisser sortir les gens. Un vrai conte de fée.

Pour se retrouver sur le trottoir en pleine vision d'apocalypse.

Valjean devint blême de terreur.

Il n'était pas à Paris. Il n'était pas en France. Il n'était même pas à son époque. Ce n'était pas possible. Les rues étaient remplies de monde, de bruit, de fumée. Il y avait des immeubles si haut, si beaux, tout de verre et de pierre. La Tour de Babel ? Il y avait des...choses...des véhicules se déplaçant tout seuls, sans chevaux. De la magie ?

M. Madeleine connaissait l'existence des trains à vapeur inventés en Angleterre par Stephenson. Mais ça !

Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sous le bras de Valjean pour le retenir. Le vieil homme vacillait. Dés cet instant, Valjean eut envie de rester cloitré dans l'hôtel. Il lui semblait un havre de paix.

« Vous êtes souffrant monsieur ! Je vous ramène à l'intérieur ! Vous avez du attraper froid hier soir ! A vouloir visiter ces malheureux _junkies_ !

\- Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué. »

Valjean avait répondu en anglais. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Puis la vitre de la...chose...posée devant eux s'abaissa et un visage noir, un peu fâché cracha quelques mots en anglais.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ouvrit la porte arrière. Un canapé de cuir apparut. Lentement, il aida Valjean à s'asseoir puis il échangea quelques mots avec le chauffeur.

M. Madeleine connaissait l'anglais, il savait très bien le parler. Forcément, il avait commercé avec les Anglais alors qu'il possédait son usine de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Il comprit qu'on parlait de lui, on demandait de faire attention au vieux Français. Il devait être malade.

Le chauffeur noir se mit à rire et lança, amusé :

« Il est pas habitué à New-York le _Frenchie_ ?

\- C'est un homme bien. Faites attention à lui.

\- Je sais. Pas de problème. Je vais en prendre soin ! »

Donc il était à New-York. Aux États-Unis. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Mystère.

Cosette et Marius avaient du se débarrasser de lui en fait.

Le jeune homme salua puis la porte se referma. Valjean se sentit oppressé dans ce véhicule si bien fermé. Ce n'était pas un fiacre ou une diligence, il n'y avait pas de courant d'air. Il faisait bon. Trop bon. Inhabituel.

Le chauffeur ne s'intéressa pas plus que cela à ce vieux blanc fatigué, assis derrière lui. Avec soin, il farfouilla un...je-ne-sais-quoi...devant lui et par magie des voix se firent entendre dans la voiture.

Un homme parlait en anglais et Valjean avait du mal à comprendre tous les mots. On parlait de révoltes, de coups de feu, de morts, de police...

Valjean écoutait et s'affolait. Que se passait-il ? Où l'emmenait-on ? A la mort ? Puis un nom fut perceptible et acheva de l'épouvanter.

_JAVERT_


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici les étudiants de l'ABC en pleine révolte et Valjean qui apparaît au-milieu d'eux... Le suspense perdure ?

Le nom fut répété plusieurs fois et fit réagir Valjean avec empressement. L'ancien forçat se redressa et se rapprocha de l'homme noir. Parlant en anglais de son mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Pardon, monsieur ?, » demanda sans comprendre le chauffeur, surpris par cette explosion venant du paisible vieil homme.

Valjean était énervé par ses propres défaillances. Il tentait de se reprendre pour parler posément.

« Là ! L'homme qui parle ! Que dit-il ?

\- La radio ?

\- Que dit-il ?

\- C'est la fréquence de la police. Ne dites pas que vous l'avez entendue. C'est interdit.

\- Que dit-il ? »

Valjean prenait la voix autoritaire de M. Madeleine, elle fit plier l'homme noir.

« Il y a une manifestation des étudiants. Ils se battent avec les flics depuis ce matin. Un flic a été pris.

\- Un flic ? »

Valjean désespérait de comprendre. On répétait encore le nom de Javert. La voix semblait affolée.

« Un policier. Un lieutenant appelé Javert.

\- Lieutenant ?

\- Vous devez appeler cela des...inspecteurs vous ? Non ? »

_Inspecteur Javert !_

Merde !

_Une manifestation étudiante ?_

Merde !

Sans réfléchir, Valjean lança d'une voix ferme au chauffeur :

« Emmenez-moi là-bas !

\- Mais..., commença le chauffeur. Votre conférence ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai de l'argent... Je... »

Valjean fouilla fébrilement dans ses poches. L'argent était le nerf de la guerre. Il allait permettre de faire obéir le chauffeur. D'ailleurs l'homme ne s'opposait plus. Il attendait, curieux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que voulait ce vieux blanc.

La voiture était arrêtée devant un lampadaire étrange, doté de trois couleurs. Là, il éclairait en rouge, assez inutilement d'ailleurs. La lumière n'était pas assez forte.

Valjean ne trouva rien dans ses poches. Il songea à sa valise et l'ouvrit après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux. A l'intérieur, il découvrit un petit miroir de poche, doté d'un verre noir là aussi, des dossiers et des rapports bien épais, des bourses de forme oblongue et plusieurs porte-monnaies. Il en ouvrit un et trouva plusieurs billets de banque.

« Combien pour me déposer là-bas ? »

Le chauffeur ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était intéressé. Il se doutait que l'homme assis derrière lui dans son taxi était riche. On ne dormait pas dans _cet_ hôtel sans disposer d'une belle fortune. Mais l'homme n'était clairement pas dans son état normal.

Et puis ce vieil homme était célèbre. Il se nommait Jean Valjean, c'était un Français, un patron de plusieurs firmes transnationales, un philanthrope et un mécène. Sa voix se levait souvent pour lutter contre les inégalités et les injustices de ce monde. Un des sages de cette époque troublée. Là, il était attendu au siège de l'ONU, il devait tenir une conférence sur la situation des enfants dans le monde, il devait alerter les pays sur la malnutrition en augmentation et le problème du travail des enfants. Il était une personnalité connue dans les milieux politiques et économiques. Et voilà qu'il demandait à être emmené sur les lieux d'une révolte populaire. Il risquait de se faire voler. Tuer.

Merde !

Il était riche. Il y avait de l'argent à se faire. Mais ce n'était pas bien.

« Monsieur, murmura le chauffeur, ennuyé, je ne peux pas. Vous êtes attendu ! »

Valjean s'échauffa et répéta. Oubliée la bienveillance de M. Madeleine.

« COMBIEN ?

\- Cinquante dollars !, » jeta le chauffeur, conscient de l'énormité de la somme.

Valjean compta plusieurs billets de banque et les tendit au chauffeur. L'homme secoua la tête et les prit. Puis, comme s'il prenait une décision définitive, il parla sèchement :

« Je vous dépose deux rues plus loin. Ce quartier est dangereux. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez les flics !

\- Merci !, » fit Valjean, chaleureusement.

Le ton et le sourire si heureux de son client rassérénèrent l'homme qui se fit plus conciliant.

« Ne prenez pas de risque ! Et allez voir les flics !

\- Je serais prudent !

\- Et pour l'ONU ?

\- Dites-leur que je suis malade. L'hôtel confirmera.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Cela fit rire le chauffeur. Ce vieux blanc si bien habillé jouant les espions comme dans un mauvais film. Mais c'était un rire jaune. Le vieux blanc ne devait pas s'attendre au danger de la rue.

Le véhicule roula encore quelques rues puis s'arrêta. Valjean se battit quelques minutes avec la poignée de la porte puis enfin, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Et se retrouva dehors. Le chauffeur le regarda avec inquiétude...puis s'en alla...le laissant seul au-milieu d'une rue.

Complètement perdu. Isolé au-milieu de la foule.

Merde...

Puis Valjean songea à l'inspecteur Javert et se mit en marche.

Il dut arrêter quelques personnes pour leur demander le chemin. On le regarda avec stupeur mais on lui répondit poliment. Une jeune femme l'entraîna même jusqu'à l'angle d'une rue. Là, elle lui indiqua un bâtiment encerclé par des hommes, habillés de noir avec des bandes jaunes brillantes sur eux. Ils étaient nombreux et armés.

« La police ! Attention à vous ! »

_Attention à vous !_

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Valjean ne voulait pas parler à la police. Il voulait Javert ! Il continua à avancer. Contournant le bâtiment. Le vieux forçat évadé était bon à l'escalade. Ce fut en escaladant des murs qu'il échappa plusieurs fois aux argousins, à la police. A Javert.

Il se décida. Avisant une sorte de grosse boîte métallique qui puait horriblement, il glissa sa valise dedans. La cachant de son mieux. Il la retrouverait plus tard.

Et il se mit à grimper un immeuble. Haut. Mais il avait repéré un balcon par lequel il pouvait espérer atteindre le bâtiment surveillé par la police.

De balcon en balcon, de mur en mur, Jean-Le-Cric atteindrait sa cible.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Ce fut long.

Dieu que ce fut long ! Et dangereux ! Les murs de pierre de ces immeubles étaient bien lisses, il y avait peu de prises pour avancer. Mais ce fut possible.

Atterrissant sur le premier balcon, Valjean sauta sur un balcon en face. S'accrochant au métal et cherchant à stabiliser ses pieds.

Ce fut long.

Après le balcon, un escalier de métal. Magnifique ! Un bel ouvrage. Valjean n'avait jamais vu cela.

Peu à peu, Valjean se rapprochait des policiers en contre-bas et devait se cacher d'eux. Il les entendait s'interpeller.

On parlait de Javert. Toujours prisonnier. Vivant ? Aucune idée !

_Aucune idée !_

On se préparait à attaquer le bâtiment. Tant pis pour Javert ! Tant pis...

Cela serra le cœur de Valjean qui poursuivit sa route.

Et précautionneusement, en rampant, en s'accrochant, Valjean approcha d'une fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Et se laissa tomber à l'intérieur d'un immeuble. Il espéra que c'était le bon.

Il sut dés l'instant où un canon de pistolet se posa sur son front que c'était le bon.

« Merde ! Un type ! ENJOLRAS ! »

Un homme, très jeune, le tenait à bout portant.

Valjean reconnut un des jeunes de la barricade de Saint-Merry et crut devenir fou. Encore plus, si c'était possible.

« ENJOLRAS !

\- QUOI JOLY ?

\- Il y a un type qui vient de tomber d'une fenêtre !

\- QUOI ?

\- PUTAIN VIENS ! »

On grogna et on s'approcha.

Valjean était assis sur ses fesses. Au-milieu d'une gigantesque pièce qui devait être un hangar vue la présence de boîtes de bois (?) dispersées ici et là. Un entrepôt ?

Et Enjolras apparut. Le jeune chef de la barricade, les cheveux blond cendré, un homme magnifique. Il s'approcha et examina Valjean avec suspicion. Lui aussi portait un pistolet glissé dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Enfin. Une sorte de pistolet car Valjean ne connaissait pas ces armes.

« Merde !, fit simplement Enjolras.

\- Tu vois ?

\- D'où il vient ? »

Ils parlaient anglais les jeunes étudiants. Ils semblaient perdus en voyant ce visiteur inattendu.

« Un espion comme l'autre flic ?

\- Non, » répondit un autre étudiant.

Un troisième jeune s'était approché. Valjean le reconnut aussi mais fut bien incapable de placer un nom sur ce visage. Il l'avait vu en sang. Mort !

« C'est Jean Valjean, le riche philanthrope. Il est à New-York pour le sommet de l'ONU.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

\- Je suis venu vous parler !, » répondit Valjean.

On sursauta, surpris d'entendre le vieux _Frenchie_ s'exprimer aussi bien en anglais. Valjean profita de la confusion générale pour se lever. On avait cessé de le menacer avec une arme. Il se sentait un peu plus en confiance. Le jeune qui l'avait reconnu vint aussitôt lui prêter main forte. Valjean remercia dans un sourire. Il faisait tellement déplacé avec sa politesse guindée et son costume de prix.

« Comment vous êtes entré ?, demanda Enjolras, toujours méfiant.

\- J'ai escaladé les murs. »

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Puis on comprit que le vieux ne plaisantait pas.

« Sérieux ?

\- De quoi vous voulez nous parler ? »

Le jeune chef était surpris maintenant et perturbé. Manifestement, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Je veux vous sauver la vie. »

Tous ces jeunes étaient morts à Paris. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était là ? Les sauver ? On se mit à ricaner, un peu méprisant, un peu étonné.

« Nous sauver ? Occupe-toi de tes miches grand-père !

\- Vous allez mourir ! La police est dehors, elle a encerclé le bâtiment. Ils sont armés et...

\- Nous avons un putain d'otage. On n'hésitera pas à le tuer s'ils viennent.

\- Un otage ?

\- Un putain de flic. »

Ils avaient l'air de vouloir attaquer dehors, malgré la vie de l'un des leurs.

« Au nom de quoi ?, demanda Valjean, fâché qu'on attache si peu d'importance à la vie d'un être humain, quel qu'il soit, même celle d'un policier. Même celle de Javert.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, » lança une nouvelle voix.

Valjean devint livide en la reconnaissant et il se tourna pour voir le nouveau venu. C'était Marius Pontmercy ! Mais où était Cosette ? Son épouse ? La fille chérie de Valjean ?

« Marius !, » murmura l'ancien forçat.

On fut estomaqué, surtout le dénommé Marius qui rétorqua :

« On se connaît ?

\- Où est Cosette ? »

Marius rougit intensément puis répondit sèchement :

« Elle est partie avec son père je ne sais pas où. C'est Fauchelevent qui vous envoie ? »

_Fauchelevent ?_

Valjean était fou !

« Mais... Mais...

\- Vous allez partir M. Valjean, lui lança gentiment le jeune homme qui l'avait reconnu. Il va y avoir du grabuge ici. La police va venir et on va se battre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour la liberté !, s'écria Enjolras, exalté. Pour ces lois indignes de l'État ! Ce qu'il fait est une honte ! Vive la liberté ! »

Et en chœur, les étudiants hurlèrent :

« Vive la liberté ! »

Et un rire amusé retentit, plein de mépris, dans un angle de la pièce :

« Vive la mort ! C'est tout ce que vous allez récolter les gamins !

\- TA GUEULE ! »

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit et calma celui qui avait parlé. Valjean aurait reconnu la voix entre mille, c'était Javert ! Javert était là ! Javert était vivant !

Dieu !

A la barricade de Saint-Merry, Valjean avait obtenu la vie de l'espion Javert en sauvant celle d'Enjolras. Là, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel honneur.

Comment faire pour sauver Javert ?

Et sauver Marius ?

Et peut-être ses amis ?

Des bruits de fusillade retentirent tout à coup. On tirait sur les vitres, brisant le verre. Une pluie d'éclats tomba dans le hangar. Cela aurait du signer la mise à mort du policier mais on tergiversait, perturbé par l'arrivée du vieil homme.

« Putain !, clama le dénommé Joly. Ils arrivent. »

Valjean réfléchissait vite. Le plus vite possible. Puis il songea à ce qu'il était. Une sorte de personnalité politique ? C'était bien cela ? Il allait falloir jouer là-dessus et redevenir M. Madeleine.

« Je veux vous donner la parole !, lança Valjean, pressant.

\- La parole ? Quelle parole ?, fit Enjolras, suspicieux.

\- J'ai le droit de parler...à l'ONU... Une conférence. Je vous laisse parler à ma place et expliquer vos demandes. »


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans laquelle Jean Valjean rencontre enfin le Javert du XXIe siècle...  
> L'histoire est cyclique.

On resta estomaqué. Parler devant les pays membres de l'ONU ? C'était inespéré. C'était inouï.

« Et comment ce serait possible ?, demanda Enjolras.

\- Parce que je suis Jean Valjean, lança l'ancien maire de Montreuil avec aplomb. On m'écoutera et ainsi on vous écoutera.

\- Merde !, fit Marius. Tu imagines ça Enjolras ?

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu ? »

Mentir. Encore. Il le fallait bien.

« Oui ! »

Et M. Madeleine savait mentir avec conviction. Une lueur d'espoir. Une possibilité de continuer à vivre. Et de lutter. On en oubliait les cris, les tirs et les tambourinements à la porte. La police arrivait.

« Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je devais faire une conférence aujourd'hui. Ce sera la vôtre !

\- Quel tapage médiatique Enjol' ! Tu imagines ? La gueule de Bamatabois ? »

Nouveau coup au cœur. Bamatabois ?

« Ne t'excite pas Joly, reprit Enjolras. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. »

On se mit à tirer dans la porte et la porte allait céder. Un groupe d'étudiants débarqua dans la salle, affolés. Il allait falloir lutter pour sa vie maintenant.

« Putain ! La porte va lâcher ! »

Enjolras regardait Valjean, Valjean regardait Enjolras. On se jaugeait.

« Si tu nous as menti... Je te jure...

\- Il faut sortir d'ici !, opposa fermement Valjean. Retrouvez-moi...où je dois faire ma conférence...

\- Au siège de l'ONU ?, demanda Joly.

\- Oui. Laissez-moi une heure et j'arrive. »

Enjolras hésita mais le bruit d'une porte qui explosait le ramena à lui.

« OK ! On se barre ! Dans une heure M. Valjean. »

Et ce fut la débandade.

Les étudiants se mirent à fuir. Ils quittèrent la salle. Il devait y avoir une porte quelque part. Valjean espéra que la police allait les rater.

Puis Valjean songea à sa mission et se précipita dans l'angle où devait se tenir Javert.

Et il le vit.

Et il déglutit.

C'était bien Javert !

Un homme, grand, habillé de vêtements déchirés, était assis sur une chaise, les bras coincés dans les barreaux de la chaise et menottés, laissés dans un angle douloureux. Le visage était couvert de contusions. La lèvre fendue saignait et du sang coulait aussi d'une arcade sourcilière. Il semblait blessé à un bras, vue la tâche rouge qui maculait une manche de la chemise. Il ne portait pas de favoris mais une barbe légère, il était juste mal rasé. Et il avait toujours ses yeux clairs, froids et perçants. _Javert !_

Un instant, un éclair brilla dans le regard du policier, comme s'il avait reconnu Jean Valjean. L'ancien forçat en frémit, fou d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Et la lueur disparut.

Javert ne le reconnaissait pas.

L'inspecteur fixait le vieil homme sans sourciller.

« Hé bien, monsieur, prononça Javert dans un français parfait. Je suppose que des remerciements sont de mise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous venez de me sauver la vie, monsieur. Et aussi celle de ces jeunes imbéciles. »

C'était dit sans sourire, sans plaisir. Valjean s'approcha lentement et examina les menottes.

« Les clés sont dans la poche de ma veste. Là sur le sol. »

Valjean chercha le vêtement et se mit à fouiller avec soin. Il sortit un objet dont la forme lui sembla étrange et une clé.

Il observa l'objet, une carte carrée, dans une matière brillante, indéfinissable, on voyait un dessin particulièrement ressemblant de Javert, ce devait être son insigne de police. Ainsi, l'inspecteur avait commis la même erreur dans ce monde qu'à Paris en 1832. Venir déguisé à une révolte d'étudiants en amenant ses papiers d'identité.

La clé permit d'ouvrir les menottes en un temps record.

Javert se redressa et se frotta les poignets avec soin.

« Merci, monsieur. »

La porte avait enfin sauté, des bruits de fusillade retentissaient. Valjean s'inquiétait pour les jeunes hommes, pour Marius, son gendre.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Puis, des hommes lourdement armés pénétrèrent enfin dans l'entrepôt. Javert se leva aussitôt et leva les mains en l'air, imité par Jean Valjean.

« Ils sont sortis par l'arrière !, cria l'inspecteur en revenant à l'anglais. Est-ce que Gisquet a fait ce que je lui ai conseillé ?

\- Javert !!! Toujours vivant ?

\- Cela a l'air de te faire plaisir Gregson ! »

On s'approcha de Javert qui avait baissé les bras, toujours imité par Valjean. Une partie de la troupe poursuivit son chemin à la poursuite des étudiants en fuite. Quelques personnes restèrent près de Javert. Ignorant superbement Jean Valjean. Enfin des casques furent retirés et des visages souriant apparurent, soulagés. Il y avait même des femmes parmi les policiers ! Cela choqua Valjean.

« Putain ! T'es un connard Javert ! Rester en mode silencieux pendant vingt-quatre heures !

\- Et tu voulais que je fasse comment Gregson ? Que je demande à ces marioles de me permettre de téléphoner à la police pour pas que mes collègues s'inquiètent ?

\- Connard, répéta l'homme, mais c'était dit dans un rire. Rassuré. T'es blessé ?

\- Fatigué, affamé, maltraité mais vivant.

\- T'es blessé ?, » répéta plus fermement le policier.

Les yeux clairs de Javert se mirent à étinceler de colère. Valjean reconnaissait le regard de son chef de la police de Montreuil avec stupeur.

« Le bras.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait ?

\- Rien d'important Gregson. Ce...

\- Merde Javert ! Tu réponds clairement aux questions ou je te jure que tu vas te retrouver à la circulation pendant six mois !

\- Une petite séance de torture. Pour avoir des informations sur nos effectifs et nos intentions.

\- Que leur as-tu dit ?

\- D'aller se faire foutre !

\- _Javert._.. »

Gregson avait saisi le bras de Javert. Prestement, il déchira la manche de la chemise et une plaie sanguinolente apparut. Cela fit siffler le policier et serrer les dents de Javert.

« Couteau ? Pourquoi ne t-ont-ils pas découpé entièrement ?

\- Leur chef a un cœur tendre, souffla Javert en fermant les yeux. Il voulait me garder comme otage. Il a calmé ses chiens.

\- Je vais les choper et les foutre en tôle. Chabouillet va hurler de rage en apprenant cela !

\- Je suis vivant. Je suis désolé d'avoir raté la mission.

\- Ta gueule Javert ! Tu raconteras tes conneries plus tard. Tu vas à l'hôpital. »

Le policier s'était relevé. Il avait fait un bandage de fortune sur la blessure de Javert. Sur un geste de son chef, le dénommé Gregson, un homme avait sorti un de ses petits miroirs noirs de sa poche et s'était mis à...parler...avec ?! Valjean ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il voyait mais l'homme semblait en conversation avec le dit miroir ?!

Puis, on se tourna enfin vers Jean Valjean.

« Et ce monsieur ? Il me semble que je vous connais ?!

\- C'est Jean Valjean, répondit Javert, le magnat de l'industrie. Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Maintenant que la tension retombait, Javert semblait épuisé. Il avait pâli. Gregson le força à se rasseoir sur sa chaise de torture. Javert ne lutta qu'un instant. Pour la forme.

« Sauvé la vie ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi..., murmura Javert.

\- J'ai entendu le nom de l'inspecteur et j'ai appris qu'il était en danger, expliqua maladroitement Valjean, ne sachant pas utiliser les mots désignant toutes les choses qu'il avait vues, ne comprenant pas la moitié des mots utilisés par les policiers. J'ai voulu le sauver.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi..., répéta Javert, paraissant au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Putain Javert ! Reste conscient ! L'ambulance arrive !

\- Ils allaient me tuer dés que tu avais fait sauter la porte Gregson. Un miracle... »

Javert se mit à rire avant de sombrer définitivement. Valjean se jeta sur lui pour le retenir, l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol.

« Merde !, fit simplement l'inspecteur Gregson en se précipitant aussi sur Javert, inconscient. Il a du mentir sur ses blessures. Que fout cette ambulance ? »

Il saisit son propre miroir noir et se mit à pianoter avec entrain.

Puis les hommes revinrent enfin de leur mission. Mécontents.

« Alors ?, grogna Gregson.

\- Raté, chef.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils avaient des vélos.

\- QUOI ?, répéta Gregson, plus fort. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

\- Des vélos, c'est pas idiot. Pour aller plus vite se perdre dans la circulation.

\- PUTAIN ! »

Ce fut tout.

Quelque part, Valjean était soulagé. Il avait compris qu'on avait raté les étudiants. Il avait réussi un exploit qu'il n'avait pas réussi la première fois : sauver tous les jeunes révoltés de la barricade. Cela l'étourdit. Puis ses pensées revinrent sur Javert.

L'homme était pâle comme un linge et complètement inconscient de tout.

« Bon, lança Gregson, plus calmement. Nous avons toujours Javert. Il va nous donner les noms de ces types et on pourra les serrer.

\- Je n'en connaissais aucun, lieutenant, rétorqua le policier. Je crois que c'était des inconnus de nos services. Des étudiants ?

\- Javert nous en dira plus. Peut-être aussi notre célèbre philanthrope ? »

On s'adressait à lui. Valjean le comprit aux regards posés sur lui avec insistance. L'ancien forçat sourit, très M. Madeleine. Illisible.

« Je ne les connaissais pas, répondit-il. Je ne suis venu que pour l'inspecteur Javert.

\- Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ?_

Oui pourquoi ?

Parce que Javert était le seul visage qu'il voulait voir ! Parce qu'il devait le sauver à cette barricade, non ? Comme avant. Comme toujours. C'était écrit ! Puis Valjean songea à la Seine et de nouveau son cœur connut un mouvement de panique.

« Il faut adjoindre une garde pour surveiller Javert ! »

Cela surprit les policiers qui entouraient l'homme politique et industriel français. Notant ses vêtements froissés et salis, ses chaussures éraflées, l'examinant avec des yeux de policier. Comment était-il entré dans ce bâtiment placé sous bonne garde ? L'affaire n'était pas claire.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Javert est en danger !, lança tout à coup Valjean et chacun put remarquer l'angoisse qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- Comment cela ?, demanda-t-on, plus conciliant. Les étudiants ont dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, non. Mais Javert ne doit pas être laissé seul. Il risque de vouloir... De tenter... De se suicider ! »

Gregson examina froidement les yeux de Valjean, fermement, longuement puis il lâcha :

« Anderson, tu accompagnes Javert à l'hôpital et tu restes de surveillance. Je t'enverrais quelqu'un pour te relever de ta garde à midi. »

Puis, continuant à regarder Valjean, il ajouta :

« Satisfait ?

\- Oui, inspecteur.

\- Donc Javert est votre ami ? »

C'était la seule explication plausible. Que dire d'autre ? Javert était sa Némésis, son gardien à Toulon, son chef de la police à Montreuil, son chasseur à Paris. Toujours sur ses talons, toujours dans ses pensées. Un cauchemar !

« Oui, un ami, rétorqua Valjean.

\- Il ne nous a jamais parlé de vous. Mais il faut dire que Javert ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Vous nous ferez un rapport complet, M. Valjean ? »

Valjean allait rétorquer bêtement _« un rapport sur Javert ? »_ lorsque heureusement pour lui un bruit terrible résonna dans la rue. Les policiers furent soulagés, encore.

« Voilà les secours ! Putain ! Il était temps ! »

Des hommes vêtus de couleurs chatoyantes, bizarres, apparurent, portant une civière. Ils se précipitèrent sur les policiers. Et en parlant le moins possible, ils se chargèrent de Javert. Le coucher sur la civière et l'emporter loin de tout.

« Pouls rapide, pas bon ça. Mais c'est rien de grave. Il sera sur pied dans quelques jours, expliqua un des infirmiers.

\- Et même moins que cela, le connaissant comme je le connais, opposa Gregson, d'une voix lasse. Prenez soin de lui ou le divisionnaire va vous arracher la tête ! »

Ce fut tout. Javert était parti.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conférence a lieu et la parole est donnée aux Amis de l'ABC.

Que devait faire Valjean ?

Rejoindre les jeunes étudiants au siège de l'ONU ?

Mais il ne savait même pas où cela se situait voire ce que c'était.

Heureusement, un des policiers, une femme, s'approcha de lui et lui jeta en souriant, se voulant apaisante :

« Allez je vous ramène à votre hôtel, monsieur Valjean.

\- Non, je voudrais aller à l'ONU. J'ai une conférence là-bas !

\- Dans votre état ? »

La femme souriait, toujours gentiment. Il était vrai qu'il était mal habillé et assez sale. Oui, mais il y avait Enjolras, Marius, le jeune Joly et tous les autres qui l'attendaient.

« J'ai une conférence à faire. Je leur expliquerais la raison de mon état.

\- Si vous le désirez. Mais je vais vous accompagner dans ce cas. Histoire d'appuyer vos propos. »

Valjean n'osa pas refuser. La femme était serviable. Il espéra que les étudiants comprendront et attendront le bon moment pour se montrer.

Et la policière fit un signe amical pour l'entraîner avec elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Valjean pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il chercha la boîte puante dans laquelle il avait jeté sa valise. Dieu merci ! Elle était toujours là !

La policière le regarda récupérer sa mallette avec stupeur puis sans poser de questions, elle ouvrit la porte d'un des véhicules magiques afin de s'asseoir. Valjean la suivit et se retrouva assis à côté d'elle. Essayant de trouver tout cela normal.

La femme glissa une languette de tissu sur son corps et attendit patiemment qu'il l'imite. Valjean prit quelques temps pour le faire puis il réussit à placer la ceinture sur lui. La femme eut un joli sourire avant de manipuler diverses commandes et de faire partir la machine.

La première fois dans le...taxi ?..., Valjean n'avait rien pu voir, étant assis à l'arrière, là il était devant. Il observait tout avec une curiosité un peu terrifiée. Il rêvait de harceler la femme avec des questions à n'en plus finir.

Il préféra jouer les hommes habitués. Blasés.

Et l'interrogatoire commença. Logique.

« Ainsi, vous connaissez Javert depuis longtemps ?

\- Des années, répondit prudemment Valjean.

\- Des années ?

\- Des années. »

Elle rit en actionnant une sorte de barre noire, faisant vrombir le véhicule. Elle tournait une roue de chariot pour que le véhicule tourne. Valjean était hypnotisé.

« Javert n'a jamais rien dit de sa vie privée. Vous êtes Français ? Vous avez connu Javert en France ? Javert le parle très bien c'est vrai.

\- Je suis Français... »

C'était tout ce que pouvait dire Valjean. Comment pourrait-il avoir connu Javert dans ce monde ? Il se tut, perdu dans un monde de possibilités, où un mensonge allait en entraîner un autre...

Un nouveau rire. La jeune femme était amusée de voir ce vieil homme, à l'aspect si solennel, chercher ses mots avec soin. Qu'y avait-il entre M. Jean Valjean et le lieutenant Javert ? Elle savait pertinemment que ces maladresses n'étaient pas du à un problème de langue. Elle préféra être compatissante et ne pas pousser l'industriel dans ses retranchements. Cela aurait lieu plus tard, en compagnie du chef de la police. M. Gisquet et certainement le lieutenant-principal Chabouillet...peut-être aussi le lieutenant Gregson...

Le véhicule obéissait avec soin aux désidératas de la conductrice, sans cahot, ni secousse. Puis il s'arrêta devant une esplanade gigantesque. Valjean restait tellement estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Des immeubles si hauts, si brillants, des mats par dizaines et des drapeaux flottant au vent.

La femme se tourna vers l'ancien forçat, un sourire très moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Vous êtes un ami précieux M. Valjean, fit-elle. Javert sera content de savoir que vous savez tenir votre langue. Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Valjean hocha la tête, intimidé, et ils descendirent de véhicule.

Valjean ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Les passants par centaines ?

Les immeubles trop hauts ?

Les véhicules magiques partout ?

Le bruit omniprésent ?

L'odeur pestilentielle venant des véhicules ?

Puis il aperçut le drapeau de la France et en vacilla. Il était tricolore, il était bleu blanc rouge. Où était le drapeau du roi ?

Mais en quelle année étions-nous ?

Comment le demander à la femme sans passer pour un fou ?

« Allez en avant M. Valjean ! Mon chef m'attend !

\- Je vous suis. »

Car il ne savait pas où aller.

La policière, attentionnée, guida le vieux Français au-milieu de la place, puis dans le bâtiment. Valjean dardait ses yeux partout, à la recherche d'Enjolras et de sa troupe. Il ne vit rien.

Enfin, on entra dans une salle...immense...solennelle...peuplée de personnages imposants. Dés leur arrivée, un homme vint les accueillir et ce fut un bonheur d'entendre quelqu'un parler en français sans une seule faute. Valjean luttait à chaque instant pour comprendre l'anglais, parler anglais.

« M. Valjean ! Nous sommes soulagés de vous voir ! Le taxi nous a prévenu de votre malaise. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, répondit l'ancien maire de Montreuil, très respectueusement.

\- Vous avez eu un accident ? »

L'homme était inquiet. Il se tourna vers la policière. M. Valjean semblait épuisé, ses vêtements, sales et déchirés, ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

La policière répondit aussitôt et fit un rapide compte-rendu des aventures de M. Valjean. _Les révoltés, le hangar, le policier sauvé._

On examinait le vieux Français avec stupeur et admiration.

« Seigneur ! M. Valjean, avez-vous besoin d'un médecin ?

\- Non, je vais bien.

\- Alors une tasse de café ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme disparut, empressé. Ne resta que la jeune femme. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son uniforme et en sortit une carte qu'elle tendit à Valjean.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, M. Valjean, vous pouvez me joindre. Je suis corvéable à merci. - Merci, mademoiselle...Azelma Thénardier ? »

Elle se méprit sur le regard abasourdi que posa sur elle Valjean.

« Oui, mon nom est français. Cela remonte à loin. »

Elle rit, amusée. A quand ? 1832 ? Après la mort de Jean Valjean ? Thénardier était censé avoir été enfermé à la Force et il était venu parler à Marius Pontmercy. Pour lui soutirer de l'argent en échange d'informations concernant son beau-père. Puis il était parti. Pour les États-Unis ?

« Bien, M. Valjean. Je vous laisse à votre conférence ! »

Il avait envie de la retenir, de l'interroger sur l'histoire de sa famille mais comment faire ? Chagrin, il la vit partir et la jeune policière le laissa enfin seul.

L'homme qui l'avait accueilli vint le chercher avec un café et un sourire. Il entraîna Valjean jusqu'à une chaise, bien rembourrée et l'installa là.

« Nous avions annulé votre conférence mais comme vous êtes présent, nous la reprogrammons. L'heure en a seulement été décalée. C'est une excellente chose ! Il y a beaucoup de personnalités venues écouter votre discours.

\- J'espère être à la hauteur ! »

L'homme rit, gentiment.

« Allons M. Valjean ! Vos conférences ont _toujours_ été des succès.

\- Toujours ? »

Un nouveau rire et l'homme s'en alla. Il devait revenir chercher M. Valjean lorsque ce serait son tour de parler.

Valjean devint livide, perdu au-milieu de cette gigantesque salle de réunion. Perplexe. Il ouvrit fébrilement sa mallette et en sortit les dossiers. Devant sa chaise, il y avait une petite table. Il étala les différents documents et les examina.

Il reconnut aussitôt son écriture ! C'était donc lui qui avait écrit. Partout ! Il commença à lire et se remercia intérieurement d'être aussi bien organisé. _M. Madeleine_! Un dossier était simplement intitulé : _« La situation des enfants dans le monde ONU.»_ Il le lut rapidement, comprenant avec horreur et douleur que la situation des enfants était sensiblement la même qu'au XIXe siècle. Il se voyait capable de parler pour cela, même s'il craignait l'envolée lyrique et les anecdotes concernant sa véritable époque.

Y avait-il encore des enfants travaillant dans les usines ou mourant de faim dans les rues des villes ? Il espéra que non...

Puis une main se glissa tout à coup sur la sienne et il reconnut la voix qui lui parla à l'oreille.

« Un instant, vous nous avez fait peur, M. Valjean.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole !

\- C'est tout à votre honneur ! »

Valjean se redressa pour contempler Enjolras. Le jeune étudiant avait pris le temps de se changer, se mettant en valeur dans un costume bien coupé.

Tout cela avait pris une heure ? Vraiment ?

« Et maintenant ?, demanda Enjolras, beaucoup moins sûr de lui que dans le hangar.

\- Vos amis sont là ?

\- Dispersés dans la salle.

\- La police ?

\- Des cons ! Aucun ne nous a attrapé. Et le flic ?

\- A l'hôpital, fit Valjean, un peu agressif. Il était blessé. »

Enjolras glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, si beaux, pour les coiffer un peu. Il était gêné par ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait pas cautionné cela mais il avait laissé faire.

« Grantaire avait trop bu. Le flic l'a chauffé.

\- Un couteau ?

\- Grantaire n'aime pas les flics.

\- Il y a une raison, manifestement. »

Enjolras n'aimait pas qu'on le remette à sa place ainsi. Il secoua la tête, agacé.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Dés qu'on vient me chercher pour parler, vous venez avec moi et je vous laisse la parole. »

Enjolras déglutit. Ainsi, le vieux Français était sérieux ? Il était prêt à prendre ce risque pour eux ? Il allait perdre des soutiens politiques. En tout cas aux États-Unis. Peut-être même sa place de porte-parole au sein de l'ONU. Le président Bamatabois n'allait pas laisser cet outrage impuni.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. L'orateur, un Africain manifestement, terminait son discours sur la guerre dans son pays et la demande d'aide désespérée lancée au monde.

On l'applaudit.

On vint chercher M. Jean Valjean. Enjolras l'accompagna.

L'homme qui avait été si bon avec l'ancien forçat fut surpris de voir cela mais ne dit rien. Il sentit que quelque chose d'exceptionnel allait se produire. Il laissa faire. Lui aussi allait en payer les conséquences. Inévitablement.

Une fois au centre de la salle, des centaines d'yeux posés sur lui, Valjean perdit le peu de fermeté qu'il avait recouvrée. Enjolras attendait à ses côtés, dans l'expectative.

Et Valjean songea aux enfants et prit la parole.

« La situation des enfants dans le monde est dramatique. Elle n'a pas changé en plusieurs siècles. C'est un scandale. Les enfants travaillent, sont maltraités, mal nourris, soumis aux adultes... Quelle honte pour l'homme de ne pas avoir su protéger ses enfants ! »

Valjean prit son souffle.

Oui la salle était accroché à ses lèvres.

Valjean ne regardait même pas ses notes. Les notes de ce Jean Valjean qu'il était hier et qui avait disparu aujourd'hui. Il songeait à Montreuil, à ses malheureux enfants que M. Madeleine essayait d'aider, aux enfants qu'il avait essayés de sauver de la prostitution, de l'usine...les plaçant dans des orphelinats, dans des écoles financés par ses soins. Des années à dépenser la fortune de M. Madeleine pour les enfants de sa ville.

Contré en cela par l'inspecteur Javert !

Et voilà que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Et aussi Cosette, maltraitée, exploitée, sans ami, ni soutien.

« Des enfants au travail ! Dont le seul rêve dans la vie est de mourir ! Dieu ! Que sommes-nous ? »

Enjolras pressa doucement mais sûrement son côté, le ramenant au présent, à lui, à eux. Valjean baissa la tête et se reprit.

« Et ses enfants devenus grands. Étudiants. Sont muselés par les États qui leur refusent le droit de s'exprimer. Aujourd'hui, je vais leur permettre de faire ce qu'ils devraient avoir le droit de faire, partout, toujours. Parler ! »

Et Valjean s'écarta et laissa la place à Enjolras.

Le chef de l'ABC, le jeune étudiant révolté avait préparé un discours. Simple, clair, précis, avec des phrases bien écrites et des arguments bien formulés. Joly l'avait aidé avec Courfeyrac. Une demie-heure dans un café pour écrire un discours voulant changer le monde.

Enjolras prit la parole.

Et ce fut un scandale !

La situation des étudiants aux États-Unis et dans le monde était expliquée. Les rouages de l'administration injuste, les inégalités flagrantes existantes entre les couleurs de peau, les diplômes payés par l'argent et non par le mérite. Le nom du président Bamatabois n'était pas cité, à aucun moment, mais on le ressentait à chaque phrase.

Scandaleux !

Puis le discours dévia...sur le problème des migrants... Sur le racisme ambiant. Sur les lois de l'État mettant à mal l'égalité et la liberté de tous...

Enjolras égratigna aussi l'homophobie latente des politiques, le sexisme remettant en cause les droits des femmes... La main-mise de la religion sur les consciences...

Valjean écoutait, fasciné. Ainsi le monde en était là ?

Peu de choses avaient évolué en réalité, hormis la science et la technique.

SCANDALEUX !

Lorsque Enjolras se tut, le silence était dense. Menaçant. Et un applaudissement retentit. Jean Valjean applaudissait à tout rompre, subjugué. Ce fut le signal ! D'abord rares, les applaudissements se firent nourris. On applaudit, on siffla, on insulta, on acclama. Personne n'était indifférent.

« Maintenant, il faut fuir, sourit Enjolras.

\- Fuir ?

\- Vous préférez une nuit au poste avec vos précieux flics ? »

Valjean ne sut pas quoi répondre mais il aperçut des mouvements dans la foule. En fait, quelques personnes quittaient subrepticement la salle et Enjolras se glissa à son tour hors du bâtiment. Les étudiants sauvaient leur précieuse liberté.

Tant qu'ils le pouvaient et que c'était possible.


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le voyage continue...jusqu'à une heure du matin le 7 juin 1832...pardon 2019...  
> Cours Valjean, cours ! Pour sauver Javert !

Il ne resta plus que Valjean, seul, à la chaire de l'orateur. L'homme qui l'avait si bien accueilli vint le chercher avec un sourire forcé, poursuivant ses applaudissements.

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait le discours prévu, M. Valjean, mais vous voyez que votre conférence a plu. Une fois de plus, on va parler de vous !

\- Est-ce une bonne chose ?

\- Vous devriez rentrer à l'hôtel, monsieur. J'ai fait venir un taxi.

\- Est-ce si mauvais ?, » sourit M. Valjean.

Le sourire forcé disparut comme neige au soleil.

« M. Bamatabois ne va pas apprécier. J'ai pris la liberté d'annuler vos conférences de la semaine, M. Valjean. Je crois qu'un retour anticipé en France ne serait pas mal venu.

\- Je vais le considérer, monsieur...?

\- Simplice, monsieur. »

Simplice ?

Fort bien, on lui sauvait la mise donc. On lui permettait de disparaître et c'était Simplice qui jouait ce rôle, comme de juste. Valjean récupéra rapidement ses affaires et disparut du bâtiment officiel, suivant prestement M. Simplice. On le regardait passer, soit avec une haine qui le fit frissonner, soit avec une admiration qui le troubla.

Dieu ! Mais les États-Unis étaient-ils devenus une monarchie absolue ?

M. Simplice le fit monter dans un taxi et lui souhaita un bon retour. Prompt.

Un nouveau taxi.

Le retour à l'hôtel.

Le magnifique sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme à l'accueil avait disparu. M. Valjean était devenu indésirable.

« Un appel pour vous, M. Valjean. »

On était très formel maintenant.

« Un appel ?

\- Votre fille je crois. Elle vous demande de la rappeler.

\- La rappeler ? »

Ce jeu de répétition eut le mérite de faire lever les yeux au ciel au jeune employé.

« Votre fille vous a appelé au téléphone, rappelez-la le plus tôt possible. Votre conférence à l'ONU doit être connue en France maintenant. »

C'était tout. L'homme lui tendit une clé et retourna à son travail. Méprisant.

Valjean retourna dans sa chambre, fier de ne pas se perdre.

La chambre 117.

Il y entra et se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il entendit le déclic de la clé dans la serrure.

Appeler ?

Comment cela appeler ?

Les rideaux avaient été ouverts, la chambre était toujours en l'état. Seulement on avait tout rangé, tout nettoyé. La lumière était encore bien forte, le jour était loin d'être terminé, Valjean put examiner les lieux.

Une chambre, un lit et une petite pièce où il n'était pas encore entré. Il fut estomaqué de voir une salle d'eau. Mais c'était un palais cet hôtel !

Il joua avec un objet brillant et de l'eau coula. Magique ! Il actionna d'autres leviers et l'eau devint chaude. Des bouteilles multicolores sentaient très bon. Savon, shampoing... Une toute petite pièce disposant de vitres épaisses et d'un sol carrelé semblait être l'endroit prévu pour se laver. Et une chaise de céramique blanche semblait faire office de toilettes.

Valjean utilisa les deux.

Et se sentit tellement bien lorsqu'il fut propre, net et soulagé.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Et ce fut là qu'un bruit attira son attention.

Il avait ouvert sa valise, sortit des vêtements propres et s'était habillé avec soin.

Le bruit était joli. Une petite musique douce. La même mélodie, encore et encore. Il se mit à chercher sa provenance. Elle venait de sa valise. Plus précisément du miroir de verre noir...qui indiquait _Cosette._

Fébrilement, Valjean toucha le miroir, appuyant un peu partout et une voix se fit entendre. Il reconnut la voix de Cosette et en aurait pleuré de joie.

« Papa ?

\- Dieu ! Cosette ! Où es-tu ? »

Un rire amusé lui répondit. Décidément, tout le monde le prenait pour un comique.

« A la maison, papa, où veux-tu que je sois ?

\- A la maison ?

\- A Paris ! As-tu dormi ces jours-ci ? M. George m'a dit que tu sortais toutes les nuits pour t'occuper des pauvres dans Haarlem ! Papa !

\- Je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre ma chérie. »

La voix se tut, cessant ses réprimandes avant de retentir à nouveau, plus inquiète que jamais.

« Papa, tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Tu me manques.

\- Papa, tu n'es parti que depuis trois jours.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que tu me manques.

\- Comment s'est passée ta conférence papa ?

\- Mal, ma chérie.

\- Mal ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il faut que je rentre... Je dois partir...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je...

\- Calme-toi papa. Je vais demander à M. Laffitte de t'appeler demain. Il arrangera ton retour. Il est tard papa. As-tu mangé ?

\- Non, avoua Valjean, dépité.

\- Souviens-toi de ce que le médecin a dit ! Tu dois manger papa. Nous avons failli te perdre il n'y a pas longtemps ! Tu m'as juré de prendre soin de toi.

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- Bien. Je vais te laisser. Marius m'attend. A demain papa !

\- Attends ! Est-ce que tu connais Javert ?

\- Javert ? Non. Qui est-ce ?

\- Il n'y a aucun Javert dans notre vie ?

\- Papa. Tu m'inquiètes. Rentre le plus tôt possible. Je vais essayer de trouver M. Laffitte dés ce soir.

\- Et Javert ?

\- Je ne connais aucun Javert, papa, mais je ne sais presque rien de ta vie. Bonne nuit papa. Mange bien ! »

Et le son se coupa. Valjean parla encore et encore mais c'était fini. Par contre, cette conversation avait donné la vie à son miroir de poche. Maintenant, des chiffres apparaissaient. Ce devait être l'heure : 18 h 35 et la date : 6 juin 2019. Valjean dut s'asseoir, en lisant ces chiffres. 2019 ? Hier il était en 1833.

Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient mortes depuis plus d'un siècle. Sa Cosette, son Marius... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

On frappa plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il se leva et ouvrit. Une jeune femme, de couleur de peau noire, entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les bras.

« Service d'étage, monsieur Valjean. Votre repas.

\- Merci, mademoiselle, » fit Valjean, très poliment.

Cette gentillesse, un peu excessive, fit sourire la jeune servante qui s'approcha du vieil homme. M. Valjean semblait tellement abattu. Il examinait son téléphone, un peu perdu.

« Vous avez un souci avec votre téléphone, monsieur ?

\- Mon téléphone ? »

Elle désigna le miroir en souriant toujours. Il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me servir de ces engins. Je ne sais pas...

\- Montrez ! Je suis une experte ! »

Au diable le service de chambre ! La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit au côté du beau vieillard, si poli et si gentil. Elle saisit le téléphone et l'examina.

« Votre batterie est presque à vide. Vous devriez la recharger. Voyons les applications ! »

Valjean brûlait de l'interroger. Encore.

« Ma batterie ?

\- Là, ce symbole ! Il ne reste que 20 % de charge, il va vous lâcher en pleine conversation. Ou en pleine partie de _Candy Crush_. »

Elle rit et montra le symbole. Il ne comprenait rien mais rit avec elle. Puis elle continua à regarder les différentes fonctionnalités du téléphone. Valjean regardant avec elle. Elle ouvrit la galerie de photos et Valjean ne riait plus.

Il venait de voir Cosette. Sa Cosette. Et Marius. Et Cosette. Et même lui. Doucement, il saisit le téléphone des mains de la jeune femme et laissa cette dernière lui montrer comment bouger les images.

« C'est un bon téléphone, il fait de belles photos. C'est votre fille ?

\- Oui. C'est Cosette. Et son mari, Marius.

\- Une belle fille. Alors où est votre cordon de recharge ? »

Comme il ne savait pas, elle roula des yeux et fouilla dans la valise. Elle en sortit un petit câble inconnu de Valjean. Il l'avait trouvé mais n'avait pas su quoi en faire. Elle reprit le téléphone et le brancha à un trou dans le mur avec le cordon.

« Voilà, demain matin, il sera comme neuf. Bon, je dois y aller. Je reviendrais dans une heure pour chercher le plateau. Déposez-le devant la porte ! »

Il n'avait osé rien dire. Il l'avait laissée agir à sa guise même s'il serait resté des heures à regarder les photographies de sa fille chérie. Elle était magnifique.

Le repas était bon.

De la viande, des légumes, du pain. Valjean mourrait de faim, il dévora tout et but un grand verre de vin. Puis, il se retrouva désœuvré.

Il ouvrit la valise et sortit les rapports. Il voulait comprendre qui était le Jean Valjean de 2019.

Donc il ne se cachait pas, il n'avait pas été forçat, il n'avait aucune cicatrice de coups de fouet, aucune trace de fers à sa cheville. Il n'y avait aucun inspecteur Javert dans sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici.

Il laissa la plateau à la porte comme demandé et s'étendit sur le lit, se laissant dériver vers le sommeil...

Ce fut au-milieu de la nuit que la révélation se fit jour. Il se redressa, en pleine crise de panique.

Le 6 juin 1832 ! Javert n'était pas mort le 6 juin mais le 7 juin ! Il s'était noyé dans la Seine. Prestement, Valjean se releva. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il savait qu'il devait agir. Et agir vite.

Il n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements pour dormir, encore un peu perdu dans ce monde.

Il quitta la chambre précipitamment et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Un employé à l'accueil le vit venir avec stupeur.

« M. Valjean, vous auriez du appeler, nous serions venu...

\- Y a-t-il un pont dans cette ville ?

\- Un pont ? Bien sûr, plusieurs ponts même ! »

Quel drôle de type quand même ce _Frenchie_ !

« Le plus dangereux ?

\- Dangereux ?

\- Si vous vouliez vous suicider !

\- Le pont de Brooklyn !, répondit l'homme sans hésiter.

\- Il me faut un taxi, maintenant !

\- Mais monsieur... Il est minuit passé...

\- MAINTENANT !

\- Très bien, M. Valjean ! »

Valjean n'aimait pas donner des ordres, il n'aimait pas jouer M. Madeleine mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se sentait tellement idiot. Il avait sauvé Javert en le libérant à la barricade mais en fait il n'avait rien sauvé du tout. Le policier s'était suicidé quelques heures plus tard dans un accès de folie.

Pourquoi ?

Valjean ne l'avait jamais su mais il ne fallait pas réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre qu'il était responsable en partie de cet état d'esprit.

Valjean attendait impatiemment, faisant les cent pas dans le hall d'accueil, devant les yeux de plus en plus étonnés de l'employé.

Enfin, un homme entra dans l'hôtel.

« On a demandé un taxi ? »

Valjean ne répondit pas et rejoignit le chauffeur.

« Je voudrais aller au pont de Brooklyn !

\- A cette heure ? Je croyais que c'était une urgence... Je...

\- Au pont. C'est une urgence. »

L'homme ne dit rien et emmena ce vieux fou de Français.

Et ce qui se passa ensuite prouva au chauffeur de taxi à quel point le Français avait raison. Il y avait urgence.

Car le pont n'était pas désert à cette heure indue de la nuit. On approchait d'une heure du matin et un homme se tenait seul sur la rambarde de métal du pont, prêt à sauter.

« Merde !, » fit simplement le chauffeur.

Le taxi se gara en catastrophe au-milieu de la route. Le chauffeur lança à Valjean qui sortait de la voiture :

« J'appelle les flics ! »

Valjean ne répondit pas. Il était sur la chaussée. Il courait vers l'homme. Il courait vers Javert. C'était ce qu'il aurait du faire à Paris. Il y a deux cent ans.

« JAVERT ! NE SAUTE PAS ! JE T'EN PRIE ! »


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vos désirs sont des ordres Lost_in_DK.  
> Il est temps de sauver le lieutenant Javert du pont de Brooklyn.

L’homme prêt à se jeter dans l’eau de l’ _East River_ se tourna vers la voix qui l’appelait sur un ton aussi paniqué, décontenancé.

« Qui...?, » murmura le policier.

Car c'était bien Javert. Décoiffé, déboussolé, déraillé. Il se tenait droit sur la rambarde et regardait avec stupeur l'homme qui s'approchait de lui.

« M. Valjean ?

\- Descendez, je vous en prie. Descendez. »

Valjean était arrivé tout près. Il était essoufflé. Le policier l'examinait, désarçonné. Il était tellement sûr d'être tranquille et voilà que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé plus tôt revenait le sauver.

« Comment...?

\- Je vous dirais après. Descendez, s'il-vous-plait.

\- Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ?_ Encore cette question ? Mais Valjean ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Parce que tu es le seul lien que j'ai avec le passé. Parce que j'ai une dette envers toi. Parce que tu es un homme bien. Parce que personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi, dans la damnation éternelle... Parce que... Parce que..._

« Parce que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Javert, je vous en prie. Vous n'avez pas toute votre tête. »

Un rire hystérique résonna. On entendit tout à coup les sirènes de la police retentir.

« Merde ! Gregson est rapide, jeta le policier.

\- Descendez. S'il-vous-plait. Vous n'êtes pas coupable. Vous ne devez pas vous punir ainsi.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas !

\- Vous devriez être à l'hôpital !

\- Je l'ai retrouvé... Je l'ai laissé libre... Merde... Je suis un misérable... »

Une tension tout à coup. Quelques pas en avant. Javert était si proche du bord. Valjean angoissa tellement qu'il se jeta sur la rambarde à son tour et se mit à l'escalader. Il devait trouver les mots.

Les voitures de police étaient là, à présent garées près du taxi. On sortait des voitures, on s'approchait du chauffeur puis on se tourna vers les deux hommes debout, sur la rambarde.

« JAVERT !, » hurla une voix, paniquée.

Javert riait toujours, sans aucun amusement.

« J'avais tout prévu. Tout planifié. Une lettre, un saut et la comédie était terminée.

\- Javert ! Je vous en prie.

\- Un misérable. Lui est un saint. Mourir est honorable. Je suis fatigué. »

Il riait. Et son rire choquait tout le monde.

« JAVERT ! DESCEND !, ordonna la voix précédente.

\- Et maintenant, j'ai des témoins. Le constat sera plus facile.

\- Javert, je suis désolé, souffla Valjean. J'aurai du comprendre cette nuit-là. J'aurai du vous suivre mais je ne savais pas. Vous étiez tellement égal à vous-même. Je croyais vraiment que vous alliez revenir. Je suis désolé. Désolé. Tellement.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Javert était perdu. Il regardait pour la première fois Jean Valjean dans les yeux. Un abîme de douleur et de perplexité.

Et Valjean comprit. Bien sûr, Javert avait du rencontrer son Jean Valjean de 2019 et le laisser libre. Aux égouts ? Même s'il n'y avait pas eu la barricade, l'histoire avait continué, malgré l'action de Valjean. Et les acteurs s'étaient retrouvés envers et contre tout.

« Vous l'avez libéré, c'est cela ? Il vous a sauvé et vous vous êtes senti dans sa dette. Mais il n'y aucune dette. Merde Javert ! Il n'y en a jamais eu !

\- Comment...comment le savez-vous ?

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Madeleine ? Fauchevelent ?

\- John Madeleine !, avoua Javert d'une voix faible. Il était dans le Bronx.

\- Dans le Bronx ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Jondrette allait me tuer. Et je l'ai laissé fuir.

\- John Madeleine. Il n'y a aucune dette.

\- Un policier incapable d'appliquer la loi ? »

Javert ne riait plus. Il regardait Valjean avec une terreur sans nom. Les policiers s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, cherchant à sécuriser les lieux. On avait fait appel à la brigade fluviale. Au cas où. On laissait parler le Français avec le policier, ils discutaient tous les deux en français et Javert se laissait approcher. Du jamais vu !

« Bon Dieu ! Javert ! Une simple décision ! Vous avez sauvé une vie ! Vous ne méritez pas de mourir pour cela !

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il était avec sa fille. Il m'a demandé de la laisser libre. J'ai accepté. Je les ai laissés libre tous les deux.

\- C'est bien Javert ! C'est une bonne action !

\- Un prisonnier évadé !? Je suis corrompu ! Un flic corrompu ! Merde Valjean ! Fous-moi la paix ! Je ne te connais pas ! »

Javert se recula pour s'éloigner de Valjean et son pied ripa derrière lui. Un moment horrible durant lequel il chercha son équilibre avant de glisser en arrière. Valjean se jeta sur lui et lui saisit les poignets.

Javert chuta mais se rattrapa grâce à Valjean, hurlant de douleur à cause de la blessure à son bras.

« PUTAIN !

\- JAVERT ! »

Valjean le tint. La force de Jean-Le-Cric. Javert le regardait dans les yeux, se démenant pour échapper à la poigne de Valjean et terrifié aussi de mourir. On vint prêter main forte à Valjean pour remonter le policier.

Il fallut quelques minutes, puis Javert fut remonté sur la rambarde et traîné jusque sur la chaussée. Il resta quelques minutes à quatre pattes, cherchant son souffle puis il se redressa dans un silence de mort. Autour de lui se tenaient ses collègues, le regard sombre. Tous le contemplait sans sourire.

« Charmante soirée, murmura le policier en jetant un regard sur la rambarde avec envie.

\- Connard ! »

Un vieil homme en uniforme s'était approché de Javert et d'un geste violent le gifla à la volée. Javert se laissa faire et ne dit rien.

« Connard, répéta le policier. Maintenant, tu me donnes ton arme, ton insigne. Tu es en repos forcé pendant un mois.

\- M. Chabouillet. Désolé de vous décevoir.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! »

M. Chabouillet tendit la main et Javert sortit son insigne de sa poche pour la déposer. Il n'avait pas d'armes. Il ne voulait pas se suicider avec son arme de service. Un plongeon dans l' _East River_ lui avait semblé une mort plus propre, plus digne et demandant moins de paperasse.

« Tu passeras demain faire un examen psychologique avant ton congé.

\- Je vous ai déjà déposé ma lettre de démission, monsieur.

\- Tu veux une autre gifle ?, » fit M. Chabouillet, menaçant.

Un sourire sans amusement, un regard éteint, Javert était brisé. Ainsi c'était comme cela que l'homme s'était senti après avoir disparu du fiacre, laissant Valjean avec sa fille.

« _Je vous attendrais._ »

M. Chabouillet examinait le policier devant lui et devint un peu plus doux. La peur l'avait fait agir jusque là, la peur et la colère.

« Maintenant, tu vas aller te coucher. Nous en parlerons demain.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur. »

_Cause toujours_ , semblait dire Javert. Il était déjà au-delà du monde. Le temps s'était arrêté à une heure du matin le 7 juin 2019...1832... _Disparaissez de ma vie et je trouverais un moyen. Une corde, un autre pont, un flacon de somnifères..._ Il n'allait pas y avoir de Jean Valjean pour l'arrêter cette fois-ci.

On pouvait lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Quelqu'un va te surveiller cette nuit, Javert. Pas Anderson, cet imbécile t'a laissé sortir de l'hôpital. Peut-être Gregson ?

\- Présent, chef !, lança une voix, emplie de rancœur.

\- Prêt à surveiller le lieutenant Javert ?

\- Certainement, chef. »

Mais ce n'était pas la méthode à adopter, songeait Valjean. Il était évident que le policier allait se montrer retors et vicieux. Il trouverait un moyen pour s'échapper.

« Si je puis me permettre, commença l'ancien forçat, je serais prêt à me charger de Javert.

\- Vous ? Vous êtes M. Valjean c'est cela ? Je croyais que vous étiez déjà retourné dans votre pays ? »

Un froid dédain dans la voix. Valjean n'était plus le bienvenu.

\- Pour l'instant, il s'agit de surveiller le lieutenant cette nuit, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le vieux Français montrait les dents mais cela n'impressionna pas M. Chabouillet.

« C'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

\- Alors laissez-moi le surveiller. Au moins jusqu'à demain !

\- Pourquoi ?, » demanda Javert.

On le regarda avec trop d'animosité encore pour bien prendre garde à ses propos.

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas te laisser seul, bougre d'imbécile, répondit M. Chabouillet.

\- Mais...

\- Suffit ! M. Valjean semble être ton ami. Il va te ramener chez toi et je veux vous voir tous les deux demain matin dans mon bureau. Tu vas être mis en congé forcé pour un mois. »

Javert ne répondit pas. Il dardait ses yeux perçants sur Valjean, cherchant à comprendre la raison de tout cela.

Il n'avait pas demandé _pourquoi_ pour savoir _pourquoi on devait le surveiller_ , il avait posé cette question pour savoir _pourquoi Valjean tenait tant à le surveiller_.

Le vieux Français n'était rien dans sa vie. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et là, Valjean semblait vouloir sa survie envers et contre tout.

Cela méritait peut-être de reculer de quelques heures un nouveau plongeon dans l' _East River._

« Gregson, tu emmènes nos deux héros chez Javert et tu prends soin de les y enfermer.

\- Très bien, chef. »

Un claquement de bottes. Javert s'inclina pour saluer. Le même homme ! Le même qu'en 1832 ! Valjean en eut le souffle coupé mais M. Chabouillet souffla avec exaspération.

« Dégage Javert ! Je ne veux plus voir ta gueule avant demain ! Va te saouler avec ton _Frenchie_ ! »

Gregson entraîna Javert en glissant sa main sous son bras de façon autoritaire. A la limite de sortir les menottes. On en oubliait le bras blessé. Valjean les suivit, atterré.

Une nouvelle voiture.

Un nouvel interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête putain ?

\- Gregson, s'il-te-plaît... Fous-moi la paix... »

Javert se touchait le front avec des mains tremblantes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est les étudiants ? Ces cons t'ont fait du mal ?

\- Une lettre et un plongeon... Je suis fatigué... »

Le policier laissa sa tête partir contre la vitre. Fermant les yeux tandis que les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur son visage.

« Je croyais qu'on était pote. Putain !, » lança Gregson, dépité.

Javert ne répondit pas.

Valjean se laissait oublier, assis au fond de la voiture.

Bientôt la voiture s'arrêta. Javert se reprit et se secoua. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le trottoir. Gregson le rejoignit aussitôt. Comme s'il craignait que l'homme ne s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Valjean était toujours attaché à leurs pas. Silencieux et discret.

Ils étaient devant un immeuble assez moderne. Javert sortit des clés de sa poche et bientôt, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans un couloir très clair, illuminé. Devant une porte, Javert s'arrêta et fit jouer à nouveau ses clés.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans un appartement, simple, propre, impersonnel. Valjean songea à la chambre d'hôtel, c'était sensiblement la même chose ici. Aucun objet personnel n'était visible.

« Whisky ou bière ?, demanda Javert.

\- Bière, jeta Gregson. M. Valjean ?

\- Pareil. »

Valjean n'avait aucune envie de boire mais il suivait toujours le mouvement. Javert se glissa dans un angle de la pièce et ouvrit un petite armoire blanche. Il en sortit trois bouteilles de verre. Il les ouvrit et les distribua.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je vais faire ce que le chef a demandé, Javert. Je vais examiner ton appartement et récupérer toutes les armes que tu possèdes. Je sais que tu as un pistolet à poudre noire.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage.

\- Je veux aussi examiner ta pharmacie. As-tu des somnifères ?

\- Comme tout le monde, non ?

\- Anxiolytiques ?

\- Tu fais chier Gregson !

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! »

Javert se laissa tomber sur le canapé, présent au-milieu de la pièce et saisit une petite boîte noire. Un nouveau téléphone ? Il appuya dessus et Valjean vit avec stupeur le grand miroir noir posé sur le mur étinceler et un visage apparaître.

« A ta guise Gregson ! »

Valjean était resté hypnotisé. Le visage parlait. Au départ, il pensait que le visage leur parlait mais en fait il parlait à d'autres personnes présentes avec lui dans le miroir. C'était incompréhensible ! Valjean songeait aux contes de fée.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir M. Valjean. Vous ne payerez pas plus cher ! »

Par automatisme, Valjean obéit et s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur...la chose...

« Je déteste les émissions de la nuit. Rediffusion de _soap_. Vous voulez peut-être une chaîne française ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?, » fit prudemment Valjean.

Et l'image changea comme par magie. Un homme se mit à parler en français. De la chasse aux lapins dans les Ardennes. Cela fit rire Javert.

« C'est toujours des émissions sur la chasse !

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Valjean.

\- Quoi ? Cette émission ? J'en sais rien. Chasse, pêche... Un truc dans ce genre. Parfait pour endormir les masses. »


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation douloureuse et révélation dramatique. Valjean commence à comprendre ce qui a changé dans l'histoire de Javert au XXIe siècle...

Une voix retentit dans le lointain.

« JAVERT ! Où sont tes armes ? »

Javert ne répondit pas mais fit un geste très mal poli avec son majeur. Gregson apparut, un sac dans la main, toujours dans une matière indéfinissable pour Valjean.

« Je n'ai trouvé que ton pistolet à silex. Tes armes ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'armes, Gregson. A part mon arme de service. Elle est restée dans mon bureau avec ma lettre de démission. Je ne collectionne pas les armes. Laisse le pistolet. J'y tiens, c'est un objet de collection, rare et cher.

\- Cela reste un flingue ! Tu le récupéreras !

\- Fais chier !

\- J'ai pris tes médocs. Je laisse quelques somnifères à la garde de M. Valjean. »

Ce disant, Gregson tendit une petite boîte bien emballée au _Frenchie_.

« Tu vas l'aider à me coucher aussi ? Je veux mon histoire et mon bisou de bonne nuit.

\- Va te faire foutre Javert ! Et à demain ! Bonne chance M. Valjean ! N'hésitez pas à appeler la police en cas de problème !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Valjean en souriant. Je vais veiller sur lui.

\- Il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours et cette bière doit être le premier liquide qu'il absorbe depuis...je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il faudrait le faire manger.

\- C'est ça, Gregson, ricana Javert. Je vais commander des pizzas ! Fous-moi le camp ! Et gaffe à mon pistolet ! »

Un dernier doigt d'honneur et le lieutenant Gregson était parti.

Dés son départ, Javert se permit de souffler un peu. Il se redressa et posa la bière à peine entamée sur la petite table basse. Il reprit le téléphone et appuya dessus. Le miroir noir s'éteignit et les visages disparurent.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, M. Valjean, vous allez me dire la vérité ! Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé aujourd'hui ? Deux fois ! Ce n'est pas le hasard !

\- Je devais vous sauver.

\- Pourquoi ? PUTAIN ! Pourquoi ?

\- Vous devriez dormir Javert. Vous êtes épuisé. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis des heures. Vous avez été capturé à la barricade et maltraité. Laissé des heures sans eau ni nourriture. Il faut...

\- ASSEZ ! Je veux des réponses ! Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? »

Javert avait un regard fou.

Valjean eut peur tout à coup. Peur d'être seul avec lui.

« Vous ne méritiez pas de mourir ainsi. »

Cela ne suffisait pas. Cela ne suffisait plus. Déjà aux barricades, cela n'avait pas suffi.

« Je n'étais pas à une barricade. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous excusé sur le pont ? Vous étiez désolé de ne pas m'avoir sauvé cette nuit-là. Quelle nuit ? Je ne vous connais pas !

\- Vraiment ? Javert ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

C'était au tour de Valjean de paraître paniqué. Javert l'examina attentivement, les yeux si proches du visage du vieux forçat. _Reconnais-moi ! C'est moi !_

« Je ne vous connais pas !

\- Vraiment ? Javert ! Je vous en prie ! Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps...

\- Que savez-vous de moi ? »

Un test ?

« Peu de choses en vérité. Vous êtes né en prison d'un for...prisonnier et d'une gitane. Vous avez été gardien de prison à Toulon. Vous avez été inspecteur de police à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Vous avez dénoncé le maire de cette ville comme ancien prisonnier. Vous avez demandé à être renvoyé et il vous a conservé à votre poste. Vous étiez un homme d'honneur et de devoir. Vous l'avez vu soulever une charrette et sauver un homme de la mort. Mince ! Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes aujourd'hui ? La Maison Gorbeau existe-t-elle toujours ? »

Javert était devenu livide. Il regardait Valjean avec une stupeur mêlée d'horreur.

« Comment...comment savez-vous tout cela ?

\- Parce que je vous connais !

\- Vous... Il vous a envoyé c'est cela ? Madeleine ? Vous avez été envoyé par ce criminel pour me sauver. Je...

\- Non, non.

\- C'est la seule explication. Il est le seul à savoir. Ma naissance. Ma demande de renvoi.

\- Donc je vous connais !

\- Les événements sont bons mais les noms sont faux.

\- Vous n'avez pas été à Toulon ?

\- Ni à Montreuil. Je ne suis jamais allé en France.

\- Vous parlez admirablement bien français pourtant ?!

\- J'ai appris dans les orphelinats où j'étais. Et j'avais des prédispositions pour cette langue. »

_Normal ! C'est ta langue natale Javert ! Ta langue !_

« J'ai rencontré John Madeleine à la prison de Miami. Il était condamné pour avoir volé...

\- Un pain !, compléta naturellement Valjean.

\- Il a pris cinq ans car il faisait partie d'une bande de voleurs.

\- FAUX !

\- Il s'est évadé plusieurs fois.

\- Dix-neuf ans de prison...

\- Je l'ai retrouvé à Albuquerque. Maire de la ville sous le nom de John Fauchelevent. J'étais le lieutenant-principal.

\- Et Fauchelevent ?

\- Fauchelevent a soulevé une voiture pour sauver un type. Il avait la force de ce prisonnier. John Madeleine. »

La boucle était bouclée et tous les alias de Valjean avaient été utilisés. Dans le désordre mais tous présents. Il ne manquait qu'Urbain Fabre mais il n'avait jamais utilisé ce nom.

« Et vous l'avez dénoncé ! Après avoir tenté d'arrêter une prostituée et que Madeleine vous ait empêché de le faire. Vous avez reçu une lettre vous traitant de fou et vous avez demandé votre renvoi. Le maire a refusé et vous a forcé à rester à votre poste. »

Cette fois, Javert se leva du canapé et s'éloigna de Valjean. Il devenait menaçant.

« A quel jeu tu joues Valjean ? Il t'a envoyé pour me sauver ou pour me tuer ?

\- Il ne m'a pas envoyé !

\- Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! »

Une illumination eut lieu.

Bien sûr que Javert ne pouvait pas le croire sur parole et Valjean était idiot de vouloir le convaincre de l'impossible.

« Y a-t-il une rue de l'Homme-Armé dans cette ville ?

\- Non mais il y a un café de l'Homme-Armé.

\- Demain ! Demain, je vous y emmènerais et vous aurez vos réponses.

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

\- Parce que ce soir vous êtes fatigué, je suis fatigué, vous avez tenté de vous tuer et je vous ai sauvé. Je dois vous surveiller. »

Un nouveau ricanement, plein de dérision. D'amertume.

« Et vous allez me border aussi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas bien portant Javert. Je vais vous donner un des médicaments dont parlait le lieutenant Gregson. Vous allez manger et dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil ! Je n'ai pas faim ! Je veux mes réponses !

\- Vous n'aurez rien de plus ce soir Javert ! »

La voix avait claqué. _M. Fauchelevent !_ Javert s'était redressé imperceptiblement. L'inspecteur en chef soumis à son supérieur hiérarchique.

Ce fut un coup au cœur pour Javert, cette manière instinctive de réagir. Il examina Valjean puis sembla en prendre son parti. Il s'approcha et tendit la main.

« Filez-moi un somnifère. Je vais me coucher.

\- Et le repas ?

\- Je m'en fous. »

Valjean voulut discuter mais Javert laissait sa main tendue. L'ancien forçat sortit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait que deux ronds blancs. Il en prit un et allait le déposer au-milieu de la paume. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la main tremblante du policier, les doigts crispés.

« Javert, souffla-t-il. Vous allez bien ?

\- Filez-moi ce putain de cachet et allez au diable ! »

Valjean obéit et il vit Javert prendre le cachet, le glisser dans sa bouche et finir d'un geste sa bouteille de bière.

Ceci fait, le policier s'en alla sans rien dire. Il disparut dans une pièce dont il claqua la porte. Valjean eut tout à coup peur pour le policier et le suivit.

Il le retrouva dans une chambre en train de contempler la fenêtre. La nuit.

« Dehors !, souffla Javert, las.

\- Je voulais juste savoir...

\- DEHORS ! Je ne vais pas me tuer avec un oreiller, ni me pendre au lustre.

\- Bien... Bonne nuit Javert... »

Valjean sortit sous les rires affligeants de l'inspecteur...du lieutenant... Puis l'ancien forçat s'étendit sur le canapé. Examinant avec intérêt le grand miroir noir sur le mur.

Mais dans quel monde magique et pourtant terriblement familier se retrouvait-il ?

Il avait du dormir. Des heures ? Sans doute pas. Ce fut le bruit qui le réveilla. Un claquement clair.

Il se redressa et constata qu'on avait déposé sur lui une couverture. Délicate attention. Valjean se leva et s'étira.

« Café ?, demanda une voix un peu plus sereine que la veille.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Valjean rejoignit Javert. Le policier était assis sur une chaise haute, comme un tabouret. Devant lui il y avait deux tasses de café chaud et du pain. Des œufs. Du jambon. Du fromage. De la confiture. Valjean avait faim et en fut gréé pour le policier.

« Merci Javert.

\- Je n'ai pas de viennoiseries. Servez-vous !

\- Et vous ?

\- Pas faim. Juste du café et un morceau de pain. Amplement suffisant. Et une cigarette. »

Sans écouter les remarques de Valjean, Javert saisit sa tasse et fila s'asseoir sur le canapé. Prestement, il fit réapparaître les images parlantes sur le miroir. Valjean le rejoignit, à nouveau sous le charme.

Et tout à coup, Valjean entendit son nom ! On parlait de sa conférence et du scandale qu'elle avait provoquée dans les hauts lieux de la politique.

« Vous avez donné la parole à ces idiots ?, demanda Javert, surpris.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir... »

Et Valjean se tut, choqué de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il n'était pas prudent d'avouer au policier que c'était le prix de sa vie. Laisser parler les étudiants !

« J'ai réussi à obtenir que les manifestants aient le droit de s'exprimer. »

Un reniflement de dédain et Javert lança :

« Ils ont déjà bien assez de suiveurs comme cela sur Facebook ou Twitter. »

De nouveaux mots inconnus. Valjean souriait, silencieux. Il écoutait le discours de l'homme à l'écran. Il était en train de parler de la manifestation.

Et puis...

Et puis il évoqua les événements qui avaient eu lieu dans le Bronx la veille. Javert se crispa et parut gelé sur place.

« _Une fusillade a eu lieu dans le Bronx hier en fin de journée. Un mort et trois blessés graves. Une guerre de gang certainement. Un policier pris à partie a été sauvé in extremis par un promeneur. Courageux, l'homme n'avait pas hésité à parlementer avec les criminels et à risquer sa vie pour sauver le policier. L'identité des deux hommes n'a pas encore été découverte. Si jamais..._

\- Il s'agissait de Madeleine et de ce connard de Javert ! »

Javert jeta violemment sa tasse contre le mur.

« PUTAIN ! »

Javert se laissa tomber en avant. Les bras devant lui, enserrant sa tête. Il souffrait atrocement.

« Une vie consacrée à l'ordre. La loi. Il a tout bousillé. Il devait me tuer. Car c'est ainsi. C'était son droit.

\- Javert... Vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Une vie de merde ! Voilà ce que je suis ! Autant mourir ! Je me croyais un bon flic. Irréprochable.

\- Javert ! Vous êtes un bon policier. »

Valjean regrettait d'avoir insisté pour rester près de Javert. En fait, il ne le connaissait pas. Il connaissait sa vie, la sienne, leurs interactions, mais il n'avait pas assisté à sa crise de conscience. Puis Valjean songea à Paris.

Mais ce que murmura Javert le décontenança :

« Qui es-tu ? Valjean ! Ce nom ne me dit rien et cependant... A force de le répéter... Valjean ! Il me semble familier. Mais... Comme quelque chose de très éloigné. Nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

\- En France !, dit aussitôt Valjean.

\- Je n'ai jamais été en France.

\- A Paris !

\- C'est une histoire de fou ! Comment Madeleine a-t-il pu savoir que j'allais me tuer ? Comment a-t-il pu t'envoyer me sauver ? Que ce soit à l'entrepôt Musain ou au pont de Brooklyn ?

\- Il s'agissait de l'entrepôt Musain ?

\- Oui, bien entendu. C'est là que les Amis de l'ABC se réunissait. J'étais sur leur piste depuis des semaines. Un gamin m'a reconnu et m'a dénoncé.

\- Où est Gavroche ? »

Javert sursauta. Valjean était indéfinissable. Comment savait-il cela ?

« Le nommé Marius l'a renvoyé chez lui. Pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer.

\- Bien ! »

_Mieux que la dernière fois._


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhmmm... L'inspecteur Javert enfourchant une puissante moto... Un belle image non ? Je pense à Edward Watts pour ma part. Pas vous ?

Le lieutenant Javert faisait son rapport, assis au bord du canapé, les mains placées devant lui, entre ses jambes, les doigts se tordant et se serrant, les épaules plongées en avant. L’image même de la défaite.

« J'étais infiltré dans leur groupe et j'ai tout fait foirer. Ces petits cons d’étudiants m'ont capturé. 

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans le Bronx ?, demanda soudainement Valjean, sachant que c’était là le nœud du problème, plus que le Café Musain et les Amis de l’ABC.

\- Une affaire à mener. Je suis parti de l'hôpital dés que mon bras a été bandé. Anderson n'y a vu aucun inconvénient. Je devais aller enquêter dans le Bronx. Cela faisait partie de mes missions. »

_Tout comme l'inspecteur Javert devait enquêter sur les criminels utilisant les égouts..._

« Je suis la piste d'un gang appelé Patron-Minette. Leur chef s'appelle Jondrette. Je les ai trouvés mais ils m'ont trouvé aussi. Le journaliste a raconté n'importe quoi à la télévision. Ce n'était pas une guerre de gang. Juste une petite escarmouche et moi au-milieu.

\- Qu'a fait Madeleine ?

\- Il est venu me sauver. Il a proposé de l'argent pour ma vie. Beaucoup d'argent. Jondrette a accepté et Madeleine m'a emmené. Dans une ruelle, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. C'était son droit. Et... »

Javert se frotta les yeux, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas ses cheveux longs mais une coupe très stricte. Un peu militaire.

« Et sa fille est arrivée. Elle m'a vue. Madeleine venait de promettre de se constituer mon prisonnier. Mais sa fille... »

Là, Valjean ne trouvait rien à dire. Ce n'était pas du tout comme cela que cela s'était passé entre eux en 1832. Mais le fait d'être intervenu dans cette histoire avait changé la donne.

« Elle venait chercher son père pour l'amener à son fiancé. Ce dénommé Marius Pontmercy. Madeleine l'a regardée et a dit... Qu'il avait une affaire avec moi et qu'il n'était pas libre de la suivre. La fille était surprise. Et je...

\- Vous l'avez laissé libre, poursuivit doucement Valjean.

\- Madeleine a eu peur de moi. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de moi. Inquiet peut-être mais terrifié, jamais ! Même à Miami ! Il s'est penché sur moi. Il venait de me retirer les menottes. Il m'a demandé d'avoir pitié de sa fille et de son fiancé. De les laisser libre malgré la complicité, malgré la révolte. Et...

\- Vous avez accepté !

\- Un policier corrompu. J'ai accepté. Madeleine est parti. Je me suis retrouvé seul.

\- Et vous avez décidé de vous tuer ! »

Javert ne dit rien. Il venait de remarquer la tache sur le sol là où la tasse brisée avait déversé son contenu. Le café tachait le tapis.

« Cela me semblait la meilleure chose à faire. On ne tergiverse pas avec la loi. Et cependant...

\- Je vais vous emmener avec moi Javert !, lança tout à coup Valjean, sans avoir vraiment réfléchi avant de parler.

\- Où ?

\- A Paris ! »

Javert se mit à rire, un peu moins hystérique que la veille.

« Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais vous emmener voir quelque chose !

\- Pourquoi pas ?, admit Javert. La Seine est aussi bonne que l' _East River_. »

Ces mots prononcés sur un ton ironique firent du mal à Valjean...même si Javert ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation. Puis Javert se leva du canapé. Fermement, sûr de lui, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Bien ! Nous sommes attendus au poste de police. Chabouillet doit s'impatienter et Gisquet doit se ronger les sangs. Allons remettre à nouveau ma démission !

\- Vous devriez réfléchir Javert avant de...

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de versatile ! Je fais ce que je dois et je sais ce que je fais ! »

Valjean ne dit rien. Il le savait déjà. Il le savait depuis Montreuil. Depuis Toulon.

Il se leva à son tour.

Mais Valjean n'était nullement préparé à ce qu'il allait affronter. Javert s'était habillé d'un long manteau de cuir noir, avec des gants dans la même teinte. Impressionnant.

Il avait entraîné Valjean jusque dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble et là il tendit un chapeau étrange au vieil homme. Un chapeau rond, hermétique.

Valjean, pour ne pas passer pour un fou une fois de plus, ne dit rien et essaya de mettre le chapeau. Javert se moqua gentiment et l'aida à l'enfiler correctement.

« Pas l'habitude de la moto ? Vous allez regretter de m'avoir sauvé au pont ! »

Javert disparut dans les profondeurs de la cave et soudain il réapparut, tirant avec lui un...une...machine avec deux roues... Dotée de miroirs sur les côtés et d'un siège en cuir bien épais. Une moto avait-il dit ? Valjean ne comprit pas et s'inquiéta de ce qui allait se passer. La chose fut laissée sur le trottoir tandis que le policier refermait la porte du sous-sol.

Javert enfila le chapeau et releva la visière, un large sourire aux lèvres. Valjean songea aux chevaliers du Moyen-Age, équipé ainsi. Puis, suivant toujours l'image mentale de Valjean, le policier enfourcha la monture et lança, pressant :

« Grimpez et accrochez-vous fermement à moi ! Aujourd'hui, je m'en fous des excès de vitesse et du Code de la Route. »

Valjean obéit et grimpa derrière Javert. Il laissa doucement ses mains serrer la taille du policier, évaluant sa finesse. L'homme ne mangeait pas assez. Plus de muscle que de chair. Javert rit encore et posa sa main sur celles du vieux Français pour les appuyer fermement.

« Serrez ! Que je vous sente suivre mes mouvements ! »

Et d'un geste nerveux du pied, Javert démarra la machine. Il la laissa avancer un peu et prit de la vitesse tout à coup.

 _Rien à foutre des excès de vitesse et du Code de la Route ?!_ Valjean n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais il comprenait très bien que cela devait être important ! Primordial ! Il se sentit pâlir lorsque la moto prit encore et encore de la vitesse. Javert roulait sans aucune prudence, slalomant entre les voitures, dérapant sur la chaussée, accélérant, encore et encore et encore. En effet, Valjean regrettait de l'avoir sauvé au pont !

Ils traversèrent le pont de Brooklyn à vive allure.

Valjean n'avait jamais été aussi vite de sa vie. Même les plus rapides des chevaux ne valaient pas ce véhicule.

Enfin, sur un dernier virage, la moto s'arrêta devant un immeuble à l'aspect officiel. La police ! Valjean était livide.

Javert descendit et attendit que son compagnon le rejoigne. Il retira son casque et exhiba un magnifique sourire et des cheveux collés par la sueur.

« Alors ?, » demanda-t-il, le regard espiègle comme un gamin.

Comme Valjean ne répondait pas et descendait de son mieux de la moto, Javert se mit à rire. A rire, à rire... Mais un rire amusé, cette fois, un vrai rire.

« Jamais je ne m'étais permis cela. J'espère que l'équipe de Donovan m'a vu sur le pont ! J'ai remarqué leur hélico ! Ces salopards m'ont toujours promis une contredanse si je ne respectais pas la limitation de vitesse. »

Un dernier hoquet de rire et Javert se reprit. Mais ses yeux brillant de joie parlaient pour lui. On était loin de l'imaginer revenant d'une tentative de suicide.

« Maintenant Chabouillet, Gisquet...Gregson certainement... Et le service psychologique ! »

Le sourire disparut. Javert avait le visage sombre. Valjean s'était ressaisi de son mieux lui aussi. Il était descendu de la moto, il avait retiré le casque avec des doigts tremblants, il avait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides de sueur et sentait son cœur s'apaiser.

L'accueil fut silencieux, morose et atterré. On ne devait pas savoir quoi dire au lieutenant Javert. On le regarda entrer, flanqué de Jean Valjean. Calme, droit, raide. Impassible. Comme à son habitude. Il déposa les casques sur un bureau, couvert de dossiers, correctement rangés. Ce devait être son bureau.

Le tout dans un silence profond.

Que Gregson brisa d'une voix ironique :

« 145 ! Donovan hurlait de rage !

\- Il a qu'à me foutre un procès.

\- JAVERT !, clama une voix. Dans mon bureau ! »

Le lieutenant ne dit rien et obéit à la voix.

Valjean hésita à le suivre. Debout au-milieu de tous ces policiers affairés, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et la même voix retentit :

« M. Valjean ! Vous venez aussi ! »

Valjean obéit à son tour.

Le bureau était large et spacieux, mais encombré de dossiers lui aussi. Deux hommes se tenaient là, en uniforme. L'un d'eux, M. Chabouillet, désigna deux chaises.

« Une bonne nuit ?

\- J'ai bien dormi, répondit Javert, d'une voix ironique.

\- J'en suis ravi ! »

Valjean remarquait une chose. Le Javert du XXIe siècle était bien moins respectueux de l'étiquette que le Javert du XIXe siècle. Jamais Javert ne se serait permis de parler ainsi à un de ses supérieurs.

« Et les idées sont plus claires ?

\- Ma lettre est toujours d'actualité. »

Le visage de M. Chabouillet blanchit de colère. On le sentait prêt à exploser. Une nouvelle gifle ? Javert patientait, souriant.

Le deuxième homme posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son collègue avant de se tourner vers Javert. Il devait s'agir de M. Gisquet.

« Tentative de suicide. Votre poste est compromis.

\- Raison de plus pour me laisser partir.

\- Javert. Je ne tiens pas plus que cela à discuter avec vous. Je laisse cela aux psychologues. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi. »

Javert perdit de sa superbe et baissa la tête, désespéré. On comprenait tout à coup la profondeur de son mal-être.

« Et si cela m'est impossible de vous le dire ?

\- Le direz-vous aux psychologues ?

\- Laissez-moi partir, messieurs, et la question ne se posera jamais.

\- Merde Javert !, clama M. Chabouillet. C'est moi qui t'ai fait entrer dans la police ! Tu me dois des réponses !

\- C'est juste, monsieur.

\- J'écoute !

\- A lui, je lui dois la vie. Je n'en dirais pas davantage.

\- C'est l'homme du Bronx ? Un homme que vous avez arrêté ? »

On frôlait dangereusement la vérité. Des policiers interrogeant un autre policier.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... »

Javert s'apprêta à se lever mais M. Gisquet le retint.

« Qu'allez-vous devenir Javert ?

\- Je suis en congé, non ?

\- Un mois. Si on ne vous juge pas inapte au service dés aujourd'hui. Sinon, définitivement.

\- Je pars à Paris avec M. Valjean. »

Javert l'avait fait exprès. Pour savourer le désappointement des hommes en face de lui. On devait s'attendre à ce que le policier évoque une nouvelle tentative de suicide ou une disparition pure et simple de la ville...du pays... Ce serait pour plus tard.

« Paris ?, répéta M. Chabouillet, se tournant vers Valjean, estomaqué.

\- J'ai en effet proposé au lieutenant Javert de m'accompagner à Paris, ajouta Valjean. En souvenir du bon vieux temps et pour se changer les idées. Il a accepté !

\- Vous êtes donc vraiment amis ?! »

Valjean serra les poings. Il s'attendait à une dénégation méprisante de Javert, mais rien ne vint. L'homme souriait toujours.

Ce projet de voyage avait détendu l'atmosphère. On saluait l'idée avec joie et soulagement. Un mois loin de New-York, loin des policiers remontés contre lui, loin des affaires en cours si détestables. Cela allait lui faire du bien. Javert n'avait _jamais_ pris de vacances hormis les congés forcés à cause de blessures obtenues en service. Et Valjean semblait être un ami précieux, non ?

« C'est bien ça Javert, s'écria Chabouillet. Va à Paris, saoule-toi et baise un peu ! Cela te fera du bien !

\- Je ne savais pas que ma vie privée intéressait tellement mes supérieurs.

\- Elle ne nous intéresse pas mais il faut que tu te changes les idées. Quoi de mieux qu'un voyage ?

\- Alors remerciez M. Valjean ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé à l'entrepôt Musain, au Pont de Brooklyn et qui va me payer un trajet en avion. »

On sourit devant les propos de Javert, mais il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité.

On promit de se revoir dans un mois et de reparler de cette démission. Javert ne dit rien mais sourit avec ironie. Il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Sera-t-il même encore là dans un mois ?

Enfin, on envoya Javert vers les psychologues pour faire un bilan et vérifier s'il était apte à conserver son poste.

Avant de quitter le bureau, M. Gisquet lança, moqueur :

« Votre V-Max commence à dater Javert mais elle reste une magnifique machine. 145 ! Donovan nous a réclamé votre tête ce matin.

\- Vous lui avez dit que j'étais hors-circuit ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de poursuite mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes plus de la police. Pour l'instant.

\- Merci monsieur ! Chef ! »

Un dernier salut et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'immense salle principale. Dans laquelle des hommes et des femmes travaillaient. Écrivaient. Tapaient sur des...télévisions ? Téléphonaient ?

Jean Valjean continuait à ne pas comprendre ce monde mais il remarquait que la technologie avait vraiment excessivement évolué.


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion au café de l'Homme-Armé autour de quelques cafés accompagnés de crêpes... Javert et Valjean à New-York...

« M. Valjean !, lança une voix. Gregson ! Si vous pouviez venir remplir une déposition sur les événements d'hier, cela serait bien urbain.

\- Oui, oui, » bafouilla l'ancien forçat.

Il se retourna vers Javert qui examinait la pièce, indifférent.

« Nous nous retrouverons... ?

\- Plus tard. Je promets de ne pas partir. Leur bilan va prendre au moins une heure.

\- Très bien. Je vous attendrais. »

Haussement d'épaules et Javert disparut derrière une porte.

Valjean rejoignit le lieutenant Gregson et raconta posément ce qu'il savait des étudiants, de l'entrepôt Musain, du lieutenant Javert. Coïncidence, vieille amitié, un peu de rhétorique pour convaincre nos étudiants... Le lieutenant Gregson contemplait ce ramassis de mensonges avec un visage soupçonneux...mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait rien et M. Jean Valjean, malgré le scandale de la veille, restait une personnalité politique en vue.

D'ailleurs en parlant de scandale...

« Comment s'appelait le jeune homme qui a parlé au siège de l'ONU ?

\- Enjolras.

\- Un homme de l'entrepôt ? »

Les mains étaient moites mais le visage toujours aussi serein. Valjean cherchait désespérément ses mots. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Javert.

« Je suis un admirateur de ces jeunes gens. Je les suis sur...Face...

\- Facebook ?

\- C'est cela. J'ai donc préparé cette intervention depuis des mois.

\- Il n'était donc pas à l'entrepôt ?

\- Non, » mentit Valjean avec aplomb et tout sourire.

Gregson ne savait pas quoi penser. Mentait-il ? Facile de vérifier sur Facebook mais il manquait de temps. Et M. Valjean était un gros morceau.

« Bon. Et le pont ? »

Une histoire assez semblable. Coïncidence, chance, soulagement. Cette fois, le lieutenant Gregson ne le crut pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que Valjean pouvait dire d'autre ? Qu'il avait songé à Javert en dormant ? En se remémorant le 7 juin 1832 ? Valjean parla d'une envie de se promener. Ridicule.

Gregson ne savait pas quoi dire. Encore ! Il bouillait. Mais le vieux Français avait sauvé un collègue. Un ami. Il n'était ni un suspect, ni une victime, mais un héros. Deux fois de suite il avait sauvé Javert ! Une illumination poussa le lieutenant à demander à Valjean :

« Vous n'étiez pas dans le Bronx par hasard ?

\- Non, rit Valjean. J'étais à l'ONU. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait sauvé le lieutenant Javert la troisième fois.

\- Dommage ! Cela nous aurait permis d'avoir un peu plus d'informations sur la guerre de gang. Javert est resté très évasif. »

_Au 7, rue de l'Homme-Armé vivent John Madeleine et sa fille. Allez les voir !_

« J'ignore tout de cette affaire, lieutenant. »

Gregson allait rétorquer vertement quelques mots bien sentis mais la jeune policière de la veille, Azelma Thénardier, apparut, deux tasses de café à la main et un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

« Calme Greg'. M. Valjean est de notre côté.

\- Merci Azelma. Tu es un cœur. Des nouvelles de Javert ? »

Mine de rien, les deux hommes discutaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, ressassant l'affaire des étudiants, l'affaire de l'ONU, l'affaire du Pont de Brooklyn...en boucle... On cherchait à coincer Valjean. A le troubler assez pour qu'il se trompe. C'était toujours ainsi, non ? Mais voilà, Jean Valjean était un homme important et un sauveur de flics. A ménager. Et il savait y faire, comme s'il connaissait la procédure.

« Il est encore sur la sellette. On le soupçonne de prendre de la drogue.

\- Javert ? De la drogue ? La seule chose que je l'ai vue prendre c'est des cigarettes.

\- On cherche, on cherche. Il est _clean_ , il est sobre... »

Les deux policiers baissèrent la tête. La colère était retombée depuis la veille. Ils avaient failli perdre l'un des leurs.

« Vous savez pourquoi il a voulu faire ça M. Valjean ? »

Une jolie voix, très douce. Encore une gosse.

« Il m'a un peu raconté, » avoua Valjean.

On était tout ouïe. Tout le monde était tout ouïe. Le lieutenant Javert était connu pour sa probité, son honnêteté, son sérieux, son sens exacerbé du devoir, des responsabilités. Un homme sûr et un homme fort. Pas du genre à se suicider sur un coup de tête. Il avait du être sacrément troublé pour songer à abandonner.

« Javert croit qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de bien. Il croit qu'il a mal rendu la justice.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?, s'écria quelqu'un. Un jeune policier mécontent.

\- Calme-toi Anderson !, rétorqua Gregson.

\- C'est un putain de bon flic ! Merde ! C'est lui qui m'a formé ! Et je suis pas le seul...

\- Pourquoi penserait-il cela de lui ?, reprit Azelma, abasourdie.

\- Une crise de conscience. »

Et Valjean se tut. Pour ne pas trop en dire. Pour ne pas enfoncer Javert. Ou rendre la position de John Madeleine dangereuse.

« Une crise de conscience ?! Je ne comprends pas, avoua Gregson.

\- Il a du réfléchir après cette affaire avec les étudiants. Il a du se sentir...mal ?, demanda Azelma.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta le policier, les dents serrées.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul ! »

C'était la voix de Javert, grave et profonde. Il était fatigué, après toutes ces questions, toutes ces analyses. On l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Mais il avait tenu bon et lâché que l'essentiel. John Madeleine était en sécurité.

« Alors ? »

Plusieurs paires d'yeux contemplaient le lieutenant Javert avec appréhension.

« Deux semaines à l'arrêt. J'échappe au mois. Je suis déclaré apte à poursuivre dans la police mais je suis surveillé. Un bilan psychologique à faire tous les mois. On m'astreint à du travail de routine pendant quelques semaines.

\- Apte ?

\- On a jugé mon _« accident »_ accidentel. La pression durant ces heures sous la menace d'une arme. La torture endurée de la part des étudiants. La menace de mort dans le Bronx. Cela a suffi à me faire péter les plombs.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Attendons le prochain bilan pour le savoir ! »

Javert souriait, cela détendit l'atmosphère.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda Azelma.

\- Deux semaines de vacance forcées. On m'envoie au vert et on veut que je fasse soigner correctement mon bras. Et je n'ai plus le droit de porter une arme. »

On souriait, pas dupe des vacances qu'allait prendre le lieutenant Javert. Deux semaines dans son appartement à harceler la brigade, à passer pour un rien, à essayer d'empiéter sur les enquêtes...pour ne pas devenir fou d'inaction.

On connaissait Javert, Javert savait qu'on le connaissait. Il lança, l'air de rien :

« M. Valjean m'offre deux semaines à Paris.

\- Qu...quoi ?, répéta Gregson.

\- On n'a pas tous un ami riche philanthrope, hein ?

\- Chouette ! Tu nous enverras des cartes postales ? »

Cela fit rire. Tout le monde. Valjean ne savait pas de quoi il était question mais il avait l'habitude maintenant. Il imitait les autres et cela passait très bien.

« Bon. Nous allons vous laisser travailler les enfants. Gregson, prends bien soin de mon coup-de-poing ou tu vas le regretter.

\- Compte sur moi ! Anderson a déjà commandé de la poudre noire sur Internet. On va tous l'essayer au pas de tir.

\- Vous n'arriverez à rien. Je vous montrerai à mon retour.

\- Mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Azelma Thenardier. Tout sourire, mais des yeux remplis d'angoisse. Javert ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas mentir comme cela à ses collègues. Il détourna la conversation en lançant simplement :

« J'ai vu ta sœur. Elle va bien. »

Le sourire devint plus incertain mais la jeune femme hocha la tête. Compréhensive.

« Eponine n'arrive pas à lâcher le milieu. Je fais tout pour elle mais...

\- Je sais Azelma... Je sais... Allez, bonne continuation. »

Et ce fut tout.

Javert quitta la brigade de police dans laquelle il avait passé dix ans de sa vie sans même se retourner. Valjean le suivait, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Ce fut Javert qui le ramena au présent en lui tendant le casque avec un regard moqueur.

« En route, monsieur le richissime homme d'affaire philanthrope. Vous avez quelque chose à me montrer au café de l'Homme-Armé. »

Valjean blêmit en entendant ces mots. Il espéra que Javert placerait cela sur le compte de la peur d'un nouveau trajet en moto.

Et il espéra de tout cœur qu'il le fasse. La conduite du lieutenant s'était améliorée. Ils étaient en ville et roulaient vite mais sans excès. Valjean put observer un peu autour de lui, examinant les quartiers, les immeubles, les passants. La ville de New-York était impressionnante. Magnifique ! Et en même temps terrifiante. Tout déconcertait le vieux Français du XIXe siècle.

Il n'y avait donc plus de nature au XXIe siècle ?

Il n'y avait plus de chevaux ?

La moto se gara dans un emplacement prévu à cet effet et les deux hommes descendirent devant le café. Plus sereins que la première fois. Javert resta à observer les alentours...puis Valjean.

« Et maintenant ? Mes réponses ?

\- Allons dans le café.

\- Je vous suis, monsieur. »

Valjean poussa la porte de l'établissement de l'Homme-Armé. Une femme se tenait derrière le comptoir et eut un sourire très commercial en voyant ces deux clients potentiels.

« Café ou autre chose les hommes ?

\- Café, répondit Javert.

\- Pareil, ajouta Valjean.

\- Crêpes ? »

Geste de dénégation. Valjean déambula un instant dans le café puis choisit une place contre la vitre, immense, qui séparait le café de la rue. Et il se mit à surveiller la rue. Javert l'imita. Cette fois, c'était lui qui copiait les mouvements de son compagnon, curieux de voir la suite.

« Et maintenant ?, répéta le policier.

\- On attend.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes pressé ?

\- J'ai tout mon temps. J'ai toute ma vie.

\- Moi aussi. Alors on attend. »

Et on attendit. Des heures.

Le café fut suivi par d'autres cafés, puis un repas léger pour le déjeuner avec des omelettes au fromage et de la salade verte.

Les deux hommes se tenaient, en vis-à-vis, dans un silence de mort. Valjean était perdu devant tout ce qu'il voulait demander au policier, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas évoquer...car cela s'adressait à un homme mort depuis deux cents ans. Ce fut Javert qui brisa le silence.

« Alors vous voulez m'emmener à Paris... Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que mon charme fou ait agi sur vous alors pourquoi tenez-vous à m'avoir ? »

Le policier souriait, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère par un trait d'humour un peu lourd. Valjean en fut gréé. C'était encore un trait de caractère que le Javert de 1832 n'avait pas...du moins pour ce que Valjean savait de son tourmenteur.

« Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. Je pense que cela pourrait m'aider... Peut-être vous aussi. Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

Javert avait laissé retomber sa cuillère, la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Peut-être son sauvetage avait une raison valable alors ?

« En effet. J'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver...quelqu'un... »

_Retrouver Jean Valjean ! Le Jean Valjean de 1832 ! Et aussi par la même occasion son inspecteur Javert !_

« Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?

\- Une disparition pure et simple.

\- En avez-vous parlé à la police ?

\- C'est une affaire délicate.

\- Cette disparition a-t-elle eu lieu aux États-Unis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que cela a eu lieu en France.

\- Vous n'avez pas été voir la police en France ?! »

Valjean contemplait son assiette de dessert. Un minuscule gâteau au chocolat appelé _brownie_ se tenait au centre, baignant dans une crème épaisse et exquise. Javert avait cessé de manger le sien. Une sorte de crème jaune et couverte d'une couche dure appelée crème brûlée.

Le policier observait Valjean, essayant de déduire des faits de cet homme... Illisible ! Valjean se contenait trop bien. Comme s'il savait. Comme s'il avait l'habitude des policiers. Curieux.

« Non, je n'ai appris sa disparition qu'une fois arrivé aux États-Unis.

\- Et vous vous êtes dit que j'étais le meilleur policier des _States_ ? Flatté.

\- Je vous connaissais.

\- NON !, fit Javert, menaçant. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ! Ne recommencez pas cela !

\- Je vous connaissais, répéta inlassablement Valjean. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Un reniflement de dédain. Javert cachait sa panique folle derrière sa crème brûlée et son visage impassible.

« Bon. Vous n'en démordrez pas. Soit ! Moi non plus ! »

_A Montreuil, nous nous sommes affrontés tant de fois Javert, je sais très bien à quel point vous pouvez être têtu._


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le lieutenant Javert rencontre le Jean Valjean du XXIe siècle...

Javert regardait Valjean, le front buté et les lèvres serrées dans une fine ligne, pleine de dureté. Il se ressemblait tellement ainsi. Le Javert du XIXe siècle.

Valjean souriait, tout à ses souvenirs. Mais ces souvenirs n'étaient pas si agréables que cela en réalité. Valjean se souvint aussi de l'intransigeance du policier. Face à Fantine, face aux étudiants révoltés, face à lui-même Jean Valjean. Et Valjean eut peur pour John Madeleine. Qu'allait-il se passer si les deux adversaires se retrouveraient ? Valjean se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il fallait trouver une solution... Quitter le café n'en était pas une, pas après avoir fait patienter si longtemps le policier et lui avoir promis des réponses. Valjean sentait confusément qu'en-dehors de ça, il n'y avait plus rien pour retenir Javert dans cette vie. L'empêcher de retourner au pont et de finir le travail.

Il fallait une solution. Se décidant enfin, Valjean posa sa main sur celle du policier, l'obligeant à lever les yeux et à le fixer intensément.

« Nous parlerons de Paris quand nous y serons, pour l'instant, je veux parler de John Madeleine. »

Pas besoin de la main, ces quelques mots avaient capté toute l'attention du policier. Javert ne lâcha pas le regard du Valjean.

« Je dois vous demander quelque chose Javert. J'aurai du le faire avant, c'est vrai, mais je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Un silence tendu. Les deux mains étaient encore l'une sur l'autre, immobiles.

Javert attendait et hocha la tête pour que Valjean poursuive.

« Je dois vous demander votre parole Javert.

\- Ma parole ? Comment cela ?

\- Vous êtes un homme de parole. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que vous ne ferez rien sans mon consentement. Quoiqu'il se passe ! Vous n'agirez pas sans que je vous le permette.

\- Quelle est cette histoire de fou ?

\- C'est cela ou je repars en France et vous n'aurez aucune de vos réponses. »

Risqué ! Javert pouvait simplement répondre _« Soit ! »_ et se lever pour aller se noyer. Mais Valjean espérait avoir bien cerné son inspecteur. Il l'avait côtoyé pendant des années et analysé pour essayer de le comprendre, c'était son ennemi après tout.

Et l'ancien maire de Montreuil fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait bien cerné son chef de la police.

« Très bien, soupira Javert avec lassitude. Je promets de ne rien faire sans votre consentement mais j'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est inique !?

\- Oui, Javert. Je le sais. »

En fait, Valjean avait tort de se faire tant de soucis. Javert savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir si ce n'était ce drôle de Français tombé par hasard dans sa vie. Et l'attrait de l' _East River_ s'éloignait avec chaque heure qu'il passait en compagnie de cet homme.

Nouvelle attente.

Quelques heures encore.

La fin de ce jour approchait.

Du café, des gâteaux, du café, du pain, du café, des cigarettes... Dieu que c'était long. Valjean regretta de ne pas avoir posé de questions avant toute cette mise en scène mais il n'était pas policier. Puis Javert le vit le premier.

Valjean le comprit aux yeux perçants du policier, devenus fixes. Scintillants. Javert glissait sa main dans l'intérieur de sa veste, sans doute à la recherche de son arme de service, heureusement absente. Valjean posa à nouveau sa main sur celle de Javert, pour le retenir et l'apaiser.

« Vous m'avez promis !

\- Madeleine... Madeleine est là... Putain ! Que...

\- Voulez-vous des réponses ?

\- Putain oui.

\- Alors allons-y ! »

Et ils y allèrent. Valjean sortit quelques billets de sa poche et paya les multiples cafés, sandwichs, bières consommés tout au long de ce jour. Ce n'était plus la serveuse du matin mais un serveur avec des traits asiatiques. Très jeune.

Valjean n'avait pas encore vu Madeleine. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Un autre lui-même ?

Dieu, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Un homme s'était arrêté en plein milieu du trottoir, le regard paniqué, posé sur Javert. Il était noir, il était chauve, il était massif et imposant, il avait un tatouage dans le cou. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jean Valjean...sauf la carrure peut-être... Et les yeux... Oui les yeux étaient doux comme les siens mais d’une jolie couleur marron.

« Javert ?! Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Madeleine. Je... Ce n'est pas moi... »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Jean Valjean. La scène devenait irréelle.

« Si nous allions chez moi ?, proposa Madeleine, se reprenant le premier. Cosette n'est pas là. »

Nouveau coup au cœur pour Valjean. Cosette ?! Une autre Cosette ?! Et pas Euphrasie ? On accepta l'offre et on emboîta le pas.

Madeleine ne vivait pas loin. Une petite maison, discrète, au-milieu de dizaines de maisons identiques. Madeleine ouvrit la porte et tout le monde entra.

La maison était décorée avec simplicité. Quelques cadres sur les murs, portant tous une photographie de Cosette. Valjean les regarda, cherchant les ressemblances avec sa propre version de Cosette.

Oui, cette scène était irréelle.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient blondes aux yeux bleus. Douces et jolies. Quelques portraits de Madeleine. Valjean était amusé de voir les correspondances dans les costumes. Noirs comme à Montreuil.

« Café ? »

Un hochement de tête. Valjean était certain de ne plus dormir pendant des jours vue la quantité de café engloutie durant ces dernières heures.

Bientôt, les trois hommes étaient assis dans des fauteuils confortables, dans un salon décoré avec goût. Valjean aperçut avec stupeur _ses_ chandeliers sur un meuble bas contre le mur. Cet homme était bien le Jean Valjean du XXIe siècle.

« Vous avez connu Monseigneur Myriel ?, » ne put s'empêcher de demander Valjean.

Cela surprit l'ancien maire d'Albuquerque.

« Le pasteur Myriel, en effet. Après ma sortie de prison. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

\- Il m'a sauvé moi aussi, murmura Valjean.

\- Vous avez connu le pasteur Myriel ? »

De la surprise on passait à la stupeur. Javert ne disait rien, contemplant ces deux hommes discuter entre eux, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Et il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait pensé qu'ils avaient tout manipulé pour le trouver, lui. Mais manifestement, ils étaient deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Alors ? Alors... A moins que tout cela ne soit qu'un jeu d'acteur destiné à mieux le berner, mais quel en serait l'intérêt ?

« J'ai connu Monseigneur Myriel, en effet. »

Madeleine eut un rire, frais et amusé.

« C'était un grand homme.

\- En effet. »

Deux sourires identiques. Il y avait quelques points communs alors. Puis la conversation se devait de revenir au présent.

« Vous êtes venu m'arrêter ?, demanda la voix lasse de Madeleine.

\- Non, répondit simplement Javert. On m'a promis des réponses.

\- Des réponses ?, répéta Madeleine, décontenancé.

\- Me reconnaissez-vous ?, demanda Valjean en regardant bien l'homme noir en face.

\- Non, je ne vous reconnais pas. Lieutenant ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce pour le Bronx ?

\- Je ne vous connais pas non plus, rassurez-vous, » fit Valjean, conciliant.

Si l'homme lui ressemblait dans son caractère, la panique devait déjà irradier dans ses veines.

« Alors... Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez. Javert ?

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, Madeleine. Je ne comprends plus rien depuis hier.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Le lieutenant vous a rencontré dans le Bronx, c'est cela ?, reprit Valjean.

\- J'ai sauvé le lieutenant, en effet, mais c'était normal. Jamais je n'aurai pu laisser ces salopards lui faire du mal. »

Entendre cela abasourdit le policier, l'ancien garde-chiourme.

« Pourquoi ? Vous devez me haïr !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais haï Javert, je sais que vous avez simplement fait votre devoir. Et que vous êtes un policier tenace ! »

Valjean souriait, content d'entendre ces mots. Ainsi, il n'avait pas changé en deux cent ans. Un homme bon !

« Mais... pourquoi ? Je... »

Javert était perdu, il replongeait lentement dans son agonie. Cherchant quelque chose à se raccrocher. Madeleine contemplait cela avec étonnement puis inquiétude.

« Javert ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et j'ai... Dieu ! J'ai... »

Javert se tut. Perdu. Perdu. Perdu. Il avait déraillé. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, le policier se leva et prestement quitta la maison. Une porte claqua.

Valjean et Madeleine se relevèrent vivement et coururent à la porte. Dehors, ils ne virent pas Javert. Ce dernier avait du courir dans la rue, à la recherche de sa moto. Fatigués, ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Ce qui les fit sourire d'un air désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Javert ?, demanda l'ancien prisonnier de Miami en ramenant Valjean dans son salon.

\- Hier soir, Javert a tenté de se suicider. Je l'ai sauvé. »

Madeleine resta gelé par la surprise.

« Comment cela ?

\- Je l'ai sauvé. Maintenant, je dois réussir à le convaincre de survivre.

\- Et il est parti ?! Merde !

\- Je sais où il peut être allé. »

Valjean ne remercierait pas assez le Ciel de lui avoir permis de rencontrer John Madeleine. L'ancien prisonnier entraîna Valjean jusque dans une pièce attenante à sa maison. Là se trouvait une voiture. Ils y montèrent tous les deux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la vieille voiture de Madeleine pour rejoindre le pont de Brooklyn. Et comme une mécanique bien huilée, un disque tournant en boucle, le lieutenant Javert se tenait sur le bord du pont, observant l' _East River_ coulant en contrebas.

Il n'était pas monté sur le parapet. Pas encore. Il y avait sa moto près de lui.

Madeleine se gara non loin et Valjean sortit de la voiture. Puis cette dernière disparut, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Ce fut une décision prise sans discuter, par un accord tacite. Madeleine disparaissait de la vie du lieutenant Javert. Il n'avait plus à entrer en contact avec lui. Pour son bien. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Et Valjean vint s'accouder au côté de Javert.

La nuit tombait sur la ville de New-York. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique. Il avait fait chaud ce jour-là.

« Si nous allions dîner ?, » proposa Valjean.

Javert se mit à rire, même si son rire ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tant que c'est vous qui payez.

\- Une adresse ?

\- Quelque chose de gras, de lourd et d'alcoolisé. Ça vous va ?

\- Parfait.

\- Alors j'ai une adresse. »

Javert se recula lentement du bord. Valjean était conscient du mal-être de l'homme face à lui. Ce n'était que partie remise. Et Valjean ne savait même pas si ce qu'il voulait faire à Paris suffirait à sauver le policier. Il ne savait même pas si cela serait possible.

Un nouveau trajet en moto. Dans la lumière des voitures. Valjean serrait de toutes ses forces la taille du policier. Et une main vint tout à coup se poser sur les siennes, apaisante. Un bref instant avant de ressaisir le guidon.

Ce fut gras, ce fut lourd, ce fut délicieux.

Une sorte de sandwich à la viande, accompagné de frites bien grasses et d'une boisson alcoolisée. Que Javert renouvela plusieurs fois. Tant pour le sandwich que pour l'alcool. Il y eut aussi des cigarettes. Valjean en refusa une mais fut surpris d'en apprécier autant l’odeur. Elle appartenait à Javert, accompagnant toutes ses réflexions.

« Vous êtes seul dans la vie Javert ?, demanda Valjean, curieux.

\- Complètement, Valjean. Le dernier petit-ami que j'ai eu m'a lâché à cause de mon boulot.

\- Le dernier petit-ami ?

\- Choqué le _Frenchie_ ? Vous êtes pourtant le pays du mariage pour tous ! »

Javert rit en vidant son verre.

Javert pédéraste ? Ça Valjean ne l'aurait jamais cru mais il ne connaissait pas la vie privée de son inspecteur de police. Javert était seul à Paris, seul à Montreuil, manifestement seul à Toulon. Mais qui savait ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits ?

« Et vous Valjean ? Vous avez une fille il me semble.

\- Pas de mon sang, répondit automatiquement Valjean.

\- Tiens ? Pas de femme ? »

Valjean s'en voulut d'avoir répondu aussi vite. Peut-être dans cette vie... Qui savait ce qui l'attendait à Paris ? Une femme, des enfants ? Non, il n'y avait pas de photographies de personnes étrangères sur son téléphone.

Et le regard de Javert changea tout à coup.

Jusque là il avait été inquisiteur, froid, voire mauvais... Il devenait calculateur. Estimateur ? Comme s'il évaluait l'ancien forçat. Mais il ne dit rien et finit tranquillement son verre de whisky.


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuit d'ivresse et pensées troublantes. Il faut dire que Valjean est un homme séduisant et que Javert est déjà séduit.

La nuit était si vieille lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar. Javert entraîna Valjean, bien plus touché par l'alcool que lui, jusqu'à sa moto.

« Javert... A Paris... Il faut que je vous dise...

\- Mais oui, vous me ferez faire la visite complète. Vous me ferez monter sur la Tour Eiffel et descendre dans les catacombes. Promis. Enfilez le casque. »

Prévenant, Javert aida le vieil homme à se vêtir correctement puis à enfourcher la moto. Avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de démarrer la bête. Puis il saisit les mains de Valjean et les glissa sur sa taille, les serrant avec force.

« Tenez ! Ne lâchez pas ! Je vous ramène à votre hôtel.

\- Mais... »

Le reste de la phrase fut perdu dans le bruit infernal de la moto.

L'employé de garde dans l'hôtel vit arriver un homme puant l'alcool à trois mètres aidant M. Valjean, clairement incapable de se déplacer seul. Il fut atterré. Décidément, le _Frenchie_ était un homme plein de surprises.

Javert ne s'embarrassa pas d'explications.

« Chambre ?

\- 117. Mais... »

Javert saisit la clé que tendait l'employé. Une clé à l'ancienne ! C'était vraiment un hôtel de luxe. Il avait garé sa moto dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel mais il aurait pu s'en abstenir vue la richesse du quartier.

Chambre 117.

Javert essaya d’ouvrir la porte, faisant basculer Valjean contre le mur.

« Vous ne bougez pas !, intima le policier.

\- Je crois que je vais être malade..., murmura Valjean.

\- Attendez d'être dans les toilettes ! »

Cette damnée porte s'ouvrit enfin et Javert prit Valjean par la taille. Il le poussa à l'intérieur. En un instant, il alluma le lustre que Valjean n'avait jamais su faire fonctionner et la lumière fut. Valjean se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Un sifflement admiratif retentit.

« Cela paie bien la politique internationale ! Cela dit après votre _« conférence »_ d'hier, je pense que vous allez avoir quelques difficultés à l'avenir.

\- Ils méritaient de parler. Ils parlent pour la république...pour la liberté... Ils luttent...

\- Valjean ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Des étudiants en révolte, grogna Valjean d'une voix pâteuse. Gisquet a fait tirer sur eux... Ils...

\- Il faut vous déshabiller ! Valjean !

\- Je ne bois jamais autant. Je me sens...horrible... »

Javert se mit à rire, un peu rassuré. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant mais cela n'était pas si rare.

« Bon. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Laissez-moi faire et ne me vomissez pas dessus.

\- Javert ! La dernière fois que j'ai bu autant remonte à Montreuil. Vous vous souvenez de ma nomination ?

\- Non, » répondit Javert, amusé.

Et le policier s'approcha de Valjean. Il se mit à genoux devant lui. Lentement, il retira les chaussures de qualité du vieux Français. Puis il s'attaqua à sa cravate. Qui porte encore des cravates aujourd'hui ? Il commençait à retirer la veste lorsque Valjean reprit son discours incompréhensible.

« Je venais d'être nommé au poste de maire. Vous étiez tellement en colère. Je vous voyais fulminer. »

Les mains s'arrêtèrent. Javert était estomaqué.

« Quel poste de maire ?

\- M. Bamatabois avait fait ouvrir une caisse de Clos de Vougeot. J'ai du boire pour fêter cela. Vous aussi d'ailleurs. Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Je n'ai pas fait attention au nombre de verres que je buvais. Et...

\- M. Bamatabois ? Le président ? »

Valjean grommelait dans son ivresse. Javert ne comprenait plus ses paroles. Il termina le plus vite possible de déshabiller l'homme qui s'endormait assis. Lorsque Valjean fut en sous-vêtements, il le glissa sous les draps.

« Et maintenant ?, » murmura Javert, indécis.

Le plus raisonnable aurait été de récupérer la moto et de rentrer chez lui. Quelques heures de sommeil et il serait revenu à l'hôtel le lendemain.

Javert n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de raisonnable. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit Valjean lui souffler en français :

« Reste... »

La peste soit de l'alcool !

Javert obéit et se déshabilla. Une douche aurait été la bienvenue mais il était fatigué. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. On se troublerait demain. Il fallait dormir.

Dormir.

Dormir...

Le lendemain ce fut la musique venant du téléphone de Valjean qui les réveilla. Le _Frenchie_ se jeta sur sa valise et saisit l'appareil.

« Cosette ? »

On rit au bout du téléphone. Une voix d'homme.

« Non, M. Valjean. C'est Laffitte.

\- M. Laffitte ?

\- C'est cela ! Votre fille m'a demandé de vous contacter le plus vite possible hier mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous joindre. Vous n'avez pas écouté vos messages ?

\- Non, » répondit prudemment Valjean.

Maintenant il sentait le mal de tête, infernal. Une colonie de lutins creusant dans son crâne et tentant de l'ouvrir en deux. Il devait se concentrer sur la conversation.

« Votre esclandre à l'ONU a été un choc, M. Valjean. Vous auriez du m'en parler.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu... Je... Je suis désolé...

\- Notre action a chuté en bourse. Assez basse. Mais rien de dramatique. J'ai réussi à relever le niveau hier. Nos actionnaires sont mécontents, je ne vous le cache pas. Ils s'attendent à des explications de votre part. Un conseil d'administration est prévu dans deux jours, exceptionnel.

\- Je m'expliquerais, fit la voix de Valjean, penaud.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, M. Valjean. Ils vous en veulent mais votre action d'éclat a redoré notre image. Nous sommes boycottés par les Américains mais l'Europe nous adore. Et l'Asie nous soutient, comme de bien entendu. Nous avons perdu, certes, mais nous serons gagnants au final. »

M. Madeleine était un patron d'industrie, il comprenait un peu ce jargon de l'économie mais là aussi le monde avait évolué. Il allait devoir se mettre sérieusement à la page.

« Je vous remercie, M. Laffitte, et vous fais confiance.

\- Merci, monsieur. Je vous fais parvenir un billet de retour en avion dans la matinée. Vous prendrez le vol de treize heures. Vous serez à Paris ce soir.

\- Pas un billet ! Deux ! »

Il y eut un blanc. Une prise de souffle, révélant la surprise de l'interlocuteur.

« Deux, M. Valjean ?

\- Deux, répéta fermement Valjean.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous serez accompagné ?

\- Vous pouvez en effet. »

Ces questions alambiquées firent sourire Valjean. Lentement, l'ancien forçat se tourna vers le lit et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme étendu dedans. Javert était couché, les bras sous la tête. Il portait encore sa chemise. Il observait le Français, comprenant fort bien la teneur que prenait la conversation. Et il eut un sourire amusé, un peu moqueur. Dévoilant une dentition parfaite.

« Cosette est-elle au courant Jean ? »

La voix était devenue plus douce, moins formelle. On usait de son prénom. Donc M. Laffitte était un ami plus qu'un collaborateur.

« Pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se permit Valjean, espérant que le tutoiement ne gênerait pas.

\- C'est le policier que tu as sauvé ? C'est cela ? »

On savait déjà ? Mais l'information voyageait à une vitesse phénoménale. Il avait fallu des jours avant d'apprendre la chute de la Bastille en juillet 1789 et Faverolles était proche de Paris pourtant. Là, il était aux États-Unis et on était déjà informé à Paris.

« C'est cela !, répondit Valjean.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Quelque chose à savoir ?

Tellement de choses à savoir.

Mais aucune à dire au téléphone.

Javert souriait, amusé toujours par ce dialogue et il s'étira un instant, faisant jouer ses muscles. Un homme nerveux, tout en longueur. Un bel homme en fait. Valjean le détaillait, sans s'en rendre compte. Ses bras, durs, ses cheveux, grisonnants, son regard, étincelant.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, conclut Valjean, les yeux toujours fixés sur Javert.

\- Bon. Amène-nous ta conquête alors. Nous verrons par nous-mêmes.

\- Attends, reprit pressant Valjean. Tu veux dire que je... Que je suis... »

Laffitte se mit à rire.

« Jean ! Tu es célibataire depuis trop longtemps. Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un. Mais quelle idée d'aller le chercher si loin ! Si tu voulais un flic, tu pouvais en choisir un en France, non ? Allez, je m'occupe de vos billets. »

Et la communication coupa, laissant Valjean frustré. Il ne saisissait pas tout. Était-il pédéraste lui aussi ? Le Jean Valjean de 2019 aimait les hommes ? En 1832, en tout cas, Valjean n'aimait pas les hommes. Ni les femmes d'ailleurs. Le bagne l'avait brisé et transformé en homme dangereux. Puis le harcèlement incessant qu'exerçait Javert à son encontre l'avait empêché de penser à autre chose qu'à sa sécurité.

Et ses marques au fer rouge, ses cicatrices de coups de fouet étaient difficilement acceptables pour une femme...ou un homme...

Javert le regardait toujours mais il avait perdu son sourire moqueur.

« Un problème ?

\- Non. Aucun problème. Vous avez faim ?

\- Assez. Votre gueule de bois ?

\- Terrible, mais on fera face. »

Javert se leva, dominant Valjean de toute sa taille.

« Bien, je vais prendre une douche. Commandez du café noir ! En quantité. Sans sucre. Merci.

\- A vos ordres, inspecteur. »

Un sourire resplendissant. Javert glissa derrière lui, le frôlant pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Valjean ne comprenait pas tout, peut-être, mais il se souvenait de Toulon. Les jeux de pouvoir, les tentatives de séduction... Qu'est-ce que Javert avait en tête ?

Le bruit de la douche réveilla Valjean.

Il saisit son téléphone et observa l'écran noir. Il devait pouvoir s'en sortir, non ? Il avait vu tellement de monde s'en servir. Il appuya doucement et soudain, l'écran s'alluma !

Il vit des chiffres, des symboles, des mots. Il ne savait pas quoi faire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Le faisant sursauter.

« Entrez ! »

On entra.

C'était la petite domestique noire de la veille. Valjean lui fit un magnifique sourire, réellement soulagé de la voir. Elle en fut surprise et le lui rendit.

« Encore votre téléphone ?

\- Je voulais commander deux petits-déjeuners. Je...

\- Vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude ? C'est votre premier Smartphone ?

\- En effet... »

Elle s'approcha en riant.

« On vous offre un téléphone et on ne vous explique rien. Quelle honte ! »

Puis elle entendit aussi le bruit de la douche et se tourna vers le vieil homme avec étonnement. Valjean se troubla et rougit, malgré lui.

« Un...un ami... Je paierai pour la nuit... Je... »

Un nouveau sourire plus doux, la jeune femme prit doucement le téléphone des mains de Valjean.

« Voyons si je peux vous aider à comprendre. Puis vous me direz ce que vous voulez déjeuner, vous et votre ami. »

Un accord tacite ? Valjean avait envie de remercier la femme. A son époque, la pédérastie était dépénalisée mais c'était encore un péché aux yeux de Dieu et un scandale dans la société. Ils se seraient faits jeter dehors.

« Alors pour téléphoner, voilà comme il faut faire... »

Il ne comprit pas tout. Bien entendu. Mais il saisit un peu plus le fonctionnement. Les contacts, les numéros, le symbole vert, le symbole rouge... Il put même regarder les photographies dans la galerie d'images et revoir sa douce Cosette. Enfin, pour terminer son cours, la jeune femme lui montra comment prendre des photographies.

Ils rirent lorsqu'ils examinèrent sa première photographie. Le portrait un peu flou de la jeune servante elle-même. Fania.

Enfin, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et dévoila un inspecteur Javert propre, emballé dans un peignoir. La jeune femme, sans se démonter, souhaita une bonne journée au policier. Puis elle les salua et partit se charger du repas.

Javert n'avait rien dit. Laissant Valjean commander pour lui. Il avait simplement ramassé ses vêtements, grimaçant devant l'odeur forte de l'alcool et du tabac. Il allait devoir supporter cela en attendant de passer chez lui, faire sa valise. Deux semaines à Paris !

Il n'en revenait pas.

Il devait être mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Et il ne l'était pas.

Il était vivant. Bien vivant. Et son intérêt était éveillé par ce beau Français. Un peu âgé peut-être, mais pourquoi pas ?

Baiser un coup ? Cela lui ferait du bien en effet. Il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un depuis des mois. Et cela lui changerait les idées.


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre homme du XIXe siècle continue son petit voyage dans le temps et l'espace ! Un avion !

Amusé par ses pensées, inappropriées, Javert récupéra son propre téléphone et s'assit sur le lit. Il n'avait rien à organiser, ni personne à prévenir de son départ. Il avait cinquante ans et une vie dévouée à la loi et l'ordre. C'était un peu démoralisant.

Lentement, il consulta ses messages. Boulot, boulot, boulot. Gregson posant des questions sur les étudiants de l'entrepôt Musain. Azelma envoyant des photos de la Tour Eiffel avec des emojis en forme de cœur. Anderson demandant comment fonctionne un pistolet à silex...

Javert soupira et referma son portable.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut, surpris, le regard appuyé de Valjean posé sur lui.

« Quoi ?

\- Comment cela marche ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le téléphone. »

Javert se troubla. Que voulait le _Frenchie_ ? Un cours sur les ondes ou un cours sur le Smartphone ? La bonne venait de le faire.

« Vous avez des soucis avec votre portable ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment cela fonctionne. »

Donc c'était un cours sur les ondes.

Javert se mit à rire et s'étendit sur le lit. Inconscient de l'image qu'il donnait ainsi couché. Les bras sous la tête, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Le peignoir épousait ses formes. Inconscient...ou pas...

Valjean se répétait en boucle : « _Je suis pédéraste ? Vraiment ?_ »

« Je ne saurais vous expliquer cela, M. Valjean. Je ne suis pas bon en physique. Mais voyons... »

Une idée soudaine le fit se redresser. Le peignoir s'écarta et dévoila une cuisse, poilue, musclée. Un éclat de peau qui troubla encore davantage le pauvre Valjean.

Javert avait récupéré son téléphone. Prestement, il l'ouvrit et fit quelques recherches. Enfin, il le tendit à Valjean.

« Tenez ! Lisez Wikipedia et cherchez vous-même ! Vous êtes un patron d'industrie, un homme réputé pour ses inventions. Cela ne devrait pas être sorcier ! »

Javert se moquait. Comme si Jean Valjean, l'homme de la haute technologie, pouvait avoir besoin d'explication sur la téléphonie. Il devait simplement jouer avec Javert. Dans quel but ? Illisible.

Valjean s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Il avait oublié Javert. Tout à sa lecture, il avait l'impression de lire un dictionnaire mais sur un miroir. Il comprit le fonctionnement du téléphone et peu à peu, en appuyant, ici et là, les pages défilèrent. Après le téléphone, l'ordinateur, la télévision...

Il était fasciné par ce XXIe siècle et ses inventions.

Javert, à ses côtés, le regardait faire. Il trouvait que l'homme forçait un peu le jeu. Puis le téléphone de Valjean sonna et l'homme le saisit aussitôt.

C'était Cosette !

« Papa ! M. Laffitte vient de me parler ! »

La voix était toute excitée. Là, il n'y avait pas de XXIe siècle en jeu, les sentiments et les réactions humaines n'avaient pas changé depuis des millénaires.

M. Laffitte avait simplement vendu la mèche et parlé de Javert à Cosette, la fille de Valjean.

« Papa ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?!

\- Non... Enfin oui... C'est compliqué. »

Un rire éclata sur la ligne, réchauffant le cœur de Valjean.

« Tout est toujours si compliqué avec toi, papa. C'est donc ce fameux Javert dont tu m'as parlée hier ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, papa. Et Marius aussi ! Quand rentres-tu ?

\- Ce soir.

\- L'avion part à treize heures ! Ne le rate pas. N'oublie pas les billets ! M. Laffitte les as envoyés à la réception par email.

\- Bien, ma chérie. L'avion part à treize heures. De où ?

\- Papa, papa, papa, rit Cosette. Demande à ton policier ! Il t'y emmènera. Tu as vraiment besoin d'un secrétaire, tu sais.

\- Mais...

\- Allez ! Tu as à peine le temps de te préparer et tu files à l'aéroport ! A ce soir ! »

Des mots, des mots. _Aéroport, avion, email..._

Valjean soupira avec lassitude. Il rêvait d'entendre les mots _diligence, fiacre, lettre_... Javert, par contre, avait bien compris et s'était redressé, le visage soucieux.

« Treize heures !? Mais on a peu de temps devant nous !

\- Vous aussi ?, sourit Valjean.

\- Parfois, je ne comprends pas comment un homme comme vous, habitué à voyager tout le temps, peut se révéler aussi peu organisé ! Bien sûr qu'on a peu de temps. On prend le petit-déjeuner puis on file chez moi. Il me faut des vêtements. Ensuite l'aéroport ! On a deux heures à tout prendre ! »

Valjean n'aurait su dire à quel point le discours énergique et sûr de lui du policier le rassurait. Enfin, quelqu'un le guidait et l'aidait dans ce monde inconnu. Et pour enfoncer le clou, Javert désigna la salle de bain.

« Allez vous préparer ! Je sonne la réception. Que votre note soit prête pour notre départ. Une demie-heure pas plus ! »

Valjean ne dit rien mais se soumit.

Une dizaine de minutes suffirent. Valjean était ressorti, propre et net, vêtu d'un nouveau costume, bien coupé. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait une belle prestance dans ses vêtements. Et il vit Javert, de retour dans ses habits de la veille, puant l'alcool et la fumée.

Sur la table basse il y avait un plateau, deux tasses de café fumantes et plusieurs tranches de pain. Javert mangeait avec empressement.

« Bien, constata le policier, content. Vous êtes rapide. Allez venez manger ! »

Un nouvel ordre. Javert était quelqu'un d'autoritaire. Il l'avait toujours été. Cela fit sourire Valjean.

Une tasse dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre, Javert examinait les dossiers que Gregson lui avait envoyés sur une affaire qu'ils menaient tous les deux, avant le grand plongeon dans l' _East River_. Javert se sentait lâche tout à coup, d'abandonner ses collègues face à l'adversité. Mais... Mais il y avait Madeleine... Et même dans le tourbillon que représentait l'arrivée de Valjean dans sa vie, Madeleine était une pierre d'achoppement. Encore...

Un repas rapide. Valjean récupéra le peu de biens qu'il avait dispersés dans la chambre et les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux.

Ils croisèrent Fania dans le couloir. Elle leur sourit et annonça :

« Vos billets sont à la réception.

\- Merci Fania, » fit Valjean, toujours gentil.

Javert hocha simplement la tête. C'était attentionné mais c'était normal dans un hôtel de cette classe.

On fut moins poli à l'accueil. Le jeune employé était surtout content de voir partir cet oiseau de mauvais augure qu'était Jean Valjean, surtout maintenant qu'il était accompagné d'un homme rencontré dans un bar. Quel scandale !

Valjean rendit la clé et reçut une enveloppe scellée. _La note ?_ L'employé répondit à la question implicite.

« Votre note a déjà été payée. Votre directeur-adjoint, M. Laffitte, s'en est chargé ce matin. Il nous a aussi fait parvenir vos billets d'avion.

\- Merci, monsieur, » répondit Valjean, poliment, respectueusement.

Cela troubla l'employé. L'homme était tellement doux et cependant, il avait osé provoquer un scandale sans précédent à l'ONU en critiquant aussi ouvertement la politique du gouvernement américain. Malgré lui, l'employé changea de ton et redevint sympathique.

« Nous vous souhaitons un excellent voyage, M. Valjean. Ainsi qu'à votre ami.

\- Merci, répéta Valjean. »

Puis ce fut tout.

Sa valise dans une main et son enveloppe de l'autre, Valjean quitta l'hôtel en direction de l'inconnu. A l'extérieur, dans la rue, Javert abandonna quelques minutes Valjean sur le trottoir. Le temps de chercher sa moto garée dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel. Un vrombissement particulier fit sursauter Valjean. Javert était là, chevauchant sa moto.

« Je vous emmène, mon prince ? »

Valjean s'en rendit compte tout à coup. Javert parlait en anglais à tout le monde...sauf à lui... Il ne lui parlait qu'en français. Sans accent, sans chercher ses mots.

_Javert ! C'est moi ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?_

« Avec joie. Mais si vous pouviez être prudent...

\- Nous sommes pressés, » se contenta de répondre le policier en tendant le casque à Valjean.

La valise fut coincée dans une sorte de boîte. Un peu écrasée. Et une fois de plus, les mains de Valjean serrèrent la taille fine du policier et une main se glissant sur elles, pour les rapprocher davantage.

« Pas trop vite, » plaida Valjean, un sanglot dans la voix.

Un rire lui répondit et disparut dans le bruit du moteur.

Pas trop vite, pas trop vite... C'était déjà trop vite au goût de Valjean.

Mais Javert avait raison de les presser ainsi !

Ils eurent à peine le temps !

Chez le policier, cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Valjean patienta en déambulant dans le salon de Javert. Il ne l'avait pas examiné la première fois, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il n'y avait pas de photographies. Rien de personnel. Quelques livres dans une bibliothèque. Sur le droit, sur la politique, sur les prisons... Quelques romans. Bien entendu, Valjean ne reconnaissait aucun titre ni aucun auteur.

Il était en train de feuilleter un certain Hemingway lorsque Javert sortit de sa chambre, un sac assez large au bout du bras. Il s'était changé et rafraîchi. Disparu l'aspect négligé. Il portait un pantalon dans une toile assez épaisse, de couleur noire et un haut assez simple, noir également. Il ne se ressemblait pas habillé ainsi. Non il n'était définitivement pas le Javert de Valjean.

« Paré ! Maintenant l'aéroport ! J'ai appelé pour un taxi. Je ne souhaite pas voir ma moto vandalisée sur le parking d'un aéroport. Il va arriver dans quelques minutes. On y va ! »

Et Valjean lui obéit. Encore.

Javert quitta son appartement sans un regard derrière lui. Comme si les lieux n'avaient aucune importance pour lui. Et peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Une moto ! Valjean le concevait ! Un cheval de fer. Une voiture ! Fort bien trouvé ! Un fiacre avec un moteur. Mais un avion !

Dieu ! Un avion !

Là, il était perdu. Paniqué.

Un objet volant ! Il était estomaqué par ce que l'homme était capable de faire. Impressionné. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et ne pouvait pas cacher son admiration, sa crainte. Surtout aux yeux de Javert, un policier émérite. Heureusement, Javert se trompa dans ses déductions.

« Vous avez peur en avion Valjean ?

\- Oui, murmura le vieux forçat.

\- Et vous devez voler si souvent ! Avez-vous des calmants ?

\- Des calmants ? »

Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Javert était amusé et en même temps agacé par ce vieux Français, angoissé. Comment pouvait-il être si célèbre sur le plan international et si perdu dans les simples gestes de la vie quotidienne ?

« Oui, des calmants, répéta calmement Javert. Des médicaments contre le mal de l'air ?

\- Non, non. Mais cela va aller. »

Il devait se ressaisir. Cela volait ! Nécessairement ! Vu le monde qui attendait de monter dans l'avion. Cela devait voler !

Car il y avait du monde dans l'aéroport. Une foule immense. L'aéroport aussi était immense. Un palais de verre. Le taxi les avait menés à pleine vitesse et maintenant, ils attendaient l'embarquement. Leurs papiers avaient été vérifiés, tout comme leurs billets. Leurs bagages. Une fois tous les contrôles effectués, ils purent accéder à la salle d'embarquement. Et Valjean avait aperçu son premier avion. Montant dans le ciel dans un bruit de fureur.

Il était devenu livide. Tellement que Javert avait craint le malaise et avait glissé ses mains sous les coudes du vieux forçat.

« Vous allez bien Valjean ?

\- Mais... Mais cela vole ? »

Il avait fait rire, encore. Javert le relâcha doucement et Valjean avait failli supplier qu'il ne s'éloigne pas ainsi de lui. Son soutien !

« Vous allez bien si vous pouvez dire des blagues. »

Non ! Non ! Il n'allait pas bien. Du tout. Cette...chose...cet avion volait ! VOLAIT ! La seule chose qui pouvait voler de main d'homme était les ballons des Frères Montgolfier. Une gageure. Et cela avançait lentement selon les dires des témoins. Valjean n'en avait jamais vu.

Valjean s'était attendu à un bateau. Un bateau ultra rapide, comme les voitures ou les motos, pour lui faire traverser l'Océan Atlantique à pleine vitesse. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à voler !

Javert était quand même inquiet en voyant le visage pâle de son compagnon et se montrait attentionné. Le côté policier au service de la société revenait de plus belle. Il saisit le coude de Valjean et le fit s'asseoir sur un des bancs.

« Calmez-vous un instant Valjean. Je vais essayer de vous trouver quelque chose à boire. Je...

\- Non, glapit Valjean. Restez avec moi, je vous en prie. »

Ce cri avait surpris le policier qui obéit à l'injonction et s'assit près du vieux Français.

« C'est à ce point ?

\- Ce doit être...l'alcool..., murmura Valjean, se fustigeant de sa panique incontrôlable. Mais cette chose volait et il allait monter dedans. Et tout le monde trouvait cela normal.

\- Certainement, admit gentiment Javert. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de boire. Je ne vous ferais plus ce coup-là. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Vous êtes tout excusé, Javert, rétorqua Valjean. J'aurai du faire attention, moi aussi. »

Javert ne dit rien mais posa sa main, chaude, douce, sur les doigts du Français. Apaisant.

« Je vais m'occuper de vous, souffla le policier. J'ai l'habitude de gérer des situations difficiles et des crises de panique dans mon métier ce n'est pas rare. Même si Azelma est plus qualifiée que moi pour relaxer les gens. »


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montée de la tension... Se comprennent-ils enfin ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !

Les deux mains se touchaient toujours. Lentement, le pouce du policier se mit à caresser le dos de la main, glissant un peu sur le poignet. Diablement apaisant, en effet et un peu excitant aussi. Il fallait l'admettre.

« Je trouve pour ma part que vous vous débrouillez très bien.

\- Attendez d'être dans l'avion !, sourit Javert. Lorsque je vous aurai assommé d'un bon coup de poing au menton. »

Cela fit rire Valjean, un peu nerveusement.

Les deux mains ne se lâchèrent pas de toute l'attente dans le hall d'embarquement. Puis une voix annonça que les passagers à destination de Paris étaient priés de se présenter au guichet d'embarquement. On contrôla une dernière fois leurs billets puis ils purent accéder à l'avion.

La jeune femme qui les mena jusqu'à leur place dans l’avion était tout sourire. Professionnelle. Elle se chargea gentiment des deux hommes.

Deux places en Classe Affaire. Il fallait gérer avec soin et précaution. Surtout que son œil exercé avait déjà repéré la panique montante de l'un d'eux. Le plus âgé.

Il allait lui falloir de l'attention. Un verre d'eau déjà ne serait pas de trop. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter pour lui, vu l'air préoccupé de son compagnon. Un couple d'homosexuels ? Certainement.

Ils ne se touchaient pas mais ils étaient proches. Ou alors des amis ? Des collègues ? Non, ils étaient trop proches. Des amis intimes ?

La jeune femme proposa de l'eau et le plus grand accepta aussitôt.

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Protéger le vieil homme. Elle le vit dans le regard soulagé qu'il lui lança.

Elle apporta une bouteille puis se tint dans un coin de l'avion. Laissant ses collègues expliquer le déroulement du voyage. Les consignes de sécurité. Bien entendu, cela fit blêmir davantage le vieillard. Son compagnon le força à boire un peu d'eau.

Elle entendit la voix effrayée lancer :

« Merci Javert. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter pour vous, Valjean. »

Ils s'appelaient par leurs noms de famille ! Donc des amis mais pas des amants. Car cela restait une éventualité.

Surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua que la main du plus âgé s'était glissée jusqu'à celle du plus jeune pour la serrer avec force.

L'homme n'était pas fait pour voler !

Non ! Par tous les saints ! Ou alors Dieu lui aurait fourni des ailes. Dans son infinie sagesse, Dieu n'avait pas permis à l'homme de voler. Et l'homme continuait encore et toujours à désobéir à Dieu. Il volait !

L'avion était une torture. Il tremblait, tressautait. Ce qu'ils appelaient le décollage fut horrible. Valjean aurait été prêt à réclamer dix coups de fouet ! Même donnés par Javert !

Pour ne pas prendre cet avion.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Songeant au réconfort que cela lui avait donné dans le hall d'entrée. Sa main chercha celle de Javert et la serra de toutes ses forces. Valjean savait qu'il devait faire mal à Javert de cette façon, mais il avait besoin de sentir cela. Les doigts de Javert. Le policier lutta un peu pour récupérer ses doigts et il enveloppa la main de Valjean dans la sienne. Moins douloureux.

L'avion se stabilisa enfin et Valjean retrouva la force de respirer. Il se détendit un peu. La main de Javert put enfin le lâcher.

« Dieu..., murmura Valjean.

\- Un peu de repos ne vous ferait pas de mal Valjean. Vous devriez dormir.

\- Dormir ?, » répéta Valjean, incrédule.

Dormir dans un véhicule perdu dans les airs ? Alors qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres de la terre ? Une gageure !

« Oui, dormir !, reprit Javert. Voulez-vous vous sentir plus confortable ? Je suis sûr que l'on peut mieux vous installer.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais dormir Javert.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas la puissance d'un plaid !, » rétorqua Javert en riant.

Javert avait raison, la suite le prouva avec brio. La jeune femme qui s'était chargée d'eux accourut au premier signe du policier et ne se fit pas prier pour mieux positionner le siège du vieil homme, l'inclinant afin que l'homme soit quasiment allongé. Valjean fut un peu surpris mais laissa faire. Le malheureux Français était paniqué au-delà de toute mesure. S'il pouvait se reposer quelques heures, c'était ça de gagné.

Ensuite, la jeune hôtesse apporta une couverture et Javert se chargea d'envelopper le corps de son compagnon. Il lui retira ses chaussures.

« Je ne dormirais pas Javert, souffla Valjean.

\- Si je pouvais me le permettre, Valjean, je vous ferais un massage pour vous détendre.

\- Javert... »

Un fin rire. La tension diminuait peu à peu. Soudain, Javert glissa des objets dans les oreilles de Valjean, petits et froids.

« Que... ?

\- Chut ! Détendez-vous ! »

De la musique se fit entendre. Douce et calmante. Puis un dernier objet fut placé sur les yeux du _Frenchie_. Un masque ! Et Valjean se crispa. La voix soyeuse de Javert se fit entendre derrière la musique.

« Je suis là, je vous tiens. Calmez-vous... »

Une main se glissa dans les cheveux soyeux de Jean Valjean et cette fois le vieil homme se détendit. Le voyage était doux, la musique était douce, la main de Javert était douce... Valjean sentit son cœur s'apaiser, la main resta dans ses cheveux puis elle glissa sur le front, les joues... Elle disparut au grand dam de Valjean pour mieux réapparaître sur les pieds de l'ancien forçat et les doigts si longs de Javert se révélèrent très habiles dans le massage. Il fallut plusieurs minutes mais Valjean s'endormit en effet. Javert fut enfin soulagé.

Valjean dormit donc quelques heures, inconscient tandis que l'avion passait au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique. Javert s'installa aussi de son mieux dans son siège et se laissa abrutir par les films diffusés dans l'avion. Quelques films d'action qui l'empêchèrent de réfléchir trop loin. Ses pensées étaient encore trop chamboulées...

Enfin, Valjean se réveilla et gela aussitôt.

Il avait glissé durant son sommeil et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Pour faire bonne mesure, Javert avait soulevé son bras et tenait fermement le _Frenchie_ contre lui. De vieux amis intimes mais pas encore des amants...cela ne devrait pas tarder songeait l'hôtesse de l'air. Ses collègues étaient de son avis, tous et toutes étaient venus observer les deux passagers et des paris étaient pris.

Valjean se redressa doucement et Javert recula son bras lentement.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci Javert, » répondit prudemment Valjean.

Des pédérastes ? Valjean n'en revenait pas. A Toulon, il n'avait jamais touché un homme. Les actes contre-nature étaient punis durement, à coups de fouet et de journées au mitard. Sans compter le sadisme des gardiens.

Javert était plus juste. Il punissait mais jamais avec cruauté. Il appliquait la loi. Point.

« Vous en aviez besoin. Vous avez meilleure mine. »

Javert souriait en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Valjean. Devant sa perplexité, Javert roula des yeux et ouvrit la bouteille. Valjean but et cela lui fit du bien. Puis Javert redressa son siège et fit de même avec celui de Valjean. Une bonne assise était plus pratique pour la suite.

« Avez-vous faim ? »

Prévenant. Javert restait attaché à vouloir soutenir le vieil homme.

« Assez, en effet.

\- Alors, je vais commander votre plateau. »

Javert fit un geste discret à leur hôtesse et aussitôt un plateau fut apporté. Valjean remercia et se mit doucement à manger. La jeune femme apporta un café au policier.

« Je suis désolé Javert. Je sais me contenir habituellement. Je...

\- Vous avez le mal de l'air, c'est tout. Combiné à l'alcool, cela ne peut pas faire de bien. Mangez !

\- Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- J'ai déjà mangé, sourit Javert. Je n'ai pas dormi. Cela m'aurait manqué de ne pas revoir l'énième diffusion de _Fast and Furious_...ou de _Die Hard_... »

Nouveaux termes inconnus. Valjean ne dit rien et se concentra sur son repas. En France, à Paris, il pourra lire des encyclopédies et se mettre à jour. Si le Valjean du XXIe siècle ressemblait un tant soit peu au Valjean du XIXe siècle, il devait disposer d'une bibliothèque bien achalandée et sur des sujets aussi divers que variés.

« Nous arrivons dans deux heures, lança Javert. Vous aurez le temps de profiter de la fin de ce jour dans les nuages.

\- Vous avez déjà pris l'avion Javert ?

\- Oui. Pour convoyer des suspects.

\- Pour le travail ?

\- On arrête des criminels américains en Europe et on doit les ramener au pays après leur extradition. Je me suis chargé quelques fois de ces trajets. Pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Je l'imagine... »

Le repas terminé, Valjean demanda un thé et Javert eut droit à une nouvelle tasse de café. Avec une part de gâteau. Comme c'était trop pour lui, Javert proposa à Valjean de partager avec lui, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à manger ensemble dans la même assiette. Ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Javert était intéressé...mais il commençait à se demander si Valjean l'était aussi... Il regardait le bleu d'azur des yeux de son compagnon et cherchait une réponse.

Le voyage touchait à sa fin. Valjean était enfin complètement détendu. Il examinait les alentours avec curiosité. Il se leva même pour marcher un peu dans l'allée. La jeune hôtesse l'entraîna aux toilettes. Et Valjean se vit dans le miroir. Il était bien pâle, clairement effrayé par les événements. Il essaya de sourire mais cela restait crispé. Puis il songea à Javert, à sa prévenance et le sourire devint plus doux. Oui, il se devait de l'avouer. Il était intéressé. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Dix-huit heures. L'avion arrivait à Paris. L'atterrissage déclencha une nouvelle vague de panique chez Valjean. Sa main chercha les doigts de Javert et les serra à les briser, cette fois le policier ne réussit pas à les récupérer. Il dut supporter la douleur avec patience et résignation.

L'avion enfin posé sur le sol, enfin stabilisé, la pression se relâcha et Javert fit jouer ses doigts avec soin.

« Vous avez une force phénoménale, grommela-t-il.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, Javert. Je suis un peu anxieux.

\- Un peu ? »

Un rire. Javert se leva et aida Valjean à le suivre. Les deux hommes quittèrent l'avion. Il fallut attendre de récupérer les bagages pour passer la douane et les différents contrôles. La présence d'un policier américain gêna quelque peu les procédures mais Javert n'était pas là pour des raisons professionnelles...alors on se contenta de prendre son adresse à Paris et de le laisser passer.

Une fois les bagages récupérés, les différents sas de sécurité traversés, le public fut enfin visible. Les deux hommes firent quelques pas seuls jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine pleine de joie retentisse non loin d'eux.

« Papa ! Te voilà !

\- Cosette ! »

Valjean se retrouva avec sa chère fille dans ses bras, il la serrait contre lui avec ravissement. Un peu de surprise aussi. Au XIXe siècle, les relations étaient plus circonspectes, un père pouvait serrer sa fille dans ses bras jusqu'à un certain âge et certainement pas une jeune femme de vingt ans déjà mariée.

Mais cela ne le gênait pas. Valjean se souvenait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il se mourrait de faim par chagrin d'avoir perdu sa fille.

Cosette dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle se recula et examina le visage de son père avec soin, lui caressant doucement la barbe.

« Tu vas bien papa ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. »

Ils se sourirent le père et la fille, puis Cosette se tourna vers l'inspecteur Javert, resté droit et stoïque à leurs côtés.

« Vous devez être le lieutenant Javert, lança-t-elle en parlant dans un excellent anglais.

\- Oui, madame, répondit le policier, dans la même langue.

\- Mon père ne nous a pas encore parlé de vous mais il ne va pas tarder, n'est-ce-pas papa ?

\- Ma chérie... C'est un peu délicat...

\- Papa ! Tu es tellement vieux jeu. Venez les hommes ! J'ai laissé Marius nous attendre dans la voiture ! Allons-y ! »

Javert obéit et saisit son sac tandis que Valjean s'emparait de sa valise. Il fallut suivre la jeune femme, pétillante, bavarde, joyeuse. Elle bombardait de questions son père sur New-York, sur la conférence de l'ONU, sur le jeune étudiant qui avait parlé au nom de son père...

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais d'accord avec les Amis de l'ABC, papa. Marius était fou de joie d'apprendre que tu leur avais donné la parole ! C'est un miracle que tu aies pu quitter l'hémicycle sans te faire agresser.

\- On m'a protégé, Cosette. »

Valjean songea au jeune M. Simplice...Sœur Simplice...

Javert ne disait rien. Lui aussi pensait que Valjean avait eu beaucoup de chance et que le sauvetage d'un policier y avait été pour beaucoup.

Le seul sujet que la jeune femme n'abordait pas était celui du policier justement. Qui était Javert ? Qu'était-il pour son père ?

Elle attendait que son père lui parle, confiante.

Comme si Valjean avait l'habitude de lui faire des confidences. Cela amusa M. Fauchelevent.

Dans la voiture se tenait Marius. Ce n'était pas vraiment le Marius des barricades et en même temps, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le jeune homme accueillit son beau-père avec des questions que les Amis de l'ABC, sur Enjolras,...sur ces jeunes étudiants qu'il suivait via Facebook.

« Vous aussi M. Javert vous êtes dans le groupe de l'ABC ?

\- Pas vraiment, » répondit Javert, sans aménité.

Les étudiants l'avaient capturé, maltraité...mais Marius était un peu candide, non ?

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas long. Valjean ne parla pas longtemps, il regardait partout, essayant de retrouver son Paris dans le Paris du XXIe siècle...et il était déçu... Il ne reconnaissait rien.

_Merde !_

Il était assis à l'arrière et son air découragé déplut au policier. Poursuivant son rôle de soutien, Javert plaça à nouveau sa main sur celle du _Frenchie_. Apaisant. Valjean lui répondit par un beau sourire. Excitant. Valjean entremêla leurs doigts. Javert eut un regard entendu. Patient... Donc ils se comprenaient, n'est-ce-pas ?


	14. SCÈNE XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Valjean succombe à Javert... Mais aurait-il pu avoir cela au XIXe siècle ?

La demeure de M. Jean Valjean était une belle maison, située rue Plumet. Il vivait seul depuis le mariage de sa fille avec Marius Gillenormand. Cent fois, sa fille avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne vivre avec eux mais le vieil homme avait toujours décliné.

Il devait y avoir une raison, songea Valjean.

Au XIXe siècle, il était un forçat évadé, qu'était-il au XXIe siècle ? Un prisonnier ? Un voleur ? Il devait y avoir une raison pour refuser de rester avec sa chère fille. Il allait falloir la trouver.

La voiture se retrouva garée dans la petite cour intérieure de la maison. Cosette prit les devants et ouvrit la porte, entrant aussitôt dans la maison de son père, comme si elle était chez elle. Valjean la suivait, un peu méfiant.

La maison était simple, un peu vétuste mais très bien entretenue. La décoration se résumait à des cadres de photographies de sa fille. Parfois de lui-même. Et quelques tableaux de paysages. Valjean aperçut avec stupeur un paysage de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Il reconnut les remparts.

Cosette se plaça près de lui et lui dit en souriant :

« Elle est toujours aussi belle la ville de maman, non ?

\- Ta maman est à Montreuil ?

\- Papa ! Tu dois subir le décalage horaire ! J'espère que toi et M. Javert vous allez vous coucher tôt !

\- Elle est à Montreuil ?, répéta Valjean, un peu plus fermement.

\- Bien sûr papa. Elle est enterrée dans le cimetière de la ville depuis douze ans maintenant.

\- Pardonne-moi ma chérie. »

Cette fois, Cosette était inquiète, elle caressa la barbe de son père puis le front.

« Tu as mal papa ? Tu te remets à peine de ton AVC. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis juste fatigué, c'est vrai. »

Cosette lui embrassa le front et s'écria :

« Je vais trouver de quoi vous nourrir les hommes et nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Nous nous verrons demain au déjeuner. Vous viendrez Javert et toi. »

Puis comme si une idée lui venait tout à coup, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'impressionnant policier et lui demanda dans un sourire rayonnant :

« Comment vous appelez-vous au fait ? Je ne vais pas vous appeler _Javert_ tout le temps !

\- Franco, répondit simplement Javert.

\- Un prénom gitan ?! Il est magnifique ! Maintenant vous allez manger les hommes ! »

Et Cosette disparut dans la cuisine, accompagnée par Marius, laissant Javert et Valjean seuls dans le salon, les bagages à leurs pieds. Valjean se laissa choir sur le canapé présent, moelleux à souhait, Javert l'imita et se retrouva à ses côtés.

« Votre fille est aussi bavarde qu'Azelma, constata Javert.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Avez-vous de la bière ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Valjean sans réfléchir...avant de se reprendre et de se lever. Certainement, dans le meuble là-bas. »

Un meuble bas, peut-être contenait-il de l'alcool ? Ce ne fut que dans le troisième meuble, une sorte de bibliothèque avec des livres étranges, plats et sans pages, que Valjean découvrit des bouteilles. Il prit du whisky et deux verres.

Cela plut à Javert qui le remercia avec empressement.

Le policier avait été surpris par le manège du Français, fouillant les meubles comme s'il n'était pas chez lui, cherchant avec soin ce qu'il aurait du trouver aussitôt. Mais il ne releva pas. L'homme revenait d'un accident cardio-vasculaire, manifestement, peut-être avait-il été assez grave et des séquelles lui en restaient ? Il fallait donc être prudent et attentionné. Javert se promit de l'être, surtout après que Valjean soit revenu s'asseoir à ses côtés et que leurs mains se soient à nouveau frôlées en s'échangeant des verres. Délicieux frissons. Javert était intéressé par davantage.

Se saouler et baiser ! Le policier était tout à fait d'accord avec ce programme. Et s'il avait bien saisi le message, lui et le beau _Frenchie_ étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin !

« Où vais-je dormir ?, demanda insidieusement Javert, alors que le whisky réchauffait ses tripes. Un très bon whisky.

\- Heu, fit Valjean, rougissant délicieusement. Le whisky le réchauffait aussi. Il doit y avoir une chambre d'ami.

\- Tu me montreras après.

\- Bien entendu. »

Le tutoiement était là. Javert connaissait très bien le français et ses règles. Valjean se laissa tutoyer. Il laissa aussi la main de Javert se glisser sur son genou. L'alcool ne faisait pas tout mais il aidait beaucoup à se détendre.

« Bien entendu, » répéta Javert, la voix soyeuse.

Cosette revint bientôt, suivie toujours par Marius. La main avait disparu. Les quatre personnes mangèrent un simple repas de pâtes couvertes de sauce tomate avec des boulettes de viande. Un repas consistant, agrémenté de limonade et de conversation. Valjean posa quelques questions à Cosette, comme s'il voulait se rappeler des moments du passé. Il évoquait telle ou telle photographie exposée au mur et Cosette se perdait dans des anecdotes sans fin, riant de ses souvenirs.

« Ma première promenade à cheval ! Tu étais si fier papa ! »

« Vous auriez du voir papa, M. Javert...Franco... Il m'a fait danser le soir de mes dix-huit ans pour un concours auquel je l'ai forcé à participer et nous avons gagné le premier prix ! Tout le monde était jaloux ! »

Puis ce fut un café pris sur la promesse de se voir le lendemain...et enfin un au revoir.

La porte se referma et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls. Javert se rapprocha de Valjean et murmura doucement :

« Maintenant, tu me montres ?

\- Viens..., » souffla Valjean.

Un sourire tandis que le vieux forçat quittait le salon, Javert sur ses talons. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir devant un escalier. Ils le montèrent et arrivèrent sur un petit palier. Javert tenait son sac et la valise de Valjean. Il regardait l'homme un peu perdu ouvrir les portes les unes après les autres.

Un placard à balais, une salle de bain, une chambre... _Sa chambre_... Valjean le sut à l'instant. Il le sut en voyant les chandeliers en argent posés sur le chambranle de la cheminée. Il entra lentement dans la pièce, oubliant qui le suivait. Il ne s'en souvint que lorsqu'il entendit les bagages tomber à terre et la porte se fermer dans son dos. Une bouche se posa ensuite sur sa nuque, embrassant doucement.

Il fallait être doux, prudent, attentionné. Javert savait l'être, même s'il n'était pas réputé pour être un amant paisible aux dires de ses rares conquêtes.

« Ta chambre ? Tu me permets de dormir avec toi ?

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, je crois, murmura Valjean, haletant un peu lorsque la bouche trouva sa carotide et que des dents la mordirent un peu.

\- Juste, rétorqua Javert. Mais c'était en tout bien, tout honneur. J'ai dans l'esprit quelque chose de totalement différent. Si tu le souhaites... »

Valjean sourit et s'échappa de l'étreinte du policier. Le souhaitait-il ? Il était troublé, certes, mais la sodomie était un péché. Javert le regarda faire et son sourire devint plus incertain.

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer M. Valjean. Nous verrons demain ce fameux Paris. 

\- Non. Attends ! »

Javert s'était déjà éloigné. Devant le rappel de Valjean, il se tourna pour regarder le vieux Français, patient.

« Je souhaiterais que tu restes. Mais... Mais je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais... »

Valjean baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. Javert était un peu surpris par un tel aveu. Un homme de cet âge, aussi beau et encore vierge ? Impossible ! Javert se rapprocha doucement et glissa ses doigts sous le menton de l'homme. Valjean était plus petit que lui. Il le força à lever les yeux et à le regarder. Il baissa ensuite la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux baiser.

« Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu désires...

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Valjean.

\- Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

Un nouveau baiser doux, qui devint vite affamé lorsque Javert força la bouche de Valjean à s'ouvrir pour laisser passer sa langue. Une lente exploration de la bouche de l'autre, un ballet sensuel entre deux langues. Valjean sentait ses jambes céder sous lui, il fallut le bras, fort et protecteur, du policier pour le retenir de tomber.

Doucement, sa bouche ne quittant pas celle de Valjean, Javert les entraîna jusqu'au lit. Doucement, toujours, il fit s'étendre le _Frenchie_ et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

Là, dans la nuit de sa chambre, perdu dans l'odeur de l'homme, Valjean fermait les yeux et pouvait se remémorer son inspecteur Javert. Il se souvenait de ses favoris, de ses longs cheveux noirs, devenant grisonnants avec l'âge, de sa voix profonde et grave. Le Javert du XXIe siècle avait la même voix à-travers les âges et cela avait de drôles d'effets sur Valjean. Il se sentait dériver. Aurait-il pu avoir cela au XIXe siècle ?

Une bouche l'embrassait avec force, puis glissait le long de sa mâchoire, tandis que des doigts habiles lui défaisaient la cravate, les boutons de sa chemise... Il entendait quelqu'un gémir fort dans la pièce avant de comprendre que c'était lui.

« Putain, murmura le policier. Tu es magnifique... Jean... »

Les mains avaient terminé d'ouvrir la chemise et parcouraient les muscles encore bien formés du torse, du ventre.

Valjean était bien trop perdu dans ces sensations pour pouvoir répondre. Javert se recula tout à coup, content d'entendre un petit bruit de déception sortir de son compagnon.

« Les chaussures, monsieur le philanthrope ! Il est hors de question de baiser avec des chaussures et des chaussettes ! Question de principe ! »

Un nouveau rire et Javert retira soigneusement ses chaussures. Valjean mit plus de temps à se reprendre. Le policier riait toujours en saisissant la jambe de Valjean.

« Fort bien, monsieur ! Je vais jouer votre majordome ! »

Il défit les lacets et les chaussures tombèrent sur le sol, suivies par les chaussettes. Javert saisit les pieds et se mit à les masser tendrement. Il ne voulait pas brusquer sa belle proie.

« Redressez-vous, monsieur. Il faut enlever vos vêtements !

\- Franco...

\- Mhmm ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Désires-tu me voir Jean ?

\- Oui.

\- A tes ordres ! »

Javert se redressa et lentement, en ne quittant pas un seul instant les yeux de Valjean, il se déshabilla. Il voyait l'appréhension dans l'azur de son compagnon mais il voyait aussi le désir monter, et cela le rassurait. Javert prenait son temps, retirant méticuleusement sa chemise, son pantalon, dévoilant son corps fin, son torse couvert d'un épais tapis de poils noirs, de longues jambes musclées, fermes. Le bandage entourant son bras était visible, propre et bien placé. Javert s'en était chargé manifestement. Le blanc des pansements ressortait sur la couleur bronzée de la peau.

Valjean ne savait pas où placer ses yeux, il examinait, regardait et...admirait... Cela fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du policier.

Une fois presque nu, Javert se replaça sur le matelas et poursuivit le déshabillage du beau _Frenchie_. Valjean était resté gelé, bien incapable de se dévêtir, tellement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour se retrouver totalement nus, hormis les sous-vêtements. Mais ils ne cachaient pas entièrement l'excitation qui les prenait. Javert eut un sourire appréciateur en regardant le renflement assez conséquent de son compagnon.

« Une belle bite, je me dois d'avouer ! »

Le rougissement était si intense. Il fit rire Javert. Il s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit, près de son compagnon et reprit ses lèvres.

Valjean répondit avec empressement, murmurant avec ravissement :

« _Javert..._

 _\- Franco...,_ » rétorqua la voix soyeuse de l'inspecteur.

Les baisers se poursuivaient mais les mains se mirent de la partie. Se cherchant, se caressant, se tâtant. Les sous-vêtements furent enfin retirés et les érections entrèrent en contact. Valjean gémit fort lorsque les doigts habiles de Javert se glissèrent sur son entrejambe pour le caresser profondément. Une bouche se positionna dans son cou, embrassant sa mâchoire.

« Veux-tu me laisser le contrôle, Jean ?

\- Que puis-je faire pour t'en empêcher ?

\- Juste dire non...

\- Oui... »

Valjean sentit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Javert alors que l'homme descendait le long de son torse. Mordillant un mamelon. Embrassant le ventre. Enfin, une main lui fit écarter fermement les cuisses. Javert laissa sa langue glisser sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Valjean, parsemant le chemin de baisers.

Valjean gémissait déjà.

Il n'avait jamais connu cela.

Aurait-il pu le connaître avec l'inspecteur Javert ?

Javert était enchanté de l'entendre autant réagir. Il avait toujours aimé les amants bruyants et savait être un tacticien sous les draps. On l'avait toujours félicité pour son habileté à faire des fellations. Il avait hâte d'entendre le beau _Frenchie_ gémir son nom.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

La première touche, le premier coup de langue eut raison de la volonté de Jean Valjean. Il se cambra et ferma les yeux, murmurant « _Javert_ » doucement. Il cria fort lorsque Javert fit preuve de toute son habileté en glissant le sexe complètement dans sa gorge, sachant positionner sa langue afin de se retrouver le nez dans les poils pubiens de l'homme.

« Dieu..., souffla Valjean. Ne t'arrête pas ! Je t'en prie ! »

Le rire que poussa Javert fit frissonner Valjean, un courant d'air sur sa bite surexcitée. Le policier reprit sa tâche avec ardeur après avoir sucé les couilles bien lourdes de son compagnon. En appréciant l'odeur de musc, le goût typiquement masculin. Putain ! Cela lui avait manqué ! Son dernier petit-ami l'avait quitté non pas parce que le sexe n'était pas satisfaisant mais parce que Javert était le plus souvent aux abonnés absents, entièrement dévoué à son travail et oubliant l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie. Oui, cela lui avait manqué. Un homme dans son lit, baiser, donner du plaisir, en recevoir...

Il continua de plus belle et soudain le _Frenchie_ sembla désespéré.

« Dieu ! Je vais... Javert... Je vais venir... »

La question ne se posait donc pas. Le _Frenchie_ voulait venir ainsi, soit. Javert ressentit une petite déception, il aurait bien aimé sentir cette belle bite le prendre avec ardeur. Peut-être le lendemain ?

Si Valjean n'avait réellement jamais connu l'amour, il ne devait pas être prêt à sauter le pas. Javert continua donc à lécher le sexe, le suçant durement, accélérant le rythme et soudainement, il sentit le sperme inonder sa gorge tandis que Valjean criait son nom.

C'était un peu surprenant que Valjean l'appelle sans cesse par son nom de famille et non son prénom..., mais ce n'était pas le moment de soulever le sujet.

Pas lorsqu'un si bel homme jouissait entre ses mains.

Enfin, Valjean se reprit. Javert avait léché avec soin toute trace de ce qui s'était passé. Sa propre bite lui faisait mal tellement elle était dure... Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'en charger lui-même.

Valjean n'était clairement pas prêt à cela. L'homme se remettait de son plaisir lentement, le regardant avec des yeux surpris...heureux...

Cela suffit pour permettre à Javert de se branler pour se faire venir à son tour. Il se mit à genoux, les jambes écartées sur le lit, le regard posé sur Valjean, encore essoufflé par son orgasme. Et la main de Javert saisit son sexe rouge et droit comme un i afin de le caresser avec soin, dans un rythme déjà rapide.

Valjean le contemplait, curieux. Un peu étonné aussi.

Si Javert avait su les pensées qui se perdaient dans l'esprit de son compagnon, il aurait quitté aussitôt la chambre. Valjean pensait à Toulon, au bagne, à ses camarades forçats jouant cette scène en imaginant des femmes là où il n'y avait que des hommes. Il revoyait les garde-chiourmes punir sévèrement ces hommes dépravés qui se touchaient ainsi. Javert le premier, manipulant sa matraque avec brutalité. Et là...

Javert se caressant, se touchant, se branlant, gémissant tandis que le plaisir montait haut, haut...pour enfin exploser dans un nuage blanc...

« Viens, » murmura Valjean en ouvrant les bras.

Javert n'obéit qu'après avoir saisi sa chemise pour se nettoyer le ventre.

« Attends quelques minutes !, » lança le policier.

Et Javert se leva prestement. Il quitta la chambre, nu comme un ver. Valjean fut un peu décontenancé mais le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche lui fit comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quelques minutes seulement et Javert revenait et s'étendait contre lui.

« Dieu ! Tu es gelé !, s'écria Valjean en sentant le corps glacé de son compagnon contre lui.

\- Pas eu envie d'attendre que l'eau chauffe.

\- Je vais devoir te réchauffer, fit Valjean, d'une voix douce, se voulant séducteur.

\- Je ne serais pas contre, rétorqua Javert en riant. Mais il faudra attendre un peu pour le deuxième round, je suis fatigué et plus tout jeune.

\- C'est à moi que tu dis cela ?! »

Un petit rire amusé. Oui, ils étaient épuisés, et par le voyage, et par l'heure tardive de coucher, et par la tension des derniers jours...et par les relations sexuelles qu'ils venaient d'avoir... Mais c'était une bonne fatigue...


	15. XIXe SIÈCLE MONTREUIL SCÈNE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le voyage dans le temps et l'espace commence... M. Madeleine se réveille sur un nouveau jour.. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Les cloches de l'église Saint-Josse étaient toujours un moyen sûr de se repérer dans la ville. Monsieur le maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer se réveillait toujours grâce à elles.

Il rythmait sa journée au gré de ses sonneries.

Ce jour-là ne dépareillait pas.

Les cloches retentirent, il était sept heures et M. Madeleine se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit.

_Montreuil-sur-Mer !_

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Quel jour était-il ?

M. Madeleine se leva à toute vitesse, faisant tomber sur le sol la table de chevet et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux, faisant entrer la lumière dans la chambre.

 _Montreuil-sur-Mer !_ Les remparts, les fiacres, le marché. On était un samedi. Il neigeait. C'était l'hiver.

On frappa tout à coup à la porte et la voix inquiète de Mme Dubois retentit.

« M. Madeleine ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber ! »

Il sursauta. Il se sentait en pleine crise de panique.

« Je vais bien, madame Dubois. Un faux mouvement ! Rien de cassé.

\- Ha, je suis rassurée, monsieur le maire. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

M. Madeleine ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il sautait allégrement les repas et se contentait de pain noir.

Là, il se devait d'avouer qu'il avait faim. Il avait encore la sensation du plaisir de la veille dans les tripes. Javert et lui... Dieu ! Il était en 2019 ! Et aujourd'hui ?

« Du café, madame Dubois et un peu de pain seraient parfaits.

\- Quel bonheur d'entendre cela monsieur Madeleine ! »

Et la femme, la voix joyeuse, rejoignit sa cuisine.

Il était à Montreuil-sur-Mer ?! Qu'en était-il de Javert ? De Cosette ? De Marius ?... Et M. Madeleine songea tout à coup à Fantine !!! Cela suffit à le faire s'habiller le plus rapidement possible.

Il était maire, peut-être la malheureuse était encore embauchée chez lui ? Peut-être allait-il pouvoir l'aider, faire venir Cosette, augmenter son salaire ? Qui sait ?

M. Madeleine arriva dans la salle à manger, passablement agité. Cela surprenait Mme Dubois qui le servit en riant.

« Il y a un mariage aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Vous êtes tellement nerveux, M. Madeleine. Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu ainsi.

\- Et vous attribuez cela à un mariage ?

\- Vous n'êtes énervé que lors des cérémonies officielles, monsieur. Vous êtes si peu à l'aise dans la société. Je présumais qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage.

\- Vous présumez mal, madame. J'ai juste oublié quelque chose à l'usine. Une chose importante.

\- Je suis certaine que M. Jussac sera heureux de vous aider, monsieur. »

 _Quel jour sommes-nous madame Dubois ? De quel mois ? De quelle année ?_ Pouvait-il réellement poser ces questions ?

Une fois encore, non, sans passer pour un fou. M. Madeleine sourit, illisible, et Mme Dubois, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle provoquait par ses mots, lança :

« Le chef de la police est passé hier soir pour vous voir, mais vous étiez absent, monsieur. Vous étiez à l'hôpital avec cette malheureuse. »

Donc Fantine se mourrait. On devait être en 1823.

« Tiens donc ? Comment vous a-t-il paru ? »

La question fit rire la gouvernante de M. Madeleine.

« Froid et impassible, comme toujours, monsieur. Quel terrible homme ! Mais il fait du bon travail, alors on oublie comment il est. N'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, » fit prudemment Valjean.

La veille, l'inspecteur Javert lui avait fait une fellation avec toute la tendresse possible. Comment M. Madeleine allait-il pouvoir regarder son inspecteur de police dans les yeux ?

« Vous a-t-il laissé un message pour moi ?

\- Non, monsieur. Il a juste dit qu'il espérait vous voir ce matin à la mairie.

\- Je vais lui envoyer un message. Il me rejoindra à l'usine. »

Des paroles sans intérêt pour la gouvernante occupée à débarrasser la table mais le maire entretenait poliment la conversation.

Une demie-heure plus tard, monsieur le maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer marchait dans les rues de sa ville, suivi par une ribambelle d'enfants. Il regardait autour de lui et retrouvait des visages du passé.

Ces gens étaient morts ? Ou alors disparus ? Était-il en Enfer ? Au Purgatoire ? Il essayait de se souvenir des événements précédant le séjour à New-York. Valjean se mourrait de faim à Paris, rue de l'Homme-Armé. Il avait revu Cosette et Marius avant sa mort, il avait été pardonné. Il se souvenait d'avoir fermé les yeux et d'avoir lâché un dernier souffle.

Il était mort !

_Merde !_

Que faisait-il là ?

Valjean marchait en accélérant le pas, oubliant un instant la démarche solennelle de M. Madeleine, les mains dans le dos, cherchant à faire oublier sa boiterie. Valjean marchait vite, boitant bas et rêvait de se cacher aux yeux du monde.

Son usine le rasséréna. C'était l'une des rares choses à laquelle tenait Jean Valjean, la seule chose qu'il avait fait de bien dans sa vie, la seule chose due à lui-même, à son intelligence, à ses brevets. Il était un bon chef d'entreprise, un philanthrope, un maire diligent...

Elle était belle son usine. Valjean ne résista pas à faire une visite des locaux, oubliant que l'inspecteur Javert devait déjà l'attendre dans son bureau. Il devait piaffer d'impatience, en voulant réclamer sa mise à pied suite à la lettre de Paris. La dénonciation de M. Madeleine en tant qu'ancien forçat, puis il allait parler de Champmathieu à Arras...

Valjean oublia tout cela le temps de visiter son usine.

M. Jussac fut surpris par la demande de son patron mais il se plia cordialement au désir de ce bon M. Madeleine. Les salles de travail, les fours, les centres de tri...tout fut visité et commenté. Comme si M. Madeleine n'avait pas été là la veille, l'avant-veille, la semaine dernière... M. Jussac sourit devant l'insistance du directeur :

« Tout va bien, M. Madeleine, tout est sous contrôle. Craignez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Non, se troubla Valjean. Mais je me demandais s'il était possible d'améliorer les choses.

\- Un nouvel entrepôt, peut-être... »

M. Madeleine hocha la tête. Oui, il s'en souvenait. M. Jussac lui en avait parlé à de maintes reprises, le manque de place pour entreposer le matériel. L'usine produisait beaucoup et la demande augmentait, seulement le stockage était limité.

« Nous en reparlerons, rétorqua le directeur. Je vais aller voir les registres maintenant. »

Une petite étincelle de déception apparut dans le regard de M. Jussac. Le patron n'avait plus confiance en lui ? M. Madeleine le sentit et pondéra ses propos.

« Je voudrais faire le point pour un possible agrandissement des locaux.

\- Je comprends, monsieur. Voulez-vous mon aide ?

\- Plus tard, Jussac. Apportez-moi tous les registres, dont le registre du personnel.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

M. Jussac, un peu sonné par toutes ces demandes inhabituelles, se recula pour partir, laissant son patron se diriger vers son bureau, puis, se rappelant tout à coup la présence de l'inspecteur dans le bureau du directeur, il s'écria :

« L'inspecteur Javert vous attend, monsieur. Depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Je l'avais oublié, merci, sourit le directeur, un peu penaud.

\- Je lui dirais que c'est de ma faute, rétorqua M. Jussac avec le même petit sourire navré.

\- Je vais assumer ma faute, merci Jussac. »

Un hochement de tête et le secrétaire dévoué de M. Madeleine disparut.

M. Madeleine se dirigea vers son bureau, inquiet de ce qu'il allait voir dedans. L'inspecteur Javert ! Un homme sombre, habillé d'une longue redingote grise, plein de méfiance et de ressentiment à son encontre.

Un homme qui savait faire des fellations à la perfection. Le savait-il en 1823 ? Chassant ses idées mal venues, et d'un geste assuré, M. Madeleine ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour entrer dans la pièce.

« Pardonnez-moi Javert. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et...

\- Monsieur le maire ! »

Il n'avait rien vu la première fois.

Il avait été si aveugle !

Maintenant, il le voyait.

Javert allait si mal. Il se tenait droit et raide, mais ses yeux brillaient forts. On aurait dit un criminel faisant face à son juge. La première fois, M. Madeleine l'avait reçu dans son bureau, assis devant ses dossiers, ignorant avec soin son chef de la police. Il l'avait laissé attendre une longue demie-heure avant de daigner le regarder.

Il avait été cruel lorsqu'on y repense.

Là, ils étaient debout, tous les deux. Valjean savait que l'homme se voulait irréprochable, qu'il ne tenait qu'à appliquer la loi, qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Sans réfléchir, Valjean se précipita sur le policier et lui saisit le bras, le menant de force jusqu'à une chaise. Ce qui embarrassa encore plus le malheureux inspecteur.

« Monsieur le maire, je vous en prie. Je ne...

\- Asseyez-vous Javert ! S'il-vous-plaît !

\- Monsieur !

\- Comment allez-vous Javert ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis la malencontreuse affaire de la pauvre Fantine. Elle est soignée maintenant. Avez-vous été la voir ? »

Cela déconcerta Javert, l'empêchant de parler de ce qui lui tenait tellement à cœur.

« Non, je n'ai pas...

\- Vous auriez du Javert ! La pauvre femme ne mérite pas autant d'opprobre. Même si je vous comprends, la prostitution est interdite par la loi. C'est un fait. »

Cette fois, le policier se taisait. Se reprenant lentement. Javert avait perdu son air malheureux pour un visage impassible. Le maire s'était assis à son bureau et souriait, illisible.

« Et l'enfant ?

\- L'enfant ? »

M. Madeleine avait perdu une fois à ce jeu, il entendait remporter la partie cette fois. Il arborait un sourire un peu suffisant.

« Oui, inspecteur. L'enfant de cette femme ! Avez-vous enquêté sur son existence ? Cela remonte à six semaines tout de même. »

Javert, admonesté par son supérieur, sachant la lettre qui encombrait sa poche, le désaveu de ses supérieurs, surtout de son protecteur M. Chabouillet, luttait pour ne pas sombrer.

« Non, je n'ai pas mené d'enquête, monsieur. L'enfant n'existe pas !

\- Inspecteur, vous me décevez beaucoup ! Je pensais qu'un homme aussi consciencieux que vous aurait fait quelques recherches. »

Javert baissa la tête, vaincu. Valjean n'aimait pas cela.

Javert se voulait irréprochable. Il s'était suicidé à cause de ses manques. Il avait du souffrir devant M. Madeleine alors qu'il lui avouait son rapport erroné. Il fallait le manipuler avec des gants...sinon ce ne serait pas dans la Seine que l'inspecteur allait noyer ses fautes mais dans l'océan Atlantique du haut d'une falaise.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je n'ai vraiment pas songé à cela.

\- Cela ne fait rien, Javert, opposa gentiment M. Madeleine. Nous étions tellement en désaccord et vous avez eu d'autres chats à fouetter. Vous allez réparer cela sur le champ. Fantine m'a dit que l'enfant était logé chez des gens nommés Thénardier, dans une auberge de Montfermeil, appelée...voyons... _le sergent de Waterloo._ Je vous confie la mission de partir sur l'heure pour ramener l'enfant...ou au moins enquêter sur la véracité des dires de la femme Fantine.

\- Monsieur le maire, je suis venu pour une toute autre affaire. Je vous prierai de confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre. Je...

\- Plus tard, Javert ! Plus tard ! Vous allez m'obéir pour une fois et nous parlerons de votre affaire plus tard. Allez et bonne route !

\- Monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît. Je...

\- Suffit Javert ! Obéissez ! »

La voix de M. Madeleine avait claqué. Javert se redressa instinctivement.

« Je ne peux pas, monsieur le maire ! Je suis convoqué par le tribunal d'Arras. Je dois témoigner dans un procès.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Un voleur récidiviste, un forçat de Toulon nommé Jean Valjean.

\- Vous connaissez cet homme ? »

La première fois, Javert avait fait tout un exposé à son supérieur sur le nom Champmathieu. Jean devenant Champ, Mathieu étant le nom de famille de la mère de Valjean. Là, le policier était désespéré de résister au maire de la ville, encore une fois et n'expliqua rien.

« Oui, monsieur.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vous ? Vos années de garde-chiourme remontent à loin. Vous aviez quel âge ?

\- Seize ans, monsieur.

\- Si jeune ?! Que diable faisiez-vous au bagne ? »

M. Madeleine ignorait ces détails que Valjean connaissait bien sûr. Javert baissa les yeux, honteux de ses origines.

« Je suis né au bagne, monsieur. Ma mère était une gitane, une prostituée, et mon père un galérien. »

Valjean ne savait plus quoi dire pour empêcher Javert de partir à Arras et pour le forcer à aller à Montfermeil.


	16. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le procès de Champmathieu change du tout au tout. M. Madeleine est-il sauvé ?

Le maire était assis devant le chef de la police.

Ce Javert l'avait bien reconnu, même avec cette maudite lettre de Paris en poche, il était tellement sûr d'avoir reconnu Jean Valjean. Il ne rêvait que de déshabiller le maire de ses beaux habits pour dévoiler les marques des coups de fouet, les cicatrices des chaînes.

Même avec cette lettre, Javert était sûr de lui. Et cependant, le doute restait.

Comment en faire un ami ?

Comment en faire un amant ?

La question ne se posait même pas en voyant la haine qui brillait dans les yeux clairs du policier. Le Javert du XXIe siècle avait les mêmes yeux clairs, magnifiques, Valjean les avait vu briller de plaisir, de chaleur, d'affection.

« Je vais vous accompagner, Javert, fit M. Madeleine avec force.

\- Pardon ?! »

L'inspecteur était décontenancé. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce forçat évadé vienne aussi facilement se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Nous réglons cette affaire de procès puis nous partons tous les deux pour Montfermeil. Je vais faire prévenir M. Jussac et M. Gallemand. Ils vont me remplacer... Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une semaine pour se charger de tout cela.

\- Mais, monsieur..., commença Javert, à nouveau incertain.

\- Vous allez prévenir votre second, Javert. L'inspecteur Walle arrivera bien à survivre pendant une semaine sans vous. Il a beau n'être qu'un inspecteur de deuxième classe, il est extrêmement compétent, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, » admit Javert, à contre-cœur.

Non pas que le policier rechignait à reconnaître les capacités de ses adjoints mais il avait autre chose à dire. Il était visible qu'il voulait parler au maire et que ce dernier le manipulait à merveille.

M. Madeleine se leva, heureux de la tournure prise par la conversation. Javert se leva à son tour.

« Bien Javert ! La diligence part dans une heure. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas !

\- Monsieur, je dois vous dire quelque chose ! »

Le regard hanté était de retour mais Valjean ne voulait pas perdre son avantage. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du policier et le poussa vers la sortie.

« Pressez-vous mon ami ou nous serons en retard ! »

Un rire et la porte se referma sur le policier.

Valjean ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, le cœur battant la chamade.

Fantine allait mourir !

Champmathieu était à Arras !

Javert allait demander sa mise à pied !

M. Madeleine existait toujours et Valjean allait se battre pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi !

Une heure ! Une heure pour prévenir le conseil municipal, pour avertir M. Jussac, pour préparer son départ. Une heure et M. Madeleine se tenait tranquillement debout à côté de la diligence, les enfants entourant le brave maire de Montreuil pour recevoir des bonbons, des pièces de monnaie, les femmes discutaient gentiment avec lui, essayant de le faire sourire. Le maire de Montreuil si solitaire et si riche.

Puis les enfants disparurent comme une volée de moineaux, les femmes s'éloignèrent de M. Madeleine, l'inspecteur Javert s'approchait, un sac à la main, le visage renfrogné.

Il était visible que l'homme s'était repris et qu'il s'en voulait de s'être laissé jouer ainsi.

« Paré pour partir inspecteur ?

\- A vous l'honneur, monsieur le maire. »

La première fois, Valjean était parti avec la voiture de M. Scaufflaire et son petit cheval blanc si courageux.

Les hommes partaient le soir pour espérer arriver dans la nuit. Quelques heures de voyage et ce serait le procès. Javert n'avait pas dormi plus que Valjean la première fois, l'homme avait du témoigner en étant exténué et encore sous le choc de son désaveu officiel.

Là, ils étaient tous les deux et Valjean cherchait encore comment sauver Champmathieu. Devait-il rejouer la même scène ?

M. Madeleine se dénonçant ?

Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la voiture. M. Bamatabois, l'homme qui avait agressé Fantine était avec eux. Il les regardait en souriant, amusé de cette coïncidence.

« Vous allez aussi à Arras messieurs ?

\- Oui, répondit le maire. L'inspecteur est appelé à témoigner à un procès.

\- Quel hasard ! Je suis aussi appelé comme membre du jury. Une drôle d'affaire, n'est-ce-pas inspecteur ? On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un forçat ? Vous le connaissez ?

\- Je l'ai vu, admit Javert, de sa voix profonde et glaciale. Je l'ai reconnu. »

Ces mots firent mal à Valjean. Comment contrer Javert ? Le faire boire plus que de raison au premier relais ?

Le frapper ?

Le tuer ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il témoigne !

Et dire que la veille, les deux hommes avaient couché ensemble et que ce matin, Valjean aurait été plus qu'heureux de réitérer cela.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de vous ?, » demanda Valjean.

Javert se troubla et baissa la tête. Ce geste surprit M. Bamatabois. L'inspecteur de police était un homme sûr de lui, sûr de sa place.

« Il y a des autres forçats qui l'ont reconnu, » répondit prudemment Javert.

_Oui, Brevet, Chenildieu, Cochepaille. Mais toi Javert ? Toi ? Comment as-tu pu te tromper à ce point ? Sur moi ! MOI !_

« Vraiment ?, fit M. Madeleine, dédaigneux. Et vous leur faites confiance ? »

Il dit pardon en esprit à ses anciens camarades du Bagne.

« Ils l'ont reconnu...

\- Des anciens forçats, jeta M. Bamatabois, méprisant à son tour. On ne peut pas faire confiance à cette engeance du diable. Ils ne seraient pas capable de reconnaître leur mère. »

M. Madeleine souriait, amusé, tandis que Valjean serrait les poings, rêvant de casser la gueule de cette petite ordure.

« En effet, » s'écria M. Madeleine.

Et les deux hommes rirent de concert... Javert ne riait pas, ils examinaient ses mains, serrées l'une contre l'autre, laissant ces deux bourgeois, riches et bien vus, se moquer de son monde.

« Cela étant, Javert, j'espère que vous avez d'autres preuves à avancer que le témoignage douteux de ces trois repris de justice. »

Javert leva les yeux et examina M. Madeleine. Valjean était tellement certain qu'il le reconnaissait, lui, dans sa façon de le regarder. Profondément. Jusqu'à l'âme.

« Je l'ai reconnu aussi.

\- Parce que les autres l'ont dit. Vous avez été influencé mon pauvre ami.

\- Le maire n'a pas tort, Javert, reprit Bamatabois. Comment est-il possible de reconnaître un forçat ? Et si l'homme avait raison de clamer son innocence ? »

Javert ne quittait pas des yeux le maire.

Que cherchait à faire cet homme impossible ? Sauver un innocent ou protéger un bagnard ?

« Je n'ai pas examiné ses cicatrices, admit Javert, crachant les mots comme s'ils étaient du vitriol.

\- Quelles cicatrices ? »

Ne pas montrer d'intérêt excessif. M. Madeleine ne rata pas le bref éclair paraissant dans les yeux de Javert. Le doute toujours.

« Si Champmathieu est bien Jean Valjean, il doit avoir des cicatrices laides. Sur le dos, les bras, les épaules. Coups de fouet, chaînes, boulet, blessures de chantier.

\- Combien de temps a-t-il vécu au bagne ?, demanda Bamatabois, perdant son hilarité.

\- Dix-neuf ans, répondit sans réfléchir M. Madeleine.

\- Le pauvre diable, » rétorqua Bamatabois.

Madeleine s'en voulut atrocement, il avait parlé par automatisme et cela n'avait pas échappé à Javert. L'ancien garde-chiourme le pliait sous son regard mais le maire tint bon.

Javert détourna les yeux pour regarder la campagne que traversait la diligence.

Peut-être le maire avait-il été mis au fait par les journaux ? Par un courrier ? Peut-être savait-il déjà la honte de l'inspecteur par une lettre de Paris ?

Javert se fustigea. Il avait déjà établi un rapport erroné et il recommençait la même erreur, sautant trop vite à la conclusion.

« Javert, reprit M. Madeleine, d'une voix douce. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas examiné les cicatrices la première fois ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ait procédé à l'arrestation de l'homme et...j'étais sûr de moi...

\- Vous avez peut-être trop confiance en vous, mon cher ami. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Peut-être, monsieur le maire. Peut-être. »

Certainement vue la lettre qui lui brûlait la poche intérieure de son uniforme, irradiant contre sa poitrine.

Un désaveu officiel ! Une menace de mise à pied ! Une admonestation de son protecteur suivie de l'aveu de sa déception face à une faute venant de son protégé depuis Toulon...

Merde !

Javert baissa les yeux et examina ses mains, préférant ne plus regarder ces deux bourgeois bien nantis face à lui.

« Et la pute ?, demanda tout à coup Bamatabois, sans qu'on sache trop à qui il s'adressait plus particulièrement. Elle n'est pas en prison ?

\- Elle est malade, Bamatabois, expliqua M. Madeleine, un brin d'agressivité dans la voix. Elle est soignée à l'hôpital.

\- Et après ? »

Le bourgeois n'en démordrait pas. Il regardait cette fois attentivement Javert.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, murmura Javert.

\- Le chef de la police et moi-même avons eu un différend à ce sujet, M. Bamatabois. La malheureuse vous a agressé, certes, mais elle était malade et vous avez glissé une boule de neige dans son corsage. Vous l'avez agressée le premier !

\- _Une boule de neige !_ Monsieur le maire, c'était une plaisanterie. N'est-ce-pas Javert ? Une agression ! Comme vous y allez ! Il doit être possible d'obtenir six mois de prison ? Ou davantage ? On peut aller jusqu'à dix-huit mois ! N'est-ce-pas inspecteur ? »

On appuya intentionnellement sur le titre d'inspecteur. Javert ne disait rien. Il avait placé ses mains devant sa bouche et serrait fort.

« Suffit Bamatabois !, s'écria M. Madeleine avec aplomb. L'affaire est close, j'ai usé de mon pouvoir de maire concernant cette affaire sur la base de la législation municipale. L'inspecteur Javert a fait valoir son point de vue qui diffère du mien mais la malheureuse n'ira jamais en prison ! Elle est malade, mourante même !

\- Une pute !, cracha M. Bamatabois avec mépris. Soit ! Vous êtes le maire ! Je suis juste surpris que notre inspecteur si procédurier n'ait rien dit. »

Nouvelle attaque.

Javert baissa les yeux. Encore. Vaincu.

« SUFFIT !, » clama M. Madeleine.

Et le silence retomba dans la voiture.

Arras était une très belle ville. Ancienne. De nombreux bâtiments médiévaux, une tradition dans le textile avait enrichi la ville.

La cour d'Assises trônait dans l'un des plus vieux bâtiments sur la place du marché. Un passage obligatoire dans une auberge pour se rafraîchir et se changer permit à M. Madeleine de coincer Javert pour une discussion avisée.

« Javert, je suis désolé pour Fantine. Je ne voulais pas rendre votre position délicate. J'ai vu rouge et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je...

\- Vous aviez raison, monsieur, lança Javert, en le coupant sèchement. La femme était malade. J'aurai du le voir et la placer à l'hôpital. Mes excuses, monsieur.

\- Javert, s'il vous plaît. Je ne dis pas cela pour...

\- Je suis attendu, monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Et Javert s'esquiva.

Quel homme impossible !

Le tribunal était plein. L'affaire Champmathieu n'était pourtant pas une grande affaire criminelle mais elle attirait des badauds. Parmi le jury se tenait M. Bamatabois. M. Madeleine réussit une fois de plus à se faire accepter dans la salle encombrée. On le reconnut, on le salua.

L'affaire n'avait pas été jugée cette fois-ci, l'inspecteur Javert n'avait pas encore témoigné.

Qu'allait faire Javert ?

Répéter simplement sa première déposition ?

Dénoncer M. Madeleine envers et contre tout ?

Se remettre en question ?

Le saut dans la Seine prouvait à lui seul que Javert était capable de se remettre en question. S'il pouvait le faire plus tôt et sans la perspective du suicide...

Sinon... Qu'allait faire M. Madeleine ?

Certainement la même chose que la dernière fois et se dénoncer lui-même. Repartir un an à Toulon avant de pouvoir s'enfuir... Tout perdre...

Dire que M. Madeleine était fébrile en suivant les débats du procès était un euphémisme. Valjean avait les mains qui tremblaient et il les cachait contre son ventre.

Enfin, on appela l'inspecteur Javert à la barre des témoins.

Le policier se leva. Raide, droit, impassible. Et il s'humilia à la grande surprise de M. Madeleine, au profond soulagement de Jean Valjean. Oui Javert était quelqu'un de bien.

« Monsieur le juge, je voudrais effectuer une petite vérification avant de prononcer mon témoignage. Je vous prie.

\- Inspecteur ? Une vérification ?, demanda le juge, étonné.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi certain que l'accusé soit bien le forçat Jean Valjean.

\- Inspecteur !, fit le juge, d'une voix dure. Songez à ce que vous dites !

\- Je dis la vérité. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi et ne souhaite pas condamner un innocent. »

Un brouhaha éclata dans la salle. Les trois forçats qui avaient reconnu Valjean huaient le policier. M. Madeleine secoua la tête. Ses camarades étaient aveuglés par la ressemblance effective qui existait entre Champmathieu et Jean-Le-Cric. Le procureur monta au créneau.

« Vous étiez sûr de vous, inspecteur, la première fois ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Je me suis montré présomptueux, monsieur, et trop confiant. Je retire mon témoignage. »


	17. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert et M. Madeleine. Ou ce qui aurait pu être.

_« Je retire mon témoignage. »_

Javert avait lâché ses mots d'une voix sûre d'elle. Il restait au garde-à-vous. Il venait de perdre son honneur, sa dignité, peut-être son poste. Mais s'il avait tout faux ?

Le juge et le procureur restèrent muets de colère puis ce dernier lança sèchement :

« Faites vos vérifications, inspecteur. »

Javert s'inclina avec déférence puis s'approcha de Champmathieu. L'homme semblait stupide et regardait ce policier venir à lui avec un regard de bovin.

M. Madeleine se promit de venir en aide à ce malheureux.

« Champmathieu, commença à expliquer doucement Javert, en articulant bien, je vais avoir besoin que tu retires ta chemise.

\- Pourquoi faire ?, demanda benoîtement l'accusé.

\- Pour vérifier quelques petites choses.

\- On a déjà vérifié. J'ai des traces de fouet.

\- Laisse-moi voir ! »

L'homme hésita puis il se soumit. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et le vêtement fut retiré. Javert s'approcha encore plus près et mena l'homme en pleine lumière, sous les fenêtres.

Il examina d'un regard de connaisseur les traces de coups de fouet sur le dos et les épaules. Nombreuses certes mais sans plus.

L'homme avait eu une vie difficile.

Mais il n'y avait pas de traces de doubles chaînes, pas de blessures de chantier... Javert doutait vraiment maintenant. Il examina aussi les poignets, vierges de toutes cicatrices.

« Le pantalon !, aboya le garde-chiourme.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

\- Obéis ! »

Le juge allait rétorquer quelque chose pour la décence mais Javert n'écoutait plus. Il aidait l'homme à retirer son pantalon. Les jambes, maigres et poilues du malheureux voleur de pommes apparurent. Aucune trace de coup de fouet. Javert se mit à genoux et saisit la jambe droite.

Valjean avait compris et blêmit.

Javert examina quelques instants puis se redressa, le visage sombre. Anéanti.

Il allait donc faire une deuxième erreur ? Si le maire n'avait pas insisté... Javert se tourna vers l'accusé et lui lança :

« Rhabille-toi ! J'ai fini. »

Javert, l'ancien adjudant-garde du bagne de Toulon, affirma la voix ferme et sûre de lui :

« Cet homme est innocent ! Il ne porte aucune des cicatrices que devrait avoir tout homme vivant dans un bagne pendant dix-neuf ans.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Il a des cicatrices de coups de fouet ! »

Javert eut un sourire, pâle et incertain, avant de rétorquer :

« Parce que je sais à quoi peut ressembler les cicatrices d'un bagnard, monsieur le juge. J'ai passé des années à surveiller des bagnards et à infliger moi-même la flagellation. Cet homme n'a jamais été dans un bagne !

\- Comment expliquez-vous le témoignage des trois forçats ? »

On était dur avec ce policier qui revenait sur son témoignage. Javert se tourna vers Brevet, Cochepaille, Chenildieu et les regarda.

« Ils ont été abusé par la ressemblance, comme moi-même.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire messieurs ?, jeta le juge aux forçats.

\- Je sais plus..., avoua l'un d'eux, maladroitement. »

_Cochepaille !_ Il avait bon cœur, l'ancien voleur. Les autres répétèrent la même phrase.

« Vous étiez si sûrs de vous !, rétorqua le juge, mécontent.

\- Oui mais l'inspecteur a raison... On a vu le visage... Le-Cric avait des yeux bleus...

\- Vous ne maintenez pas votre témoignage ?, grogna le procureur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, monsieur le juge. Cela remonte à si loin. Sûr que Le-Cric a du changer en tellement d'années.

\- Sûr, ajouta un autre forçat. _Brevet_.

\- On s'est peut-être un peu précipité, » conclut le dernier. _Chenildieu_.

Valjean avait envie de se lever et de leur serrer la main. M. Madeleine resta tranquillement assis, illisible. Puis il sentit le regard acéré de Javert posé sur lui.

Connivence. Complicité. Javert baissa les yeux.

Le juge envoya le jury faire son vote. Malgré tout. M. Madeleine eut encore très peur pour lui et Champmathieu mais le jury fut réaliste. Il ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune preuve contre le malheureux voleur de pommes. Le seul témoignage digne de ce nom était celui de l'inspecteur de police. Et il s'était rétracté. Il avait prouvé ses dires.

On relaxa Champmathieu, on l'innocenta, on le libéra.

Puis le brouhaha reprit.

On emporta les trois forçats. Les membres du jury quittèrent la salle. Javert, toujours debout à la barre des témoins, au-milieu de la salle, regarda fixement M. Madeleine s'approcher du juge pour lui parler. L'homme fut un peu surpris puis acquiesça.

Pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'avait proposé le saint maire de Montreuil. De l'argent pour Champmathieu ou une place dans son usine…

Javert soupira et quitta à son tour la salle... le tribunal...

Il était horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire ! Lui qui s'était toujours voulu irréprochable, il avait failli condamner un innocent à aller au bagne voire pire ! Un voleur récidiviste venant d'un bagne avec plusieurs tentatives d'évasion dans son dossier. Il aurait pu être condamné à mort.

Javert ne marchait pas depuis longtemps dans les rues, les mains dans le dos lorsqu'une voix l'appela. M. Madeleine ! Encore lui ! Javert lutta pour ne pas réagir violemment.

« Comment allez-vous Javert ?

\- Bien, monsieur le maire, fit simplement le policier.

\- Magnifique ! Vous avez été admirable aujourd'hui ! »

Le maire rayonnait, son sourire était étincelant, ses yeux bleus irradiaient de joie. Javert ne supporta pas de les voir briller ainsi sur lui.

Il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« Vous aviez raison, monsieur. J'ai trop confiance en moi.

\- Absurde Javert ! Vous allez trop vite en besogne, c'est tout. Allons dîner puis nous dormirons à l'auberge. Nous partirons demain pour Montfermeil.

\- Monsieur..., commença Javert d'une voix lasse.

\- J'espère que Bamatabois ne mangera pas avec nous. Cet homme m'insupporte, pas vous ? »

Un fin rire. Javert était estomaqué. Oser critiquer ainsi un bourgeois, riche et nanti ?! Un bras se glissa contre le sien.

« La municipalité paye pour tous les frais occasionnés par ce déplacement. Vous acceptez de dîner avec moi ? _Quelque chose de gras, de lourd et d'alcoolisé._ Ça vous va ? »

Valjean songeait en souriant à Javert lui sortant cette même phrase. Avant que les événements ne se précipitent et ne les rapprochent. Mais le Javert du XIXe siècle était plus compliqué que le Javert du XXIe siècle.

« Monsieur le maire, il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

\- Plus tard, j'ai faim. Voulez-vous dîner ? »

Une main se glissa sur celle du policier, caressante. Javert gela, incapable de réagir. Choqué ! Valjean eut peur d'être allé trop loin...puis un éclair entendu apparut dans les yeux clairs du policier. Comme s'il comprenait tout à coup et que des écailles lui étaient tombées des yeux.

Même sa voix se fit plus soyeuse lorsqu'il répondit :

« Fort bien, monsieur le maire. Je suis à vos ordres.

\- A la bonne heure. Je me charge de vous ce soir ! »

Javert ne dit rien et se laissa emmener. Le maire lui tenait le bras et le serrait contre lui. Javert le regardait faire. Un peu surpris tout de même.

Mais cela éclairait le personnage de M. Madeleine d'une nouvelle façon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la peur qui faisait briller ses yeux habituellement ? Mais autre chose... Peut-être que cela expliquait sa solitude, le manque de femme dans sa vie... Peut-être... Mais ce jeu-là était dangereux.

Javert n'était pas un pédéraste, il vouait une haine mortelle à tous ces invertis mais il était curieux de voir jusqu'où l'homme allait pousser la comédie avec lui.

L'auberge était calme, la grande salle était vide. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent attablés devant un plat de jambon et d'omelette tout à fait honorable, avec du pain et du vin. M. Madeleine se chargea de remplir le verre du policier d'un vin rouge de qualité.

Javert le vit faire et sourit, amusé.

« Je ne bois pas, monsieur le maire.

\- Ce soir, il est hors de question que vous ne buviez pas ! Nous avons quelque chose à fêter !

\- Vraiment ?

\- La vérité ! C'est une excellente raison de fêter, non ?

\- Vraiment ? »

Les yeux gris, perçants du policier se posèrent sur le bleu d'azur du maire de Montreuil. Un combat entre deux volontés. Javert était fragilisé par sa position, il baissa les yeux le premier.

« Monsieur, vous aviez raison. Je dois vous remercier. Sans votre intervention, mon témoignage aurait servi à envoyer un innocent en prison voire à la guillotine. »

Un frisson dans le dos. Oui, Valjean se souvint d'Arras, de son propre procès. Il avait été condamné à mort et gracié par le roi, commuant sa peine de mort en peine de travaux forcés à vie.

Javert respectait le silence de son supérieur même si...même si ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'examiner. Il était tellement sûr. Trop sûr. Fou qu'il était !

La lettre de Paris lui brûla les doigts mais il se décida et la sortit. Il fallait parler de ceci et mettre les choses à plat.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Paris, monsieur le maire. Je voulais vous en parler depuis Montreuil mais vous ne m'avez pas permis de l'évoquer, monsieur. Si vous pouviez me permettre maintenant... »

M. Madeleine n'avait rien remarqué, tout à sa peur, tout à sa colère... Valjean aperçut les doigts tremblants du policier lorsque Javert lui donna la fameuse lettre. Et les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche.

« Javert, fit-il consterné. Je ne pourrais jamais vous laisser partir. »

Cela fit sursauter Javert. L'inspecteur paniquait malgré tout.

« Vous...vous saviez ? »

Mentir était dangereux. Un simple message de Paris et Javert saurait que personne n'avait prévenu M. Madeleine.

« Non, admit le maire. Mais je vous connais. Je connais votre droiture. Vous devez vous en vouloir pour l'affaire Fantine. Donnez-moi votre lettre. Je vais en prendre connaissance. »

_Inspecteur Javert,_

_Votre rapport concernant le maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer est une aberration. Je suis peiné de vous voir vous fourvoyer ainsi. Vous devez être devenu fou, mon pauvre Javert. Il ne peut s'agir de ce forçat nommé Jean Valjean, l'homme a été arrêté la semaine dernière. Son audience est prévue le samedi 18 janvier en la Cour d'Assises d'Arras. Votre témoignage est d'ailleurs attendu. Vous devez être à même de reconnaître cet individu, l'ayant côtoyé tant d'années au bagne de Toulon._

_Maintenant, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller, inspecteur, de revoir avec soin votre position. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas continuer à servir en tant que chef de la police de Montreuil sous les ordres de M. Madeleine après avoir osé rédiger un rapport aussi diffamatoire contre ce dernier._

_Songez à démissionner, inspecteur, ou à demander votre mutation. J'accéderais à votre requête avec célérité. Je ne vous cacherais pas, Javert, que je suis particulièrement peiné et déçu de cet échec. Il a même été question d'une mise à pied avec son Excellence le comte d'Anglès. Je vous ai appuyé, Javert, mais nous ne tolérerons pas d'autres erreurs de votre part. Celle-ci est déjà de trop._

_Cordialement,_

_M. André Chabouillet, secrétaire du premier bureau_

_de la préfecture de Paris_

Le silence était profond. Javert ne mangeait pas. Il baissait les yeux et examinait son assiette. Ainsi c'était cette lettre qui avait tout déclenché ? La demande de renvoi, Arras, le départ de M. Madeleine...et cependant Javert avait eu raison.

Qu'il avait du haïr Jean Valjean lorsqu'il a découvert la vérité !!!

« Qui est ce M. Chabouillet ?

\- Mon protecteur, monsieur, expliqua Javert.

\- Votre protecteur ?

\- Mon patron si vous préférez, monsieur. Il me suit depuis le départ. Ou presque.

\- Vous lui devez beaucoup ?

\- Ma place dans la police. »

_Et il vous la retire au moindre faux-pas ?_ M. Chabouillet semblait être un patron exigeant. Javert avait des raisons de se vouloir irréprochable.

« Que faut-il faire alors ?

\- La lettre est claire, monsieur, et je suis d'accord avec les termes employés. Je vous demande mon renvoi. Je voulais vous le demander avant toute cette histoire.

\- Et si je le refuse ?

\- Cela ne change rien aux faits, monsieur. J'ai fait un rapport contre vous, je vous ai diffamé, je dois être puni, monsieur. Une démission serait trop honorable, monsieur, j'exige mon renvoi officiel. »

La voix profonde de Javert, dure, grave retentissait, mais l'homme était essoufflé.

« Et si je le refuse ?, répéta M. Madeleine, innocemment.

\- Monsieur, cela ne se discute pas !

\- Bien au contraire Javert ! Cela se discute ! Mangez cher ami et parlons un peu de Montreuil !

\- Montreuil ? »

Javert était décontenancé.


	18. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On commence à jouer à des jeux dangereux. Des jeux interdits...et séducteurs...

M. Madeleine versait du vin à son chef de la police, essayant de le pousser à se détendre et à accepter la discussion.

« Vous faites du bon travail là-bas ! J'envisage d'agrandir l'usine. Cela va attirer de nouveaux habitants. De nouveaux problèmes en perspective ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sûr et d'efficace au poste de chef de la police ! Quelqu'un d'honnête et d'intègre.

\- Monsieur..., fit Javert, malheureux.

\- Je vais écrire à Paris ! Je vais remettre ce M. Chabouillet à sa place. Cette affaire me concerne aussi. Il est hors de question que vous payez pour une erreur de jugement.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une erreur de jugement, monsieur. Vous auriez pu vous retrouver à la place de Champmathieu !

\- Et je n'y suis pas ! J'admets que la prochaine fois, j'aimerai que vous m'en parliez avant. Je n'apprécierais pas une arrestation en pleine nuit ! »

M. Madeleine riait. Javert était estomaqué.

« Mangez, s'il-vous-plaît Javert. Je n'apprécie pas de dîner seul, surtout lorsque je suis en bonne compagnie. Encore du vin ?

\- Dieu, non merci, monsieur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire. Je...

\- Vous avez peur de perdre le contrôle ? »

Un fin sourire.

Javert ne savait plus quoi penser.

M. Madeleine le regardait en souriant gentiment. Un très beau sourire, très doux. _En bonne compagnie ?_

Il n'en revenait pas lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur ses joues et les trouva brûlantes. Il rougissait ? Ou il avait déjà trop bu ?

« Monsieur que cherchez-vous à faire ?

\- Voir l'impassible inspecteur Javert perdre son contrôle sur lui-même doit être un spectacle rare. Je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. »

Javert baissa la tête, intimidé et le silence retomba sur la conversation. Le dîner se poursuivit. Rien n'avait été vraiment décidé.

Le maire allait écrire à M. Chabouillet. L'idée horrifiait l'inspecteur de police. Que quelqu'un le défende alors qu'il avait commis une faute. Lui qui n'avait jamais accepté la clémence pour les autres, voilà qu'on allait plaider pour lui.

L'alcool, la bonne nourriture, le sourire du maire... La tête lui tournait un peu. Le repas terminé, Javert voulut aller se coucher. Il vacillait un peu, légèrement ivre.

Le maire l'aida à monter les marches de l'escalier, une main serrant sa taille. Javert se laissa mener, trop estomaqué pour réagir, trop saoul également. Et M. Madeleine était très doux, son parfum, discret, atteignait Javert, de la bergamote. C'était aussi enivrant que l'alcool.

Les deux hommes avaient pris une chambre à l'auberge.

Javert, le mouchard, avait voulu savoir jusqu'où l'homme pouvait aller. Il le regrettait lorsque M. Madeleine, attentionné et gentil, l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Un fin rire tandis que le maire lui retirait son col de cuir avant de s'attaquer à son uniforme. Les doigts glissant sur les boutons bien polis, les défaisant un à un.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un homme tel que vous ne boive pas du tout. Un policier de surcroît.

\- Tous les policiers ne sont pas des ivrognes, murmura Javert.

\- Je vois cela. »

Son uniforme tomba à ses pieds, le bruit métallique de l'épée frappant le sol le tira de sa douce torpeur. Javert se recula, farouche.

« Je saurai me débrouiller seul, merci monsieur.

\- Vous êtes sûr Javert ? Je m'en voudrais de vous rendre mal à l'aise. »

« _Votre présence me rend mal à l'aise_ » voulait clamer Javert, mais l'inquiétude était visible dans les putains de yeux bleus du maire. Plus sereinement, il répondit :

« Je vais bien, merci. Monsieur.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour vous Javert ? »

Javert hésitait, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Il n'avait pas assez mangé pour en diminuer les effets. Soudain, il sourit, son sourire de loup, effrayant. _Très bien, puisque le maire voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer à deux._

« Oui, il y a quelque chose en effet. »

Pas tranquille d'esprit, M. Madeleine s'approcha de Javert. L'homme se tenait dans sa chemise blanche, les bras croisés devant lui. Les boutons étaient défaits dans le haut de la chemise, révélant une poitrine large et une traînée de poils noirs. Un bel homme de quarante ans, grand, fort, musclé. Savait-il à quel point il était attirant ? Valjean n'était pas un pédéraste mais le XXIe siècle était passé par là. Aussi étrange que cette idée soit.

« Puisque tu sembles t'intéresser autant à mon bien être Madeleine, murmura Javert, utilisant le tutoiement pour la première fois, déshabille-toi aussi.

\- Javert !, glapit le maire. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que cherches-tu à faire ? A me séduire ? A me pousser à la faute ? Je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes, Madeleine. Sauf... »

Le sourire devenait un sourire de fauve. Javert retroussa les babines, exposant ses crocs.

« Sauf les anciens forçats. Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Madeleine... A moins que...

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites !

\- A moins que ce damné rapport ne soit pas frauduleux. »

Javert quitta sa position de statue et s'approcha de Madeleine, tout près, assez près pour que les poitrines se touchent. Ses mains se posèrent sur les flancs de M. Madeleine, traînant sur les hanches, admirant la musculature. Le policier pencha son visage vers le cou de monsieur le maire pour le sentir, avant de glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de la nuque. Goûter, embrasser...

« M. Madeleine ! Un homme fort. Un homme sorti de nulle part. Je te connais ! Je suis sûr de moi ! Tu es...

\- Javert, » murmura M. Madeleine.

Presque un gémissement, M. Madeleine leva les mains, mais c'était difficile de savoir si c'était pour repousser les avances du policier ou pour le rapprocher davantage. En tout cas, elles se posèrent sur les épaules de l'imposant inspecteur.

« M. Madeleine. Voyons ce que ces jolis costumes que vous portez cachent. Mhm ? »

Au XXIe siècle, le corps de Jean Valjean ne portait pas ces damnées cicatrices mais au XIXe siècle, il en était tout autrement. Il fallait se reprendre.

Et se reprendre vite ! Car les doigts du policier avaient commencé le déshabillage, défaisant les boutons de la veste noire de M. Madeleine, les uns après les autres.

« Non, Javert, non, souffla M. Madeleine.

\- On ne me dit pas non. Monsieur le maire. »

Un ricanement et Javert poursuivit son travail sur les vêtements de son supérieur. La veste tomba sur le sol, rejoignant l'uniforme du policier. Et cela réveilla M. Madeleine. Valjean. Javert embrassait toujours sa nuque, cherchant à retirer la chemise. Dévoiler les cicatrices.

L'ancien forçat se jeta en arrière, manquant de faire tomber le policier.

« NON !, lança le maire. Un peu de retenue inspecteur ! »

Valjean ne savait pas si Javert jouait un rôle ou s'il était sincère. Le policier le regardait un peu goguenard mais les yeux étincelants de mille feux. Excité ?

« Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur le maire. J'ai mal compris ce que vous attendiez de moi.

\- Dîner avec vous, Javert. Juste dîner. »

Javert ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, faisant le tour de la chambre.

« Je vous ai vu ivre inspecteur. J'ai voulu vous aider. Je suis navré que vous ayez compris autre chose.

\- Mes excuses, monsieur. Peut-être allez-vous repenser votre décision concernant mon poste ? »

Plus difficile de jouer les indifférents, Javert était tout de même inquiet.

« Non, cela ne change rien à ce que je pense de vous, mais il va falloir rester professionnel, inspecteur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Tout à fait, monsieur. »

Et le maire ramassa sa veste et quitta la chambre du policier d'un pas précipité.

Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma soigneusement la porte, avant de respirer longuement. Qu'avait-il espéré ?

Javert ne le désirait pas, il désirait juste mettre la main au collet de Jean Valjean. Et il s'en était fallu de peu que cela n'arrive ce soir.

Même si...même si ce fut difficile d'ignorer l'étroitesse d'un pantalon...

Dans sa chambre, Javert n'était pas mieux que Valjean. Il soupirait avec force, les yeux fermés et les mains glissés dans ses cheveux, assis sur le lit, il tentait de reprendre un souffle régulier. Javert ne désirait pas les hommes et pourtant... Le jeu du mouchard se retournait contre lui... Il avait eu envie d'un homme ce soir. Merde !

Le lendemain, ce furent deux hommes, professionnels, impassibles qui se firent face devant un petit-déjeuner bien garni. Des salutations d'usage, des paroles sans intérêt sur le chemin encore à parcourir pour Montfermeil. Un fermier des environs avait accepté de les mener à bon port, dés le repas terminé. On se débrouillerait pour rentrer à Montreuil-Sur-Mer. La diligence serait une excellente possibilité.

Les deux hommes ne se regardaient que rarement dans les yeux, et seulement pour y lire quelque chose de glacial.

Dans la voiture du fermier, ce fut pareil. Un silence morne.

On ne reprit vie qu'à l'arrivée à Montfermeil. Il était tard, la fatigue pesait sur les épaules. La tension des derniers jours, le procès à Arras, la scène de la veille... Il fallait manger, dormir une fois réglé l'affaire de Fantine le plus vite possible.

M. Madeleine insistait sur la rapidité. Il ne voulait pas attendre avant d'agir. Le policier était un peu surpris par cette inquiétude affichée par son supérieur.

Pour lui, il était évident que la prostituée avait menti, comme elles le font toutes. Avec déférence, professionnalisme, le policier se plia aux désidératas de son chef.

Le policier prit donc les devants, à la joie de l'ancien forçat.

Si seulement, il avait eu Javert à ses côtés la première fois... Cela aurait rendu les choses bien plus faciles.

On demanda pour l'auberge du _sergent de Waterloo_ , on indiqua l'adresse avec soin. Le policier en uniforme était assez impressionnant et intimidant.

Javert en fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que l'adresse en elle-même soit fausse.

Il fut surpris puis après sa colère ne fit que monter. Insensiblement. Contre les Thénardier, contre la femme Fantine, contre lui-même.

Car non seulement l'adresse existait mais la gosse existait et sa situation était critique. Maltraitée, frappée, mal nourrie, mal logée.

Javert se révéla terrible.

M. Madeleine en fut impressionné.

Il savait que le policier était quelqu'un de fort et d'autoritaire mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en action. Javert frappa du poing sur la table, exigea de voir les factures de médecin, les demandes d'argent à-propos de la gamine. Il menaça l'aubergiste de faire fermer son établissement. Il fut admirable et Thénardier blêmit de peur.

Devant l'esclandre que faisait le policier, d'autres officiers accoururent du poste de la ville et découvrirent avec surprise le maire de Montreuil et son chef de la police discuter pour une enfant dans l'auberge des Thénardier.

Une lettre signée de la mère de l'enfant permit à M. Madeleine de prendre la petite fille avec lui dés le soir-même. La police reçut une admonestation terrible de la part de Javert. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser agir cet individu de cette façon ? Les policiers eurent beaucoup de mal à se justifier. Puis Thénardier essaya de calmer tout le monde en proposant du vin, un repas et des excuses.

M. Madeleine ne voulut rien de cela. Il voulait juste partir, emporter la petite Cosette. Sa petite Cosette. Et l'emmener en sécurité avec lui. L'enfant lui serrait les doigts de toute sa force, le regardant avec appréhension et M. Madeleine lui souriait, déjà conquis.

Une vie avec Cosette.

Javert abandonna le combat. Il promit de revenir dans quelques jours avec une batterie de policiers et de vérifier avec soin tous les registres, tous les rapports de l'auberge. Pour ce soir, il fallait laisser les choses ainsi.

Il y avait d'autres enfants en jeu. La petite Eponine, la petite Azelma et un bébé appelé Gavroche. Valjean se souvint de la barricade et se jura d'accompagner son chef de la police. Peut-être monsieur Madeleine allait pouvoir sauver tout le monde ? Thénardier avait besoin d'argent, peut-être un soutien financier ? Ou alors lui retirer ses enfants pour leur proposer une vie meilleure ? Mais sans heurter les parents, juste proposer de les adopter ?

M. Madeleine réfléchissait.

Il n'avait pas pu se poser ces questions la première fois. Il fuyait le bagne, il fuyait Javert, il faisait tout pour ne pas être remarqué. Il avait payé pour Cosette.

Une nouvelle auberge. Cosette mangeait avec ardeur, assise entre les deux hommes. M. Madeleine avait acheté des vêtements neufs à la petite fille, il avait acheté une poupée. On n'était pas le jour de Noël, il n'y avait pas de neige cette fois. Il avait acheté ce qu'il avait pu et la gamine était heureuse. Un homme bon, M. Madeleine. Comment pouvait-il être Jean Valjean ? Jean-le-Cric ?

Javert ne disait rien, estomaqué. Il regardait M. Madeleine interagir avec la petite fille, essayant de l'apprivoiser, en lui parlant de sa mère, malade. Et Cosette acquiesçait, les yeux grands ouverts, infiniment bleus.

Alors Fantine n'avait pas menti. Et Javert se sentait mal.

Il écoutait la voix douce de M. Madeleine, ses yeux brillant de joie. Il le trouva beau ainsi et se secoua d'avoir de telles pensées.

« Nous allons voir maman ?, demanda la petite fille.

\- Oui, ma petite Cosette, fit Valjean, avec tendresse.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez venu, monsieur.

\- Moi aussi, ma petite. Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. »


	19. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jeu du mouchard et du voleur... On recommence mais jusqu'où peut-on aller ?

Un an ! Il avait attendu un an au bagne avant de pouvoir s'enfuir. Il s'était élancé pour sauver la vie de ce marin à bord de l' _Orion_ puis s'était laissé tomber dans l'eau. Mourir noyé plutôt que de mourir enchaîné au bagne. Ses chances de survie avaient été moindres et il avait survécu.

Et la petite était là. A ses côtés. Face à l'inspecteur Javert qui semblait perdu. M. Madeleine le regarda en face, pleinement. Des yeux gris contre des yeux bleus.

_Hé oui, inspecteur, parfois les criminels n'en sont pas vraiment et il y a des circonstances atténuantes..._

« Vous allez bien Javert ?, fit le maire, perfidement.

\- Oui, monsieur le maire, répondit humblement le policier.

\- A la bonne heure. »

La petite Cosette bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. M. Madeleine la prit dans ses bras, heureux de sentir à nouveau ce poids plume entre ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas senti depuis des années.

« Une chambre, Javert. Vous pouvez me trouver cela ?

\- Oui, monsieur le maire. »

L'inspecteur se leva et docilement mena son supérieur jusqu'à une chambre. L'aubergiste, une femme ronde et grasse avait prévu deux chambres pour les deux hommes. Un petit matelas avait été ajouté dans l'une d'elle. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que Cosette soit couchée, bordée, elle était déjà profondément endormie...

Les deux hommes la laissèrent seule.

Ils avaient à parler, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sans se concerter, ils quittèrent l'auberge. Ils s'installèrent, les bras appuyés sur une barrière, le nez en l'air, oubliant le froid et l'humidité. Il neigeait maintenant. M. Madeleine se sentait tellement soulagé. Il avait rarement ressenti cette sensation de paix dans sa vie.

« Du tabac à priser, monsieur le maire ?, proposa Javert.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Merci Javert. »

Il ne savait pas priser mais il regarda le policier le faire. Mettre le tabac sur le plat de sa main, l'aspirer et éternuer et il l'imita...avant d'éternuer violemment. Un feu lui brûlait tout le système respiratoire.

« Seigneur ! Mais c'est horrible ! Comment faites-vous ? »

Javert rit. Il ne riait pas souvent mais la scène était amusante. Et voir le maire, si composé, le visage rougi et les yeux larmoyants valait le détour.

« Vous manquez d'entraînement, monsieur.

\- Vous prisez beaucoup ?

\- Pas assez souvent. Je ne prise que lorsque je suis content ou satisfait de mes affaires.

\- Pas assez souvent ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de raisons d'être satisfait, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Javert souriait. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il songeait à la petite fille sauvée par M. Madeleine et...lui-même... Il avait fait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui et une fois de plus c'était grâce à cet homme étrange.

« Connaissez-vous Toulon, M. Madeleine ?

\- Non, inspecteur.

\- J'y ai été garde-chiourme, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Et alors ? »

Il faisait beau dehors. La nuit était profonde, les étoiles brillaient, il neigeait. Javert avait rangé sa tabatière, il regardait le ciel.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur le maire mais je me dois d'insister.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Mon renvoi. Je ne suis pas digne de l'uniforme que je porte.

\- Que ferez-vous ?

\- J'ai quarante ans, des bras, je travaillerais la terre. Qu'importe ?

\- Pourquoi insistez-vous ? »

Javert soupira.

« Vous m'avez empêché de commettre plusieurs fautes graves, monsieur. Une femme malade cruellement arrêtée, une enfant laissée à l'abandon, un homme injustement condamné, un rapport diffamant un maire bon et honnête. Je pense que la mesure est pleine. Je dois être chassé.

\- Vous ne voyez que les erreurs Javert. Je vois pour ma part un policier intègre, un peu trop vif peut-être, mais courageux, dévoué, droit.

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie.

\- Vous avez mis fin à la contrebande à Montreuil, vous avez diminué le crime dans ma ville, vous contribuez au calme et à la paix. Javert, vous êtes un excellent policier et un excellent chef de la police. Je ne saurai me passer de vos services.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît... »

Javert ne put finir sa phrase. Deux lèvres lui avaient coupé la parole et lui prenaient son souffle. Il n'était pas un pédéraste. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Et cependant, il répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Deux mains fortes saisirent la taille de M. Madeleine pour le rapprocher.

« A quel jeu jouez-vous monsieur ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., murmura M. Madeleine.

\- Je n'ai jamais... Je...

\- Moi non plus. »

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Javert embrassa à nouveau la gorge de son supérieur.

« Alors tu n'étais pas honnête dans ma chambre !? Pourquoi as-tu fui ?

\- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir... Je ne sais toujours pas si tu es honnête, toi.

\- Une preuve ? C'est ce que tu désires de moi ?! »

Un halètement lui répondit lorsque Javert avait saisi une des mains de M. Madeleine pour la poser fermement sur son sexe. Dur, gonflé. Oui le policier ne jouait pas. Peut-être au départ c'était le but, mais il avait changé.

« Et maintenant ? Me crois-tu ? »

M. Madeleine ne put rien dire lorsque Javert relâcha sa main pour glisser ses doigts sur son entrejambe, tâtant la dureté qui tendait le pantalon de monsieur le maire.

« Bien, je vois que nous sommes tous les deux honnêtes ce soir.

\- Javert... Dieu, Javert... Il ne faut pas...

\- Mon prénom est Franco. Quel est le tien ?

\- Jean..., » gémit M. Madeleine.

La main de Javert se faisait plus entreprenante et le malheureux maire était submergé. Si Javert jouait avec lui, il devait être pleinement satisfaisait. Une bouche revint sur la sienne et le baiser se faisait plus profond.

« Jean... Je l'aurai parié, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Nous avons deux chambres. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Est-ce que Javert jouait un rôle ? Putain, comme Valjean aurait aimé le savoir. Il se cambrait dans le toucher de Javert. Il ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il affirmait n'avoir jamais fait cela.

« Nous sommes devenus fous.

\- Le veux-tu Jean ?

\- Oui... »

Et cela sonna comme une reddition.

La chambre de l'inspecteur Javert était petite mais propre. Le policier avait pris les devants mais une fois devant le lit, il perdait de son assurance.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un et surtout pas avec un homme. La sodomie, la fellation, la pédérastie, toutes ces pratiques contre-nature dont il avait été le malencontreux témoin au bagne l'avaient dégoûté de l'amour. Il avait usé avec joie de sa matraque à Toulon pour punir tous ces dépravés. Et aujourd'hui, il était en train de jouer la même comédie de l'amour.

Sauf qu'il désirait furieusement l'homme dans ses bras.

Il avait donc puni à tort dans le bagne aussi ?

Quant à M. Madeleine, il luttait pour reprendre pied. Profitant du calme relatif de son compagnon pour se reculer, lâcher les épaules du policier, se reprendre.

Dieu, il avait envie de Javert mais il crevait de peur de se déshabiller devant lui.

Et sa seule expérience sexuelle remontait à quelques jours. Il était encore trop novice dans ces jeux-là.

Avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin, M. Madeleine se voulut raisonnable.

« Ce n'est pas prudent, Javert. »

Ces mots réveillèrent le policier et le firent revenir à lui.

« Quoi ? Que nous baisions ou que nous le fassions ici ? »

Les mots crus déplurent à M. Madeleine mais ils ne faisaient que refléter la réalité.

« Les deux ! »

Javert eut un rire un peu hystérique. Non, ce n'était pas prudent. Lentement, le policier retira son col de cuir puis son uniforme, faisant glisser le tissu épais sur ses épaules. Dévoilant à nouveau la chemise blanche. Séducteur ?

« Que veux-tu exactement Madeleine ?

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, répéta le maire de Montreuil, pâlissant.

\- Alors retourne dans ta chambre. Je ne saurai trop te conseiller de dormir avant de retrouver tes responsabilités de maire et de directeur. »

Javert ne s'approcha pas de Madeleine. Il était fatigué. Puisque cet homme impossible ne savait pas comment agir avec lui, il n'allait pas jouer les chiens excités par une chienne en chaleur.

« Javert... Je suis désolé...

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

\- Bonne nuit... Inspecteur... »

Ce fut une nuit difficile. Valjean la passa au côté de la petite Cosette endormie avec sa poupée dans ses bras. Son petit ange. Il mit longtemps à s'endormir mais il était tellement heureux de retrouver sa fille...et tellement énervé par Javert...

Le lendemain eut lieu la même scène que la veille.

Les deux hommes prirent leur petit-déjeuner en chiens de faïence, laissant Cosette entre eux à dévorer le pain et le lait.

La diligence allait emporter tout le monde en direction de Montreuil.

M. Madeleine n'était pas mort. Son usine fonctionnait toujours. L'inspecteur était muselé.

Le voyage en diligence fut une épreuve. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Cosette, inconsciente, se sentait de plus en plus en confiance et se rapprochait de plus en plus de M. Madeleine. Elle l'aimait déjà.

Mais les deux hommes ne se supportaient plus, c'était visible.

Javert restait droit et stoïque, assis comme une statue et Valjean, silencieux et discret, était un fantôme... Écho d'un futur voyage en diligence après les barricades...

A Montreuil, le policier salua avec déférence son supérieur hiérarchique et rejoignit aussitôt son poste.

M. Madeleine fut accueilli à bras ouverts par Sœur Simplice et put présenter sa fille à Fantine. La malheureuse pleura de joie en retrouvant son enfant. Peut-être allait-elle survivre ?

Les jours passèrent.

Maintenant Jean Valjean ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réservait. Normalement, il aurait du se retrouver à Toulon. Marqué au fer rouge, enchaîné et menotté. Jean-Le-Cric de retour au bagne.

M. Madeleine poursuivait ses tâches. Il organisait la ville, gérait son usine, parlait enfin d'agrandissement... Il voulait adopter la petite Cosette, malgré les rumeurs qui se diffusaient en ville sur lui et la prostituée. Cosette était considérée comme sa fille naturelle. Le maire n'en avait cure. Même si cela lui coûtait son mandat. Il n'en avait jamais voulu.

Cosette vivait chez lui, lui redonnant le sourire et le rendant heureux. Tout le monde le vit dans Montreuil.

Le maire, si taciturne, si malheureux, était enfin heureux. Et cela était du à cette petite fille sortie de nulle part. On en fut content. Le maire était toujours bien aimé de ses administrés.

Quant au chef de la police, c'était une autre histoire.

L'inspecteur Javert était l'efficacité faite homme. On commençait à parler de lui avec respect, avec crainte aussi. L'homme était partout. Il se tuait à la tâche, prenait des quarts de travail à rallonge, négligeait sa santé. Dévoué au travail et à son poste. Il multipliait les enquêtes, les surveillances, les arrestations. Il protégeait avec hargne les habitants de Montreuil, se mettant lui-même en danger pour eux. Il avait même accepté de travailler pour une autre municipalité, gérant deux postes pour ne plus arpenter les pavés de Montreuil à chaque heure de sa vie. Il fut remarquable et imprudent. Le maire en reçut des échos du fond de sa mairie. On le félicita d'avoir un chef de la police aussi exceptionnel. On lui proposa même de l'échanger, comme si Javert n'était qu'un simple cheval de travail.

« Trois jours. Monsieur le maire. L'inspecteur est à son poste depuis trois jours sans avoir pris un peu de repos.

\- Je vais lui en parler Walle. »

L'inspecteur Walle était un homme pondéré, assez corpulent, très loin de la frénésie de Javert. Mais il manquait d'intelligence et ne savait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, contrairement à son chef, bien plus clairvoyant. Là, il était venu voir le maire en désespoir de cause, assez inquiet pour son chef.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur n'a jamais été prudent mais hier soir, il a failli y rester. Il ne dort pas assez monsieur et ses réflexes s'en ressentent.

\- Je vais le convoquer. Amenez-le moi ! »

L'inspecteur Walle hocha la tête, content de voir le maire se charger aussitôt de son problème. Le chef de la police avait évité de peu une blessure mortelle au couteau la veille au soir, une simple bagarre de taverne mais le policier était clairement épuisé. Il ne s'était pas reculé assez vite et l'arme avait frappé l'épaule.

Une blessure sans gravité.

Un coup de chance que la poitrine ne fusse pas touchée. Mais c'était le signe qu'il fallait que Javert lâche du lest et prenne un congé pour raison de santé.


	20. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert avait toujours dit que la démission était plus honorable que le renvoi...mais si on le poussait dans ses retranchements ? Javert deviendrait ouvrier agricole.  
> Suivez la Brick !

Une heure d'attente avant l'arrivée de l'inspecteur Javert dans le bureau du maire. Le visage impassible, Javert se tenait droit et raide devant son supérieur.

Comme si le voyage à Arras n'avait pas eu lieu, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu les nuits d'Arras et de Montfermeil... L'inspecteur attendait paisiblement que le maire parle le premier. Et M. Madeleine se taisait, horrifié de ce qu'il voyait. Un homme à bout ! Le maire observait les cernes sous les yeux, le visage émacié, la peau pâle... Javert avait maigri, il ne mangeait pas assez, ne dormait pas assez. Oui, il se tuait tout doucement.

« Javert, cela ne peut plus durer, murmura M. Madeleine, atterré.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore reçu de courrier venant de Paris ? Monsieur ?

\- Non, mais je voulais parler de vos quarts de travail. Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Ce sera tout, monsieur ?

\- Javert !

\- Je suis attendu, monsieur. Une affaire à régler sur les quais.

\- Inspecteur ! Nous devons évoquer ce problème ! Il...

\- Je vous remercie des soins que vous apportez à ma santé, monsieur et vous prie de m'excuser. »

Et d'un geste souple, l'inspecteur quitta le bureau de M. Madeleine. Devant la porte, le maire retrouva assez de souffle pour lancer :

« Et votre blessure ? Javert ! »

Peine perdue !

A partir de cet instant, le maire de Montreuil s'efforça de rencontrer le plus possible son chef de la police. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'antagonisme entre les deux hommes, devenu problématique depuis l'affaire de la prostituée Fantine.

La pauvre femme était en convalescence maintenant, elle logeait au couvent des Bénédictines et Sœur Simplice veillait sur elle avec férocité. Son histoire était connue de tout le monde. On la plaignait sincèrement, même si on se demandait toujours quelle part le si gentil maire de Montreuil avait prise dans cette histoire.

Car la fille de Fantine, la petite Cosette, vivait officiellement chez le maire. Il avait entrepris les démarches officielles pour l'adopter, avec l'accord de sa mère.

Les deux êtres touchés par le malheur s'entendaient à merveille, Cosette appelait M. Madeleine _« papa »_ et M. Madeleine appelait Cosette « _mon ange._ »

Des procédures avaient été mises en place pour que les enfants Thénardier viennent aussi s’installer à Montreuil. On parlait de permettre aux parents de les suivre. Après tout, c’était leurs enfants. Le maire tergiversait mais pourquoi pas ? Thénardier n’était peut-être pas encore un mauvais homme ? Tout le monde avait le droit à une nouvelle chance. Une auberge à Montreuil ? Pourquoi pas ?

Champmathieu était là aussi et travaillait comme cantonnier pour le maire...

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf en ce qui concernait le policier Javert.

On s'attendait à un nouvel esclandre entre les deux hommes. M. Madeleine et Javert se croisaient de plus en plus, dans la ville, sur les remparts, sur le marché. Le maire, tout sourire, saluait son chef de la police et l'inspecteur se montrait déférent et silencieux.

Et cependant, il ne répondait plus aux convocations de son supérieur, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il passait des heures à gérer son poste. L'inspecteur Walle était chargé des rapports quotidiens avec le maire.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Farouche, monsieur. Impossible de discuter avec lui d'autre chose que du travail.

\- Je vois. »

La première fois, M. Madeleine évitait comme la peste son chef de la police pour ne pas se retrouver en compagnie de son ancien garde-chiourme. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent et c'était le maire qui chassait son inspecteur dans la ville.

La situation n'évolua pas jusqu'à la lettre venue de Paris dont parlait manifestement Javert. Cela faisait une semaine que le maire n'avait pas réussi à croiser l'inspecteur, il était plus qu'agacé par cette situation. Et la lettre arriva... Adressée au maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer, elle était claire et concise.

_Monsieur le maire,_

_Nous avons bien reçu la démission de votre chef de la police. Par la présente, nous vous informons de la venue prochaine d'un nouvel inspecteur pour remplacer le dénommé Javert._

_A dater de ce jour, le préavis étant terminé, le dénommé Javert a une semaine pour quitter les lieux._

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués._

_Le préfet de police de Paris_

_LE COMTE D'ANGLES_

Javert l'avait toujours dit. Il trouvait qu'une mise à pied était plus honorable qu'une démission mais il ne reculerait pas devant une telle demande.

Il avait donc pris les devants.

M. Madeleine était atterré.

Aussitôt, le maire convoqua le chef de sa police. Il attendait Javert, espérant pouvoir rattraper les choses avec Paris. Il avait déjà écrit une lettre à M. Chabouillet où il énumérait les raisons pour lesquelles il tenait à conserver l'inspecteur Javert à son poste. Il devait pouvoir arranger la situation.

Il attendait Javert et ce fut Walle qui apparut.

« Où est Javert ?

\- Il est parti, monsieur, répondit l'inspecteur, surpris. Vous l'ignoriez ?

\- Bien entendu, je l'ignorais. Merde ! Où est-il ? »

Un juron venant du si pieux M. Madeleine, Walle en fut abasourdi.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Il est parti depuis trois jours.

\- Trois jours ? Et on ne m'en a pas informé ? »

Le maire était en colère, c'était aussi quelque chose d'inhabituel pour le policier.

« L'inspecteur... Pardon M. Javert... nous a informé de la perte de son emploi il y a une semaine. Il a géré avec soin les affaires en cours. Quand le nouvel inspecteur est-il attendu ?

\- Bientôt. Je viens de recevoir sa lettre de nomination.

\- A la bonne heure !, lança Walle soulagé. Je ne suis pas un bon organisateur moi. Et Javert a trop bien fait les choses, je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités que lui.

\- Où est-il parti ?

\- Vous ignoriez son départ prochain, monsieur ?

\- En effet, reconnut le maire, d'une voix amère.

\- Bah, c'est peut-être pour le mieux, monsieur. La situation entre vous ne pouvait pas durer. Je dois partir monsieur pour préparer le poste du nouveau chef, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

\- Non, merci inspecteur. »

Walle partit lentement vers la porte du bureau de M. Madeleine lorsque ce dernier le rappela, furieusement inquiet :

« Vous a-t-il donné des informations quant à sa nouvelle adresse ? Je souhaiterai le revoir pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Il pourrait retrouver un poste dans la police ailleurs... »

Pour la première fois, Walle quitta son apparence bonasse pour un regard inquisiteur. Il examina le maire avec soin. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps et le sourire bienveillant réapparut.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Javert est un gitan, monsieur. Cherchez dans un campement. Ou alors à Toulon. Il est né là-bas. Il a peut-être rejoint son clan ?

\- Peut-être. Si jamais il entre en contact avec vous, vous serez bon de me tenir au fait ?

\- Bien entendu, monsieur le maire. »

La suite résonna dans le silence, _« comme si Javert allait informer qui que ce soit de sa vie privée. »_

« Merci, inspecteur.

\- A votre service, monsieur. »

Dieu ! Il avait fait fuir Javert ?! C'était un retournement de situation dont n'aurait jamais osé rêver Jean Valjean...

M. Madeleine fit plusieurs demandes d'informations concernant le dénommé M. Franco Javert. Il informa la police et envoya une lettre assez dure à Paris. On lui répondit poliment qu'un inspecteur avait la totale liberté de démissionner quand bon lui semblait et que le pouvoir d'un maire n'était pas total sur sa police.

On le remit gentiment à sa place.

Personne ne bougea le petit doigt pour chercher Javert.

Toulon ?

Ce serait du dernier ridicule de retourner à Toulon pour s'informer d'un ancien garde-chiourme. Lui, Jean-Le-Cric !

Et les jours passèrent, les semaines passèrent... Le nouvel inspecteur de police venu assumer les fonctions de chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer était un homme compétent et dévoué, mais d'une obséquiosité qui dégoûtait Valjean.

Les semaines passèrent et aucune information concernant Javert ne lui fut apportée... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, l'inspecteur Walle demande à rencontrer le maire avec un sourire amusé.

« Que se passe-t-il inspecteur ?

\- Javert sera à Arras dans deux jours, monsieur.

\- Arras ?

\- Il est convoqué pour un nouveau témoignage concernant un homme arrêté par ses soins. Il ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas aller au procès si on veut que l'homme soit condamné. Il s'agit d'un violeur mais il n'y a que l'inspecteur qui l'a pris sur le fait. Et l'homme a agressé physiquement Javert. Sans son témoignage, cette pourriture sera relaxée.

\- L'affaire Lebel ?!

\- C'est cela-même, monsieur le maire. »

Jacques Lebel, un petit escroc sans importance, il jouait trop, buvait trop mais il y a quelques mois il avait agressé une fille du port et l'avait violée. Javert était intervenu et avait appréhendé le gredin. Seulement la fille était une prostituée et l'homme avait nié qu'il s'agissait d'un viol. Et surtout, l'homme avait agressé physiquement Javert, un inspecteur de police assermenté, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, cela pouvait lui coûter cher. L'homme avait nié cela aussi. Oui, il fallait le témoignage direct du policier pour obtenir la prison...voire plus...

« Comment êtes-vous informé de cela ?

\- La convocation est arrivée ce matin au nom de l'inspecteur Javert. Ils n'ont pas du être informé du changement de fonction de l'inspecteur.

\- Arras ! Je vais le ramener à Montreuil ! »

L'inspecteur Walle sembla peiné d'entendre cela.

« Pourquoi monsieur ? Si Javert est parti de son propre chef, il ne souhaitera certainement pas revenir.

\- Nous nous sommes quittés fâchés, il a démissionné à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que son dossier soit entaché pour une incompatibilité d'humeur. »

Walle préféra entendre cela et donna la convocation à M. Madeleine.

« Mais où est Javert ?

\- Ce genre de lettre est toujours envoyé en double, monsieur. L'un au domicile de la personne, l'autre à son poste.

\- L'autre lettre a du se perdre dans ce cas.

\- Pas si notre homme est bien organisé. Et vous savez que l'inspecteur l'est !

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- L'ancienne logeuse de l'inspecteur a simplement fait suivre le courrier.

\- Elle sait où habite Javert ?

\- Elle a transmis la lettre à la malle-poste en direction de Crèvecœur-le-Grand. »

Donc Javert était là-bas.

M. Madeleine avait interrogé la logeuse de l'inspecteur mais la femme avait répondu qu'elle ne savait rien. Soit elle avait été largement payée pour se mêler de ses affaires, soit elle avait préféré se mêler de ses affaires. La vie privée de l'inspecteur Javert ne concernait personne, même le maire de Montreuil. Il était notoire maintenant que l'inspecteur avait démissionné à cause du maire. Enfin, Javert avait toujours défendu la veuve Dubut, sa logeuse, lorsqu'elle avait des soucis de loyers impayés. Elle avait simplement voulu régler ses dettes envers le policier intègre et dévoué.

Arras !

Ces deux jours furent terriblement lents. M. Madeleine quitta à nouveau son poste pour quelques heures. Il prit la malle-poste cette fois pour rejoindre Arras. Il y arriva des heures avant le procès. Il entra dans la salle de la Cour d'Assises pour être aux premières loges. Il dut patienter et assister à divers procès sans intérêt pour lui.

Il était horrifié par les détails des affaires sordides dont il entendait parler. Et enfin, on annonça le procès Jacques Lebel. On fit entrer l'accusé. Et M. Madeleine se dressa pour examiner la salle. Désespéré de ne pas voir Javert.

Le juge commença le procès par un rappel succinct des faits puis il laissa la parole au procureur qui réclama la prison pour voies de fait contre un fonctionnaire de police. L'avocat de Jacques Lebel nia les faits, bien entendu. On appela l'inspecteur Javert à la barre des témoins.

Et un homme se leva dans l'assistance. Un homme que M. Madeleine n'avait pas remarqué. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour le reconnaître.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois mois.

_Javert..._

« Vous vous appelez Franco Javert, c'est cela ?, demanda le juge.

\- Oui, monsieur le juge, répondit humblement la voix profonde de l'ex policier.

\- Vous n'êtes plus inspecteur de police ?

\- Non, monsieur le juge.

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

C'était le procureur qui parlait, un peu surpris, un peu méprisant.

« Un problème de santé, monsieur. »

Reniflement de dédain.

_Un problème de santé ?_

Valjean était prêt à le croire sur parole en voyant l'homme aujourd'hui. Javert était un homme tout en longueur, il était grand et maigre, la peau assombrie par le soleil faisait ressortir son ascendance gitane aux yeux de tous. Il ne prenait pas grand soin de sa personne, ses habits étaient propres mais largement usagés.

Valjean blêmit lorsqu'il aperçut la main droite emballée dans un bandage de fortune. En effet, l'inspecteur Javert avait perdu son air si fier, si arrogant.

« Bon. Nous allons faire avec, rétorqua le juge avec dédain. Votre déposition ? »

Javert acquiesça et rapporta les faits que M. Madeleine connaissait bien pour en avoir lu le rapport. L'homme ivre sur les quais, la fille victime de viol, l'agression contre sa personne. L'inspecteur avait reçu un coup de bâton en pleine face pour cette affaire. Le maire avait tempêté contre la témérité de son chef de la police...mais l'homme avait été appréhendé et Javert avait arboré un pansement sur son nez pendant plusieurs jours.

Ceci fait, Javert conservait son visage impassible. Il ne tiqua même pas lorsqu'on l'attaqua sur la perte de son poste, sur ses origines gitanes, sur le fait qu'il devait mentir forcément, comme tous ceux de sa race... Il gardait les yeux éternellement posés sur le mur du fond du tribunal lorsqu'on le railla sur le fait que M. Madeleine avait du le chasser de son poste pour qu'il en soit réduit à travailler comme ouvrier agricole.

_Ouvrier agricole ?_

Javert ne dit rien et laissa dire. Il se tenait au garde-à-vous et répondait posément aux questions de l'avocat, du procureur, du juge... Enfin, le jury délibéra et on jugea l'homme innocent.

Cela tira tout de même un sourire amusé de l'ex-inspecteur.

_Un gitan ?_

Il avait fallu que son patron, M. Toutain, le force à partir pour Arras pour qu'il vienne. L'homme, d'une curiosité maladive, avait vu le courrier destiné à son employé et l'avait lu. Il avait ordonné à Javert de venir témoigner. Javert était tellement sûr du résultat.

_Un gitan et un policier déchu ?_

Que pouvait-il espérer d'autre ?

Le juge se souvenant tout à coup de son existence le renvoya avec mépris. Javert salua humblement, poliment, respectueusement et quitta le tribunal.

M. Madeleine se leva aussitôt et le suivit.

Cette scène était une redite de la dernière fois : M. Madeleine rattrapant son chef de la police. Sauf que cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus d'un policier mais d'un simple ouvrier agricole.

« JAVERT !, » appela M. Madeleine, sans se soucier des passants qui se tournèrent vers ce fou qui criait ainsi dans la rue.

L'homme ne se tourna même pas, il _savait_ qui le poursuivait ainsi. Il lança, la voix fatiguée :

« M. Madeleine... »

M. Madeleine se retrouva face à Javert, un peu décontenancé.

« Dieu, Javert. Je voulais vous voir. Je...

\- On m'a dit que l'inspecteur Durand se chargeait avec beaucoup d'efficacité du poste de Montreuil.

\- Oui, en effet. C'est un bon policier. Javert. Il...

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, monsieur. Bien, on m'attend ! »

Un geste dérisoire de salut militaire vers un chapeau à cocarde qui avait disparu. Javert s'en rendit compte et grimaça. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Javert, je voudrais parler avec vous. Il faut qu'on parle. Il...

\- HÉ LE GITAN ! Tu ramènes tes miches ?, clama une voix non loin d'eux.

\- J'ARRIVE ROUSSIN, cria Javert, agacé. Bien, monsieur. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de mes services ?

\- Merde Javert ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'ignorer ainsi ! Je suis venu à Arras pour vous parler ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser disparaître à nouveau.

\- LE GITAN MERDE ! »


	21. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Jean Valjean succombe encore à Javert. Une histoire éternelle...

Cette fois, un homme s'approchait d'eux, le visage mécontent. Un petit homme, râblé, sec comme un coup de trique, une magnifique chevelure rousse expliquait sans souci la raison de son surnom. Il se tourna vers le bourgeois bien habillé qui parlait avec Javert et aboya :

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Je connais Javert. Je voulais lui parler.

\- Vous connaissez Javert ? »

L'homme fut surpris et perdit une partie de sa colère.

« Putain ! Tu as des amis le gitan ?

\- Non, Roussin. Il s'agit de mon ancien patron.

\- Ton ancien patron ? Mazette ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ton ancien patron ?

\- Causer. Je lui disais que je n'avais pas le temps.

\- Pour sûr, on a pas le temps avec la foire à Gournay. Mais s'il passe à Crèvecœur...

\- Il ne passera jamais à Crèvecœur, » rétorqua Javert, sèchement.

Et on fut surpris d'entendre les accents durs du vieux policier résonner dans ces mots.

« Je pourrais passer à Crèvecœur un jour prochain, opposa M. Madeleine, aussi froidement.

\- A la bonne heure ! Venez dimanche ! Il y a la fête des semailles, on a bien trimé ! On a mérité le ginglard et les filles ! Hein le gitan ? »

Javert ne répondit pas, il examinait M. Madeleine, les yeux gris étincelants et glacés.

« Où êtes-vous domiciliés ?, demanda M. Madeleine de sa plus belle voix de bourgeois riche et bien nanti, se sachant impressionnant dans ce rôle.

\- Chez le sieur Toutain, répondit aussitôt Roussin, tombant comme de juste dans le piège. Vous pouvez pas le manquer, monsieur, il a la plus grande ferme et les plus beaux champs. On les connait bien, on travaille toute la sainte merde dessus, hein Javert ?

\- M. Toutain a été bon de m'embaucher.

\- Dame ! Tu sais lire et écrire ! Il aurait été con de te laisser partir. Il a besoin d'un contremaître qui pique pas dans la caisse et couche pas avec la daronne. Tu verras, Javert, dans un an tu seras marié à la fille Toutain. »

Un éclat de rire accueillit ses propos auquel Javert ne se mêla pas.

« Et votre main Javert ?, demanda le maire, profitant de la meilleure humeur du dénommé Roussin.

\- Accident du travail, asséna Javert, sans volonté d'expliciter davantage.

\- Les gars aiment pas trop les gitans. Mais Javert a de la répartie et il cogne dur. Hein Javert ?

\- De la répartie ?, répéta M. Madeleine, n'osant pas comprendre.

\- Bon, les hommes, on décarre ! »

Roussin voyait le temps passer et ils étaient pressés. L'escapade à Arras avait été un sympathique moment passé à boire et à regarder les filles mais il y avait la foire à Gournay. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

« A dimanche !, lança M. Madeleine.

\- Pour sûr ! Je préviendrai le patron et la patronne !, » jeta Roussin, tout sourire.

Mais les mots étaient destinés à Javert et à Javert seul, et ils n'attirèrent qu'un froncement de sourcils et un sourire amer.

La voiture de M. Toutain partit au trot de ses deux chevaux assez légers pour des bêtes de ferme. M. Toutain devait être un homme riche, manifestement.

M. Madeleine prit la diligence et rentra à Montreuil.

Songeant à Javert et espérant que le policier n'allait pas profiter des deux jours d'attente avant la fête du dimanche pour fuir à nouveau.

M. Ma deleine était tellement désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé. D'avoir tenté de séduire Javert avant de le repousser de cette façon si cavalière. Mais si Javert savait...

M. Madeleine se fit beau pour dimanche, il porta son costume officiel. A ses côtés se tenait Sœur Simplice, la main tenant celle de Cosette. M. Madeleine avait trouvé cette excuse pour rendre visite à Javert, sans éveiller les soupçons. La petite fille était ravie du voyage, de la nuit à l'auberge, de la fête des semailles.

Ils partirent la veille pour le voyage et après une étape dans une auberge tranquille de la région, ils arrivèrent le dimanche au matin dans la ville champêtre de Crèvecœur-le-Grand, dominée par un beau château Henri IV, mêlant briques et pierres.

Il y avait des tables disposées sur la place, des musiciens avec des cornemuses, des pipassos, prêts à faire danser les foules. Il y avait des femmes en jolies robes et des messieurs bien habillés. On se préparait à boire, manger, danser, s'amuser... Une sympathique fête campagnarde...qui fit songer douloureusement à Faverolles à Jean Valjean.

M. Madeleine s'approcha d'un groupe d'officiels, parmi lesquels se tenait le maire de la ville, reconnaissable à son cordon.

M. Madeleine salua et se présenta. On se connaissait de nom. On était heureux de faire réellement connaissance. M. Verier entraîna M. Madeleine pour lui faire visiter sa petite ville avant de lui offrir un verre de l'amitié. Cosette était heureuse de montrer son jolie robe et ses beaux rubans aux dames des officiels.

M. Madeleine laissa son collègue lui parler de sa ville tout son saoul avant d'évoquer, enfin, le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« On m'a parlé d'un Monsieur Toutain. Un homme riche et propriétaire terrien, je crois ?

\- En effet, M. Madeleine. Je ne sais pas à quelle occasion vous avez entendu parler de M. Toutain mais c'est en effet un homme riche et bien nanti.

\- J'aurai aimé faire sa connaissance.

\- Il est membre de mon conseil municipal. Vous souhaitez lui parler ? »

Curieux, un peu surpris, le maire contemplait M. Madeleine. Le Saint Maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer dont la réputation était venue jusqu'ici.

« En fait, je souhaite parler à un de ses employés, avoua M. Madeleine.

\- M. Javert, je suppose. Un ancien inspecteur de police. »

M. Verier souriait, il n'était pas stupide et connaissait très bien les affaires d'Arras.

« Oui, il s'agit de mon ancien chef de la police, admit M. Madeleine.

\- Vous l'avez renvoyé ?

\- Non ! Certainement pas !, opposa violemment le maire de Montreuil.

\- Cela m'aurait étonné. L'homme est si droit et si intègre. Je n'ai jamais vu cela. »

M. Verier se tut, attendant simplement la suite. Mais M. Madeleine n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Il voulait voir Javert, l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille et mettre les choses à plat...peut-être le ramener à Montreuil...

« Nous avons eu un différend. »

Ce fut la seule concession que fit M. Madeleine à la curiosité de M. Verier. L'homme comprit mais fut un peu dépité.

Il ramena M. Madeleine vers la place principale de la ville, vers le château encore de belle prestance. On dansait déjà. De la viande cuisait et du pain était proposé. La musique était entraînante.

Mais M. Madeleine ne voyait toujours pas Javert. M. Verier emmena le maire de Montreuil vers son conseil municipal. Là, il appela un de ses adjoints.

« Toutain ! Une personnalité pour vous !

\- Plaît-il monsieur le maire ? »

Un vieillard un peu édenté mais encore alerte se dressa et s'avança vers son chef.

« M. Madeleine, le maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Mais l'homme avait déjà saisi et souriait d'un air suffisant.

« Javert est resté à la ferme, monsieur Madeleine. Il voulait surveiller les poulinages. »

_Merde..._

« Quel dommage, se permit de dire M. Madeleine.

\- Roussin va vous mener à la ferme, monsieur. J'attendais avec impatience votre arrivée ! Javert n'est pas bavard mais il a bien du me faire quelques confidences. C'est un homme efficace ! Un homme bien ! »

Les derniers mots sonnèrent comme une menace. Javert avait du raconter pourquoi il avait démissionné de son poste et le patron avait du comprendre que c'était sur la demande de M. Madeleine.

« Merci, M. Toutain. Je n'importunerais pas Javert.

\- Cela ne lui fera pas de mal de lâcher le travail ! Il travaille trop ! Mais mon Émilie n'arrive pas à lui faire tourner la tête. Trop consciencieux pour songer à la bagatelle. »

Une question implicite qui déplut fortement à M. Madeleine.

« Non, Javert ne vit que pour son métier.

\- Roussin va vous mener. Ma fille va se charger de votre petite demoiselle. Vous demanderez à Javert de vous ramener à la fête. Il est tout seul à la ferme, il pourra bien abandonner son poste quelques heures ! »

Cosette embrassa son papa avec insouciance, entièrement accaparée par les autres petites filles, dansant et courant avec elles. M. Madeleine pouvait se permettre quelques heures volées à sa vie pour lui.

Roussin apparut de nulle part à l'appel de son patron. Il regarda M. Madeleine en souriant, goguenard.

« Alors le gitan était un ancien cogne ? Ça, je l'aurai pas cru ! Cela dit, cette nouvelle a calmé les gars. On comprend pourquoi Javert sait s'y bien se battre. Et on ne l'a pas encore vu tirer au fusil ! »

Un sourire, mais M. Madeleine était pressé de voir Javert. Il acquiesça et ne se rendit pas compte que ses doigts tambourinaient sur le bois de la carriole.

On avait quitté la ville, on roulait dans les champs et vers une longère perdue dans la nature. Un beau domaine, bien entretenu.

Roussin fit pénétrer ses chevaux dans la cour et s'arrêta à peine pour laisser M. Madeleine descendre. Sur un dernier éclat de rire, il lança à M. Madeleine :

« Pourquoi vous voulez tellement le voir le Javert ? Il vous doit de la thune ? Ou c'est vous qui avez besoin de ses services ?

\- ROUSSIN ! Fous le camp !, » jeta une voix profonde et autoritaire.

Roussin claqua ses chevaux et la voiture repartit au trot.

M. Madeleine s'était tourné vers la voix.

Javert était là. Il se tenait contre le mur, les bras croisés, les boutons du haut de la chemise étaient ouverts, ses cheveux détachés flottaient sur ses épaules. L'homme avait fait des efforts pour ce dimanche, il était mieux habillé, plus propre. Il avait retrouvé ses bottes d'officier. On aurait dit un soldat en permission...plus qu'un ouvrier agricole...

M. Madeleine s'approcha de lui, hypnotisé. Javert le regarda venir, le visage impassible.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer encore avec moi Madeleine !, » s'écria-t-il, menaçant.

Mais les lèvres de Madeleine le firent taire. Madeleine avait posé ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Javert et avait pris ses lèvres en conquérant. Javert songea à se débattre mais il se laissa faire, fatigué. Désireux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue quémandeuse de son ancien supérieur, récupérant ses bras pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de M. Madeleine, le rapprocher de lui. Sentir son excitation rencontrer la sienne.

« Imbécile, grogna M. Madeleine. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

\- Parle pour toi, _Jean_. Toi et ta chemise !

\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? »

Javert lâcha la bouche de Madeleine et sa tête claqua en arrière. Il fermait les yeux, plein de colère. Contre M. Madeleine, contre Jean Valjean, contre lui-même. Surtout contre lui.

« Un putain de saint ! Tu m'as empêché de commettre des erreurs...un faux témoignage... Je ne pouvais plus t'arrêter. Cela aurait été de l'infamie !

\- Emmène-moi au lit !, souffla M. Madeleine, cherchant à saisir le lobe d'oreille du policier mais Javert était si grand face à lui. Il se contenta d'embrasser la mâchoire, faisant frissonner l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Encore ?! Et tu vas encore te dérober ?

\- Non, je te le jure.

\- Alors viens Jean. »

Javert saisit fermement le poignet de Valjean, comme pour une arrestation et il entraîna l'homme dans un bâtiment assez délabré. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Valjean comprit qu'il s'agissait du grenier à foin. Javert ne le lâcha qu'en bas de l'échelle servant à rejoindre les ballots. Le policier se tourna vers le forçat, sans sourire mais les yeux étincelants.

« Et maintenant Jean ?

\- Je te suis. »

Un sourire désabusé. Javert monta l'échelle et disparut dans la mezzanine. Valjean ne savait plus comment agir, il aurait du fuir, n'est-ce-pas ? L'homme avait beau n'être qu'un ouvrier agricole, son passé d'ancien policier pouvait lui servir à dénoncer Valjean. Mais alors pourquoi être venu jusque là ? Pourchassant Javert de cette façon si incorrecte.

Juste pour vouloir du sexe ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Valjean hésita et le bruit du foin qui crissait sous des pas le décida. Fermement, Valjean saisit les montants de l'échelle et il rejoignit Javert.

Ce dernier était étendu sur un lit de fortune, fait d'un ballot de foin recouvert d'un drap. Son lit ? Et l'ancien policier attendait, les bras placés sous la tête. Il affichait ostensiblement une attitude sûre de lui, un peu suffisante...mais qui ne trompait personne. Ses yeux brillaient de peur et d'appréhension. Il avait retiré ses bottes et croisé ses jambes.

Valjean obéit au regard et s'approcha. Lentement, il se déshabilla, ne quittant pas Javert des yeux. La position devint moins nonchalante, Javert se redressa et regardait intensément.

Il regardait M. Madeleine retirer précautionneusement sa veste de qualité, puis sa cravate de soie, son veston suivit le mouvement, dévoilant la chemise blanche.

Javert attendait, patient, mais ses yeux étaient brûlants.

M. Madeleine hésita...avant de se jeter à l'eau...et de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise...avant de la retirer et de la laisser glisser sur le sol.

Les cicatrices des coups de fouet étaient les plus terribles dans le dos, Valjean se tourna pour les lui montrer, levant les mains en l'air pour exposer les traces des chaînes qui avaient enserrées ses poignets durant des années.

Javert souriait maintenant.

Il savait.

Merde ! Il avait toujours su.

L'homme se recoucha, paisiblement. Son petit sourire amusé toujours visible.

« Viens Jean, » souffla-t-il.

Et Jean Valjean obéit.


	22. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promis ? Promis ! Promis...  
> Nous verrons si M. Madeleine tiendra sa promesse.

Jean Valjean s'étendit sur le policier, se glissant entre ses cuisses, faisant preuve d'une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. Et les bouches se retrouvèrent, les lèvres, les langues. Javert posa ses mains sur les épaules de Valjean, caressant le dos, suivant les cicatrices. Chaque touche faisait frémir le forçat, la dernière fois que quelqu’un avait touché son dos nu dans cette vie, c’était avec un fouet.  
« Soulever ce chariot était un acte stupide. Je t'avais prévenu...  
\- Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Laisser Fauchelevent mourir ?  
\- Une preuve pour moi...  
\- Comme si tu ne m'avais pas reconnu dés le départ...  
\- Je doutais...  
\- Tu avais raison. »  
Ces phrases étaient entrecoupées de baisers, de caresses, affamés, sensuels, enivrants. Valjean défaisait la chemise de Javert, pressé de sentir la peau sur la sienne. Il voulait retrouver la toison du Javert du XXIe siècle. Il ne fut pas déçu.  
Il caressa aussi l'entrejambe du policier, se souvenant de la fellation que Javert lui avait donnée. En 2019. Deux pédérastes !  
Merde ! Ils l'étaient déjà en 1823.  
« Et la femme Fantine ?! Me casser ainsi devant mes hommes !, grogna Javert. Je t'ai haï !  
\- Elle se mourait Javert. Tu étais impitoyable !  
\- Je le suis toujours... Dieu... »  
Javert cessa de se battre. Il ferma les yeux et se cambra sous le toucher de Valjean. L'ancien forçat avait ouvert le pantalon de l'ancien garde-chiourme, sortant le sexe, dur, douloureux, pour le caresser.  
Javert était toujours resté vierge. De corps, d'esprit. Et là, ses mains serraient avec force les épaules de Valjean, à laisser des hématomes. Prouvant par là à quel point il perdait son contrôle sur lui-même.  
Javert gémissait, sa tête partie en arrière, Valjean en profita pour embrasser et mordre le cou accessible. Il chercha ensuite un lobe d'oreille. Et la voix si grave et si profonde du policier monta dans les aigus.  
« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te voulais..., souffla Valjean.  
\- Je...je croyais que c'était la haine...la peur...qui t'opposaient à moi... »  
Javert n'avait pas tort, la première fois, ce n'était pas le désir qui les unissait. Valjean en venait à oublier qu'il rejouait sa vie sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment.  
« C'est vrai. Tu as raison, admit Valjean.  
\- Alors...je ne comprends pas...  
\- Viens ! »  
Une adjonction faite sur la voix autoritaire de M. Madeleine. Javert gémit. Il n'était pas loin en effet. Quelques caresses, quelques baisers. Il manquait d'endurance. Il perdait déjà le souffle, il se sentait dériver. Indigne d'un adulte de quarante ans. Il agissait comme un adolescent. Incapable de se contenir. Mais il n'avait jamais... Il n'avait jamais...  
« Dieu, Jean..., articula Javert, désespéré.  
\- Viens..., » répéta Valjean.  
Un rire hystérique. Javert redressa la tête pour regarder bien en face Valjean. Ses yeux gris étaient brouillés mais ils ne reflétaient pas que du plaisir. Il y avait de la douleur en eux.  
« Tu n'existes que pour me pousser à la faute, jeta Javert. Moi, un pédéraste ! Merde ! »  
Valjean le fit taire en capturant sa bouche et la langue dansant avec la sienne fit venir Javert. Son sperme se versa sur la main de Valjean, sur le foin, tandis que l'homme geignait.  
Ceci fait, Valjean lâcha le sexe de Javert.  
Il était content, fier, un peu inquiet aussi. Il voulait le plaisir de son compagnon et ancien adversaire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.  
« Et toi ?, demanda le policier, encore essoufflé.  
\- Aucune importance. »  
Javert ne fut pas de cet avis. S'il fallait se damner autant le faire entièrement. Le policier n'était pas aussi fort ni large que l'ancien forçat mais il était souple et habile en combat. D'une prise implacable, il fit tomber Valjean sur le dos et retourna la situation.  
Le Javert du XIXe siècle était plus agressif que le Javert du XXIe siècle.  
Valjean songeait à cela en sentant les dents de Javert mordre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait profondément, tandis que ses mains défaisaient son pantalon sans tendresse. Libérant le sexe excité et fuyant de l'ancien maire de Montreuil.  
Javert avait fait cela doucement en 2019, Javert négligea les préliminaires pour branler efficacement le sexe de Valjean. Cela fit gémir aussitôt Valjean.  
Et surtout, le Javert de New-York ne connaissait pas Jean Valjean, ce Javert-là le connaissait très bien et ses paroles le prouvaient.  
Javert caressait Valjean, et sa bouche se plaça au creux de l'oreille pour murmurer des paroles assez dures.  
« J'ai puni des hommes à Toulon pour cela Valjean ! Dix coups de fouet pour une branlette ! Quinze pour une plume ! As-tu vendu ta rosette à Toulon ? Jean Valjean !  
\- Jamais !  
\- Je t'aurai cassé le dos si tu m'avais fait cela à Toulon ! Putain de 24601 ! Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées maudites ! JAMAIS ! Un homme irréprochable ! Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! »  
La caresse était enivrante mais Javert brisait l'excitation par ses paroles.  
« Je t'en supplie Javert ! TAIS-TOI !  
\- Un homme irréprochable... Merde... »  
Javert reprit les lèvres de Valjean, embrassant avec passion, le désir revenait de plus belle. Javert caressait et caressait habilement.  
Et il réussit à faire venir Valjean en suçant doucement sa lèvre inférieure...donnant envie à Valjean de cette bouche ailleurs sur son anatomie.  
Ceci fait, Javert le lâcha et s'éloigna aussitôt. Nulle question d'un câlin ou de douceur après l'amour. Ce fut Valjean qui se rapprocha de lui et qui posa sa main sur son épaule, surpris de sentir le muscle se crisper sous son toucher.  
« Javert... Franco... Je suis désolé...  
\- Désolé ? Tu n'as fait que répondre à mes désirs. Je ne savais même pas que j'aimais cela.  
\- Tu m'as rendu fou.  
\- Alors nous sommes fous tous les deux, tu le sais. »  
Valjean s'était encore plus rapproché et ses bras enveloppèrent le torse du policier. Lui voulait de la tendresse. Que leur histoire ne se résume pas à une simple affaire de sexe...ou de haine... Il força Javert à se caler contre lui et à se recoucher dans le foin.  
Javert se soumit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule massive de l'ancien forçat, appréciant la chaleur de la peau, savourant l'odeur musquée de l'homme, aimant les caresses douces des mains larges de M. Madeleine sur son bras...  
Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre.  
« Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant, je suis fatigué, sourit Valjean. Je voudrais me reposer un peu contre toi et manger quelque chose.  
\- Je voulais dire et après ça ? »  
Valjean avait bien compris le sens de la question, il souriait en sentant l'agacement perceptible dans la voix du policier.  
« Après cela, cela ne dépend pas que de moi.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Je te veux de retour à Montreuil. Je te veux dans ma vie. »  
Puis plus bas, tout près de l'oreille, Valjean souffla :  
« Je te veux dans mon lit.  
\- Cela me semble illusoire.  
\- Comment cela ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?  
\- Un ancien cogne déchu ? Comment penses-tu me faire vivre à Montreuil ?  
\- Javert, il devrait être possible de...  
\- Non. Tu vas retourner gentiment à Montreuil, poursuivre ta vie de M. Madeleine et je vais rester Javert, ouvrier agricole de M. Toutain.  
\- Je refuse de te laisser ! »  
Javert se mit à rire, sans amusement aucun. Mais toute cette scène était tellement pathétique.  
« Tu ne m'as pas cru capable de démissionner, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as pris cela pour de l'esbroufe.  
\- Non. Mais je pensais que nous en discuterions...avant...  
\- Nous l'avons fait. Nous avons déjà trop discuté. »  
Valjean se dressa sur un coude et regarda Javert. Face à face. Le policier ne souriait pas, ses yeux brillaient de douleur.  
« Je refuse de te laisser ici ! Tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais informer Paris de ton retour à Montreuil. S'il faut que je me déplace en personne pour rencontrer ce d'Anglès, je le ferais. Je vais plaider ta cause et tu reviendras.  
\- Je ne reviendrais pas ! Je ne suis pas digne de porter l'uniforme. Je t'ai laissé libre. Ta place est à Toulon. »  
Le mot fit mal.  
Valjean se pencha et posa son front contre celui de Javert. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :  
« Je ne te veux pas de mal. Si mon arrestation peut te permettre de retrouver ta place... »  
Une main calleuse caressa sa joue, se perdant dans sa barbe, puis des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et le baiser fut doux, si doux.  
« Je refuse de t'arrêter. Il me semble avoir été clair à ce sujet.  
\- Reviens, je t'en prie. »  
Un baiser, encore un et l'excitation revint. Ils n'étaient pas si vieux en 1823. Valjean avait cinquante ans et Javert quarante ans.  
« J'ai encore envie de toi, souffla le policier. Je n'ai jamais connu cela.  
\- Moi non plus, soupira Valjean.  
\- Vraiment ? »  
Tu as été mon premier, le seul et l'unique, pensait Valjean mais il se contenta de répéter :  
« Vraiment.  
\- Deux pédérastes. Si nous étions à Toulon, je me collerai au mitard.  
\- Tu nous collerais au mitard. »  
Et ils rirent avant de s'embrasser encore et encore. Puis le rire s'éteignit pour devenir des gémissements. Javert était plus calme, apaisé, il caressait Valjean avec douceur cette fois et cela ravissait l'ancien forçat. M. Madeleine rendait la pareille à son chef de la police, prenant sa bouche profondément et menant lentement Javert au bord du gouffre par des caresses bien appuyées.  
Ils gémirent encore et encore, murmurant leur prénom au-milieu des halètements.  
« Jean... Je ne peux pas revenir à Montreuil... Je ne peux pas...  
\- Alors dis-moi. Comment faire ?  
\- Dieu je ne sais pas. »  
Ce fut plus long cette fois-ci. Plus long de construire la vague qui allait les submerger. Plus long, plus intense.  
Soudain Javert retourna la situation, dominant Valjean, le coinçant sous sa stature. Valjean ressentit soudainement un fol espoir, surtout que le policier se glissait sur son torse, embrassant son cou, sa gorge, cherchant les mamelons, cachés au-milieu de la toison grisonnante de M. Madeleine. Il devenait téméraire et explorait le corps de l'ancien forçat, retrouvant les cicatrices du bagne et essayant de ne pas trop y penser.  
Le forçat se mordait les lèvres et ses mains saisirent les épaules du garde-chiourme.  
« Et quelle excuse pourrais-tu donner pour expliquer mon retour ?, souffla Javert, en levant la tête et en cherchant les yeux de Valjean.  
\- Le fait que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.  
\- Durand est un bon policier, opposa Javert.  
\- Il est jeune. Mon usine va s'agrandir. J'ai besoin d'un bon chef de la police.  
\- Tu en as un !  
\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît bien la ville. »  
Javert se mit à rire, amusé, ironique.  
La ville de Montreuil ! Ce n'était pas Paris. Un seul chef de la police suffisait.  
Les mains de M. Madeleine se perdaient dans la longue chevelure noire et si soyeuse de Javert. Il s'était lavé avec soin pour cette fête campagnarde...ou pour lui ?  
« Et si j'obtenais une mutation pour Durand ? »  
Là Javert cessa ses baisers et ses caresses sur le torse du maire de Montreuil. Il réfléchit intensément.  
« Ça, ce n'est pas idiot, reconnut-il. Si le maire de Montreuil réclame une mutation pour son inspecteur, il peut obtenir un nouveau chef de la police.  
\- Et ce pourrait être toi.  
\- Mais il faudrait que Durand soit d'accord. »  
Valjean saisit les épaules de Javert et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.  
« Il le sera ! Il m'est dévoué ! Comme jamais l'inspecteur Javert ne le fût ! Je peux obtenir son départ.  
\- Perfide, monsieur Madeleine. Il faut que ce soit une promotion !  
\- Je vais écrire à Paris puis je vais y aller en personne. Je vais plaider ma cause, la tienne, celle de Durand. Et je vais obtenir gain de cause. »  
Nouveau baiser, Javert riait contre les lèvres de M. Madeleine.  
« Nous verrons bien. »  
Un dernier baiser.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre quelques temps puis la décence les obligea à quitter la ferme. 

Javert prépara la voiture et emmena M. Madeleine à la fête de Crèvecoeur.  
Son patron, M. Toutain, les regarda arriver avec suspicion. Il s'approcha de l'ancien policier, protecteur.  
« Tout va bien Javert ?  
\- Tout va bien, monsieur, » fit Javert, déférent.  
Il était visible au sourire réjoui du vieil homme que les manières polies et affables du policier lui plaisaient. Un homme si impressionnant dressé pour être à la botte des plus riches. Valjean eut envie de fracasser la mâchoire de ce propriétaire terrien qui abusait ainsi de son autorité pour soumettre Javert.  
« Qu'avez-vous pensé de la ferme de M. Toutain ?, demanda M. Verier à M. Madeleine.  
\- Un beau domaine. »  
Et les personnalités politiques accaparèrent le célèbre maire de Montreuil pour discuter d'aménagements et de modernisation urbaine, laissant Javert, simple ouvrier agricole, profiter de la fête avec des gens de sa classe sociale.  
Ce fait n'échappa à personne et Javert s'y plia. Il prit un verre de bière et s'assit à un banc dans un recoin de la place, observant les danses sans vraiment faire attention.  
Quant à M. Madeleine, il était assis au-milieu des riches bourgeois de la ville, devant s'extasier sur le château et converser avec les dames, tandis que Cosette sautait de joie d'avoir retrouvé son père.  
Faire revenir Javert à Montreuil. C'était une gageure mais Valjean se jura d'y parvenir.  
Ce soir-là, on salua M. Madeleine avec gentillesse tandis qu'il prenait la diligence pour retourner à Montreuil, en compagnie de Sœur Simplice et de sa fille Cosette.  
Javert avait disparu et Valjean fut attristé de ne pas avoir pu lui reparler... Puis il aperçut sa haute silhouette postée contre un mur, le pied botté nonchalamment appuyé derrière lui. L'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux et il porta sa main à son chapeau absent pour saluer son ancien supérieur.  
Promis ?  
Promis !  
Promis...  
M. Madeleine se répétait ces mots en se couchant dans l'auberge-relais. Il allait faire venir Javert à Montreuil, M. Madeleine allait se faire entendre de Paris.  
Il se le répétait en s’endormant dans la chambre de l’auberge où il faisait étape avant de rejoindre Montreuil-sur-Mer.  
Il se le répétait encore en retrouvant son lit dans la maison de M. Madeleine.


	23. XXIe SIÈCLE PARIS SCÈNE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et un nouveau bond dans le temps ! On retrouve Jean Valjean et le lieutenant Javert de la police de New-York.

Un bras entourant sa taille, la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, un souffle un peu lourd sur sa nuque.

_Merde !_ Où était-il ? A Toulon ?

Cela le réveilla en sursaut. Une fois de plus. Et cela réveilla également le dormeur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix de Javert ! Cela le rassura et en même temps l'affola. Mais non, il se détendit. Il n'était pas sur une planche de bois, il n'était pas enchaîné, il ne souffrait pas de blessures ni de coups de fouet. Il était libre, sauf, en sécurité.

Il était revenu en 2019 !

« Je vais bien, pardonnez-moi. Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. »

On rit doucement puis une bouche embrassa sa nuque et le bras accentua sa pression.

« Moi non plus, sourit Javert. Mais c'est agréable de se réveiller aux côtés de quelqu'un, non ? »

Une main glissa jusqu'à son sexe et se mit à le caresser habilement. Valjean se mit à gémir. Une bouche le dévorait et des doigts habiles l'excitaient peu à peu. Et une dureté bien reconnaissable se colla contre ses fesses.

« Jean... Je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller à tes côtés.

\- Dieu Javert, gémit Valjean.

\- Franco, rétorqua Javert, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Franco. Continue. Je t'en prie.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter. »

Un nouveau rire et une jambe se plaçait sur les siennes, forçant les cuisses à s'écarter pour donner un meilleur accès à l'entrejambe. La caresse devenait plus profonde.

Valjean gémit encore et encore. Sa main se posa sur la nuque de l'homme qui l'embrassait et le caressait ainsi. Il sentit le chaume de la barbe de Javert, brûlant un peu sa peau.

« Tu vas me montrer Paris aujourd'hui ? Mhmm ? Ou alors nous allons rester toute la journée à baiser dans ton lit ?

\- Continue... Continue...

\- A votre service, monsieur. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour défaire Valjean, quelques caresses bien placées, une bouche mordant sa nuque, des baisers sur sa clavicule et des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille, expliquant à quel point il était beau... A quel point on le voulait... Et il vint.

Mais il sentait toujours l'excitation de Javert contre ses fesses. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le sexe se glissant dans sa fente, cherchant son anus. Demande implicite mais sans forcer les choses.

Cela apeura Valjean qui se crispa entre les bras de Javert.

« Tu es en sécurité avec moi, murmura le policier à son nouvel amant. Si tu ne le souhaites pas, je ne le veux pas.

\- Que...que désires-tu ?

\- Non, joli _Frenchie_ , même un homme aussi candide que toi doit se douter de ce que je désire mais je ne le veux que si tu le désires aussi.

\- Je pourrais...

\- Chut ! Il n'y a pas besoin de baiser ainsi si on ne le veut pas tous les deux. Permets-moi juste de me frotter contre toi... Tes cuisses par exemple me suffiront.

\- Mes cuisses ?

\- Tu me permets ? User de toi comme je l'entends ?

\- O...Oui...

\- Gentil garçon. »

Javert glissa son sexe entre les cuisses fortes et musclées de Valjean puis il se mit à bercer ses hanches lentement, lentement...avant d'accélérer le rythme et de gémir. La bouche du policier retrouva la nuque de Valjean et se mit à la mordre, tout en maintenant le rythme.

Valjean était époustouflé. Il sentait le sexe de Javert glisser sur son périnée, frapper ses testicules et c'était une étrange sensation. Javert perdait de son application. Il haletait tandis que le rythme devenait erratique.

Et Valjean se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille...en 1823... Sa main chercha le sexe de Javert et le saisit fermement. Il était déjà humide et dur, de l'acier entouré de velours. Javert gémit fortement tout à sa joie. Enfin le _Frenchie_ prenait des initiatives.

La main de Valjean était douce, belle, sans cicatrices, sans callosités, elle caressa lentement le sexe du policier. Un rythme doux, doux, à rendre fou un homme.

« Merde Jean !, glapit Javert. Tu veux m'entendre te supplier ?!

\- Non, sourit le philanthrope. J'apprends à te donner du plaisir. Guide-moi !

\- Plus vite, bon Dieu ! Plus fort ! Comme ça ! »

Une main tremblante se posa sur la sienne et Javert montra à Valjean comment placer ses doigts et comment le branler efficacement.

Et Valjean apprécia de défaire de cette façon son ancien chef de la police. Javert vint en poussant un cri assez fort.

Puis il se resserra contre le _Frenchie_ et murmura :

« Une bonne branlette du matin ! J'ai une terrible influence sur vous, M. Valjean ! Vous verrez avant la fin de ces deux semaines, la sodomie et la fellation n'auront plus de secret pour vous.

\- Franco...

\- Maintenant, une douche, un petit-déjeuner continental et la visite de Paris ! »

Et soudain, comme si l'idée lui venait tout à coup, Javert demanda :

« Et tes usines ? Ils peuvent se passer de toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas revenu pour mes usines mais pour toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire pour retrouver cette personne disparue ? »

Un certain ton moqueur prouvait assez que Javert était sceptique devant cette histoire de disparition maintenant qu'il avait couché le beau _Frenchie_ dans un lit. Peut-être le philanthrope avait désiré cela aussi et n'avait pas su comment le demander.

Valjean se fustigea pour la maladresse de sa réponse. Mais elle ne faisait que refléter la vérité. Il n'était revenu à Paris que pour y retrouver Javert. _Le Javert de 1832._ Et accessoirement, le Jean Valjean de 1832.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, il y a quelqu'un que je veux retrouver en effet.

\- Une personne très chère ?

\- Une personne très proche.

\- Alors raison de plus pour se lever, se laver, s'habiller, manger et partir ! »

Javert et son autoritarisme. Valjean sourit en entendant ces mots ressemblant plus à des ordres qu'à une discussion amicale.

« Oui, inspecteur. »

Javert se tenait, nu, au garde-à-vous devant lui. Il se ressemblait tellement ainsi dans la pénombre de la chambre. Valjean en eut le souffle coupé. Puis il s'inclina avec déférence, naturellement et disparut.

Un bruit d'eau apprit à M. Jean Valjean, riche philanthrope et directeur d'usines prospères que le policier se lavait.

Valjean se leva à son tour, il découvrit une robe de chambre douce et épaisse dans une armoire et s'en vêtit. Puis il retrouva son téléphone et l'ouvrit, appuyant sur les touches jusqu'à ce que l'écran s'illumine.

Le nom de Cosette s'afficha, ainsi que celui de M. Laffitte...puis d'autres, totalement inconnus, qu'il pensait liés à son usine.

Il reposa le tout et quitta la chambre. Il retourna dans le salon et visita les lieux. Il n'avait pas osé le faire la veille. Il était censé habiter là, connaître le contenu des placards...là il découvrait et examinait.

La cuisine était bien équipée. Café, thé, chocolat, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture... Dieu, mais il était richissime ?! Même M. Madeleine n'aurait pas pu se permettre autant de privautés.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Valjean réussit à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole, il comprit le fonctionnement de la cuisinière et fut fier de lui lorsque les premiers frémissements de l'ébullition se firent voir.

Un rire amusé retentit derrière lui.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Faire bouillir de l'eau avec une casserole ? Tu as une machine à café Jean !

\- Heu... »

Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre. _Une machine à café ?_ Javert riait toujours lorsqu'il coupa le gaz. Puis il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour préparer deux tasses de café.

« Est-ce que tu es seulement capable d'amener du pain, du beurre et de la confiture sur la table ? »

Valjean ne répondit pas, le rire de Javert le fit pour lui.

Javert avait un très beau rire.

Valjean avait hâte de l'entendre au XIXe siècle.

« Allez dis-moi la vérité ! Tu ne vis pas ici c'est cela ?, demanda gentiment Javert.

\- Pardon ? »

Un rougissement brûlait ses joues. Javert ne rit plus mais conserva son sourire amusé.

« Je suis un flic, Jean. Il est visible que tu ne connais pas cette maison. Alors soit c'est un logement provisoire, soit ce n'est pas ta demeure.

\- Je vis ici, » tenta maladroitement Valjean.

C'était maladroit en effet. Javert perdit son sourire et ses yeux se froncèrent.

« OK. Ne me dis rien. Mais sois plus convaincant dans ton mensonge. Si tu as une double-vie je n'en dirai rien à personne mais ta fille n'est peut-être pas aussi stupide que tu sembles le croire.

\- Cosette n'est pas stupide !

\- Pour ne pas avoir remarqué que son père lui mentait, elle n'est pas très observatrice en tout cas. »

Valjean baissa les yeux. Puis une main se posa sur la sienne, apaisante.

« Je ne juge pas, Jean. Je ne voulais pas te causer de soucis. »

Une main apaisante, avec de longs doigts, pâles et doux. Valjean accepta la caresse et la rendit, entremêlant leurs doigts, les serrant fort.

« C'est...compliqué... Je n'ai pas de double-vie... Je...

\- Je ne te demande rien ! Je ne veux pas empiéter sur ta vie. »

Serrant fort. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe, hein ?

« Je ne veux rien te cacher ! Je...

\- Bien. Alors je suis curieux en effet. Explique-moi ! »

Javert se pencha sur Valjean pour prendre ses lèvres, il avait un goût de café.

« Contrairement aux apparences, je ne juge pas.

\- La réponse à cette question doit se trouver dans un cimetière... »

L'incongruité de la phrase fit réagir le policier, qui se recula précipitamment, le regard troublé.

« Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de trouver...ce que je cherche...

\- Mais quelle est cette histoire ?

\- Petit-déjeuner, douche et visite de Paris. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Mais la voix n'était plus aussi ferme qu'auparavant. Javert ne jugeait pas, non, mais le policier réfléchissait et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Javert était déjà prêt, habillé de propre. Il attendait patiemment Jean Valjean en se tenant dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il lisait un livre pris dans une bibliothèque croulant sous le poids des ouvrages. _Il lisait en français !_

Donc le Jean Valjean du XXIe siècle avait ceci en commun avec le Jean Valjean du XIXe siècle : l'amour des livres.

Le policier capta le bruit des pas de son hôte et se tourna pour le regarder, un petit sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

Il était vraiment beau le _Frenchie,_ beau et mystérieux. Comment se faisait-il qu'un tel homme soit célibataire ? Ou alors cette fameuse personne proche était son compagnon et le bel homme aux cheveux blancs si soyeux était un fripon.

Javert ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Baiser quelques fois, pourquoi pas ? Surtout qu'il était un amant habile. Mais vouloir plus ? Certainement pas. Il n'était pas assez bien pour ce riche chef d'entreprises et homme politique international. Il n'était qu'un obscur flic de New-York...même si l'histoire de John Madeleine et de Jean Valjean n'était pas claire...

Quelque chose lui échappait...et il n'aimait pas cela...

« Des soucis ?, » demanda gentiment le _Frenchie._

Il s'était approché de Javert et posait doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, avec tellement de douceur qu'on pouvait s'y tromper et prendre cela pour de la tendresse.

« Aucun.

\- Ton bras ?

\- J'ai pris des analgésiques. Je vais bien.

\- Sûr ?

\- Faut-il que je te couche sur ce canapé pour te prouver que je vais bien ? »

Un rougissement. Adorable. Et le Français balbutia en se troublant.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

\- Allons voir Paris ! »

Briser cette scène. Ils n'étaient ni amants, ni compagnons, ni amis. Des relations qui avaient déjà une étrange histoire derrière eux et des scènes de sexe torrides. Rien n'allait, tout était bancal.


	24. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visite de Paris. Suivez le guide !

Javert se leva et Valjean se recula, les yeux brillants de joie.

Oui, on aurait dit son Javert, mais sans les favoris et la peau plus blanche. Le sang gitan s'était estompé avec les années. Les cheveux étaient trop clairs aussi mais les yeux ! Ces yeux gris perçant étaient ceux de l'inspecteur Javert.

Valjean était troublé et regardait fixement ces yeux. Il laissa sa main, ses doigts caresser la joue du policier américain. Une tension se construisait dans l'air.

Javert ne souriait plus.

_Que se passait-il ?_

« Comment va-t-on à Paris ?, demanda-t-il pour recentrer les choses.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Valjean.

\- Tu n'as pas de voiture ? »

Avouer encore qu'il ne savait pas allait vraiment le faire passer pour fou mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Javert ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la voiture garée dans le garage et les clés, sans aucun souci. Et il siffla avec admiration.

« Une 508 ! Joli ! »

Javert le regarda alors avec soin. Il y eut une entente tacite et Valjean abdiqua. Il monta dans la voiture côté passager et Javert se fit une joie de prendre la place de conducteur.

Javert tenait une clé étrange dans la main avec un boîtier. Il appuya dessus et la porte du garage s'ouvrit.

Valjean était abasourdi. Ce monde continuait à le surprendre. Il n'était tellement pas à sa place. Et Javert commençait à s'en rendre compte.

Toujours silencieux, le policier démarra la voiture puis pianota sur un écran. Une télévision ? Et un plan apparut.

« Bien, monsieur. Où dois-je vous mener ? »

Obséquieux, déférent, cela fit sourire Valjean.

« Paris ?

\- C'est que c'est grand Paris, monsieur. Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

\- Maison Gorbeau ? »

Javert pianota, chercha et secoua la tête.

« Cela m'étonnerait que vous trouviez un café Gorbeau ici-même, monsieur. »

Il tenta tout de même la recherche et soupira :

« Inconnu. Autre chose ?

\- Le couvent de Pic-Pus ?

\- Un couvent ?!, répéta Javert. Bon Dieu, soyons simple ! La Tour Eiffel ! Je trouverais bien une place pour garer ce bel animal une fois sur place. En route, monsieur et bouclez votre ceinture. »

Nouvelle maladresse. Javert aida Valjean à s'attacher. Puis il l'examina avec un regard soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Jean, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu consultes un médecin.

\- Un médecin ? Je ne suis pas malade !

\- Jean, je suis flic. Tu te souviens ? Tu oublies ta maison, tu ne sais pas conduire alors que tu as une magnifique voiture, tu sembles perdu dans la vie. Tu as fait un AVC, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, répondit prudemment Valjean, ne sachant pas du tout ce que c'était.

\- Un AVC peut laisser des séquelles. Il faut être prudent.

\- Je le suis !

\- Tu as peut-être besoin d'une aide à domicile. »

Voilà c'était dit. Gentiment. Mais c'était dit. Javert avait essayé de faire cela le plus doucement possible mais il était certain que l'homme assis avec lui était fragilisé par la maladie. Javert pensa amèrement que ce pouvait être aussi le signe d'une sénilité précoce ou de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Un si bel homme...

Et pour lequel il commençait à avoir des sentiments.

Bizarre d'ailleurs ! Il n'était pas du genre à _« tomber amoureux du premier regard »_...voire tomber amoureux du tout. Son ex avait mis six mois avant de réussir à le convaincre à boire un verre en sa compagnie. Un soir après le boulot. Un flic comme lui.

Et voilà qu'il s'attachait profondément à ce drôle de _Frenchie_. Il lui semblait le connaître si bien, depuis toujours en fait. Jean Valjean. Même le nom commençait à lui être familier. Comme un souvenir enfoui au fond de sa mémoire et qu'il ne pouvait pas entrevoir.

« Je vais bien !, asséna un peu sèchement Valjean.

\- Je sais, je sais Jean. Mais il n'empêche... Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Un tel aveu. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser profond. Valjean n'était ni sénile, ni fou, ni malade mais il était perdu au XXIe siècle. Comment l'avouer à Javert ?

Cela le fit rire dans le baiser, Javert se recula, surpris. Une nouvelle caresse sur sa joue, apaisante.

« Partons ! Nous trouverons bien ce que je cherche. Je suis avec le meilleur flic des _States_ , non ?

\- Sûr monsieur ! Et entièrement dévoué à votre service. »

La voiture démarra, un doux ronronnement qui fit sourire de plaisir Javert.

« Putain ! Cela ne vaut pas une moto mais c'est une belle bagnole. »

Et rapide !

Dieu, trop rapide !

Javert était un conducteur prudent, normalement, mais il se fit plaisir en poussant un peu la voiture. Valjean n'aimait pas ça mais il essayait surtout de se concentrer sur la ville autour de lui. Sur Paris !

Il ne reconnaissait rien.

Ni les immeubles, ni les rues, ni les gens, ni les squares. Paris avait du subir un bombardement pour être ainsi transformée. Une tour de métal, haute et impressionnante, monstrueuse, apparut sous ses yeux.

Javert tourna un peu dans les rues puis trouva une place libre et la voiture s'arrêta.

« Nous réussirons bien à faire sauter le PV, si PV il y a. Maintenant la tour Eiffel puis nous prendrons le métro pour se déplacer. Plus rapide et plus efficace. »

_Le métro ?_

_Pfff. Et un fiacre ?_

Valjean ne dit rien, il était hypnotisé par le paysage. Paris en 2019 ! La population était cosmopolite, il y avait même des noirs ! Et les femmes étaient indécentes, vêtues de pantalons, comme les hommes ! La circulation était intense. Les bâtiments si hauts, si neufs le déroutaient. Et au-milieu d'un espace libre que Valjean identifia avec joie comme le Champs de Mars se tenait cette drôle de tour de métal.

Javert contemplait tout cela avec un regard admiratif. Les yeux étincelant de joie.

« C'est magnifique. Et maintenant, cherchons ce que tu souhaitais voir. »

Javert sortit son téléphone et pianota dessus. Tandis que Valjean s'approchait du bord d'une esplanade. Le Trocadéro ? Inconnu...

Où était la Maison Gorbeau ? Le quartier Pic-Pus ? Le jardin du Luxembourg ? La cathédrale Notre-Dame ? La Conciergerie ? La Seine ?

Il se tenait là, seul, effondré et Javert le rejoignit. L'homme souriait et désigna la vue :

« Joli paysage ! Que veux-tu voir donc ? »

Et Valjean sortit une liste de bâtiments historiques avec méfiance. Javert acquiesça et le nez sur son téléphone, il hocha la tête en souriant toujours avant de tout ranger dans sa poche.

« Bien, direction la Cité. Nous y trouverons l'essentiel de ce que tu veux voir.

\- Et le cimetière du Père Lachaise ! »

Le sourire devint plus crispé. Javert ne dit rien et entraîna Valjean jusqu'à un escalier perdu dans un trottoir et descendant dans les profondeurs du sol.

_Le métro._

Bien, bien.

Un train sous la terre. Pourquoi pas ?

Valjean n'apprécia pas le voyage mais il préféra cela à l'avion. Javert s'était instinctivement placé devant lui, protecteur, tandis que les deux hommes se faisaient bousculer par la foule. Javert montra la barre centrale de métal à laquelle il fallait s'accrocher. Et, moqueur, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« Tu as trop vécu dans le luxe, Jean. Un chauffeur en plein Paris alors qu'il y a un métro... »

Valjean sourit mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans le luxe jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce fut un plaisir de ressortir à l'air libre. De quitter cette atmosphère viciée pour l'extérieur. Et Valjean soupira de soulagement.

La cathédrale était là, défigurée et transformée mais elle était là. Et même la vision de la Conciergerie lui fit du bien. La police ! Il aurait pleuré de joie en apercevant un officier en uniforme, boutons étincelants et bicorne à la cocarde blanche. _Javert ?_

Paris conservait des quartiers déjà présents en 1830...mais Valjean se promit de lire des documents sur l'évolution de Paris. Il devait bien posséder des livres sur la capitale.

Jean Valjean avait toujours été un homme de livres et de connaissances...du moins à partir de Montreuil... Il devait en être toujours ainsi au XXIe siècle.

On se promena, on visita, on écouta des guides raconter des pans de l'histoire de France... Javert insista pour prendre un bateau sur la Seine et ce fut la visite des bras du fleuve. Valjean attendit avec appréhension de voir le Pont-au-Change mais il fut surpris de découvrir que même les ponts avaient changé...

Paris avait été vraiment transformé.

Quelque part, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Le Paris de Jean Valjean était insalubre, le choléra y était endémique, la pauvreté omniprésente. Là, on voyait un Paris lumineux, fait de beaux immeubles modernes et de trottoirs larges et aérés.

Une belle ville.

Javert était infatigable, jouant à merveille le rôle du touriste et du guide à la fois, menant Valjean où il le souhaitait grâce au GPS incorporé à son téléphone.

A midi, les deux hommes se posèrent dans un restaurant tranquille pour un déjeuner consistant. On repoussa le déjeuner chez Cosette en la prévenant. La jeune femme se plaignit pour la forme, en réalité elle était heureuse de voir son père délaisser son éternel bureau pour une escapade en amoureux à Paris. Que les deux hommes profitent de ces vacances impromptues ! On se verrait le lendemain...

Hors de question de manger un hamburger, Javert rêvait de la gastronomie française.

Donc on se contemplait en vis-à-vis, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres sur la terrasse d'un restaurant de luxe.

Javert était très prudent avec ses touches, il était sur le territoire du riche industriel français, il ne voulait pas le gêner, donc il restait en retrait. Il se comportait en connaissance, il n'était ni un ami, ni un amant.

Valjean en était chagriné mais il ne savait pas comment agir pour changer la situation. Il n'avait jamais été ni un ami, ni un amant.

« Bon, nous avons vu la Cité, le Marais, la Seine... Je ne sais combien d'églises... Je suis épuisé, admit Javert.

\- Je pensais qu'un policier avait de l'endurance ?, le taquina Valjean.

\- J'ai de l'endurance mais je suis souvent sur ma moto ou en voiture, » rétorqua Javert, les yeux brillants de défi.

_Et j'ai de l'endurance pour baiser toute la nuit,_ ajoutaient effrontément ses yeux de glace, faisant rougir le vieux _Frenchie_.

« Il ne reste que le fameux cimetière du Père Lachaise, reprit Javert.

\- En effet... »

Oui, en effet car rien n'avait éveillé les souvenirs du policier et Paris avait bien trop changé pour Jean Valjean. Peu de monuments, peu de traces.

La Maison Gorbeau, l'éléphant de Napoléon, les Tuileries... C'était désespérant.

Soudain, la main de Javert, chaude et douce, se posa sur la sienne, réconfortante. Il voyait bien le _Frenchie_ tomber dans de sombres pensées. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un mensonge cette personne disparue... Mais vu le manque de panique, le policier commençait à se demander si cette disparition était si récente. On dirait que le _Frenchie_ faisait un pèlerinage sur les traces de son passé. Ou d'un passé en tout cas.

Peut-être un enfant kidnappé depuis des années ?

« Qui cherches-tu Jean ?, osa demander le policier, serrant plus fort les doigts de Valjean.

\- Un ami disparu.

\- Depuis longtemps ? »

_Depuis 1832 !_

« Un certain temps, répondit prudemment Valjean.

\- Des années ?

\- Des années, admit le Français.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ? »

Valjean baissa la tête. Il examina son assiette dans laquelle le plat principal refroidissait doucement. Du civet de lapin au vin rouge et aux champignons accompagné de pâtes au beurre.

« Je pense que cela peut t'aider aussi.

\- Retrouver un ami de ton passé disparu depuis des années ?, fit Javert, sceptique.

\- C'est un ami...commun... »

Et Valjean redressa la tête et porta ses yeux dans ceux du policier. Javert l'examina attentivement, fouillant son regard, cherchant la folie, la détresse, le mensonge...mais il ne trouva rien.

« Bon, conclut-il. Tu me présenteras ton ami. »

_Il devrait te plaire, c'était un flic comme toi._

Cette idée fit sourire Valjean qui, très audacieux, saisit les doigts de Javert pour les serrer et les glisser jusqu'à sa bouche afin de les embrasser, doucement. Javert retint son souffle.

_Au diable les Français et leur séduction !_

Ils n'étaient pas amants, ni même amis.

Le serveur les interrompit en s'excusant, le rouge au front, afin de leur demander si tout se passait bien. Ils ne mangeaient pas, ils avaient l'air si perdus. M. Madeleine répondit que tout allait pour le mieux et relâcha la main de Javert.

Il fallait déjeuner.

On mangea et on se tut.


	25. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur Javert est mort le 7 juin 1832 en se jetant du haut d'un pont dans la Seine...

Le repas terminé, Valjean paya la note et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir. Il faisait beau mais le Père Lachaise situé Nation était loin.

Il fallait marcher, prendre un métro... Valjean préféra demander un taxi.

Le vieux forçat commençait à apprécier le confort d'une voiture. Javert ne s'opposa pas, il était d'accord avec cette idée. Dans l'habitacle, les deux hommes se reprirent naturellement par la main.

« Tu es vraiment célibataire Jean ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?, fit Valjean, étonné par la question.

\- Je ne comprends pas cela.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'occasion, » répondit simplement Valjean.

Javert était incrédule mais il ne dit rien. Le _Frenchie_ était-il un menteur ou alors un oiseau rare ? Une exception ?

_Le cimetière du Père Lachaise._

Valjean n'y était jamais allé mais c'était le cimetière le plus utilisé de Paris en 1830. On y enterrait tout le monde, riches comme pauvres, les suicidés également...certainement aussi les forçats évadés...

Javert regardait les alentours, curieux.

C'était une drôle d'idée de visiter un cimetière, le policier se serait plutôt vu dans un musée... Le musée de la police par exemple ? Ou le Louvre ?

Valjean rejoignit l'accueil, négligeant le plan du cimetière affiché pour les touristes. Les noms proposés ne lui disaient rien de toute façon, à part Casimir-Périer...

Où était enterré le roi d'ailleurs ? Louis-Philippe Ier ?

A l'accueil, le préposé avait l'air épuisé et d'une voix lasse, il lâcha :

« On fait pas de visites. Suivez le plan !

\- Non, non, rétorqua Valjean. Je ne veux pas visiter le cimetière. Je cherche quelqu'un. »

Le préposé leva les yeux et la voix se fit plus sèche :

« Il y a un plan et des sites Internet pour trouver qui on veut !

\- Je cherche quelqu'un de spécial.

\- Bon Dieu, monsieur. Je ne suis pas un guide !

\- Un suicidé ! »

Cette fois, la colère était retombée. Le préposé sembla curieux.

Javert lui était toute ouïe. Un suicidé ?

« Il y a des tombes pour les suicidés...

\- Oui ! Il me faudrait le carré des suicidés de 1830.

\- Tiens donc ? Les suicidés de 1830 ?

\- Vous avez un registre ?

\- Pas complet. Mais on peut voir. »

L'homme était furieusement intéressé maintenant. Il tapa fébrilement sur son ordinateur mais abandonna au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Sans mot dire, il se leva prestement et alla chercher un livre, monstrueux, et des plans quadrillés. Il ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta. C'était la première fois qu'on venait le voir pour une question aussi pointue, une gageure ! Ce devait être un jeu ou du géocaching.

« 1830... »

Il examina puis referma le registre. Puis il saisit les plans et les compulsa.

Valjean et Javert ne disaient rien non plus, laissant l’homme se livrer au plaisir de la chasse. Un de ses collègues était venu à la rescousse. _Le carré des suicidés de 1830 ?_ On regardait les deux hommes avec stupeur.

« Vous avez de la chance, annonça enfin le jeune archiviste. Ce carré n'a pas été touché mais il n'est pas accessible au public.

\- Pourquoi ?, fit Valjean, déçu et en même temps captivé.

\- C'est le coin dans lequel on range le matériel. Pourquoi vous voulez y aller au fait ?

\- Je cherche la tombe d'un suicidé. De 1832. Après les barricades de juin. »

Toutes ces informations étaient inutiles pour le préposé. Il connaissait l'histoire de France et de Paris, mais il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails.

« Pourquoi faire ?

\- Un travail de recherche, mentit Javert avec conviction. Sur les suicidés au XIXe siècle.

\- Un travail de recherche ? Vous allez citer vos sources ?

\- Évidemment, rétorqua Javert en haussant les épaules. Si vous souhaitez que votre nom apparaisse...

\- J'en serais honoré, fit le préposé. J'ai déjà aidé pour un livre sur les tombes les plus bizarres du cimetière. Il y a la tombe d'Oscar Wilde ou celle de Victor Noir. Vous les avez vues ?

\- Bien entendu, asséna Javert, froidement.

\- Allez, je vous emmène ! Ce sera ma pause, Matthis comprendra ! »

Le dénommé Matthis hocha la tête, il comprenait.

Quelques pas dans le cimetière, il existe un portail fermé à clé et interdit au public. C'était un coin perdu dans le cimetière du Père Lachaise, caché dans les bosquets. Il y avait des petites maisons servant de hangars, des outils de jardinage, des pelles... Des hommes travaillaient non loin à remplir le coffre d'une voiture avec du matériel.

Le préposé, appelé Pierre, les salua de loin, tout joyeux de cette promenade en compagnie de deux historiens.

Il bavardait, bavardait, évoquant des personnages illustres enterrés dans le cimetière. Valjean se prit au jeu et demanda après des hommes de son époque... Casimir-Perier, oui, et Gisquet, le préfet de police, aussi. Et Dupuytren le médecin. Mais beaucoup de noms étaient inconnus du préposé. Il n'était qu'un simple employé dans le cimetière. Il était là pour l'accueil et pour tenir les registres.

Enfin, le mur du cimetière apparut, noir d'humidité. Devant il y avait quelques tombes, mal entretenues, vétustes et abandonnées.

« On ne les a pas retirées, expliqua le jeune Pierre. On a bien d'autres choses à faire et elles nous servent à poser des trucs. »

Un petit sourire contrit. A force de côtoyer des tombes, on devenait insensible. Puis le jeune homme se frotta les mains avec empressement.

« Alors vous cherchez qui ? »

Une pause avant de répondre simplement :

« L'inspecteur Javert. »

Valjean entendit clairement un souffle à ses côtés. Javert !

« Un policier ?, demanda Pierre, intéressé. Mort en quelle année ?

\- Mort le 7 juin 1832.

\- On va le trouver. Si il est là, bien entendu. »

_L'inspecteur Javert !_

_L'INSPECTEUR JAVERT !_

Valjean n'osa pas regarder Javert. Il sentait juste l'homme dans son dos. Tout proche. Silencieux comme une ombre.

Et ce fut l'examen des tombes.

Certaines étaient dans un état déplorable, d'autres totalement illisibles. Valjean espérait trouver une tombe en assez bon état. Javert, même mort par suicide, restait un policier. La préfecture avait du payer une tombe pour lui. Au moins une pierre tombale.

On chercha.

On examina.

Le préposé utilisait de l'eau pour faire apparaître les inscriptions ainsi qu'une brosse.

Cela dura longtemps. L'homme, fatigué de fouiller, leur abandonna le matériel et retourna à son poste. Il avait aussi un travail à gérer. Mais il leur demanda de bien vouloir passer le prévenir avant de partir.

On le promit.

On reprit la fouille.

Cela dura longtemps...

Valjean commença à désespérer...puis un cri étranglé le fit sursauter...

« Jean !?, » glapit Javert.

Valjean se précipita sur le policier et fut saisi par la vision qui lui apparut. Javert était à genoux devant une tombe, modeste, de pierre blanche.

Il avait frotté, gratté, mouillé et un nom était apparut.

Juste un nom et deux dates.

_JAVERT_

_1779 - 1832_

« Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Javert était là ! Son Javert ! Valjean avait perdu son souffle.

Mais le Javert du XXIe siècle s'était relevé et s'approchait de Valjean, la colère brillant dans les yeux. Une colère mâtinée de peur ?

« A quoi tu joues Valjean ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Qui est ce Javert ?

\- Un inspecteur de police qui s'est suicidé le 7 juin 1832.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Après les barricades. Il s'est suicidé en se jetant dans la Seine.

\- Je vais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule Valjean.

\- Il avait laissé courir un forçat évadé.

\- TA GUEULE VALJEAN !

\- Un homme qui s'appelait Jean Valjean. »

Le poing était parti tout seul. Valjean ressentit une forte douleur avant de tomber sur le sol. Son nez saignait mais n'était pas brisé.

Il resta assis quelques minutes à essayer de se reprendre, lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, remplis de larmes, Javert avait disparu.

Valjean se redressa. Il se sentait mal. Il avait mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lentement, il s'approcha de la tombe et l'examina. Son mouchoir sous le nez pour endiguer le sang.

« Javert..., » murmura-t-il doucement.

Il caressa la pierre, surpris d'être là, d'être près de lui. Son inspecteur ! Son chasseur ! Son garde-chiourme !

Puis, il se recula et quitta le carré des suicidés. Avant de partir, il eut une illumination, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il mitrailla la tombe, l'inscription.

Dans l'accueil, le préposé fut surpris de son état.

« Un accident, je me suis bêtement pris le nez dans un caveau. »

L'homme fut désolé mais ses yeux montraient qu'il n'était pas dupe. Les deux historiens avaient du avoir des mots. Divergence sur une date ?

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Je cherche une autre tombe.

\- Ha !!! Dites-moi !

\- 1833. Un dénommé Ultime Fauchelevent...ou alors Jean Valjean...

\- Une ou deux tombes ?

\- Une seule, mais je ne suis pas sûr du nom.

\- Je vais fouiller dans les registres.

\- Merci monsieur. »

Un sourire, on se serra la main. Le préposé adorait son cimetière, l'idée qu'on en parle dans un livre pour dire autre chose que la bouillie habituelle lui plaisait. Valjean donna son numéro de téléphone après avoir perdu du temps à chercher cette information. Puis il s'en alla.

Valjean était perdu.

Il se retrouva à la porte du cimetière, ne sachant comment rentrer chez lui. Puis une voix le fit sursauter.

« Comment va ton nez ?

\- Franco... Je suis tellement soulagé de te revoir.

\- Ton nez ?, répéta la voix, agacée.

\- J'ai mal mais ça va.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Javert était là, debout contre le mur du cimetière, près de l'entrée qu'ils avaient prises. Pas fier, pas content de lui, il avait perdu son air heureux de touriste.

« J'aurai du te prévenir.

\- Oui, tu aurais du, fit froidement le policier.

\- Tu me laisses m'expliquer ?

\- Rentrons chez toi ! Tu es blessé et fatigué. Prenons un taxi ! »

Il n'y eut pas moyen de s'opposer à la volonté du policier.

Javert prit les devants. Il arrêta un taxi, fit jouer de son autorité d'homme de loi pour être amené séance tenante jusqu'à la voiture de Jean Valjean garée non loin de la Tour Eiffel. Valjean avait à peine eu le temps de payer la course que Javert le poussait déjà dans la voiture qu'aucune contravention n'avait touchée par miracle !

Enfin, il fit démarrer le véhicule.

Le tout dans un silence pesant...

Valjean n'osait rien dire.

Il osait à peine bouger, il respirait à peine. Il contemplait les mains de Javert posées sur le volant et dont les phalanges devenaient blanches sous la force exercée sur le plastique recouvert de cuir.

Javert bouillait de colère. Un peu de patience avant qu'elle n'éclate.

Et Valjean n'avait aucune envie de la voir éclater.

Des souvenirs terribles de Toulon lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Arrivés dans la maison de Valjean, Javert se chargea d'ouvrir le garage et de garer la voiture. Enfin, ils étaient en sécurité.

Ceci fait, Javert continua à mener la danse, entraînant le malheureux _Frenchie_ jusque dans son salon.

Le policier se pencha et sans sourire, il examina attentivement le nez de Jean Valjean, le saisissant délicatement, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage du vieil homme.

Valjean murmura doucement :

« Je vais bien.

\- J'aurai pu te casser le nez, grogna Javert, entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je vais bien.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je vais bien. »

Valjean posa ses mains sur les avants-bras de Javert, glissant lentement jusque sur les doigts du policier. Il les sentait trembler contre sa peau.

« Putain Jean. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu as frappé juste ! Un bon direct du droit !

\- Imbécile !, » jeta Javert en baissant la tête.

Mais il souriait de nouveau, un petit sourire contrit, avant de se reculer...au grand dam de Valjean.


	26. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lieutenant Javert a enquêté sur l'inspecteur Javert. Quoi de plus étrange ?

Cela ne dura pas, heureusement. Javert était parti dans la cuisine, il revint avec une serviette mouillée d'eau froide qu'il utilisa pour tamponner délicatement le nez de Valjean. Faisant attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort, attentif au moindre mouvement montrant de la douleur. Mais Valjean souriait, toujours. Il avait connu tellement de douleur dans sa vie, et bien plus atroce qu'un simple coup de poing sur le nez.

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, énonça paisiblement le _Frenchie_.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu cherches un flic mort depuis plus d'un siècle ?

\- Oui.

\- Un flic appelé Javert, comme moi ? »

_C'était toi ! Javert ! TOI !_

« Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir... Tu m'as l'air complètement fou le _Frenchie_.

\- Je le suis en effet. »

Un rire, doux. Javert avait terminé de nettoyer le nez. Il était gonflé, certainement douloureux mais il n'était pas brisé. Javert était furieusement soulagé.

« Il te faut un analgésique. As-tu des aspirines ? »

Valjean ne savait pas, bien entendu, ce qui fit se lever Javert avec agacement. Il fallut plusieurs minutes d'inspection avant que le policier ne ramène un verre d'eau et un calmant à Valjean.

« Bois !

\- Merci Franco... »

Javert allait déverser son fiel mais il aperçut les yeux bleus, si beaux, de Jean Valjean. Remplis d'espoir.

« Allez raconte-moi ta folie !, lâcha Javert, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Valjean sur le canapé et d'accepter de prendre sa main.

\- Veux-tu savoir pourquoi cette maison n'est pas la mienne ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement peur de l'avion ? Pourquoi une voiture est une énigme pour moi ?

\- Putain ! C'est à ce point-là ? »

Javert riait mais son rire était forcé. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas appeler la fille de Valjean, cette fameuse Cosette, pour qu'elle se charge de son père. Il fallait le faire interner. L'homme était complètement fou. Quel dommage ! Un si bel homme ! Son AVC avait provoqué des dégâts irrémédiables au cerveau.

« Je cherche l'inspecteur Javert mort en 1832 parce que j'ai perdu sa trace. Il est mort à cause de moi.

\- Jean..., fit la voix, immensément désolée, de Javert.

\- Je l'ai laissé libre à la barricade. »

Javert se pencha et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Quelle était la raison de tout ça ? Un piège magnifiquement élaboré par John Madeleine ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était tordu, ridicule...

« Je pense que je vais me coucher, lança Javert, épuisé physiquement et moralement. Je n'en peux plus.

\- Il s'est tué après cela.

\- Demain. Nous irons voir un médecin. Avec ta fille !

\- Et je suis mort un an après. Je me suis laissé mourir de faim et de chagrin. »

Cette fois, Javert s'est relevé du canapé. Il contemplait le _Frenchie_ avec un regard affolé. Non, il ne pouvait pas gérer cela.

« Jean. Je suis désolé. Je dois... _Shit !_ »

Et le policier se précipita dans la chambre de Valjean. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour récupérer ses affaires et quitter la maison du riche industriel.

Valjean était resté assis, désolé.

Avant de partir, Javert répéta, sans oser regarder Valjean dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolé. »

Et la porte claqua. Aussi fort qu'un coup de pistolet...

Habituellement, les séjours duraient quelques jours...voire quelques semaines...mais pas quelques mois.

Cela faisait six mois que Jean Valjean vivait au XXIe siècle, usurpant allégrement l'identité du _Jean Valjean,_ riche industriel philanthrope.

C'était à devenir fou ! Mais ne l’était-il pas déjà ?

Valjean apprenait peu à peu. Il devenait un expert en informatique, passant des heures à surfer sur le Web à la recherche de toutes les informations qui lui faisaient défaut pour vivre à cette époque mouvementée.

Son secret résidait dans un petit carnet glissé dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et dans lequel il notait tous les termes inconnus qu'il entendait.

Et il devenait de plus en plus sûr de lui, agissant fermement dans ce Paris du XXIe siècle qu'il découvrait...qu'il apprenait à apprécier...

_Dentifrice, Smartphone, Trust, WC, OTAN, Téléréalité, Shampoing, Bourse, NASDAQ, Crédit..._

Valjean apprenait les mille détails de la vie quotidienne au XXIe siècle.

Si les premières réunions avec son conseil d'administration avaient été assez houleuses, Valjean pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir réussi à charmer son auditoire et à convaincre ses actionnaires de son sérieux et de son efficacité en tant que dirigeant de la société Valjean.

Cosette avait été tellement inquiète pour son père, le voyant si incertain, si maladroit mais elle était maintenant pleinement rassurée.

Le préposé du Père Lachaise ne retrouva jamais la tombe de Fauchelevent… Valjean avait du être enterré de façon anonyme…

Le temps passa d’une atroce lenteur.

On ne parlait plus du tout du policier américain.

Cela n'avait été qu'une aventure sans lendemain.

Valjean vivait donc une vie par procuration et attendait que le couperet tombe...

Six mois.

Six mois avant de revenir en arrière et d'avoir des nouvelles de Javert.

Un coup de téléphone un soir alors que Valjean regardait un épisode d'un feuilleton qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Des histoires sur le XIXe siècle qui l'amusaient follement par leurs bêtises et leurs anachronismes.

Le numéro affichait _« inconnu »_ mais Valjean répondit quand même. Au cas où il se serait agi de quelqu'un en difficulté.

« Allo, ici Valjean.

\- Javert. »

Une prise de souffle. Valjean resta dans l'expectative.

Six mois. Valjean n'avait pas oublié l'homme et ses rêves n'étaient pas toujours chastes.

« Comment vas...allez-vous ?

\- Je peux te parler ?, demanda le policier, utilisant sciemment le tutoiement.

\- Bien entendu. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu m'ouvrais la porte. »

Un rire au bout du téléphone et Valjean se précipita sur la porte mentionnée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et fut saisi par la vision qu'il eut.

Javert était là, son téléphone à la main et un sac assez lourd porté en bandoulière. Le policier était en jean noir et chemise blanche, sous une veste de cuir assez usée. Il était magnifique. Les lunettes de soleil complétaient sa silhouette, accentuant le côté policier américain sorti tout droit d'un feuilleton télévisé.

« Bonsoir Jean.

\- Bonsoir...Franco. »

Un fin sourire. Manifestement, le _Frenchie_ avait enfin appris son prénom.

« Je peux entrer ?, fit Javert, souriant, amusé.

\- Bien...bien sûr. Tu es en France depuis longtemps ?

\- Ce matin. »

Valjean s'écarta et laissa passer le policier. Sciemment, Javert le frôla de son épaule. On en revenait à la séduction ? Valjean sentit ses joues brûler alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Javert ne l'avait pas attendu, il était allé dans le salon, sachant très bien l'agencement des pièces. Valjean le rejoignit, encore incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Cela fit rire Javert.

« Encore ? Tu as eu six mois pour t'habituer non ?

\- Oui, oui. Tu me donnes ta veste ? »

Javert eut un mouvement gracieux pour retirer sa veste, accentuant le roulement des épaules. Valjean remarqua aussitôt la largeur des épaules, la force des muscles...rougissant toujours...

Javert retira ses lunettes de soleil.

_Merde !_ Les yeux de Javert ! Des vitraux de glace, lumineux, étincelants. Le _Frenchie_ lui avait manqué, tout insensé qu'il soit. Et Valjean ressentait la même chose. Il n'avait pas oublié ces yeux, ces mains, ce sourire.

« Un café ?, proposa le vieux forçat, plus sûr de lui maintenant dans cette époque de technologie.

\- Volontiers. Le café de l'avion était infect.

\- C'est vrai. »

Valjean avait du voyager plusieurs fois en six mois, reprendre l'avion. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais il s'y était fait. La peur était moins forte.

Quelques manipulations et la machine à café leur servit un excellent _expresso_. Valjean désigna le canapé à Javert et le policier s'assit, son sac à ses pieds.

Le _Frenchie_ était curieux. Javert s'était enfui avec tellement de hâte la dernière fois, voulait-il reprendre leur relation ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis, côte à côte, les cuisses se touchant et les lèvres courbées dans des sourires intimidés. Dieu ! Quel âge avaient-ils à jouer ainsi les adolescents amoureux ?

Javert fut le premier à se reprendre.

Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Six mois qu'il travaillait dessus, dormant peu la nuit pour ne pas empiéter sur ses heures de travail, accomplissant une besogne d'archiviste titanesque...pour le vieux _Frenchie_...

Javert ouvrit son sac, après avoir vidé d'une seule gorgée son café et posé la tasse sur la table basse.

« Tu as ramené du travail à la maison ?, » demanda gentiment Valjean.

Une légère appréhension était perceptible dans la voix.

« Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. »

Un dossier, épais, fut sorti et posé à côté de la tasse. Valjean ne plaisantait plus. Cela semblait sérieux.

Et Javert se pencha en avant et contempla intensément le vieil homme. Si beau avec sa chevelure blanche et ses yeux bleus d'azur.

Javert se détesta pour perturber ainsi le repos de l’industriel.

« J'ai réfléchi Jean. Ton histoire m'a fait réfléchir. A en devenir fou. Il n'y a pas tellement d'explications plausibles à ton obsession.

\- Jav..., commença Valjean, désolé de cette expression.

\- Tu es venu me sauver à New-York, simplement à cause de mon nom, ajouta le policier, coupant sans scrupule la parole au _Frenchie_. Ma situation t'a rappelée celle de ton policier français. Même nom, même circonstance. J'ai donc commencé par le nom. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de _Javert_ , ce n'est pas un nom très courant. Même en France et encore moins aux États-Unis. Un de mes contacts travaille dans les services fédéraux. Aucun Javert aux États-Unis, hormis ma famille. Tous décédés.

\- En prison ? »

Javert contemplait Valjean. Il avait été tellement affolé par le résultat de ses recherches. Il avait même songé au pont de Brooklyn mais avait préféré se saouler au-delà de l'entendement.

« En prison. Miami. Ma mère était une prostituée, mon père un meurtrier récidiviste. Morts tous les deux. »

Javert avait ouvert son dossier et en sortit deux photographies assez anciennes. Un homme et une femme sans sourire, des photographies judiciaires.

On retrouvait le regard froid, les cheveux noirs, le nez fort.

Valjean examinait ces inconnus, attendant fébrilement la suite.

« Puis j'ai changé d'époque. J'ai contacté un service d'archive judiciaire en France via Interpol. Je me suis permis cette demande en axant sur mon nom. Je voulais compléter mon arbre généalogique. Cela a fait rire les collègues.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? Dieu ! »

Javert ne dit rien mais sortit un dessin de son dossier. Une gravure du XIXe siècle, assez caricaturale mais...ressemblante...

_Javert_...

Ses favoris, sa haute taille, ses yeux perçants... L'inspecteur Javert !

« Mon contact était plutôt arrangeant. Il m'a tiré une biographie de cet homme. Ce Javert. Un inspecteur de police remarquablement bien noté, inspecteur de première classe à quarante ans ! J'ai étudié la police française au XIXe siècle ! C'était un beau parcours. Pour un gitan né au bagne d'une prostituée et d'un galérien.

\- C'était un excellent policier..., murmura Valjean, regardant toujours le portrait de Javert.

\- Il a été garde-chiourme au bagne de Toulon, puis il est entré dans la police grâce à la protection du secrétaire du préfet de Paris, M. Chabouillet. Il a ensuite travaillé comme chef de la police d'un certain M. Madeleine à Montreuil-sur-Mer.

\- Tu as découvert cela aussi ? »

Un souffle.

Javert sortit des coupures de journaux, bien protégées sous des enveloppes plastiques. On parlait de M. Madeleine, on voyait son portrait, le saint maire de Montreuil, refusant la légion d'honneur, ouvrant des hôpitaux et des écoles de charité, développant son usine.

_M. Madeleine..._

Les yeux de Valjean, la carrure et les épaules. Valjean avait détesté ces articles lors de leur parution, le mettant trop en avant lui qui ne rêvait que de disparaître dans l'oubli.


	27. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin des révélations pour cette nuit... Nous verrons demain au réveil de nos deux héros.

Valjean étudiait les documents posés sur la table devant lui tandis que Javert poursuivait ses explications, en essayant si fort de ne pas laisser trembler ses mains.

« A la fin, je suis venu moi-même faire des recherches dans les archives départementales et aussi à Paris. J'ai discuté par mail, par téléphone. Mes collègues pensent sérieusement que je prépare un livre d'historien sur la police au XIXe siècle. »

Javert tourna les pages de son dossier et se mit à rire.

« Un bon policier ce Javert ! Il a reconnu le forçat évadé caché sous les habits du maire de Montreuil. »

Cette fois, les mains du policier tremblaient en posant les pages des journaux, évoquant l'arrestation, le procès à Arras, Champmathieu...

« C'était ainsi avec John Madeleine ?, demanda gentiment Valjean.

\- Putain, souffla Javert. Je ne sais plus si tu es fou, si je suis fou ou si c'est le monde qui a déraillé.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- C'est la même histoire. La même ! Transposons-là à Miami, à Albuquerque, à New-York... La putain de même histoire ! J'aurai du mourir noyé dans l' _East River._

\- Je remercie le Ciel de t'avoir sauvé.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sauvé ? Lui ? »

Cette fois, on ne tergiversait plus. Il était donc le Jean Valjean de 1832 ?

Javert déposait entre les mains de Valjean l'article du _Moniteur_ évoquant la mort de l'inspecteur Javert, mort des suites d'un suicide, le policier s'étant jeté dans la Seine sur un coup de folie.

Valjean s'en voulait toujours atrocement. Il nota ses mains qui tremblaient aussi en tenant la page si ancienne, si jaunie du journal qu'il avait déjà lu, il y avait plus d'un siècle.

« Je ne savais pas. J'étais fatigué. J'avais sauvé un homme à la barricade, mon gendre, Marius... L'inspecteur m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait. Il ne l'a pas fait. Son départ m'a immensément soulagé. Après...j'ai simplement cru à la folie... Aujourd'hui, je le regrette. J'aurai du le suivre. »

Valjean se pencha en avant et glissa ses mains devant sa bouche, tellement désolé, tellement plein de remords.

« Dans les archives de la police parisienne, j'ai découvert des rapports à son nom, des courriers écrits par l'inspecteur Javert, dont une lettre datée du 7 juin 1832. Il a démissionné avant de se tuer. »

Javert sortit une photocopie d'une simple liste d'observations devant servir à améliorer le service, concernant les prisonniers, leur tenue, leurs chaussures... Quelque chose de dérisoire mais sachant la date, l'heure et ce qui allait se passer juste après, c'était pathétique.

Valjean posa sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié de ce que Javert avait fait juste après cette lettre écrite à une heure du matin au poste du Châtelet.

« Je me suis dit que tu avais voulu me sauver à cause de mon nom. Une obsession malsaine. Maintenant, je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, admit Valjean.

\- C'est une histoire tellement incroyable. Tout concorde. J'ai lu des témoignages sur les barricades, j'ai feuilleté Vidocq et les rapports de la police. J'ai retrouvé la trace de l'inspecteur Javert à Saint-Merri.

\- Vraiment ? Ils allaient le tuer !

\- Les rapports parlent d'une libération par un des révolutionnaires. C'était toi ?

\- C'était moi... »

Javert soupira puis se leva soudainement et reprit son discours, plus dur, plus sec.

« J'ai chassé John Madeleine à-travers les États-Unis. J'ai fait de sa vie un Enfer. Il a usurpé une identité, c'était un voleur. A Albuquerque, j'étais sous ses ordres en tant que chef de la police et lui était le maire. J'ai réussi à le démasquer et j'ai perdu sa trace. A New-York, il m'a échappé de peu. S'il n'y avait pas eu Jondrette...ou toi... »

La voix de Javert devint suppliante lorsqu'il se tourna vers Valjean :

« Ne devrais-je pas être mort ? »

Valjean se leva prestement et vint saisir les mains de Javert, les yeux focalisés sur ceux du policier :

« NON ! Tu n'as fait que ton devoir ! J'aurai du sauver Javert à Paris ! Comme je t'ai sauvé à New-York !

\- Quelle histoire de fou ! »

Javert était si proche de Valjean. Cela les troubla.

« Si je suis venu vers toi Jean...si je suis venu c'est pour te rendre quelque chose qui est à toi.

\- A moi ?

\- Quelque chose que ton Javert a fait pour toi et que tu aurais du recevoir avant ta mort.

\- Quoi ? »

Javert se recula, forçant Valjean à le relâcher. Le policier se pencha à nouveau vers le dossier et en sortit un document.

Un papier épais, jauni, à en-tête officiel.

Valjean le prit des mains de Javert et le lut avec soin.

Avant de tomber en arrière sur le canapé, frappé de ce qu'il lisait.

_Une grâce royale pleine et entière au nom de Jean Valjean._

« Mais que... Mais quand ? Je n'étais pas gracié quand je suis mort ?! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Javert a du vouloir régler ses comptes avec toi avant de se tuer. »

Ces mots sinistres ne plurent pas à Jean Valjean, le vieux forçat leva la tête et regarda Javert, l'examinant enfin, avec soin, sans se laisser porter par le désir.

Javert avait maigri, il avait des joues creuses, des cernes assombrissaient ses yeux. L'homme était épuisé, au-delà de tout. Ses yeux étaient fixes, vides.

Et cela frappa Jean Valjean.

Javert avait le même regard juste avant de se tuer. Il était ainsi dans ce fiacre qui les entraînait dans la nuit, lui, Marius et Valjean. Le policier devait faire le point et ne pas trouver d'autres solutions à son dilemme que la mort.

Javert revivait donc la même scène ? Encore et encore ? La Seine valait bien l' _East River._

Le sac de voyage de Javert était conséquent. Avait-il démissionné ?

Javert vivait-il maintenant une vie au XXIe siècle ?

« Nous devrions dormir, lança doucement Valjean. Pour digérer tout cela.

\- John Madeleine a été gracié officiellement il y a deux jours... Je l’ai demandé durant des semaines.

\- Tu as bien agi. C'est bien.

\- Il... Je... »

Javert se passa une main sur les yeux, immensément fatigué.

« Je dois y aller, » murmura le policier.

_Ho non, mon tout beau, pensa malicieusement Valjean, hors de question que tu me joues une deuxième fois la scène du plongeon dans la Seine._

« Franco, souffla Valjean. Je n’ai pas encore pu te remercier.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine. J’ai...j’ai fait ces recherches pour toi. Je voulais...je voulais te rendre la sérénité d’esprit. »

Javert eut un rire dépité et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses chaussures.

« C’était stupide.

\- De vouloir me rendre la sérénité d’esprit ? »

La main de Valjean se glissa sur la joue, toujours mal rasée de Javert et caressa doucement.

« Non… Mais je ne m’étais pas attendu à…

\- Ce que tu perdes la tienne, compléta Valjean, souriant gentiment.

\- Tu es prenant, Jean Valjean. Briseur de lois.

\- C’est quelque chose que Javert aurait pu me dire, admit le forçat.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ? »

Une petite question anodine. Était-ce la réelle raison de la venue du policier jusque chez lui ? La jalousie ? L’amour ? Valjean ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais en voyant les yeux paniqués de Javert, il trouva les mots justes.

« Non. Je n’ai jamais couché avec Javert, ni avec personne. Tu as été le premier...et le seul... »

Valjean accentua la pression de sa main sur la joue de Javert, forçant l’homme à baisser la tête jusqu’à lui afin de capturer ses lèvres et de l’embrasser. Doucement. Juste un pinceau des lèvres. Avant de forcer la bouche de Javert à s’ouvrir pour sa langue.

Valjean, le si pieux maire de Montreuil, le si calme jardinier du couvent du Petit Pic-Pus avait découvert le sexe et il désirait follement l’homme devant lui. Javert gémit sous le baiser, se soumettant à la volonté de son compagnon.

Mais vous pouvez faire confiance à Javert pour complexifier les choses. Le policier se recula et murmura :

« Tu as couché avec moi parce que je lui ressemble ? C’est pour cela que tu m’appelles Javert et non Franco ?

\- Tu parles trop ! »

Et Valjean fit taire Javert par un baiser appuyé. Approfondissant la touche. Lentement, il fit pression sur le policier, le faisant reculer, jusqu’au canapé. Il y eut un instant d’incertitude avant que Javert ne se laisse pousser en arrière pour s’asseoir.

Valjean vint aussitôt se placer à califourchon sur les genoux de Javert, ne quittant pas la bouche de ce dernier.

Il avait manqué les baisers du policier, ses caresses, son odeur. Café et cigarette. Javert n’avait pas tout à fait la même au XIXe siècle, il sentait aussi le cuir et la graisse de pistolet.

Cela fit rire l’ancien forçat, éloignant Javert, le front plissé d’incertitude.

« Qu’y a-t-il Jean ?

\- Tu as récupéré ton pistolet à silex ? »

Drôle de moment pour poser cette question, mais le policier ne se formalisa pas. Il n’osait pas, trop inquiet de la raison d’une telle demande.

« Oui. Anderson ne l’a pas abîmé.

\- Toute la brigade l’a essayé ?

\- Oui, sourit Javert, plus détendu. J’ai même du faire un cours sur le maniement d’un pistolet à poudre noire. »

Un sourire, amusé, et des yeux, flamboyants. Javert examinait l’homme au-dessus de lui. Une rareté, une étrangeté.

Jamais Javert n’avait vu une obsession aussi cohérente, une folie aussi parfaite. L’homme croyait dur comme fer à cette histoire. Et...Javert luttait pour ne pas succomber à la même folie… Il désirait tellement Jean Valjean.

Le lieutenant de police Javert avait minutieusement interrogé John Madeleine, recoupant les faits et examinant les témoignages. Jamais les deux hommes ne s’étaient rencontrés.

Deux imbéciles, candides et naïfs, perdus en prison, condamnés pour un délit qui ne méritait que quelques années au vu de leurs circonstances atténuantes.

C’était incroyable.

Une telle coïncidence !

Et le lieutenant Javert a changé totalement d’attitude. Il a commencé à reprendre le dossier John Madeleine. Il a commencé à hanter les bureaux de ses supérieurs au nom de la justice. Il a commencé à rencontrer des juges et des avocats afin d’obtenir une grâce au nom de John Madeleine. On le regarda d’abord avec surprise puis il agaça de plus en plus, puis...il réussit à convaincre les autorités du bien fondé de cette demande.

Six mois pour tout boucler !

Six mois pour tout changer !

Rendre sa vie et sa liberté à John Madeleine. L’homme avait pleuré de joie en apprenant ce que Javert avait obtenu pour lui.

Rendre son histoire à Jean Valjean. C’était le point. Coucher avec lui était un bonus. 

« Franco, murmurait doucement la voix de Valjean. Tu vas bien ? »

Le recentrer sur le présent.

C’était quelque chose qu’il avait du mal à faire. Le psychiatre qu’on lui avait collé dans les pattes avait été formel. Javert devait cesser de boire et ne pas hésiter à prendre des médicaments. Pour dormir. Pour oublier.

Six mois d’Enfer.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Javert, en souriant.

_Mensonge !_ Valjean savait bien lire les yeux de l’inspecteur maintenant.

« Tu as démissionné ? »

_Maudit Frenchie !_ Lui et son flic du XIXe siècle.

« Oui, » lança simplement Javert.

Une prise de souffle ! Donc il avait bien lu les signaux. Javert voulait se tuer. Ce soir, cette nuit. Valjean caressa les cheveux si courts du lieutenant, essayant de lui montrer toute l’affection dont il était capable.

« Reste ici cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ? »

La bouche de Valjean se perdit dans le cou de Javert, embrassant la peau si douce.

« Tu veux baiser ?

\- Je veux faire l’amour avec toi. En effet.

\- Mhmmm, gémit Javert, laissant sa tête partir en arrière.

\- Et peut-être te convaincre de rester avec moi.

\- Cette nuit ?

\- La vie…

\- Tu es tombé amoureux le _Frenchie_?, ne put s’empêcher de lâcher Javert, goguenard.

\- Tu m’as manqué. Tellement manqué.

\- Jeannn. »

Rester pour la vie ?

Javert eut envie de rire. Il était si mal. Sa raison s’effilochait au fil de jours. Il la sentait s’effilocher. C’était une drôle de sensation de sentir qu’on devenait fou. Peut-être était-ce l’influence des recherches historiques ? Ou alors c’était déjà là, avant...et il n’avait fallu que la présence de ce maudit Jean Valjean pour tout remonter à la surface.

Comme des bulles d’air fétide éclatant dans un marais.

Des souvenirs ?

Des cauchemars ?

Javert rêvait de la mer et du soleil, de sang et de sueur… Un bâtiment immense et des hommes en tunique rouge enchaînés pour des travaux de force. Et il se voyait, lui, jeune, le menton levé et le mousquet à la main…

Un rêve ?

Il voyait les yeux bleus de Jean Valjean brûlants de haine éternellement posés sur lui.

« A Toulon, tu as sauvé la vie d’un homme, murmura Javert, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Oui, admit Valjean, incertain de la tournure des pensées prises par l’homme dans ses bras.

\- Et tu as été fouetté pour insubordination…

\- Oui. J’avais osé sortir de mon espace attitré. »

Javert ne dit rien de plus.

Valjean pensait que Javert avait lu un rapport sur Toulon. A mille lieues de penser que c’était dans l’esprit du policier.

L’excitation retombait.

Javert était immensément fatigué. Il avait envie d’un verre, comme tous les soirs depuis six mois. Valjean se redressa pour le libérer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Au lit Franco. Nous parlerons demain.

-Demain... »

Un sourire laid, avec trop de dents. Le sourire de Javert.

Valjean entraîna Javert dans sa chambre, abandonnant tout en plan dans le salon. Là, il se déshabilla puis aida le policier à se déshabiller, avant de se coucher tout contre lui. Un bras protecteur posé sur la poitrine amaigrie de Javert.

« Bonne nuit Franco.

\- Bonne nuit Jean. »

Et dans la nuit, une petite voix angoissée, si éloignée du baryton, retentit.

« Est-ce que Javert t’a fait du mal à Toulon ? »

Un silence.

Un souffle.

Puis une réponse. Laconique.

« Oui », répondit Valjean.

Et ce fut tout.


	28. XIXe SIÈCLE PARIS SCÈNE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau bond dans le temps. Paris, le couvent du Petit Picpus et Ultime Fauchelevent... Que devient Javert ?

Le couvent du Petit Pic-Pus fonctionnait selon un rythme précis, fait de chants et de prières. Cosette y était heureuse, entourée d’enfants de son âge, apprenant l’essentiel de ce qu’il faut à une jeune femme de bonne famille, pieuse et soumise. Une nonne ?

M. Ultime Fauchelevent se réveilla au son de la cloche du couvent appelant à l’office des Laudes. Il devait faire vite, s’il voulait apercevoir Cosette, sa précieuse fille, avant qu’elle ne disparaisse, engloutie dans le sombre bâtiment religieux.

Quel jour était-on ?

Quelle année ?

Les douleurs étaient revenues. La misère était décente. Le couvent n’était pas riche, M. Fauchelevent se contentait de peu. Un peu de pain, de l’eau. Voilà pour le matin.

Le jardinier du couvent se redressa rapidement, s’habilla en quatrième vitesse, n’oubliant pas la clochette accrochée à sa jambe, et sortit dans le jardin.

Le printemps resplendissait.

Les portes du dortoir s’ouvrirent, laissant s’écouler le flot des jeunes filles. Donc Cosette avait quatorze années. Elle chercha son père du regard et lui fit un sourire resplendissant. De quoi remplir son cœur pour la journée.

Avant de suivre ses compagnes pour une nouvelle journée de labeur.

Cosette avait quatorze ans. Nous étions en 1829.

Fantine était donc morte à Montreuil ?

Valjean se creusait la tête pour revoir la chronologie de sa vie. Il était à Paris, il se cachait depuis six ans dans le couvent. Le Père Fauchelevent était mort depuis quelques années. Cosette était sa raison de vivre.

Où était Javert ?

Jean Valjean ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire. Il pensait, espérait !, revenir à Montreuil et vivre en paix avec l’inspecteur Javert. Et le voilà à Paris.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cela.

La mère supérieure le regarda avec stupeur lorsqu’elle passa non loin de lui, étonnée de voir son jardinier, si efficace et travailleur, rester aussi désœuvré.

Cela fouetta l’ancien forçat, qui retrouva une fois de plus ses vieilles habitudes et se mit à son jardin.

Une journée de labeur.

Valjean la passa comme dans un rêve éveillé, se rappelant à la fois du passé, du présent et du futur ?

Cela dura deux jours. Deux jours avant que Valjean ne se décide à prendre un risque. Il ne voulait pas patienter trois ans avant de revoir Javert.

Selon sa précédente vie, Cosette et lui avaient quitté le couvent peu de temps après les seize ans de Cosette. Avant de se promener dans le jardin du Luxembourg où Cosette allait rencontrer l’amour de sa vie, ce malencontreux Marius Pontmercy.

Peut-être fallait-il le sauver aussi dans cette vie ?

Donc M. Fauchelevent demanda l’autorisation à la Mère Supérieure de quitter quelques jours l’enceinte consacrée du couvent. Le vieux jardinier voulait retrouver son pays natal et revoir les tombes de ses anciens.

Ce fut un argument qui convainquit la vénérable Mère Supérieure...ça et la promesse de revenir au couvent dans un délai proche.

M. Fauchelevent fit ses malles, embrassa fort sa fille Cosette, en larmes, lui promettant de l’emmener un jour accomplir ce pèlerinage à son tour.

Et Jean Valjean se retrouva dans la rue, loin de la protection des hauts murs du couvent...se traitant de jobard...mais c’était plus fort que lui.

Il voulait savoir !

Était-ce la même histoire ?

Était-ce la suite de la dernière vie ? Javert était donc resté un ouvrier agricole à Crèvecoeur ?

Valjean prit un fiacre et se fit amener Maison Gorbeau. Imprudent au possible mais l’heure n’était plus à la prudence. Si l’inspecteur Javert voulait le trouver, il allait lui faciliter les choses.

De toute manière, Cosette était en sécurité, même dans le pire des cas. Même dans le cas du retour à Toulon.

Valjean prit une chambre, d’un prix modeste très attractif, et déposa ses aff aires, avant de partir en chasse dans les rues de Paris.

Valjean commença prudemment ses recherches par les alentours du Châtelet. A l’affût de la silhouette si remarquable de l’inspecteur Javert. L’homme devait être aussi sérieux qu’à Montreuil, revenant tous les jours rendre compte à son commissaire.

Et...les heures passèrent…

La fin du jour approcha.

Valjean allait abandonner, dépité. Il était assis à la terrasse d’un café, face à la rue, la vue sur l’immeuble officiel du commissariat du Châtelet.

Et puis…il les entendit et se figea.

Deux voix dont il reconnut parfaitement l’une d’elles. L’inspecteur Javert !

« Tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu ne sais pas Rivette !

\- Javert, fit l’homme, las. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne sais pas tout sur tout.

\- Je ne sais pas tout !, grogna Javert. Mais il est évident que Vidocq est mêlé à ce trafic d’armes !

\- Javert, répéta le dénommé Rivette. Tu es trop sûr de toi ! Viens, je te paye un café !

\- Rivette !, jeta la voix pleine de ressentiment de Javert.

\- Tes rapports attendront bien quelques minutes ! Tu as besoin d'un café, j'ai besoin d'un café ! Il fait froid et tu nous as fait sauter le repas.

\- Il fallait arrêter ce tire-laine !

- _Javert..._ »

Mais cela sonna comme un rire.

Un souffle agacé et Valjean vit enfin les deux hommes passer devant lui. Deux policiers en uniforme réglementaire, matraque au côté et chapeau sur la tête. Mais Valjean n’avait d’yeux que pour le plus grand, le plus imposant.

Javert était bien l’inspecteur Javert. Ses cheveux, noirs de corbeau, commençaient à grisonner au niveau des tempes. Le dénommé Rivette était un jeune homme, s’efforçant de suivre les pas rapides de son aîné.

Les deux policiers s'assirent à une table, aussitôt servis en boissons et en pain frais. On devait les connaître, deux habitués de l'établissement.

« Un forçat à la tête de la Sûreté, grommela Javert.

\- Vidocq est un excellent chef de la Sûreté, Javert. Tu ne peux pas lui retirer cela ! Il a plus d’arrestations à son actif que toute la brigade réunie. Même plus que toi !

\- Un putain de forçat chef de la police ! Merde Rivette ! Le monde peut-il être plus fou ? »

Un rire amusé. Rivette observa son compagnon avec un humour moqueur. Valjean les espionnait, prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Tu dois avoir l’habitude de ça Javert !, se moqua gentiment le dénommé Rivette. Avoir un forçat comme supérieur !

\- Si tu me parles _encore_ de M. Madeleine, le prévint Javert, la voix menaçante, je te jure que je t’en colle une !

\- Javert, Javert, Javert... Tu es trop intransigeant !

\- La loi est faite pour être obéie !

\- Tu devrais te trouver une gentille petite femme, Javert, cela adoucirait ton caractère. »

Le rire éclata, un peu rouillé. Javert était amusé maintenant.

« _Rivette..._ »

Et les deux policiers burent leur café en silence. Même assis à une table d'estaminet, Javert semblait toujours nerveux, sur le qui-vive. Ses yeux dardaient dans tous les coins.

Son compagnon ignorait son manège, plus intéressé par les silhouettes féminines qui déambulaient dans la rue.

Enfin, Javert claqua de l'argent sur la table et se leva, son verre terminé.

« Je retourne à la préfecture. Ne traîne pas Rivette !

\- Mais oui, monsieur l'inspecteur de Première Classe ! Je finis mon zif et je viens. »

Un hochement de tête et Javert reprit son chemin en direction de la préfecture. La silhouette si haute de Javert tranchait sur la petite taille des passants.

Ça et la canne à pommeau plombé faisaient ressortir Javert.

Donc Javert était inspecteur à Paris. Il n'était pas ouvrier agricole et manifestement il n'avait pas été l'amant de M. Madeleine.

_Retour à la case départ ?_

En fait, cette petite scène se déroula plusieurs fois. Pas tous les jours mais presque. L'inspecteur Javert était un homme de routine. Il terminait sa ronde aux alentours des mêmes horaires, flanqué de son collègue, l'inspecteur Rivette.

Régulièrement, les deux hommes se permettaient un café dans l'estaminet face à la préfecture...et régulièrement, ils faisaient le point sur leurs affaires en cours.

Valjean découvrait le courage de Javert, frisant la témérité avec horreur. A-travers les admonestations de son collègue. Il le savait déjà mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu cure à Montreuil-sur-Mer et encore moins à Paris.

« Trois ! Ils étaient trois ! Putain ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre ?, s'écriait Rivette, excédé.

\- Il fallait agir vite !

\- Trois ! Tu aurais pu être tué ! Javert !

\- Ils n'avaient que des surins. Tu parles ! »

Le verre claqua fort sur la table, faisant sursauter Valjean qui leva les yeux pour examiner les deux policiers.

Javert était assis, les bras croisés, un pli barrant son front, l'air terriblement agacé. Devant lui, le dénommé Rivette était en colère, le regard mécontent. Il frappait du poing sur la table pour appuyer ses dires.

« Que va dire Marigny ? Merde Javert !

\- Trois escarpes arrêtés !? Il va être content !

\- Il ne sera pas content, Javert. Non. Il ne sera pas content de toi...ni de nous...

\- Pourquoi ?, grogna le policier, étonné.

\- Javert. Tu aurais pu être tué. Putain. 

\- Je ne le suis pas, jeta Javert, avec colère. Merde ! »

Une fois de plus, le grand policier quitta la table, les bottes claquant sur le sol avec nervosité. Il était fâché.

Une autre fois. Javert et Rivette se permirent un repas complet. En mangeant une saucisse accompagnée de haricots, Rivette tentait de circonvenir son collègue.

« Son premier enfant, Javert. Tu pourrais...

\- Non, souffla Javert, épuisé.

\- Satenay a invité toute la brigade.

\- Non !, répéta Javert, plus sèchement.

\- Il va être déçu... »

Javert se mit à rire en buvant son vin.

« J'en suis sûr. Satenay a beaucoup d'amitié pour moi.

\- Satenay est un con. J'admets mais...

\- Et je suis un rabouin. Je sais !

\- Pour la brigade ! Javert, tu pourrais faire un...

\- NON ! Ce soir, je dois travailler mes rapports. Il y a encore la Veuve Ruellan à interroger et Vidocq m'a fait demander à la Sûreté. Un fric-frac manifestement.

\- Vidocq exagère ! Tu as besoin de repos !

\- Mais oui daronne. Mais oui. »

Encore ! Le rire de Javert, inusité et rouillé mais il était agréable à l'oreille.

« Vidocq, le grand chef de la Sûreté aime me rappeler ma place dans la hiérarchie. De vieux ressentiments.

\- Tu l'as connu ?

\- Au bagne de Toulon.

\- Lui aussi ? Décidément. Tu as toujours affaire à des forçats défouraillés ! »

Ils riaient, tous les deux, avant que Javert ne lance froidement un simple _« non »_ pour clore la discussion.

L'inspecteur Javert était un homme simple, honnête et dévoué à son métier. Valjean le savait déjà mais il le vit en action...ou du moins il en entendit parler.

Et puis, le vieil habitué du café _« Suchet »_ rencontra aussi d'autres policiers. La préfecture comptait plusieurs inspecteurs et plusieurs sergents.

Le café _« Suchet »_ proposait de bons repas, à un prix abordable, et un excellent café. Cela attirait les cognes.

On parlait de Javert, on parlait de lui avec des sentiments mitigés. Du dédain, voire du mépris devant ce gitan né au bagne et devenu policier ; du respect et même de l'admiration devant cet inspecteur de police efficace et implacable.

« Tiens Duval ! Tu connais la dernière de Javert ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait le gitan ?

\- Il a arrêté la bande de floueurs de la rue Saint-Honoré.

\- Mazette ! De la belle ouvrage ! Des mois qu'on était sur leur piste. Combien d'hommes avec lui ?

\- Trois. En comptant Rivette. »

Un souffle. Consterné. Avant de conclure.

« Un jour il y restera. Quel con ! 

\- Pas de casse. Juste un coup de bâton en pleine face.

\- Nez cassé ?

\- Non. Javert a eu de la chance. Il voulait protéger Rivette. »

Consternation.

M. Fauchelevent dut retourner travailler au couvent. Il s'obligea à vivre la douce vie du jardinier si pieux mais Valjean bouillait à l'intérieur.

Son enquête avançait peu.

Il ne savait pas où habitait Javert. Il ne l'avait jamais su et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Demander à un policier le rendrait suspect.

Suivre Javert s'était révélé dangereux et impossible.

Valjean l'avait tenté deux fois. Il s'était juré de ne plus le faire lorsque l'inspecteur Javert se retourna soudainement pour l'examiner avec soin.

L'ancien forçat ne trouva son salut que dans la fuite.

M. Fauchelevent patienta...des jours et des jours avant de chercher à revoir le policier.

Une nouvelle promenade aux alentours de la préfecture de police, le plus discrètement possible. Valjean examina les silhouettes des policiers rentrant de leur patrouille, Javert parmi eux, si droit et raide. Avec parfois un sourire réjoui.

Le sourire du fauve.

Une arrestation réussie ?


	29. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps que les deux hommes se confrontent...mais c'est dur de lutter contre un loup acculé, n'est-ce-pas Valjean ?

Et puis tout bascula...

M. Fauchelevent avait trouvé une solution acceptable à son dilemme. Le vénérable jardinier ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir en pèlerinage toutes les semaines, donc il chercha une activité lui accordant le droit de sortir régulièrement du couvent.

Il la trouva.

Un jardinier était manquant dans un autre couvent de Paris. Les nonnes manquaient de fonds pour en embaucher un. Cette affaire empoisonnait l'existence de la Mère Supérieure qui ne pouvait pas offrir d'aide financière à ses filles dans le besoin.

Cosette en parla à son père, répétant les mots prononcés par les nonnes devant les élèves réunies dans leur salle de classe.

Et M. Fauchelevent entrevit une possibilité. Il se proposa pour le poste en attendant l'arrivée d'un autre jardinier.

La Mère Supérieure était désolée de voir son jardinier si efficace quitter son couvent mais M. Fauchelevent se montrait simplement charitable. On lui accorda la permission de quitter l'enceinte du couvent pour se rendre dans l'autre établissement.

On lui accorda un cheval et un véhicule.

On lui accorda une liberté totale sur ses mouvements dans la ville.

Pourvu que l'autre couvent fut satisfait des services du jardinier du Petit Pic-Pus et tout irait bien.

M. Fauchelevent assura qu'on le serait. Et retourna à la chasse à l'inspecteur Javert.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'organisation. Travailler tous les après-midis au couvent de Sainte Hildegarde et rester le matin au Petit Pic-Pus. Le cheval et la carriole permettaient au jardinier de se déplacer avec son matériel dans tout Paris, rapidement et sûrement.

Valjean tint une semaine son joli programme de jardinage avec sérieux et attention. Puis il se permit un café à l'estaminet _« Suchet »_.

Il n'avait pas vu Javert depuis des jours. Il fut heureux de le revoir. Javert était fatigué, Valjean le voyait dans les mains qui tremblaient en serrant la tasse de café et dans les cernes qui assombrissaient les yeux si clairs du policier.

A ses côtés, l'inspecteur Rivette était aussi épuisé que son collègue mais il était clairement fâché.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ils font !, grogna le jeune policier.

\- Tu ne comprends pas _comment_ ils font ou _pourquoi_ ils le font ?, se moqua Javert.

\- Les deux, admit Rivette.

\- Je peux t'éclairer pour le pourquoi. Les parents de la victime vendent la gamine pour récolter de l'argent. La vie est chère.

\- Javert ! Comment peux-tu être si indifférent ?! La gamine a huit ans ! Merde ! Huit ans !

\- Je ne fais que t'expliquer Rivette ! 

\- Je ne comprends pas... »

Cette fois, le jeune homme était découragé. A la grande surprise de Valjean, Javert posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Rivette ! Nous allons les trouver, je te le promets. Cela prendra le temps que cela prendra mais nous allons les trouver. Et ils comprendront que la matraque d'un policier n'est pas un accessoire de mode.

\- Javert... Tu leur casseras les dents ?

\- Si nécessaire. Pourquoi pas ? »

Les policiers échangèrent un rire, petit et fragile. Puis Javert se pencha en avant et reprit la conversation :

« Nous les arrêterons, nous les amènerons devant Vidocq et le Mec se chargera d'eux. On ne peut pas lui retirer cela, le fagot a de la répartie. Quant au comment... Je ne peux pas te répondre Rivette, je ne comprends pas non plus comment ils peuvent faire cela ! Vendre son enfant aux plus offrants. Ce sont des êtres vils. La guillotine sera leur seule récompense.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Foi de Javert ! Nous les poisserons et nous leur ferons passer le goût des enchères. »

Un silence.

Les policiers finirent leur verre. De l'eau d'affe. Une période difficile.

Valjean aurait aimé suivre cette histoire d'enfant vendu par ses parents et forcé à se prostituer mais la vie n'était pas facile pour l'ancien forçat.

Deux jardins à gérer et celui du couvent Sainte Hildegarde était mal entretenu. L'ancien jardinier venait de décéder et l'homme, par conséquent, n'avait pas pu se charger du jardin.

M. Fauchelevent se révéla une véritable bête de somme.

Il retourna la terre, sema, entretint avec soin. Il arracha des souches et planta des nouveaux arbres. Il accomplit un véritable travail de forçat...au détriment de Javert...

Les semaines passèrent...puis les mois...

Cosette grandit.

Valjean vieillit.

Les cheveux de Javert grisonnaient de plus en plus. Le policier portait un pli permanent entre les yeux, du aux soucis, aux nuits blanches, au travail excessif...

Il commençait à ressembler à l'homme des barricades.

Valjean essayait une fois ou deux par semaine de se retrouver dans l'estaminet devant la préfecture. On le connaissait bien maintenant, il avait sa place réservée et un café bien chaud pour lui.

On ignorait son nom mais on l'aimait bien. On l'appelait le _« birbe »_ avec affection. La serveuse adorait discuter avec lui, ravie de voir ce vieillard, assez impressionnant, rougir devant ses sourires et ses questions.

« Tiens mais c'est notre vieux _« birbe »_?! Un café et une tranche de pain ?

\- S'il-vous-plaît. »

Valjean n'osait pas interroger le personnel du café sur les policiers qui venaient se restaurer dans l'établissement. Ce serait mal vu et franchement dangereux de sa part.

Javert était un homme de routine.

Il suffisait de patienter. Le policier allait réapparaître un jour ou l'autre.

Et puis un jour, Valjean fut horrifié par ce qu'il apprit.

Il vit arriver à l'heure habituelle l'inspecteur Rivette...seulement il était accompagné d'un autre policier. Un dénommé Dumars.

_Où était Javert ?_

Les deux policiers s'assirent et prirent leur café habituel.

Valjean était sur des charbons ardents.

_Où était Javert ??_

Et Dieu merci le sujet fut évoqué.

« Alors Rivette ? Et Javert ?, fit le dénommé Dumars, soufflant sur le café trop chaud.

\- État stable ! Il est enfin sorti de l'inconscience hier.

\- Il survivra ?

\- Il a de fortes chances de survivre. Cet imbécile a demandé à rentrer chez lui.

\- Déjà ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Si Chabouillet l'apprend...

\- Il était trop faible pour marcher. Je l'ai aidé et il m'a renvoyé. »

Une prise de souffle. Valjean était tétanisé. Manifestement Rivette l'était également, vu le geste apaisant de son collègue envers lui. Une main sur l'épaule.

« Le rabouin est increvable. Ne te fais pas tant de mauvais sang !

\- Putain ! Ce coup de surin était pour moi.

\- Javert est comme ça ! Il a sauvé la vie de presque tous les cognes de Paris. C'est un jobard et un poilu. Il fait du regout au détriment de sa propre vie.

\- Pour moi..., répéta le jeune policier, le nez baissé sur son verre.

\- Tu l'as vu depuis ?

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le voir, répondit Rivette, la voix pleine d'amertume.

\- Javert est comme ça, Rivette. Il ne laisse personne l'approcher de trop près. Il va vouloir se terrer chez lui et lécher ses plaies comme un loup blessé.

\- Je voudrais l'aider ! Il a besoin de soutien avec sa blessure.

\- Tu verras Rivette ! Dans une semaine, blessé ou pas, Javert sera de retour dans les rues de Paris et se lancera à la poursuite du moindre tire-laine.

\- Si seulement... »

Ils rirent. Sans entrain avant de laisser le silence retomber le temps de finir leur verre. Valjean était prêt à demander où habitait l'inspecteur blessé lorsque la Providence fut de son côté.

« Où habite Javert ?, demanda l'inspecteur Dumars. Je voudrais lui rendre visite tantôt. Il ne va pas apprécier cela mais Marigny a demandé de ses nouvelles ce matin. Javert a oublié d'informer la préfecture sur sa santé.

\- M. Chabouillet ?

\- Comme de juste. En plus, on le croit encore sagement à l’hôpital...

\- Javert habite au 5, rue des Vertus. Mais il ne te laissera pas entrer Dumars. Il a laissé sa logeuse avec des ordres précis.

\- Et je suis mandaté par le divisionnaire en personne pour visiter un blessé. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va me refuser le passage ?

\- Elle non...mais lui... »

Le _« birbe »_ avait déjà disparu alors que les cognes finissaient à peine leur tasse de café.

Bien sûr que c'était imprudent. Le comble de l'imprudence. Ce n'était pas Montreuil, ce n'était pas le Paris du XXIe siècle, c'était la vraie histoire.

Javert et Valjean étaient deux ennemis intimes. Ils se croisaient et se recroisaient au gré des années, et toujours la haine les séparait.

Mais voilà !

Jean Valjean n'était plus _ce_ Jean Valjean.

Il voulait revoir Javert, il voulait se rassurer quant à son état, il voulait l'aider...si le policier l'acceptait de la part d'un ancien forçat.

Juste un regard pour se rassurer et Jean Valjean disparaîtrait comme une ombre dans la nuit.

La rue des Vertus était une rue assez étroite, peu de promeneurs, surtout des travailleurs... Valjean ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une arrière-cour dans laquelle il pouvait laisser son cheval et sa carriole en toute sécurité.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le 5. Un immeuble pauvre et vétuste mais assez bien entretenu. Le salaire du policier ne semblait pas s'être amélioré avec les années.

La pauvreté simple et honnête. Un homme travailleur et dévoué à son métier.

Il ne suffit à M. Madeleine que de quelques mots de persuasion pour convaincre le Cerbère de l'inspecteur de le laisser accéder à l'appartement du policier. Ça et quelques pièces de monnaie.

Valjean monta donc l'escalier grinçant de l'immeuble à la suite de Mme Dubois. Cette dernière frappa doucement à la porte du policier avant d'ouvrir avec sa clé.

Un salon plongé dans l'obscurité apparut, dans lequel retentit une voix faible, venant d'un lit placé dans un angle de la pièce :

« J'avais demandé à rester seul...

\- Ce monsieur souhaite vous visiter monsieur l'inspecteur. Il dit qu'il est votre ami.

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Alors, inspecteur ! On ne reconnaît pas ses amis ? »

Un silence. Puis la même voix résonna, plus circonspecte.

« Merci Mme Dubois. Je vous prierai d'aller chercher la police.

\- Pardon inspecteur ?, demanda la vieille femme, affolée.

\- Il plaisante, sourit M. Madeleine. Si vous pouviez nous apporter un peu de café, s'il vous plaît, cela fera du bien à l'inspecteur.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur. »

La logeuse disparut.

M. Madeleine entra résolument dans la pièce.

Dès la porte refermée, l'obscurité retomba, complète. Il fallut quelques temps aux yeux de Valjean pour s'habituer mais il était possible de se déplacer dans un environnement aussi dépouillé. Un juron éclata, ressemblant plus à un cri de douleur...mais le bruit d'un chien qu'on arme fut clairement perceptible.

Valjean se précipita sur le lit qu'il avait repéré depuis la porte.

« Ne bougez pas ! Vous allez vous faire mal.

\- Putain Valjean ! Si tu crois que tu vas me suriner sans problème...

\- Lâche ça Javert ! »

Valjean s'était jeté sur le policier, l'immobilisant sans mal et arrachant de ses mains un pistolet à silex qu'il tentait d'utiliser... Javert poussa un gémissement et se laissa épingler, trop faible pour se battre. L'arme tomba à terre, dans un bruit sourd que tout le monde dut percevoir dans l'immeuble.

Javert prit un souffle, tellement content de sentir l'angoisse monter dans l'homme qui le retenait sur le lit, mais il sentait aussi le malaise poindre et luttait pour rester conscient.

« Alors 24601 ? Tu prends ta revanche ? Dépêche-toi alors car ils ne vont pas tarder. Je me ferais un plaisir de te passer les poucettes, même si je dois crever pour cela.

\- Javert, non.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Du fric ? J'en ai pas ! Alors vas-y ! Tente ta chance ! Mais ne me rate pas car je ne vais pas te rater ! Je te le jure.

\- Calme-toi Javert. S'il vous plaît inspecteur. Calmez-vous !

\- Tu as choisi le bon moment. Je suis... »

Mais la petite bataille et la pression exercée par Jean Valjean avaient rouvert la blessure de Javert, le sang coulait. Ce fut trop pour le policier qui perdait pied.

Lentement, il ferma les yeux et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Valjean se recula. Furieusement inquiet.

Le cœur de l'inspecteur battait la chamade, son front était brûlant. Javert avait la fièvre et était très faible. Il avait quitté l'hôpital depuis peu aux dires de l'inspecteur Rivette. Il était blessé à la poitrine manifestement, vu l'épais bandage qui lui entourait le torse.

Valjean repoussa doucement le blessé dans le lit, l'entourant délicatement de la seule couverture que possédait le policier.

Javert était inconscient.

Valjean s'éloigna du lit. Il chercha dans l'obscurité de la pièce une chandelle et en découvrit une sur la table de chevet. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour l'allumer et éclairer la pièce.

Oui, Javert était pauvre. Digne mais pauvre. Une seule pièce pour tout logement, dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques meubles, une table, une armoire... C'était à peu près tout. Le poêle était glacé. Javert ne devait pas chauffer souvent, vu le peu de charbon qu'il possédait et de toute façon son état devait l'empêcher d'entretenir un feu.

Valjean secoua la tête, atterré.

L'inspecteur Rivette avait raison, Javert avait besoin d'aide.

Et le vieux forçat s'y attela.

Profitant de l'inconscience du policier, il se chargea de défaire ses vêtements afin d'accéder plus facilement à la blessure. Le bandage était sanguinolent. La plaie s'était rouverte, expliquant la pâleur de Javert et sa faiblesse.

Valjean resta saisi devant la vision du torse de l'inspecteur. Si maigre, si pâle. Javert ne s'économisait pas, il ne mangeait pas à sa faim, il se poussait hors de ses limites.

Il était déjà comme ça à Montreuil-sur-Mer et M. Madeleine ne s'en était jamais soucié.


	30. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsieur Madeleine veille son chef de la police...tandis que des officiers l'interrogent et que Javert est inconscient. Que se passera-t-il au réveil de l'inspecteur ? Mhmmm ?

Valjean avisa un tas de chiffon sur la table, visible dans la faible lueur de la chandelle. Il s'en saisit et entreprit de changer le bandage.

Javert allait plus mal que ce que pensait l'ancien maire de Montreuil. Il ne réagit aux soins de ce dernier que par des gémissements.

« Inspecteur, vous êtes toujours impossible. »

Et Valjean se fit le plus doux possible en manipulant l'inspecteur, il retira le pansement souillé et frémit devant la plaie qui s'étalait sur le torse du policier.

Un large coup de couteau en effet.

« Comment a-t-on pu vous laisser sortir de l'hôpital dans cet état ? », murmura Valjean, horrifié.

Javert devait souffrir le martyr. Valjean eut envie de lui donner un peu de sédatif mais, bien entendu, le policier en était dépourvu.

S'il avait été au XXIe siècle, Valjean lui aurait administré un analgésique et un antiseptique. La blessure semblait saine mais la fièvre du policier indiquait une infection.

« Merde... »

Valjean fit de son mieux. Il n'était pas médecin. Juste un jardinier de couvent.

« Demain, je vous apporte un lot de plantes médicinales. Sœur Kallista connaît bien les plantes. Je devrais avoir quelque chose pour vous. »

Mais toutes ces paroles tombaient dans le vide. Javert était plongé dans un évanouissement profond. Cela inquiétait de plus en plus l'ancien forçat d'ailleurs.

Enfin, ce fut réglé.

Puis, Valjean essaya d'améliorer les choses. Il ouvrit les volets et laissa entrer la pâle lumière du jour, il se chargea également du poêle. Et la pièce, glaciale, se réchauffa enfin. Valjean se promit de faire livrer du charbon à Javert le plus vite possible.

Un faible coup à la porte et la logeuse réapparut, un plateau dans les mains portant deux tasses de café. Valjean vint l'aider.

Elle eut un sourire approbateur en voyant la pièce rendue plus accueillante par les soins de l'ami de l'inspecteur.

« Il dort ?

\- Oui, mentit Valjean. Il est fatigué.

\- Dame ! Hier, il était encore à l'hôpital. Un coup de couteau. Mais le diable d'homme a refusé que je le soigne. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé.

\- Oui, je le connais. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, un peu désespéré.

« Je suis bien contente de voir quelqu'un pour lui. L'inspecteur est si seul.

\- Je ne le laisserai plus seul dorénavant.

\- A la bonne heure ! Je lui prépare un bouillon ? »

Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux de la logeuse. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Elle était contente pour le policier mais aussi elle était contente de recevoir de l'argent pour ses soins.

M. Madeleine avait bien compris et sortit encore quelques pièces de sa poche pour les lui donner.

« Ce serait très gentil. Et si quelqu'un pouvait amener du charbon pour l'inspecteur, ce serait parfait.

\- A votre service, monsieur. » 

La logeuse disparut à nouveau, diligente et efficace.

Valjean posa le plateau sur la table et se mit à réfléchir posément sur la situation.

_Que faire ?_

Bien sûr, la première chose à faire était d'appeler un médecin pour examiner le blessé, Javert avait dû voir un médecin à l'hôpital mais depuis sa libération, il devait se débrouiller sans.

L'homme était fiévreux, faible et pâle comme un mort. Il allait mal.

Mais comment faire venir un médecin si la première chose que le policier allait faire était de le renvoyer pour se charger d'arrêter Jean Valjean ? Appeler ses collègues.

Valjean soupira.

L'ancien forçat vint se placer au chevet du blessé et l'examina...

Jean Valjean était un homme courageux...téméraire...et fondamentalement bon... Il le prouva une fois encore.

Avisant un broc rempli d'eau fraîche, Valjean trempa son mouchoir et commença à lutter contre la fièvre en épongeant le front du policier.

L'homme gémit lorsque le froid de l'eau entra en contact avec la chaleur de la fièvre. Cela le réveilla.

Valjean carra ses épaules, prêt à une nouvelle attaque.

Mais Javert était faible. Les yeux gris étaient voilés de brume. Le chien-loup n'arrivait plus à montrer les dents.

« Comment vous sentez-vous inspecteur ?

\- Valjean ? Tu es encore là ? »

Le policier chercha à se redresser mais Valjean l'en empêcha, plaçant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Javert.

« Ne bougez pas ! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts !

\- Que veux-tu 24601 ?

\- Si je vous réponds _« veiller sur vous »_ vous allez me croire ? »

Javert ferma les yeux et se mit à rire, un simple souffle.

« Non. Laisse-moi un peu de temps et je vais te foutre en tôle...

\- Bien. Alors essayons de vous remettre sur pieds.

\- Je te croyais intelligent… Jean-le-Cric…

\- Moi aussi. »

Un sourire. Partagé.

Et Javert cessa de lutter, il serra les dents et s’abandonna aux soins de l’ancien forçat. Valjean n’aima pas cet abandon. Javert était brûlant de fièvre. Il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

M. Madeleine ne resta pas longtemps au chevet du policier. Il hésita encore quelques minutes et voyant que la fièvre était toujours aussi forte, il fit appeler un médecin. Distribuant encore des pièces de monnaie à la logeuse pour arriver à ses fins.

Une vingtaine de minutes et l’argent de M. Madeleine accomplit des merveilles. Un médecin, nommé Vernet, vint visiter le policier blessé.

Aussitôt alarmé par la forte fièvre, il ausculta l’inspecteur de police avec soin. Son visage fermé exprimait assez le sérieux de la situation. Enfin, il laissa en paix le blessé et se tourna vers l’homme présent.

« Son état est grave.

\- A quel point ?

\- Je l’ignore. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Il devrait être à l’hôpital. Sa blessure est récente. Un coup de couteau ?

\- Oui, répondit prudemment Valjean.

\- Bon. Je suppose que l’inspecteur refuserait de retourner à l’hôpital. Un problème de finances ?

\- Je suppose. Il n’aime pas les hôpitaux. »

Des réponses évasives. Valjean ne pouvait pas laisser Javert seul, abandonné dans le dortoir encombré d’un hôpital surpeuplé.

« Bon. Nous allons essayer de le soigner dans ce cas. Il va falloir surveiller attentivement sa fièvre. Des compresses d’eau froide devraient suffire. Pour sa blessure, il faut changer le plus régulièrement possible le bandage. La plaie est saine mais elle est très large et loin d’être cicatrisée. Que l’homme soit sorti ainsi de l’hôpital me semble un bel exploit !

\- Et pour la douleur ?

\- Du laudanum. Il faudra endormir le patient. Un léger sédatif suffira. Enfin, il faut le faire manger et boire. Du bouillon d’abord puis de la viande rouge. Qu’il se refasse une santé ! Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Rien d’autre ? »

L’espoir transparaissait dans la question, il fit lever les yeux du médecin avec surprise. On tenait tant à ce vieux policier fatigué ?

« La prière ! Je repasserai demain. N’hésitez pas à le déshabiller et à l’éponger sur tout le corps. Il faut briser cette maudite fièvre et cela ira mieux.

\- Bien, bien. Je me charge de lui, » fit Valjean, l’angoisse visible dans les yeux bleus d’azur.

Le docteur regarda Jean Valjean, avec compassion. Pour la première fois, l’homme semblait touché et perdit son air professionnel.

« Il est robuste. Ce n’est pas le choléra. Ce n’est qu’une blessure mal cicatrisée. Votre homme est imprudent...mais baste ! On ne s’en formalisera pas. »

Et sur un dernier sourire, le médecin se retira, laissant sur la table une petite bouteille de laudanum et une facture...

Valjean se rassit au chevet de Javert, saisissant le broc d’eau et le mouchoir et reprenant la tâche d’éponger le front brûlant et en sueur du policier.

Cela dura quelques heures. La nuit était profonde. Puis un tambourinement retentit. Caractéristique. Valjean sentit les poils de sa nuque se soulever. Avec un sourire bienveillant, M. Madeleine se leva pour accueillir les policiers.

Et en effet, la porte s’ouvrit pour dévoiler les visages abasourdis des deux inspecteurs vus tantôt. Rivette et Dumars.

« Messieurs les officiers ?, lança M. Madeleine, d’une politesse appuyée.

\- Nous venons voir l'inspecteur Javert, expliqua le plus âgé, le dénommé Dumars.

\- Bien entendu, » sourit M. Madeleine.

Et Valjean s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux hommes. Rivette se précipita aussitôt sur le blessé, étendu sur son lit de douleur mais Dumars était plus curieux. Le cogne tourna autour de Jean Valjean, circonspect.

« Vous êtes un ami de Javert ?

\- Oui. »

Un peu laconique. Le sourire s'accentuait. On reconnut la méfiance de Javert et on apprécia.

« Javert ne nous dit rien de sa vie privée. Vous comprendrez notre surprise...

\- Javert a toujours été ainsi. Rien de personnel. »

On acquiesça.

Dumars examina Javert posément et secoua la tête. Rivette était assis à son chevet et caressait le front de son collègue.

_Merde, ce coup de couteau lui était destiné. Si Javert ne s'était pas interposé, ce devrait être lui qui serait couché à sa place. Et ce serait sa mère qui le veillerait en pleurant._

Rivette en avait les mains qui tremblaient.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

La voix était lasse. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois.

« Je ne vous cache pas, messieurs, que l'état de santé de l'inspecteur est préoccupant. »

Des paroles un peu maniérées.

Dumars examina plus attentivement l'homme qui se chargeait de son collègue blessé. Un bourgeois riche ? Il n'était pourtant pas bien vêtu. Un homme avec de l'éducation ? Il avait pourtant une carrure massive, mieux adaptée à un travailleur de force.

Qui était-il ?

« Bien. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous ? Les collègues et moi-même on a organisé une collecte... Javert ne va pas travailler avant quelques jours, si cela peut lui permettre de payer son loyer... »

Dumars sortit une petite enveloppe de sa poche, cela surprit Rivette qui contempla son collègue avec stupeur.

« M. Chabouillet a tout organisé, Rivette, sourit le policier. On n'abandonne jamais un collègue dans l'adversité, comme a dit M. Marigny. C'est pas bien lourd mais il en a pour quelques jours.

\- Je vais participer aussi. »

Rivette se releva et plongea sa main dans sa poche, il en sortit quelques pièces de cuivre. Le jeune homme n'était pas bien riche, non plus, mais il donna ce qu'il put au policier.

« Bien, rétorqua Dumars en prenant l'argent de Rivette et en le glissant dans l'enveloppe. Vous transmettrez à l'inspecteur Javert le mécontentement profond de monsieur le secrétaire du Premier Bureau. M. Chabouillet souhaite le recevoir le plus rapidement possible dans son bureau.

\- Ce sera fait, monsieur. »

Valjean souriait en recevant l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas bien lourde mais il y avait de l'argent. Une collecte pour Javert ?! Faisait-il déjà cela à Montreuil-sur-Mer ? M. Madeleine imita les deux policiers et glissa toute la monnaie qui était en sa possession dans l’enveloppe.

Rivette reprit sa veille tandis que Dumars commençait son interrogatoire.

« Vous connaissez l'inspecteur depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui. »

_Depuis Toulon, vous savez le bagne._

Le policier souriait, attentif mais impérieux. Il fallait lui lâcher une information avant d'éveiller sa méfiance. Après tout, Javert était totalement incapable d'appuyer ses dires.

« Nous étions amis il y a longtemps. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue. J'ai appris sa blessure et je suis venu l'aider. »

Puis, après quelques souffles, M. Madeleine ajouta penaud :

« Je suis arrivé depuis peu à Paris. 

\- Javert est un homme secret... Et vous vous appelez ? »

Un regard appuyé, autoritaire. _Ha ces cognes !_

« M. Fauchelevent. »

L'inspecteur Dumars réfléchissait. Non, Javert ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un Fauchelevent.

« Votre qualification ? »

Interrogatoire ! Valjean avait déjà vu tellement pire ! On l'avait interrogé à coups de gifle et de matraque après son vol chez Monseigneur Myriel.

« Jardinier au couvent du Petit Pic-Pus. »

Et voilà, il était grillé.

Si jamais Javert le dénonçait, il perdait tout. Son nom, sa position et Cosette.

« Jardinier ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Javert s'intéresser aux fleurs. »

Le policier souriait. Plus détendu, maintenant qu'il avait ses réponses.

« Vous avez raison, monsieur. Javert ne s'intéresse pas aux fleurs.

\- Ou alors à celles qui peuvent servir à empoisonner, » renchérit le dénommé Dumars.

Un sourire amusé.

Rivette ne suivait la conversation que d'une oreille distraite. Alarmé par l'état de Javert, il se tourna vers M. Fauchelevent.

Oui, il était bien jeune le dénommé Rivette.

« Vous allez vous charger de lui ?

\- Oui, je le veille. J'ai prévenu le couvent. Je reste ici cette nuit.

\- Il a la fièvre, fit le jeune policier, accusateur.

\- Oui, je vais tout faire pour la faire baisser. »

On remarqua le broc d'eau, l'éponge et on acquiesça. Manifestement, les policiers avaient l'habitude des blessures et des fièvres.

« Bon. Je vais retourner à la préfecture. M. Marigny attend mon rapport. »

Dumars s'apprêtait à partir, il héla son collègue et les deux hommes saluèrent M. Fauchelevent.

Puis ils quittèrent l'appartement de leur collègue sur la promesse de revenir le lendemain.

Rivette s'inquiétait énormément, Dumars lui était curieux de savoir qui était l'homme qui gérait ainsi Javert.

_Un jardinier de couvent ?_

_Quelle histoire abracadabrante se cachait là-dessous ?_

Une fois seul, Valjean se permit un long souffle, inconscient qu'il était de la peur qu'il avait ressentie face à ces représentants des forces de la loi.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise au côté de Javert et, la main tremblante, il reprit la tâche d'éponger le front du policier...toujours perdu dans les limbes…


	31. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une trêve s'impose...à cause de l'état de santé de l'inspecteur Javert... Nous verrons bien lorsqu'il ira mieux !

Le lendemain matin, la douleur que ressentit dans la nuque Jean Valjean était terrible. Il avait passé l'âge de dormir sur une chaise.

Un ricanement accueillit son gémissement de douleur.

« Réveillé le Cric ?

\- En effet, murmura Valjean, en ajoutant sèchement : _le cogne._

\- Non, non, cela ne va pas !, opposa tranquillement Javert. On ne m'appelait pas ainsi à Toulon...

\- Vous le saviez ?, demanda Valjean, surpris.

\- Évidemment. Je suis un gitan... Logique qu'on m’appelle _le rabouin_.

\- Il y avait d'autres surnoms... »

Une petite taquinerie mais elle attira un regard noir. C'était comme jouer avec un lion, il fallait se méfier des griffes.

Javert était détendu, la fièvre avait disparu mais son visage était d'une extrême pâleur.

« Il y en avait d'autres..., reconnut simplement Javert.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Une nuit passée à éponger, caresser les cheveux, faire boire de l'eau fraîche durant les rares moments de lucidité... La fièvre avait enfin diminué vers quatre heures du matin. Valjean s'était endormi vers cinq heures après avoir administré du laudanum à Javert.

« Mieux, » avoua Javert, malgré lui.

Un sourire éclatant impressionna le policier. Valjean était-il devenu fou ? Javert ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Il avait été surpris à son réveil de voir Jean Valjean encore à son chevet, endormi sur sa chaise. Il avait eu furieusement envie de le saisir par le col pour l’emmener au poste le plus proche. Ou au moins de gueuler jusqu’à attirer un voisin et faire venir la police.

Et il n’avait rien fait de tout cela.

Il était resté assis à examiner l’homme profondément endormi. Retrouvant la douceur de M. Madeleine dans les boucles un peu emmêlées de ses cheveux soyeux, retrouvant la force de Jean le Cric dans la masse des muscles au repos, les épaules si larges qu’elles remplissaient les costumes faits sur mesure de l’ancien forçat.

Et il se surprit à apprécier la vue. Il se surprit à vouloir caresser les boucles pour les redresser. Cela l’agaça.

« Que veux-tu Valjean ? Une remise de peine ?

\- Même pas.

\- Je ne serais pas ton complice, gronda le policier.

\- Je m'en doute, inspecteur, » sourit Valjean.

Javert était décontenancé.

Puis Valjean se redressa, s'étirant et relevant ses bras.

« Dieu ! J'ai mal au dos. J'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages. »

Javert le regardait intensément. Il ne comprenait pas et il n'aimait pas cela. Et il n’aimait pas non plus la soudaine chaleur qu’il ressentait en voyant les muscles étirer les manches de la chemise de Valjean. Un homme fort et puissant, oui, tellement dangereux. Un passeport jaune !

« Mais que veux-tu à la fin Valjean ?

\- Je veux vous aider.

\- Alors rends-toi dans le prochain poste de police et constitue-toi prisonnier. »

Ce fut craché entre des dents serrées. Il fallait mettre fin à cette promiscuité malsaine. Jamais Javert n’avait toléré quelqu’un près de lui. Encore moins un criminel.

Valjean baissa la tête.

« Quand vous serez en meilleure santé, je vous obéirais. 

\- Ben voyons ! »

Un rire ironique, dégoulinant de mépris.

Mais Valjean ne plaisantait pas.

Le jardinier de couvent était un homme de parole. L’inspecteur était réveillé et en assez bonne forme. Valjean se leva et remit son manteau élimé.

Javert regardait chacun de ses mouvements avec intérêt.

L’intérêt du loup pour sa proie. N’est-ce-pas ?

« Portez-vous bien inspecteur !

\- Bonne chance Valjean. Maintenant que tu as montré ton museau, je te jure que je vais te chercher et te retrouver. Dés que je pourrais sortir de ce plumard. »

Un bref salut de la tête et les deux hommes se quittèrent.

Retour au couvent.

Il fallait assumer ses tâches.

La Mère Supérieure du couvent du Petit Pic-Pus fut très compréhensive. Elle compatit devant la situation terrible de l’ami du jardinier. C’était la première fois en de nombreuses années qu’elle voyait son farouche jardinier côtoyer quelqu’un. Se trouver un ami. L’homme était si seul depuis la mort de son frère.

On allégea les tâches du jardinier. On prévint le couvent de Sainte-Hildegarde. Il ne fallait plus compter autant sur M. Fauchelevent. Il avait un ami malade à veiller. Sœur Kallista fournit en effet des plantes médicinales. Et la prière accompagna ses pas.

Le soir du lendemain, Valjean arriva chez le policier, fatigué par une journée de travail au jardin.

Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d’entrer.

Ce fut un choc !

Pour les deux hommes !

L’inspecteur Javert était étendu sur son lit, son torse nu était emballé dans un large pansement, sale de sueur. Il n’avait pas du réussir à se soigner lui-même, ou alors il avait abandonné.

Sa vision décontenança Valjean qui s’attendait à le voir couché, endormi, fragilisé.

Et l’inspecteur était abasourdi de revoir Valjean.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ?, grogna Javert, irrité.

\- Je viens vous veiller. Comment vous portez-vous inspecteur ? »

Javert lisait à son arrivée. Un dossier, certainement un rapport de police.

« C’est toi qui m’as fait livrer du charbon ?

\- Il est arrivé ?! Merveilleux. Je vais pouvoir allumer votre poêle. Il fait si froid dans votre appartement.

\- Tu as réglé la facture ? Je n’ai pas eu…

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Avez-vous mangé ? »

Et une tornade envahit l’espace privé du policier.

Javert contemplait, impuissant, Jean Valjean se charger du feu, puis vérifier ses placards. La moutarde montait au nez du policier.

« Tu vas me foutre le camp Valjean !

\- De quand date cette eau ?

\- Ce matin ! Valjean !!!

\- J’ai des herbes pour vous, inspecteur. De l’écorce de saule, de l’achillée, de l’ortie, du sureau… Je ne sais plus trop quoi. Cela se boit en tisane.

\- Bon Dieu Valjean ! »

Javert se préparait à se lever pour jeter dehors cet importun mais la douleur le fit retomber sur le lit et gémir assez fort. Valjean se précipita à son chevet, paniqué. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le front, les joues.

« Mais que fais-tu Valjean ?, demanda doucement Javert.

\- Je m’inquiète tellement pour vous.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Une voix incertaine. Javert était effrayé. Jamais on ne l’avait touché gentiment, jamais on ne s’était inquiété pour lui. Et il s'agissait d'un ancien forçat, un homme qu'il avait pourchassé toute sa vie, arrêté et jeté en prison. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s’attendait à être giflé, frappé...outragé...

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Jamais, murmura tendrement Valjean, répondant à la question muette dans les yeux du policier.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu veux.

\- Une tisane contre la fièvre et la douleur. Avez-vous mangé ?

\- O...oui… Du bouillon. Du fromage.

\- Pas de viande rouge ?, fit Valjean, choqué.

\- Je n’ai pas les moyens d’acheter de la viande rouge, avoua Javert en baissant les yeux, honteux de devoir l'admettre.

\- Demain, vous mangerez du bœuf. Je vous le garantis. »

Javert se mit à rire. Interloqué. Il y avait toujours des mains sur son front, sur ses joues. Et il avait de nouveau la fièvre. C’était cela n’est-ce-pas ? Cette chaleur soudaine qui faisait brûler ses joues.

« Demain, je serais debout et je te mettrais les poucettes.

\- Après le repas, si vous le souhaitez toujours. Maintenant, le bandage ! »

Javert ne dit rien. Il souffla de soulagement lorsque Valjean le lâcha enfin.

Le feu réchauffait la pièce.

Cela faisait du bien.

Valjean faisait chauffer de l’eau. Pour laver la blessure de Javert et pour faire la tisane. Javert était déjà déshabillé.

Le policier ne s’était levé qu’une paire de fois dans la journée à vrai dire. Il n’avait pas pu faire mieux. La blessure était douloureuse et il était trop faible. Il avait donc rongé son frein en attendant de reprendre des forces. Et l’idée de revoir Valjean l’avait soutenu. Il l’attendait sans trop y croire. Il l’espérait pour être franc. Même s’il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Ces quelques heures avec le forçat avaient chamboulé l’ordonnance impeccable de sa vie.

Et le revoilà !

Ce damné forçat. Se pavanant dans son appartement, comme s’il était chez lui, ouvrant le placard, cherchant la vaisselle et lui servant une tasse de liquide chaud et parfumé.

L’arrêter oui.

S’il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, il le ferait.

Pour mettre fin à cette situation inacceptable !

Arrêter Valjean était utopique pour l’instant. Il fallait bien accepter la situation pour le moment. Javert s’y résigna et accepta la tasse de tisane préparée par le forçat.

« Merci Valjean, murmura Javert, poliment. Ta tisane est bonne.

\- J’en suis ravi. »

Un sourire éblouissant à nouveau. Cela énerva le policier. Le sourire était trop beau, trop heureux, trop tendre pour être honnête.

« Allez vas-y ! Explique-moi ce qui te pousse à venir me voir. Je dois avouer que j’ai passé la journée à essayer de comprendre tes motivations. Et cela me rend fou.

\- Je veux vous voir en bonne santé.

\- Te fous pas de moi Valjean !

\- Je vous jure que c’est la vérité, inspecteur.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide ? Tu es en danger ?

\- Non, rit Valjean.

\- Merde ! Alors dis-moi !

\- Doucement, ne vous énervez pas ainsi ! Vous allez faire revenir la fièvre. Maintenant le lavage.

\- Il n’est pas question que tu me laves Valjean.

\- Je vais donc user de ma force de Jean-le-Cric, menaça l’ancien forçat.

\- Va au diable ! Tu ne me toucheras pas.

\- Laissez-moi au moins changer votre bandage, il est sale et peut causer une infection.

\- FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! 

\- Certainement pas ! » renchérit Valjean.

Et l’ancien forçat s’approcha résolument de Javert. Le policier n’avait pas peur de lui, mais il était affaibli. Sa matraque lui manqua tandis que Valjean s’asseyait tout contre lui. Il allait se rebeller cette fois.

« Pourquoi ? Putain !

\- Laissez-moi vous aider Javert ou je vous attache à votre lit. »

Un rire hystérique et Javert jeta d’une voix hargneuse :

« A Toulon, tu te souviens 24601 ? Tu avais reçu une blessure dangereuse à l’épaule, elle suppurait mais tu refusais les soins. J’ai du te menotter au lit de l’infirmerie.

\- C’est vrai. Je me souviens.

\- Pourquoi tu avais lutté autant ? Tu as été mis au mitard après cette révolte ridicule alors que tu aurais pu profiter de quelques jours de repos à l’infirmerie.

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas, répondit tristement Valjean.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- J’espérais mourir à cause de l’infection. C’était une façon comme une autre de s’évader du bagne. »

Javert avait perdu son sourire, il médita quelques instants cette réponse puis acquiesça.

« Très bien Valjean. Puisque tu es tellement prêt à jouer les docteurs avec moi, change mon bandage.

\- Avez-vous du laudanum ? Cela va faire mal. »

Le regard était méprisant mais Javert secoua la tête.

« J’en ai grâce à toi mais ce n’est pas la peine. J’ai connu pire. 

\- Si vous le dites inspecteur. »

Jean Valjean se chargea de retirer doucement le bandage, il avait préparé un broc d'eau chaude et il était méticuleux.

Oui, au bagne, Jean-le-Cric avait souvent été blessé. Combats, flagellations, accidents sur les chantiers... Rarement, on lui permettait un jour de repos. Il était si dangereux, si versatile, si rebelle. Un seul moment sans surveillance et 24601 en aurait profité.

Une fois, il dut être enchaîné pour être soigné. Oui c'était vrai.

Mais le temps avait passé.

Soudain, une horrible idée lui vint ! Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller à Toulon ?

Ce fut tellement horrible qu'il blanchit instantanément, ce qui inquiéta aussitôt Javert.

« Valjean ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien, rien. J'ai perdu l'habitude des blessures.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, lui rappela Javert.

\- Je sais, » sourit Valjean.

Mais un regard ferme de la part du policier lui prouva qu'il n'était pas dupe du mensonge.

Et Valjean reprit sa tâche.

Il fallut longtemps avant que le pansement, souillé, soit retiré. Javert serrait les dents, attendant la douleur, mais il ne ressentait que de la gêne. Valjean était si doux, si attentionné. Des doigts caressaient sa peau et Javert détestait cette sensation. Même si...

La peau fut ensuite doucement lavée puis Valjean demanda à Javert de se redresser un peu, le temps d’envelopper son torse dans un nouveau bandage.

La plaie était vilaine mais elle ne suppurait pas, il n’y avait pas d’infection. Le médecin avait raison, la fièvre était un contre-coup de la blessure. Valjean était rassuré.

Puis, l’ancien forçat servit une tasse de tisane au blessé avant de s’asseoir à son chevet. Attentif à la respiration, au tremblement dans les mains…


	32. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean et l'affaire Marie Defrocourt... Javert et la complicité...

Ceci fait, Valjean récupéra la tasse et reprit sa veille.

Javert ne savait plus quoi dire.

Arrêter cet homme impossible ?

Bien sûr qu’il le fallait !

Valjean lui jouait la même scène qu’à Montreuil. Le très saint maire de Montreuil, M. Madeleine et sa charité, et ses hôpitaux, et ses écoles, et ses orphelinats...etc…

Javert n’était pas dupe.

Oui mais…

Valjean était venu l’aider, lui offrir un soutien, du charbon, une présence amicale…

Une tentative de corruption ?

Cela ne servait à rien de demander pourquoi Valjean agissait ainsi, le vieux menteur allait répondre qu’il voulait seulement aider le blessé.

_Mensonge !_

Alors Javert ne disait rien et essayait de reprendre la lecture de son rapport. Une série de cambriolages inquiétait Vidocq, il souhaitait que Javert s’en charge. Le Mec relevait à peine la blessure du policier, y faisant vaguement allusion dans la conclusion.

Et Valjean ne supporta plus le silence :

« Comment s’est terminée l’affaire de la fillette vendue par ses parents ? »

Javert coucha son rapport sur sa poitrine et regarda Valjean avec un intérêt appuyé.

« Comment sais-tu cela toi ?

\- J’ai entendu votre collègue en parler…

\- Mon collègue ? »

Enferré dans ses mensonges une fois de plus, Valjean ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Javert eut pitié et répondit simplement :

« Les parents sont à la Force, la gosse… Je ne sais pas... »

Valjean fut horrifié.

« Vous ne savez pas où est l’enfant ? »

Javert était agacé.

« Je l’ignore Valjean. Je ne me charge pas des mômes. »

Un éclat blessé dans le regard. Le souvenir de Fantine revenait à M. Madeleine. Oui, l’inspecteur ne s’intéressait pas aux enfants. Cosette avait passé un an de trop chez les Thénardier. Le policier aurait pu aller la chercher, même après l’arrestation de M. Madeleine.

Javert voyait très bien dans quelle direction allaient les pensées de Valjean. Bizarrement, il n’aima pas cela et crut bon de se justifier :

« Je ne vous croyais pas Valjean. Ni toi, ni elle. Si j’avais su que l’enfant existait, je serais allé le chercher en effet.

\- Vous auriez pu vérifier, tenta maladroitement Valjean.

\- J’aurai pu. Mais je n’avais pas confiance en toi. Et encore moins en une pute.

\- Javert !, plaida M. Madeleine. Ne l’appelez pas comme cela, s’il vous plaît.

\- D’ailleurs, tu me parles de la gamine, tu as été la chercher à Montfermeil, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. Les aubergistes qui la gardaient étaient des brutes.

\- Où est-elle aujourd’hui ? »

Une prise de souffle, un instant d’hésitation.

C’était le nœud du problème.

Se taire, mentir ou avouer l’entière vérité ?

« Elle vit au couvent du Petit Pic-Pus. »

Javert était estomaqué. Valjean était-il devenu stupide ? Ou en avait-il assez de la vie ?

« Le couvent dans lequel je travaille comme jardinier. »

Il ne restait plus que le nom mais Valjean venait d’avoir une illumination. Il se pencha tout à coup sur Javert et lança :

« Si la gamine peut entrer au couvent et quitter l’orphelinat, vous seriez d’accord Javert ? »

Un peu dérouté par le changement de sujet de conversation, l’inspecteur mit quelques temps à répondre.

« Bien entendu. Un couvent sera toujours mieux qu’un orphelinat ou la prison… Mais Valjean, il faut… »

Valjean se leva, pressé. Il voulait parler à la Mère Supérieure, offrir de l’argent pour compenser la nouvelle arrivée et convaincre les sœurs d’accepter une nouvelle petite fille.

« Valjean, attends !

\- Je reviens demain ! Essayez d’avoir la gamine avec vous, je l’emmènerais avec moi.

\- La gamine avec moi ? Comment cela ?

\- Au revoir Javert !

\- VALJEAN ! »

La porte fut refermée avec force et Valjean retourna le plus rapidement possible au couvent.

Quelque part, cela lui permettait d’avoir un léger sursis. Jusqu’à demain.

La Mère Supérieure ne reconnaissait plus son jardinier. Elle en était ébahie. L’homme taciturne et sauvage qu’elle avait toujours côtoyé était devenu un homme souriant, affable...et compliqué.

Après le deuxième couvent à gérer, après les visites à un ami blessé, voilà que M. Ultime Fauchelevent parlait d’une petite fille victime de maltraitance qu’il fallait prendre sous son aile. Le jardinier était même prêt à payer mais la Mère Supérieure refusa tout net. Une malheureuse enfant martyrisée, elle méritait aide et soutien.

« Mais quand viendra-t-elle ?

\- Je vais la chercher dés que vous donnez votre accord, ma mère.

\- Alors, je vous le donne de grand cœur. »

Une lettre signée et paraphée avec l’acceptation de se charger de l’orpheline et Valjean retourna vers Javert.

Il était tôt encore mais Valjean était impatient.

Il serrait la lettre entre ses doigts, rempli d’espoir.

Il frappa à la porte de l’appartement de Javert et l’ouvrit. Et il fut accueilli d’un cri :

« Tiens M. Fauchelevent ! Vous venez voir la gosse ? »

Valjean gela.

Deux officiers de police étaient au chevet de l’inspecteur Javert. Droit, sec, vêtu de l’uniforme réglementaire. Une vision d’horreur.

Puis, Valjean reconnut enfin Rivette et Dumars. Javert, plus circonspect, contemplait la scène de son lit, d’un regard noir.

L’appréhension ne disparut que lorsqu’une petite fille, de sept ou huit ans à peine, apparut derrière la jambe de Rivette, les mains accrochées aux pans de l’uniforme du policier.

Valjean s’approcha et se pencha en souriant vers la petite, très M. Madeleine.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La gamine, terrorisée, tourna son visage de l’autre côté, pour ne pas voir l’inconnu. Valjean en fut dépité. Il se redressa et se retrouva face aux inspecteurs de police.

« Elle est bien jeune. Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?

\- Marie Defrocourt. »

C’était Rivette qui avait répondu, Rivette qui contemplait M. Fauchelevent avec un regard brillant de plaisir. Cela surprit Valjean, on l’avait rarement regardé ainsi.

« Vous allez vous charger de la petite ?

\- Oui, j’ai un message du couvent à votre intention. »

Le jardinier sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit au policier. L’inspecteur Rivette l’examina avec soin puis la transmit à son collègue, avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Voilà un acte très généreux de votre part. Merci M. Fauchelevent.

\- C’est naturel. Ma...fille est aussi à ce couvent. Elle est une gentille enfant, elle prendra la petite Marie sous son aile. »

On acquiesça.

Les deux policiers ont décidé d'accompagner M. Fauchelevent jusque dans le couvent pour y déposer la petite, expliquer son cas et laisser des consignes.

Donc on se prépara à repartir...laissant Javert seul…

Rivette contempla Javert et lança en souriant :

« Ton ami est un homme exceptionnel. Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de lui ?! »

Javert sourit. Un peu amèrement.

_Je vous ai parlé de lui des centaines de fois… A chaque fois que je parlais de M. Madeleine ou de ce forçat évadé Jean Valjean…_

« Non, c’est vrai. »

Valjean leva la tête et croisa le regard de Javert, il était tellement surpris mais il rencontra un abîme d'amertume sans fond.

« Un homme exceptionnel... »

Tout un discours passa par les yeux des deux protagonistes. Valjean lança, le regard tendu :

« Je repasserai tout à l'heure Javert. »

_Attendez-moi !_

Javert ne dit toujours rien. Immobile comme une statue. Cela fit froid dans le dos de Valjean. Si Javert avait été capable de se lever, il aurait certainement réglé cette affaire définitivement. Par le silence, par les armes, par la Seine...

« Si vous le souhaitez..., » grinça Javert.

On partit sans perdre davantage de temps.

Au couvent, la Mère Supérieure se montra à la hauteur de son bon cœur. Elle accueillit avec joie la petite Marie, elle lui présenta ses nouvelles camarades, sa place dans le dortoir, le jardin bien entretenu par monsieur Fauchelevent... La petite ne quittait pas la main de l'inspecteur Rivette mais lorsqu'elle vit les autres fillettes, elle commença à sourire et à lâcher les doigts du policier.

Cosette apparut, au-milieu des autres filles, une jolie blonde, souriante et affectueuse.

M. Fauchelevent désigna sa fille à Marie avec tendresse. La petite Marie écoutait tous ces adultes, si sérieux, lui raconter comment elle allait vivre dans ce couvent bien fermé au monde.

On tolérait M. Fauchelevent, on ne permit pas aux policiers de pénétrer l'enceinte sacrée. L'enfant dut suivre une nonne pour l'entraîner vers les autres jeunes filles.

Ceci fait, on évoqua l'horrible histoire de Marie Defrocourt et la condamnation à la guillotine de ses parents. La Mère Supérieure compatit puis accepta de se charger de l'éducation de l'enfant.

Peut-être deviendrait-elle une nonne ?

On remercia M. Fauchelevent puis les hommes regagnèrent la rue. Le couvent était un espace interdit aux hommes. Assez de dispenses avaient été prodiguées ce jour-là.

Enfin, les policiers et le jardinier furent satisfaits.

« On boit un glace ?, proposa l'inspecteur Dumars. On a fait de la belle ouvrage. Le daron sera content. »

Un regard vers le jardinier. M. Fauchelevent accepta.

Un peu de sociabilisation s'imposait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Javert reçoive de mauvais échos.

On marcha jusqu'à un estaminet assez minable dans lequel les policiers commandèrent un verre de bière avec un peu de pain et de fromage.

_Un interrogatoire ? Encore ?_

Jean Valjean s'inquiétait un peu mais non, Dumars et Rivette étaient simplement contents.

« Une belle fin. Je suis jouasse pour la petite môme.

\- Oui, Rivette. Tu as le cœur trop sensible, s'amusa le dénommé Dumars.

\- Pas toi ? Après ce qu'elle a vécu... »

Un rire amusé. Dumars secoua la tête en vidant son verre.

« Javert m'a raconté à quel point tu étais touché par cette histoire. Il s'inquiétait pour toi le rabouin. 

\- Javert a bon cœur en réalité. »

On se tourna vers le jardinier, surpris de l'entendre. Valjean regretta aussitôt de s'être fait remarquer. On s'intéressait à lui maintenant.

Et ce fut Dumars qui lança les hostilités, avec un regard appuyé et un sourire moqueur.

« Ainsi vous connaissez notre Javert depuis longtemps...

\- Oui, en effet, fit paisiblement le jardinier. 

\- Depuis quand exactement ? »

Mentir par omission était la meilleure solution.

« Depuis Montreuil-sur-Mer. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté. On ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

« Montreuil ? Vous avez connu Javert à Montreuil ?

\- Oui.

\- Il était le chef de la police là-bas, c'est cela ?, demanda doucement Rivette.

\- Oui. »

Valjean était laconique mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se permettre comme information.

« Alors vous avez aussi connu ce forçat évadé devenu le maire de la ville... Ce...

\- M. Madeleine, » compléta Valjean. 

Rivette était tellement passionné. Il reprit la conversation avec entrain.

« Vous l'avez connu ? Il était comment ? Javert en parle avec tellement de haine.

\- Un homme plutôt terne, fit prudemment Valjean.

\- Terne ?! Je ne vous crois pas ! Javert ne serait pas autant en colère s'il s'agissait d'un homme terne.

\- Et en plus, il l'a retrouvé à Paris, ajouta Dumars. Enfin selon Javert. Une course-poursuite nocturne dans la ville. On l'a assez ridiculisé pour cela. »

Une pensée pleine de compassion pour le policier moqué par ses collègues alors qu'il avait raté sa proie.

« Un homme simple, ce M. Madeleine, expliqua Valjean. Il était discret. Charitable...

\- Discret ?! Tu m'étonnes ! Avec Javert à ses trousses. Le pauvre gonze ne devait pas en dormir la nuit. »

Les policiers se mirent à rire, imité par Jean Valjean. Oui, il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit en retrouvant Javert en tant que chef de la police à Montreuil-sur-Mer.

« M. Madeleine..., murmura Dumars. Il me semble que Javert utilise un autre nom... »

Une petite réflexion de quelques minutes et le policier lâcha avec un grand sourire fier de lui.

« Jean Valjean. »

Et M. Fauchelevent lutta pour rester impassible.

« C'est possible. Je ne connais que M. Madeleine pour ma part. »

Un regard appuyé et Dumars vida son verre.

« Pour sûr. Ce genre de gonze ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se souvienne de son nom.

\- Javert a été garde-chiourme à Toulon, ajouta Rivette. Il a du connaître des milliers de forçats. Comment il a fait pour en reconnaître un ?

\- Regarde ce fourbe de Vidocq ! Il est capable de reconnaître des centaines de forçats. Ils doivent tous avoir la même sale gueule. »


	33. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. Fauchelevent découvre Paris et les Amis de l'ABC. Il veut connaître les dangers qui l'attendent.

Jean-le-Cric sentit la colère monter en lui mais il s'évertua à sourire avec bienveillance. Serrant avec force le verre dans ses doigts.

Dieu merci cette torture ne dura pas. L'inspecteur Dumars consulta sa montre et se leva de table, lançant à l'aubergiste :

« Sur mon compte le mastroquet, je réglerais la semaine prochaine. »

L'aubergiste acquiesça. Dumars se tourna vers les deux hommes restés assis et les salua.

« Rivette, prends ton temps ! Je vais te couvrir auprès du daron. Si tu veux en profiter pour aller voir ton mentor...à toi de voir. A la revoyure ! »

Et d'un pas ferme, le policier quitta les lieux.

Un silence persista quelques minutes que Valjean brisa.

« Votre mentor ?

\- Javert est considéré comme mon patron. Il m'a tout appris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un inspecteur ?

\- Si. De Troisième Classe. Il est un inspecteur de Première Classe. Un des meilleurs officiers de Paris. Il a arrêté des criminels dangereux et s'est frotté à pas mal de comploteurs.

\- Un bon officier... Il était déjà ainsi à Montreuil...

\- J'aurai aimé le voir à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Lorsqu'il prit le poste de chef de la police de toute une ville.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ici, il n'est qu'un inspecteur. Il est affilié au poste de Pontoise mais il n'est pas le commissaire. Et il ne le sera jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?, répéta Valjean, curieux.

\- Pour avoir raté ce fameux M. Madeleine...et parce qu'il est un gitan. Sa présence dans les rangs de la police est mal vue. Mais vous devez savoir cela bien mieux que moi. C'est votre ami après tout.

\- Oui, je le sais en effet. »

_Non je ne le savais pas._

M. Madeleine avait en effet du se battre contre l'ostracisme dont était victime son gitan de chef de la police. La couleur de peau, l'origine obscure de Javert lui avaient valu l'inimitié de la plupart des habitants de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Un gitan, né au bagne, chef de la police ! On aura tout vu !

M. Madeleine l'avait défendu bien malgré lui mais il se devait d'admettre que Javert était un bon policier, honnête, sérieux, dévoué, incorruptible... Quelle pitié qu'il fusse aussi un ancien garde-chiourme...

Le silence retomba. Rivette perdit son sourire et devint sombre. Le jeune policier avait le vin triste manifestement.

« Javert m'a sauvé la vie, reprit Rivette. Cet imbécile s'est interposé entre un malfrat et moi. Il s'est pris un coup de surin qui m'était destiné. »

Une dernière gorgée avant de conclure.

« C'est un type bien. »

Puis les deux hommes se levèrent d'un commun accord avant de partir. Rivette se tourna vers Fauchelevent et lui serra la main avec effusion.

« Vous êtes aussi un type bien, monsieur Fauchelevent. Je suis honoré d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Un sourire, un remerciement...le tout noyé dans l'amertume... Qu'aurait dit ce sympathique jeune policier s'il avait su qui était réellement M. Fauchelevent ?

Rivette hésita puis ne voulut pas revoir Javert, il savait que son collègue serait plus satisfait de lui s'il se chargeait des dossiers en souffrance. Le devoir avant tout !

Et M. Fauchelevent retourna auprès de Javert.

Il s'attendait à tout.

Il s'attendait à le voir mort, le voir absent, le voir debout les menottes dans les mains, entouré d'une escouade de policiers...

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir toujours couché, dans la même position que plus tôt dans la journée.

« Comment allez-vous inspecteur ?, demanda Valjean avec douceur.

\- La gosse est au couvent ? »

La voix du policier était rauque. Il devait avoir soif. Valjean s'empressa de lui servir un verre d'eau. Javert toléra les mains soutenant les siennes et portant le verre jusqu'à sa bouche. Le policier but avidement.

« Oui, elle l'est, répondit Valjean.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut vous remercier. »

Le vouvoiement fut noté. Les deux hommes étaient égaux maintenant. Complices. Et dans l’esprit voué à la loi de l'inspecteur Javert, ce n’était pas une bonne chose.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, inspecteur. Ce n'était qu'une question de charité.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! Vous... Vous vous êtes chargé de la gamine. Vous m'avez soigné, veillé... Vous... »

Javert se tut. Il était si mal. Non pas physiquement mais moralement. Javert ne comprenait plus rien. Et il détestait cela.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Javert. J'ai changé.

\- Vous m'avez corrompu... J'ai menti à mes collègues.

\- Il n'y a pas de faute. Javert. Pas de corruption.

\- Foutez-moi le camp Valjean. Je vous en prie. 

\- Mais...

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Très bien. »

Javert priait, il n’y avait nulle colère dans son ton juste une insondable tristesse. Valjean se releva et précautionneusement il s'éloigna du policier.

« Je reviendrais demain.

\- Ne revenez plus. Dois-je vous supplier ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Mais êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir rester seul ? Vous êtes encore blessé et...

\- FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! »

Valjean obéit enfin et disparut.

Il disparut de la vie de Javert.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de graviter autour. Follement inquiet pour la vie du policier.

Un plongeon dans la Seine ! Le policier était prêt à tout pour laver son honneur.

Oui, mais…

Valjean reprit sa vie de Fauchelevent. Une fois de plus, il fut surpris de la vivre sans soucis. Il était sain et sauf. L’inspecteur Rivette passait de temps en temps pour le rencontrer et voir la petite Marie. Le jeune policier était jeune, justement, célibataire et n’avait plus que sa vieille mère avec lui. Il s’était attaché à la petite malheureuse et était heureux d’avoir de ses nouvelles.

La voir s’épanouir.

Et en même temps, il aimait discuter avec le jardinier du couvent du Petit Pic-Pus...et bien entendu le sujet principal restait l’inspecteur Javert.

Javert avait repris le travail après deux jours de convalescence. Il avait été copieusement admonesté par le chef de la police. M. Marigny l’avait sermonné mais cela ne fut rien à côté de la colère de M. Chabouillet.

Rivette eut peur de la mise à pied...mais Javert avait juste été imprudent… On l’attacha à un bureau pour plusieurs semaines. Il était donc enfermé dans la préfecture et devait ronger son frein. Le chien-loup était enchaîné aux pieds de son maître.

Mais il le valait mieux vu l’état du policier. Pâle comme un mort, faible et fragile, Javert ne tenait debout que par la force de sa volonté de fer.

Rivette l’avait vu et n’avait pas pu échanger deux mots avec lui. Javert devenait une ombre dans la préfecture. Il ne s’attachait à personne, ne s’arrêtait plus pour boire un café, il ne devait pas aller bien.

Mais que faire ?

Rivette revint une fois avec un visage attristé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à M. Fauchelevent pour apprendre la cause de cette tristesse.

Javert avait mis fin à leur collaboration. Il avait officiellement demandé à M. Marigny que le jeune officier soit adjoint à un autre inspecteur. Il ne manquait pas de policier à Paris…

Et une rumeur commençait à se diffuser dans la préfecture de police. Il semblerait que cette demande officielle fut liée à une autre demande. Plus personnelle.

Javert aurait officiellement déposé une demande de mutation. Qu’on le nomme ailleurs. Qu’on le déclasse. Il n’en avait cure.

Rivette ne comprenait pas.

Valjean comprenait très bien.

Il trouvait cela amusant que Javert lui jouait sans cesse la même scène, année après année, siècle après siècle. Le salut était dans la fuite !

Et l'inspecteur s'apprêtait à fuir Paris.

Valjean prit les devants et retourna rue des Vertus. Tant pis pour lui si Javert montrait les dents et décidait de l'arrêter. Il voulait retrouver le policier et avoir une discussion avec lui. Mettre les choses à plat, s’entendre une bonne fois et repartir de zéro.

Mais l'ancien forçat fut décontenancé. Javert n'était pas chez lui et sa logeuse lui apprit que le policier était rarement à son domicile.

Une fois de plus, l'homme se tuait à la tâche.

Toujours la même histoire... Il ne fut pas possible de le revoir après l'affaire de Marie Defrocourt.

Et puis le temps passait. Les jours, les semaines... Novembre 1829 était bientôt là. Cosette allait devoir choisir de prendre le voile ou non. M. Fauchelevent voyait arriver le moment du départ du couvent.

Comme dans l'histoire normale. L'histoire de Jean Valjean.

Jean Valjean continuait à perdre la tête. Allait-il devoir vivre trois ans caché dans la rue Plumet avant les barricades ? Attendant d'être enfin libéré de Javert. Attendant le mariage de sa fille chérie. Attendant de mourir de chagrin abandonné rue de l'Homme-Armé.

Jean Valjean se rebellait et refusait de vivre ce destin à nouveau !

Il arrêta de poursuivre Javert, l'homme était devenu insaisissable. Manifestement, il devait vivre beaucoup en tant qu’espion sous couverture, luttant contre des comploteurs organisant une action contre le roi. L'inspecteur Rivette s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le policier mais Javert avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec la préfecture. Il ne rencontrait que le préfet ou son secrétaire. Il vivait quasiment dans son commissariat de Pontoise.

Jean Valjean se mit à préparer le départ du couvent du Petit Picpus avec soin. Il chercha la rue Plumet et fut heureux de se charger du jardin. Cette fois, tout était beau et bien entretenu. Il n’y avait plus de chiens à ses trousses.

De toute façon, il était difficile de se cacher de la police, étant donné qu'il était connu des services officiels. Il reçut également sa tenue de garde nationale et en assuma les fonctions. Il prenait garde de ne pas dévoiler son passé de forçat mais l'amitié des policiers le protégeait.

Bientôt, Cosette demanda à quitter le couvent. 

M. Fauchelevent accepta, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Beaucoup plus détendu que la première fois.

Jean Valjean organisait son avenir avec soin. Il avait déjà rencontré le dénommé Marius de Pontmercy et ses camarades dans les locaux du Café Musain. Il avait visité le jardin du Luxembourg. Il connaissait maintenant Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre...et Gavroche... Il connaissait les lieux de la révolte, les issues de secours qu'il pouvait emprunter pour éviter le damné égout.

C'était étrange de préparer ainsi l'avenir mais il s'attela à la chose.

Valjean avait retrouvé tous ces jeunes étudiants destinés à mourir sur les barricades de juin 1832. Encore trois ans avant que tous ne disparaissent. Sauf Marius.

Etait-il possible de sauver tout le monde ?

Déjà, M. Fauchelevent, jardinier émérite du couvent du Petit Picpus se lia d'amitié avec le dénommé M. Mabeuf. Les deux hommes discutèrent flore et botanique. M. Mabeuf était un brave homme. Il était âgé et misérable. Il fournit une excellente excuse pour hanter les locaux du Café Musain.

M. Fauchelevent regretta de ne plus être M. Madeleine. Un tel puits d'érudition aurait été précieux à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Doucement, l'ancien maire essaya de pénétrer dans la vie du vieillard pour alléger ses maux. Valjean lui permit de retrouver quelques-uns de ses livres… Une amitié naissait... Et ainsi Valjean se rapprochait des étudiants révoltés, si farouches.

_A la volonté du peuple..._

Le sentiment de révolte grondait dans le quartier de Saint-Merri.

Et cependant, des années séparaient les évènements de leurs acteurs.

Grâce à M. Mabeuf, le jardinier fut bientôt admis dans le carré des révoltés. Et Valjean découvrit réellement qui était son gendre.

Un jeune homme exalté, révolté, plein de morgue et de doute. Ses camarades étaient comme lui, parlant des droits de l'Homme et de l'égalité, évoquant des nuits de combat et des lendemains nouveaux.

_Et à la santé du progrès..._

Marius était beau et jeune, fort et volontaire mais il était sous le charme de son chef : Enjolras. Un magnifique jeune homme à la stature d'un dieu grec et à la parole de fer.

_Remplis ton cœur d'un vin rebelle..._

Et Enjolras préparait activement le combat ! Soutenu par ses adjoints, dont le plus fervent était Grantaire. La plupart du temps, l'homme était saoul mais il buvait surtout les paroles du bel Enjolras.

_Et à demain, ami fidèle..._

Des pédérastes ? Eux aussi ? Ou alors Valjean ne voyait le monde qu'à travers un prisme déformé ?

Marius avait aussi des envolées lyriques sur son père, le colonel George de Pontmercy...

Valjean avait commencé à côtoyer les révoltés car il voulait savoir ce qui se tramait dans Paris, à la veille de la révolution.

M. Fauchelevent allait quitter le couvent en novembre 1829. Il voulait connaître la situation.


	34. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Amis de l'ABC... Cosette rencontre Marius... Et Javert est un mouchard dans les rangs de l'ennemi...

M. Fauchelevent découvrait Paris et les Amis de l’ABC. Il découvrait les Amis de l’ABC et leurs discours révoltés. Il découvrait leurs réunions et en était ébahi. Il se montra assidu.

Surtout qu'un homme devint récurrent dans les rues du quartier étudiant. Un policier devenu mouchard sur les traces des révolutionnaires.

Javert n'était pas venu par hasard le jour des barricades. Il enquêtait déjà sur les traces des membres de l'ABC.

D'ailleurs, Javert et Valjean se virent dans les fumées du Café Musain et se reconnurent. Deux espions en pays ennemi.

Valjean fut saisi en examinant l'inspecteur Javert. L'homme avait maigri, il allait mal manifestement. Et il faisait profil bas devant les autres clients du Café Musain.

Au bout de la troisième réunion, Valjean tenta de parler avec Javert mais celui-ci s'éloigna précipitamment.

« Apprenez la prudence Fauchelevent, souffla Javert, en se retrouvant coincé contre une porte par le vieux forçat.

\- La prudence ?

\- Que croyez-vous qu'il se prépare ici ? »

Deux espions en pays ennemi. Javert ne croyait pas si bien dire.

_Comment sauver tout le monde de la mort ?_

Mais Valjean était tenace, il essaya plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à s'asseoir en face de Javert dés le début de la réunion de l'ABC. Le regard mécontent du policier était du genre à fusiller sur place mais le forçat n'en eut cure.

« Un glace ?, demanda le forçat.

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur. »

Ce fut dit entre des dents serrées. Javert s'efforçait de rester discret et naturel. Mais ses yeux brillaient de colère. Et les deux hommes se comprenaient très bien.

_\- FOUS-MOI LE CAMP !_

_\- Bonjour Javert._

_\- C'est dangereux..._

_\- Je sais..._

Un sourire, se voulant rassurant. Javert secoua la tête. Le patron vint servir un verre de ginglard aux deux hommes.

« Qu'en dites-vous ? Les jeunes n'ont pas tort non ?, » lança le mastroquet.

Enjolras était en plein discours sur les droits de l'Homme. Les inégalités flagrantes de la société. Il fustigea Charles X que la mort de son frère avait permis de monter sur le trône, il évoquait la glorieuse Révolution de 1789, il s'en prit ainsi à la royauté, Louis XVIII, mort depuis des années et son frère Charles X, les rois des Français. Ils revinrent sur le trône à la chute de Napoléon.

Louis XVIII fut le roi de la Charte, plus libéral, plus réaliste quant à la situation du peuple, plongé dans la misère après des années de guerre… Mais Charles X… Un roi qui avait vécu la Révolution devait penser à son peuple. Charles X était un émigré revenu en France. Il aurait du comprendre… Mais il se montrait autoritaire, parjure...inacceptable.

Javert buvait, ne montrant aucune émotion, mais Valjean lisait la haine du tigre légal dans la raideur des épaules. Le vieux forçat eut envie d'y passer les mains pour détendre les muscles.

« Pas tort, répondit Javert sur un ton monocorde.

\- Vous vous souvenez de 1789 ?, » demanda tout à coup Valjean.

Question personnelle. Elle surprit Javert qui se tourna vers son vis-à-vis. Les deux hommes étaient habillés en simples ouvriers. Des ouvriers venus se désaltérer après le travail et écouter des jeunes révoltés discourir de la révolution.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer la vie privée. Javert travaillait sous couverture. Mais il y avait les yeux de Valjean posés sur lui.

Ses damnés yeux d'azur qui le fixaient et lui faisaient perdre son impassibilité.

« Je m'en souviens. Et vous ?

\- J'étais à Faverolles. Je travaillais comme élagueur.

\- Quel âge vous aviez ?

\- Vingt ans... »

Javert buvait les paroles de Valjean, oubliant sa mission, la dangerosité de sa mission. Il écoutait et doucement, les deux hommes discutèrent posément...comme deux amis... Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.

« Vous aviez vingt ans... Oui, c'est exact. »

_Le rapport de police vous concernant stipule que vous avez été condamné au bagne à l'âge de vingt-six ans._

« Et vous ? »

Javert hésita. Le discours enlevé d'Enjolras et de ses camarades étudiants devenait un simple bruit de fond. L'alcool lui faisait baisser sa garde, un peu.

« Dix ans. »

Un sourire bancal. Valjean le regardait avec une telle chaleur...

« Dix ans ? Vous ne devez pas avoir vu grand chose de la Révolution. Où étiez-vous ? »

Javert se souvenait très bien de la Révolution de 1789. Sa mère était morte dans la cellule glacée qui leur servait de foyer, son père, le bagnard, allait la suivre quelques mois plus tard. Il avait dix ans et une vie déjà marquée par l'infamie. Né dans le bagne, abandonné par ceux de sa race, oublié de tous, il aurait du être jeté dehors par le directeur de la prison. Destiné à mourir de faim ou à se faire voleur...mendiant…prostitué...

Mais il fut conservé. Comme une mascotte, un messager, un être corvéable à merci...un souffre-douleur. On lui sauva la vie. Dieu merci, il allait bientôt entrer dans la garde. Une jeune recrue sous un uniforme gris. La Révolution à ses yeux fut une histoire de couleurs de cocarde sur son bicorne. Blanche sous la monarchie, bleu-blanc-rouge sous la Révolution... Éviter la couleur noire sous la Terreur. Un gosse de dix ans au-milieu des forçats, perdu dans la tourmente, obstiné à bien faire.

« A Toulon, » conclut lugubrement Javert.

Javert s'attendait à un mouvement d'humeur, à du dégoût, de la colère. Il ne s'attendait pas à de la compassion. Il craignit même que Valjean ne pose sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter.

« Si jeune ? Pourquoi ? »

La boule si dure qu'il dut avaler avant de parler surprit Javert.

« Je suis né en prison.

\- Seigneur !... »

_Pas de nom ! PAS DE NOM !_

Valjean se retint au dernier moment, il fut décontenancé en lisant le soulagement dans les yeux du policier. Oui, ils étaient deux espions en territoire ennemi.

Le silence retomba mais il était trop lourd à supporter. Javert fut celui qui craqua et reprit la conversation. Ce qui était rare de la part du policier.

L'art de l'interrogatoire était de l'art de savoir jouer du silence. Et l'inspecteur Javert en était passé maître. Valjean lui faisait perdre son calme.

« Et vous ? La Révolution à Faverolles ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu grand chose de la Révolution. Juste des arbres de la Liberté, des feux de joie... On a brûlé les registres paroissiaux... Mais il y avait un sentiment... Une volonté de liberté. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

\- La chiourme était détestable. Il fallait redoubler de vigilance. J'ai appris à surveiller avec soin. »

Un tel aveu dans un tel lieu. Javert se troubla. L'avait-on entendu ? Mais personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Deux hommes déjà âgés partageant un verre de vin, faisant connaissance autour de l'alcool. Mais il fallait rester prudent.

« La liberté... Oui, ces jeunes ont raison de vouloir lutter pour la liberté contre l’injustice du gouvernement.

\- Rien qu'avec cette phrase..., » murmura Javert.

Javert baissa la tête, consterné. _Rien qu'avec cette phrase, je pouvais vous dénoncer comme élément subversif au préfet._

« Les hommes peuvent changer, ajouta Valjean, affirmatif, mais leur soif de justice et d'égalité reste la même.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu cela. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte et qui nous différencie des animaux. La loi. »

Javert se prenait au jeu, Valjean rétorqua à l'ancien garde-chiourme, la vieille colère montait en lui.

« Et si la Loi est mauvaise ?

\- La Loi n'est jamais mauvaise ! Mais la Justice n'est pas toujours... »

 _Mon Dieu ! Que disait-il ?_ Javert se troubla à nouveau. Il n'était pas le seul mouchard lancé sur les traces des républicains révoltés. Si jamais, on l'avait espionné...

« La Justice n'est pas toujours bien rendue, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous commencez à le comprendre ? Vraiment ?, » fit Valjean, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Non, Javert ne le comprenait pas. Ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait failli, il s'était compromis, corrompu et se retrouvait mis au ban de la société. Indigne d'être officier de la Loi.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était toujours là d'ailleurs. La tentation du suicide fut si grande... M. Chabouillet n'accepta pas sa demande de mutation dans une colonie lointaine. Il le convoqua à son bureau, le sermonna et le nomma dans le commissariat de Pontoise. Il voulait garder son protégé près de lui, à Paris. N'avait-il pas assez œuvré pour Javert ? Le policier devait être dévoué à son maître. _Le chien de Chabouillet._

Javert avait continué envers et contre tout. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus être irréprochable, il allait aspirer à être efficace et dévoué. Au détriment de tout. Sacrifiant tout à son devoir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois mais la perte de son honneur était dure à accepter.

« La Justice n'est pas toujours aussi convenable que la Loi, reprit Javert. Il y a des exceptions. Des circonstances atténuantes. »

Les derniers mots furent crachés par l'inspecteur comme si c'était du vitriol.

« Des circonstances atténuantes ? Vous m'en direz tant ! »

Valjean écoutait et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A Montreuil-sur-Mer, lors de son arrestation, il avait du subir un sermon de l'inspecteur Javert, long, terrible, implacable. Le chef de la police expliqua à son ancien maire que sa place était sous la lame de la guillotine. Et qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient à lui placer lui-même la tête sous la lame.

24601 était une bête malfaisante et vouée au mal.

_Des circonstances atténuantes ?_

« Lorsqu'un homme poussé aux abois vole un pain pour nourrir sa famille mourant de faim.

\- C'est une circonstance atténuante ?

\- Oui, » souffla Javert, admettant sa défaite.

L'inspecteur Javert avait exhumé le dossier Jean Valjean, il l'avait lu et relu, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de cet homme impossible. Jean Valjean ! Une brute au bagne. On n'obtient pas un passeport jaune par hasard. Un maire si charitable. M. Madeleine et son usine ont permis à toute une ville de se développer et de s'enrichir en dépensant des millions pour le bien du peuple. Le jardinier du couvent. M. Fauchelevent se sacrifie pour le bien-être de son ancien persécuteur.

Javert avait lu et relu le dossier et n'avait toujours pas compris.

_L'énigme Jean Valjean._

« Et ces jeunes gens ? Que vont-ils devenir ? »

Javert regarda Valjean, bien en face avant de répondre :

« Laissons-les mûrir leurs idées. Et les blés seront fauchés. »

_NON JAVERT !_

« Il n'y a pas un moyen de les sauver ?

\- Il faudrait les sauver d'eux-mêmes. Je ne connais pas de moyen.

\- Il faut chercher ! »

Javert sourit puis se décida à partir. Il avait trop bu et la réunion se finissait. On commençait à ranger les tables, les sièges. On les regardait de plus en plus.

Enjolras les examinait, essayant de graver leur visage dans sa mémoire.

_Merde !_

Il allait falloir attendre quelques temps avant de revenir. Javert se leva et salua Valjean d'un hochement de tête :

« Bonsoir le gonze, ce fut jouasse de jaspiner avec tézigue.

\- Pour sûr. A la revoyure. »

Les yeux gris, si clairs, si brillants de Javert répondirent clairement « _NON »_ avant que le policier ne se détourne et disparaisse.

Le départ du couvent fut un beau moment. 

On se salua, on se sourit et on s’échangea des vœux de félicité éternelle. Puis, on emménagea rue Plumet. On engagea la brave Toussaint, si fidèle et efficace...et silencieuse...

Cosette devint une magnifique jeune fille.

Valjean hanta moins le Café Musain, il organisait sa vie et la vie de Cosette avec soin. Il reçut régulièrement les visites du jeune inspecteur de police, Rivette. Le jeune homme s'était pris d'amitié pour le vieux jardinier. Il avait même voulu lui présenter sa mère. Cette tentative maladroite de rapprochement fit rire les deux vieilles personnes. _Gentil Rivette !_

Cosette s’intéressa à ce jeune policier si mignon et si sympathique. Valjean vit cela avec surprise mais sans s’inquiéter outre-mesure. Le cœur de Cosette était destiné à Marius Pontmercy.

Rivette apprit à Valjean que Javert avait été attaché définitivement au commissariat de Pontoise. Il n’était donc plus de la préfecture. Il aurait du être nommé commissaire d’un poste quelconque ailleurs en France mais M. Chabouillet avait insisté pour conserver son protégé à Paris.

Fauchelevent sourit, un peu gêné. Il aurait du l’envoyer ailleurs au regard de ce qui attendait le policier.

L'hiver 1829-1830 était un hiver terrible. La Seine gela, on patinait sur ses eaux glacées. Cosette était aux anges. Les promenades au Luxembourg s'allongeaient d'heures en heures. Valjean rongeait son frein... Il attendait de revoir Javert et retrouvait les étudiants de l'ABC...

Des mois à vivre ainsi.

L’année 1829 se termina avec une langueur monotone.

Un père et sa fille.

Marius ne venait pas encore se promener dans le Parc du Luxembourg.

Valjean vivait pour Cosette. Et espérait rencontrer Javert dans les locaux du Café Musain.

Et puis, un jour, dans les derniers jours de décembre, Valjean eut son attention réveillée par un jeune homme lors d’une de leurs promenades… Il reconnut Marius Pontmercy, assis sur un banc, lisant avec application et essayant de porter dignement sa pauvreté.

Cosette ne l’avait pas remarqué, trop attachée à son père et buvant ses paroles.

Ils s’assirent à leur banc habituel et discutèrent de l’hiver si froid et du couvent qui manquait à Cosette.

Les acteurs commençaient à prendre leur place.

Valjean se promit de surveiller les tourtereaux.


	35. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque la réalité rattrape Jean Valjean... Thénardier n'est pas mort !

Six mois passèrent ainsi dans un claquement de doigts.

Valjean sortait parfois la nuit à la recherche de Javert et de Marius. Il déguisait cela sous une tournée de charité dans des quartiers dangereux.

Cosette ne comprenait pas que son père voulait partir aider les malheureux sans elle. L’excuse fournie ne la satisfaisait jamais. Mais voilà, son père ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, elle une jeune fille dans une jolie robe à rubans dans des quartiers aussi misérables. Et son père tenait aussi à ce qu’elle étudie l’histoire et la politique de France. Le couvent avait bien éduqué Cosette, les sœurs en avaient fait une charmante petite oie. Un peu stupide, un peu inculte. Elle savait chanter, réciter des prières, se charger d’un foyer… Mais face à un jeune homme accompli comme l’était Marius de Pontmercy, le maire de Montreuil voulait une jeune femme intelligente et cultivée capable de tenir une conversation de cinq minutes sur autre chose que la _Vie des saints_ ou le martyr de Notre Seigneur. Valjean faisait donc étudier Cosette et s’émerveillait de voir cette jeune âme devenir plus belle et plus mûre.

« Mais pourquoi les Saint-Simoniens sont-ils condamnés à la censure papa ?

\- Parce que l’État refuse les esprits rebelles.

\- Comme j’aimerai rencontrer un de ses esprits éclairés... »

Valjean sourit… Bientôt mon ange, bientôt…

Car M. Fauchelevent continuait à côtoyer les jeunes rebelles des Amis de l’ABC. Il lisait leurs fascicules, il écoutait leurs discours, il s’informait et s’étonnait de la réalité de la société et des inégalités de classe.

Jean-le-Cric n'était intéressé que par l'évasion et la violence.

M. Madeleine n’était intéressé que par Montreuil et son usine.

M. Fauchevelent n’était intéressé que par Cosette et leur survie.

Aujourd’hui, Jean Valjean s’intéressait à la France et à ses révoltes. Et, parfois, dans les rangs des consommateurs se tenait un mouchard dénommé Javert… Alors les deux hommes s'ignoraient royalement...ou discutaient de leur passé avec circonspection...

Valjean et Javert poursuivaient leur jeu de mouchards. Attablés derrière un verre et échangeant des propos aigre-doux sur la loi et la justice.

Mais cela arrivait de façon très irrégulière.

D’une part, Valjean ne voulait surtout pas être reconnu et relié aux Amis de l’ABC. Il n’oubliait pas qu’il était et demeurait un forçat évadé.

D’autre part, Javert avait d’autres chats à fouetter. Les étudiants du Café Musain n’étaient que d’autres subversifs que le policier surveillait. Menant ainsi un travail de mouchard avec soin.

Javert avait aussi son commissariat de Pontoise où il remplaçait très souvent le commissaire. Un homme absent pour cause d’ivrognerie assez régulièrement.

Donc les deux hommes se voyaient rarement.

Et Valjean n’osait pas aller rencontrer directement l’inspecteur au commissariat. Cela aurait été du dernier ridicule et assez dangereux.

Javert était un lion, il lui suffisait d’ouvrir ses griffes pour mettre la patte sur lui.

Six mois !

Juin 1830. 

Ce fut sa fille qui lui mit la puce à l’oreille.

« Papa, allons-nous promener !! Il y a longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés marcher au Luxembourg ! »

_La maligne !_

« Oui, tu as raison, mon ange. Une promenade nous fera du bien. »

Cosette avait quatorze ans et avait enfin vu Marius Pontmercy.

Cela fit l’objet d’un long débat intérieur pour Jean Valjean. La vieille tentation revenait en lui. Garder Cosette pour lui seul. Abandonner Paris pour Londres et vivre une fin de vie bénie. L’empêcher de rencontrer Marius Pontmercy.

Mais Jean Valjean était un homme bon et bienveillant et il aimait tendrement sa fille. Donc, il avait agi de la même manière que la première fois. Seulement il avait surveillé un peu mieux sa fille et il avait tout vu. Se traitant de jobard de n’avoir rien décelé la première fois car les deux tourtereaux n’étaient pas si discrets.

D’abord, ils s’ignorèrent. Mais c’était trop flagrant. Ils s’étaient remarqués évidemment. Cosette était une jolie jeune fille de quatorze ans et Marius un jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore vingt ans. Évidemment qu’ils s’étaient remarqués.

Il y eut les sourires, les regards, les haussements de sourcils…

Dieu qu’ils avaient l’air de deux idiots et lui passait pour le roi des niais. Cela énerva Jean Valjean. Ne pouvant rien faire contre la nature et l’amour, il s’effaça. Tout simplement. Et laissa Cosette venir se promener avec sa camériste.

Que les deux amoureux se fiancent plus vite, au moins cela sauvera Marius de la barricade.

Deux ans !?

Allait-il vivre cela durant deux ans ?

Valjean prit son mal en patience. Normalement, il aurait du déménager et fuir l’insistant jeune homme. Mais l'histoire s'était accélérée dans le temps. Tout aurait dû se passer en juin 1831. Pas 1830. 

Peut-être cela allait changer l’histoire ?

En tout cas, Valjean était prêt à accepter Marius comme gendre plus tôt si cela pouvait sauver le jeune homme et éviter les barricades. Cosette se promenait dans le Luxembourg et devait se rapprocher de son Marius...attendant que le jeune étudiant en droit prenne son courage à deux mains et l’embrasse enfin...

Jean Valjean essayait de ne pas penser à cela. Il vivait tranquille dans son logement de la rue Plumet. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Et puis un événement le ramena en arrière. Dans tous ses calculs savants, Valjean avait oublié quelque chose...quelqu’un…

Thénardier l’avait retrouvé !

Thénardier l’avait retrouvé avec deux ans d’avance !

Et cela, Valjean ne l’avait pas prévu. Il avait oublié ce danger.

Le message apporté par cette famille en difficulté lui fit froid dans le dos. L’acteur Fabantou. Cependant, Valjean n’avait pas commis les mêmes erreurs, il n’avait pas joué les philanthropes église Saint-Jacques. Il avait organisé des distributions publiques sous couvert de la police à l'église Saint-Étienne. L’inspecteur Rivette l’accompagnait et le protégeait dans ses actions de charité.

Il était beaucoup moins seul et vulnérable que la première fois. Mais ce diable de Thénardier l’avait retrouvé. L’histoire était écrite !

Normalement, il devait se rendre en compagnie de Cosette à la Maison Gorbeau.

Il préféra s’y rendre seul…

Puis, il eut une illumination. Javert avait été content d’arrêter la bande de Patron-Minette. Peut-être accepterait-il un moment de complicité ? Et la brûlure ne serait plus une obligation ?

Valjean se décida et fila au commissariat de la rue de Pontoise.

C’était un petit poste, mal pourvu, mal agencé mais c’était le territoire de Javert. Valjean y entra avec circonspection.

Un sergent attaché au poste lui demanda ce qu’il souhaitait. Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, une voix sèche avait retenti.

« C’est pour moi Postel.

\- Très bien, inspecteur. »

On lui désigna une porte ouverte menant dans un bureau. Valjean entra avec encore plus de circonspection.

Javert se tenait là, assis à un bureau, les favoris grisonnants et la mine farouche. Il avait repris un peu du poil de la bête mais son aspect était terrifiant. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Valjean.

« Merde !, » fit simplement le policier.

Et sans ajouter quelque chose, Javert se leva et ferma la porte de la pièce. Ceci fait, il vint s’asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, les mains glissées dans les poches de sa redingote.

« Mais vous êtes incorrigible ! Bon Dieu ! Rentrez chez vous et faites-vous oublier !

\- Javert...inspecteur… J’ai besoin de vous. »

Un rire sans amusement. Javert glissa ses doigts sur ses yeux, ils tremblaient fort.

« Que dois-je faire pour être débarrassé de vous ? Me foutre à la Seine ?

\- NON !, » cria véhémentement Valjean.

Un tel éclat surprit le policier qui ne devait avoir parlé que sous le coup de la plaisanterie.

« Valjean. Croyez-vous que je sois vraiment le seul cogne de tout Paris à être capable de reconnaître un fagot ? Si Vidocq vous voit…

\- J’ai besoin de vous, répéta Valjean, la voix tendue.

\- Rivette me parle de vous sans cesse. Le bon saint de l’église Saint-Étienne. Vous allez finir par attirer l’attention de quelqu’un et je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous. »

La phrase choqua Valjean mais il avait autre chose à faire à cet instant-là.

« Ce soir, vous pourrez arrêter la bande de Patron-Minette. »

Un instant décontenancé, le policier resta muet puis se mit à rire, franchement amusé.

« Alors c’est vous la victime de cette escarpe ?! Cela ne m’étonne pas en réalité. »

Ce fut au tour de Valjean de rester désarçonné. Javert savait ? Il avait toujours su ?

« Asseyez-vous Valjean et devisons un peu. Il me semble que vous avez un rapport passionnant à me faire, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Je… Comment le savez-vous ? »

Nouveau sourire. Laid, avec trop de dents. Javert le chien-loup.

« Parce qu’on est venu me vendre la même camelote il y a une heure. Un certain Marius de Pontmercy, avocat. Un étudiant sans le sou. L’affaire a lieu Maison Gorbeau c’est cela ? »

Valjean sortit la lettre pathétique de demande d’aide de l’acteur Fabantou et la donna au policier. Un enfant en guenilles l’avait apportée ce matin au riche bourgeois de la rue Plumet. Javert examina le message et le rendit à Valjean en haussant les épaules.

« C’est bien dans la manière d’agir de Patron-Minette. Vous êtes donc bien la victime. »

Javert réagissait si calmement mais Valjean bouillait. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, agacé par l’apathie de son ancien chef de la police.

« Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ? »

Le ton déplut fort au policier. Javert s’ébroua et se tourna vers M. Madeleine.

« J’ai déjà pris mes dispositions pour ce soir. Je serais là avec mes hommes pour arrêter la bande. J’attendrai dehors. Je n’agirais qu’au coup de feu de ce Marius Pontmercy. »

_Coup de feu ? Quel coup de feu ? Il n’y avait eu aucun coup de feu._

« Un coup de feu ? »

Javert eut un sourire mauvais et il claqua du poing sur sa cuisse.

« Je ne vais pas donner tous mes secrets à, sauf votre respect, un ancien forçat en rupture de ban.

\- Javert !

\- Et je ne suis plus à votre botte. Vous avez sauvé cette gosse, vous m’avez aidé, je vous rends la pareille. N’en parlons plus ! »

Complètement hors de propos, Valjean demanda :

« Pourquoi avoir accepté de me laisser libre ? Pour la gamine ? »

Cela choqua l’inspecteur qu’on ose l’interroger ainsi sur ses motivations. Il se troubla.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

\- Au contraire, je dois savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ! »

Valjean s’était approché du policier et Javert regretta de s’être assis sur le bord de son bureau, il était coincé. Valjean vint se placer juste devant le policier. Il était si proche. Il lui suffisait de placer ses mains sur le rebord du bureau, de chaque côté de Javert...

« Pourquoi Javert ?, murmura Valjean, la voix tendue.

\- Vous êtes agaçant. Sortez de mon commissariat. Nous tâcherons de vous sauver ce soir. »

C’était dur, c’était froid, c’était autoritaire...mais il y avait une fêlure dans la voix. Il ne fallait pas pousser à bout le policier. Peut-être que la mention de la Seine n’était pas qu'une simple plaisanterie…

« A ce soir ! »

Un hochement de tête, immensément soulagé.

Il fallait manier prudemment le policier. Très bien, on allait le faire.

« Papa ! Encore une tournée sans moi ?

\- Oui, ma Cosette.

\- Mais papa ! »

Valjean mettait son affreux manteau jaune. Cosette le contemplait, une moue visible sur le visage. Elle était encore une enfant !

« Et je veux que tu finisses de lire _L’Esprit des Lois_ ma chérie.

\- Papa, c’est difficile à comprendre… J’ai besoin de toi pour m’expliquer. »

_Petite manipulatrice !_

Valjean se mit à sourire, amusé et lui fit un baiser au-milieu du front.

« Travaille ce soir, mon ange et nous en parlerons demain. 

\- Papa... »

Une moue si adorable. Valjean sentait son cœur se gonfler d’amour devant sa fille.

Ce soir-là la jeune fille rechignait à travailler ses livres tandis que son père partait œuvrer pour la charité. Mais Valjean ne céda pas et prit un fiacre pour se faire déposer ostensiblement Maison Gorbeau…

Sauf que cette fois, il portait sur lui un petit couteau. Histoire de se protéger de la moindre agression. Et puis, il savait qu’autour de lui se tenaient des policiers et que pour une fois c’était des amis.

Et cette pensée fut la plus étrange de la soirée.

Mais ce fut la seule exception dans l'agencement des événements. La représentation fut égale à la dernière fois. On menaça M. Leblanc et on mit bas les masques.

M. Fabantou hurla :

« Je ne m’appelle pas Fabantou, je ne m’appelle pas Jondrette, je me nomme Thénardier ! Je suis l’aubergiste de Montfermeil ! Entendez-vous bien ? Thénardier ! Maintenant me reconnaissez-vous ? »

Une imperceptible rougeur couvrit les joues de M. Leblanc. Il venait d’avoir une illumination. Il n’était pas plus malin aujourd’hui qu’à l’époque. Il était même carrément stupide. Il comptait sur le soutien de la police.

La belle blague !

Javert ne l’avait pas dénoncé ! Mais qu’allait faire Thénardier ?

« Vieux Jocrisse ! Monsieur le donneur de poupées ! Je vais te faire cracher ta thune ! Quelque chose à dire avant qu’on te mette en brindesingues ? »

Valjean remarquait les cinq hommes à la mine patibulaire, la femme Thénardier, l’air plus mauvais que les mâles, et au-milieu Jondrette-Thénardier, maigre comme un loup et plus affreux que ce dernier. Il crachait sur la société des riches et il commençait à faire des déductions sur le bourgeois qui avait recueilli Cosette.

« Mais je remarque que notre bon monsieur n'appelle pas à l'aide. _A moi la police !_ Hurle-le et nous verrons bien. Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher vieux drôle ? »

Car Thénardier n’était pas un imbécile. Mais Valjean l’était lui. Il combattit, tenta de s'enfuir et se retrouva attaché. Il se retrouva bien mal en point et affolé. Il prenait tout cela calmement mais il ne rêvait que de s’évader.

« On peut s’entendre... »

Et le feu fut activé dans le réchaud, et le tisonnier brûlait à blanc…

_Il n’y eut aucun coup de feu…_

_Dieu Javert agit, je t’en supplie !!!_


	36. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'affaire de la Maison Gorbeau...est un fiasco...

Mais l’histoire poursuivit son trajet. Valjean chercha son sou de cinq francs de forçat pour défaire ses liens. Il l’avait tenu caché dans sa main durant toute la scène.

Une prémonition. Un souvenir.

Puis ce fut la débandade. Chacun voulut fuir vers la fenêtre en hurlant _Les cognes sont là._ On s’affolait. On se bousculait. C’est à qui sortira le premier. On se gênait et on perdait son temps.

Jondrette grondait devant cette scène ridicule.

« Êtes-vous fous ? Tas de jobards ! Perdre le temps ? On tire au sort ? A la courte paille ? Écrire nos noms et les mettre dans un bonnet ? 

\- Voulez-vous mon chapeau ?, » cria une voix du seuil de la porte.

Tous se retournèrent. C’était Javert.

Il tenait son chapeau à la main et le tendait en souriant.

La première fois sa vue avait glacé Valjean d’horreur. Il en aurait préféré la chaufferie et l’égorgement.

Cette fois, il avait failli pleurer de soulagement.

Mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Un je-ne-sais quoi qui troubla Valjean.

Javert entra lentement, posément, sans peur. Il était seul. Il avait remis son chapeau, il portait son carrick noir, son épée encore au fourreau, sa canne sous le bras et marchait les bras croisés. Où étaient ses hommes ?

Non quelque chose n’allait pas...et Valjean cherchait furieusement à découvrir quoi.

« Bien, les hommes. Vous ne passerez pas par la fenêtre, vous passerez par la porte. »

Bigrenaille sortit son pistolet et le mit dans la main de Thénardier en lui disant à l’oreille :

« C’est Javert ! Je n’ose pas tirer sur cet homme-là. Oses-tu toi ?

\- Parbleu !, répondit Thénardier. Et après lui, je buterais le vieux drôle.

\- Eh bien tire ! »

Thénardier prit le pistolet et ajusta Javert. Javert qui contemplait froidement le malfrat, les yeux remplis de haine. Et Javert se montra d'une imprudence folle, il s'avança encore, plus près de Thénardier, lui facilitant la tâche en réalité.

Ça c'était nouveau !

Javert n'avait pas bougé la première fois. Que cherchait à faire le policier ?

Et où étaient ses hommes ? Etait-il venu seul ? Ils étaient au moins une dizaine la première fois. _Une dizaine !!!_

« Tu ne toucheras pas M. Fauchelevent, le prévint froidement Javert.

\- Ta gueule le cogne ! »

Et là l’histoire changea à la grande horreur de Jean Valjean, encore attaché sur sa chaise. Cette fois, l’évadé n’essayait plus de s’enfuir. Il assistait pleinement au spectacle.

Thénardier n’avait plus rien à perdre, il hésitait une dernière fois à tirer. Javert était juste en face de lui, il le regarda fixement et se contenta de dire :

« Ne tire pas, va ! Ton coup va rater ! »

Thénardier pressa la détente. Le coup ne rata pas. Ce qui était évident ! Fou de Javert !

« JAVERT !, » hurla de désespoir Valjean.

La pièce fut tout à coup envahie par les policiers. Rivette parmi eux. Ils attendaient patiemment dans le couloir, obéissant nerveusement aux ordres de leur inspecteur.

Valjean en fut immensément soulagé. Les policiers restèrent ébahis un instant devant la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Un homme était assis sur une chaise, M. Fauchelevent, attaché et manifestement attendant d'être torturé.

Une bande de malfrats, certains portant un masque, restaient immobiles, aussi abasourdis qu'eux après ce qui venait de se passer.

Un des criminels, debout, exhibait un large sourire réjoui aux lèvres, le pistolet fumant dans la main.

Et Javert...l'inspecteur Javert, la main placée sur le côté, clairement blessé et perdant du sang en grande quantité, luttait pour rester debout.

Ce fut le criminel qui mit fin à l'immobilité générale.

« Maintenant, au vieux Jocrisse !, » lança Thénardier, la voix joyeuse d’avoir buté un cogne. _Et quel cogne ! L’empereur des cognes !_

Sans un regard pour le policier blessé, sans même songer un seul instant aux policiers entrés dans la pièce, dans un mépris total de tous, Thénardier s'approcha résolument de Valjean, armant simplement son pistolet. Une deuxième balle pour le vieux philanthrope.

Valjean était sous le choc, indifférent à tout, il regardait Javert. Il le voyait pâlir. De seconde en seconde, il allait tomber...

Javert était touché, impossible de savoir où. Il soutenait sa poitrine, le sang tâchant ses doigts mais au lieu de s’effondrer, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour se jeter sur Thénardier. Thénardier était surpris, il réagit instinctivement. Il perdit son pistolet sous le coup de poing que lui colla Javert, le faisant tituber. Javert était fort mais il se mourait. Il suffit d'un seul geste de la part de Thénardier pour faire tomber le policier.

Javert se battait comme un lion mais c'était l'énergie du désespoir qui le faisait agir. Il saisit Thénardier par les revers de son habit, le faisant tomber avec lui.

« Crève donc saloperie de cogne !, » grogna sous la stupeur l’ancien sergent de la Grande Armée.

Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol, se battant avec vigueur. Javert se démenait, cherchant dans ses poches quelque chose.

Des menottes ?

Cela aurait été pathétique.

Les policiers s’approchaient enfin, mais il y avait d’autres malfrats à arrêter. La petite scène entre Javert et Thénardier avait ragaillardi la bande et chacun se mit à se battre avec violence.

On ne pouvait pas venir prêter main forte à l'inspecteur Javert.

La femme Thénardier nécessita à elle seule l'action de trois policiers, Rivette se retrouva avec un œil fermé par un coup de poing. Des gourdins et des casse-têtes furent manipulés avec violence.

Javert avait raté en beauté son arrestation.

Il fut plus impressionnant la première fois. Plus efficace.

Qu'avait-il cherché à faire ?

Thénardier frappait, essayant d’échapper à l’emprise de Javert. Peine perdue !

Même blessé, même mourant, Javert voulait faire taire Thénardier coûte que coûte. Il devait être le seul à savoir...qui était Jean Valjean… Bientôt, s’il parvenait à ses fins, il n’y aurait plus personne. Les deux derniers témoins de la vie de Jean Valjean seraient morts. Il faillit crier de joie lorsque sa main trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait au fond de sa poche. Juste encore quelques instants. Quelques secondes de conscience. Une prise vicieuse pour empêcher Thénardier de bouger et il allait atteindre son but.

« Putain ! Crève !, lança Thénardier en se démenant de plus belle.

\- D’abord toi…, souffla Javert.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux sauver ce vieux fagot ?

\- Merde. »

Et tout à coup, les yeux de Thénardier s’ouvrirent largement, remplis de surprise. L’homme se recula de l’étreinte du policier, les mains glissées sur sa poitrine sur laquelle s'étalait une large tâche de sang et le manche d'un couteau. Bien placé, Javert fut fier de lui.

« Merde ! Tu m’as...putain… tu m’as...tué... »

Javert ne répondit pas, il avait fermé les yeux et se laissait dériver. Il souriait, tandis que son sang s'écoulait sur le sol, emportant avec lui le peu de contrôle sur lui-même qui lui restait.

_Il avait réussi..._

_Dieu ! Il avait réussi…_

En fait, il venait de comprendre pourquoi il ne s’était pas tué avant. Pourquoi il avait supporté de vivre malgré l’ignominie de sa compromission avec le vieux forçat. Il voulait simplement être sûr que Jean Valjean reste en sécurité. En sécurité…

Maintenant, il pouvait l’être.

_Il avait réussi…_

La douleur le brisa enfin et Javert perdit toute connaissance, ignorant les cris jetés dans son oreille et le suppliant de rester conscient.

Rivette ?

Mhmmm. Oui, sûrement Rivette. Une voix si jeune et pleine d’angoisse.

_Rideau…_

L’hôpital était un endroit effroyable. Un dortoir immense rempli de miasmes, de râles, d’odeurs nauséabondes. Valjean était horrifié d’être là.

Il était tellement impuissant.

Est-ce que toutes ces nouvelles vies qu’il vivait devaient nécessairement se terminer par un drame ?

Devait-il toujours pousser Javert à la mort ?

Car là, il était mourant.

Merde !

L’inspecteur Rivette avait veillé, soupiré, pleuré...prié...avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux, vaincu par l’émotion. M. Chabouillet était venu, il avait pesté, grogné, soupiré...prié...avant de partir à son tour, vaincu par le devoir.

Eugène-François Vidocq avait rendu une courte visite à son collègue policier, mais il avait surtout été intéressé par M. Ultime Fauchevelent. Et ses yeux avaient examiné avec soin la silhouette massive et les bras musclés de Jean-le-Cric. Avant de sourire d’un sourire de loup.

« Un ami de Javert m’a-t-on dit ? Vous avez l’air proches en effet.

\- Proches ?

\- Aux dires des membres de Patron-Minette, Thénardier vous connaissait bien. Il voulait en découdre avec vous. Et Javert s’est interposé. Au péril de sa vie. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ce jobard se sacrifie pour quelqu’un mais c’est la première fois qu’il le fait pour un ancien forçat. »

Un sourire. Mauvais.

« Un forçat ? Tiens donc ? Insinueriez-vous que je suis… »

M. Fauchelevent jouait à merveille les gens outragés mais Vidocq ne fut pas dupe. Le chef de la Sûreté se mit à rire. Un rire déplacé dans ce mouroir qu’était l’hôpital.

« Je n’insinue rien du tout. Je sais ! Brest peut-être ? J’adorerais voir votre épaule ou votre poitrine. Qu’en dites-vous ? »

Cette fois, la pâleur fut intense sur les joues de Valjean. Non, il n’avait pas pensé à tout durant cette nouvelle vie.

Il y avait d’autres dangers que Javert dans le Paris de 1830.

Vidocq se mit à sourire, tellement amusé par toute cette situation. Combien de fois l'ancien forçat avait du tolérer le regard méprisant de l'ancien garde-chiourme posé sur lui ? _Les hommes ne changent jamais._ Javert avait travaillé avec Vidocq que contraint et forcé. La Sûreté collaborant avec la Préfecture.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Javert acceptait Vidocq. Pour le policier, le chef de la Sûreté était une ordure, digne de retourner au bagne.

Et là, il retrouvait cet homme, si droit, si irréprochable, si dévoué à la Loi, blessé à mort pour s'être compromis avec un forçat. La vie n’était-elle pas délicieusement ironique ?

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Javert a agi ainsi, lança Vidocq. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Vous doit-il quelque chose ?

\- Il ne me doit rien !, asséna durement Valjean. Il est honnête et intègre ! »

Le ressentiment était si fort dans les paroles de l'ancien maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Alors réfléchissons quelques instants ! Pourquoi Javert se serait-il sacrifié pour vous ? Car ce jobard voulait mourir ! A n'en pas douter ! »

Valjean ne répondit pas.

Il ne savait pas. Ou n'osait pas savoir. Vidocq poursuivit, l'homme si impressionnant qu'était le chef de la Sûreté se pencha en avant, les mains croisées devant lui comme pour prier.

« Voyons... La corruption ? Non, Javert n'est pas un homme corrompu. Ou alors je l'aurai acheté depuis longtemps... Une dette ? Possible, mais Javert préfère agir vraiment pour régler ses comptes avec quelqu'un, un suicide ne rembourse rien... Une volonté de protéger ? Mhmmm... Protéger un ancien forçat ? Peut-être... Javert est du genre à se sacrifier dans l'intérêt général. Mais pourquoi vous ? »

Vidocq se tut, examinant Valjean avec soin.

Le visage pâle de l'ancien forçat, les doigts qui se tordaient de peur, l'inquiétude qui agrandissait les yeux...

_Se pourrait-il que ?..._

« Ou alors il y a un intérêt personnel en jeu. Il voulait protéger votre identité coûte que coûte. De tout autre que lui j'en déduirais des sentiments affectueux... Mais de lui... »

Valjean ne disait rien, immobile devant les yeux perçants de Vidocq. A l'agonie.

« Javert n'a pas de sentiment affectueux. Il n'a que son devoir et c'est tout. Mais se jeter sur Thénardier pour vous défendre n'est pas ce que son devoir lui dictait de faire. Javert a bien changé il semblerait. Une jolie petite énigme… »

Un silence, lourd et désagréable. Le dortoir s'étendait autour d'eux, rempli de râles et de gémissements, mais c'était comme si les deux hommes étaient seuls en plein désert.

Et puis Vidocq se leva, l’air de rien, et lança à Fauchelevent :

« Je vous serai gréé de me tenir au fait de l’évolution de l’état de la santé de notre cher inspecteur. J’adorerais avoir son rapport. »

Le sourire disparut enfin et l’expression devint mélancolique, lorsque Vidocq finit par :

« S’il est en état de le faire un jour. Mes respects, monsieur Fauchelevent.

\- Mais...et moi ? Et… ?

\- Vous n’êtes pas ma proie, M. Fauchelevent. Laissons le soin à notre inspecteur de terminer sa chasse, non ? Lorsque je saurai votre vrai nom, je me ferais un plaisir de vous chercher dans mes archives personnelles. Brest ou Toulon ? »

Et Valjean avoua en baissant la tête :

« Toulon.

\- A la bonne heure. Restez à ma disponibilité. Nous pourrions avoir des choses à nous dire, vous et moi. »

Et la dernière flèche du Parthe fut une phrase pleine d’inquiétude. La première fois que Vidocq exprimait de l’inquiétude d’ailleurs.

« Veillez bien sur lui. C’est mon meilleur élément. »


	37. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cataplasme de miel était un médicament très utilisé au Moyen Age et dans l'Egypte ancienne. Il est efficace, antiseptique, cicatrisant, anti-inflammatoire...  
> C'est encore utilisé de nos jours en cas de guerre lorsqu'on fait face à un afflux de blessés trop important pour être tous traités de façon médicamenteuse.

Des heures passèrent. Javert ne reprit pas conscience. Il s’affaiblissait doucement. Glissant lentement dans la mort.

Valjean ne quittait pas son chevet. Abîmé dans la prière.

Des heures. Les médecins n’étaient pas confiants. On mourrait de blessure par balle. On mourrait de l’infection, on mourrait du choc traumatique, on mourrait de l’hémorragie… Bref, on mourrait à coup sûr.

Javert allait mourir.

Valjean était désespéré. Il avait soutenu le corps de Javert lorsqu’il avait été déplacé jusqu’aux fiacres puis jusqu’à l’hôpital. Il avait posé sa main sur un mouchoir qu’il serrait contre la blessure, essayant d’endiguer le sang. Il avait pressé le mouchoir sur le côté. Dieu merci la balle avait frappé le flanc, évitant la poitrine, évitant le ventre...sinon Javert serait mort dans l’heure.

Thénardier avait visé mais visé mal et son pistolet était de mauvaise qualité. Et en fait, Rivette lui avait expliqué qu'à bout portant, les dégâts étaient plus importants mais que la visée était plus difficile. Javert avait voulu tenter le diable.

Le sang avait tâché le mouchoir, rougissant les doigts de l’ancien forçat et le poussant de plus en plus vers la panique la plus totale.

Là, étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital, Javert ne saignait plus. Il avait été étroitement bandé. Mais son visage était pâle comme celui d’un mort.

Il ne restait que la prière. La prière...la prière…

Et M. Fauchelevent pria…

Mais M. Fauchelevent ne fut pas oublié par les sœurs du couvent du Petit PicPus. Dés que la nouvelle de l'agression contre l'ancien jardinier et de la blessure subie par ce courageux policier fut connue, la Mère Supérieure envoya un lot de plantes médicinales et du miel bien liquide...accompagné par une notice d'explication à M. Fauchelevent.

_Comment faire un cataplasme de miel ?_

Les médecins regardèrent avec consternation et ironie ce vieil homme faire un cataplasme de miel sur la blessure par balle du vieux policier. Un moyen empirique mais il n'y avait plus grand chose à perdre. On laissa agir M. Fauchelevent.

Le vieillard réclama d'une voix autoritaire de l’eau chaude afin de préparer une tisane au policier.

Jean Valjean n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il n’abandonnait pas la lutte.

Il souleva doucement le torse du blessé et approcha la tasse de ses lèvres sèches, murmurant dans le creux de l’oreille :

« Putain Javert ! Tu as intérêt à te réveiller ! Crois-moi ! Foi de 24601 ! »

Le liquide pénétra dans la gorge et Valjean fit tout pour qu’il soit avalé.

« Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Un véritable cri de désespoir.

Mais les prières sont faites pour être entendues… Celles de M. Fauchelevent le furent…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Valjean aurait du rentrer chez lui mais il était resté à son poste. L’argent de M. Madeleine permettait bien des choses.

La nuit était tombée et l’obscurité était profonde, seulement brisée par la lumière d’une chandelle que M. Fauchelevent avait obtenu le droit d’avoir.

Soudain Javert quitta son immobilité profonde. Sa tête se mit à bouger doucement sur son oreiller. Valjean sentit un fol espoir le prendre.

Le gris des yeux de l’inspecteur réapparut à la grande joie de l’ancien forçat.

L’homme essaya de bouger mais il ne réussit qu’à gémir de douleur.

« Doucement Javert ! Dieu soit loué ! Doucement !

\- Val…

\- Ne parlez pas ! Je vais vous donner à boire. »

La tempête était là, balayant tout sur son passage, amenant de l’eau vers les lèvres gercées du policier, caressant les cheveux baignés de sueur, cherchant le pouls dans le creux de la gorge.

« Dieu soit remercié… Javert... »

Puis sur un autre ton, plus affectueux, Valjean murmura :

« Franco... »

Ce qui surprit le policier mais il n’en dit rien. De toute façon, il était incapable de parler ou même de penser.

_Jean Valjean…_

Le lendemain, Valjean était épuisé par sa veille. Cosette vint le voir et l’exhorter à aller se reposer quelques heures. Mais le vieux forçat fut intraitable.

Et il eut raison. Javert se réveilla encore. Il était très faible mais il était vivant.

Les médecins changèrent ses bandages mais ils ne rirent plus en voyant la blessure saine et sans aucune infection.

_Le miel ?_

_Qui aurait cru cela ?_

Javert se réveilla et ne fut plus étonné d’apercevoir les yeux bleus azuréens de Jean Valjean. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

« Encore là ?

\- Toujours là. »

_Pour vous…_

Javert ne dit rien, il souffrait mais il se passa quelque chose d’étrange. Javert ouvrit les doigts, sa main posée là sur les draps, discrètement, dans l’expectative. Et Valjean, prudent, méfiant, glissa ses doigts entre ceux du policier.

La main se ferma, sans force. Les deux hommes se regardaient. Se comprenaient-ils enfin ?

« Je l’espérais tellement, murmura Valjean.

\- Et moi... Je…

\- Chut ! Il n’y a rien à dire !

\- Mais... »

Le policier se rebellait, ses doigts se serraient contre ceux du forçat, avec une force dérisoire.

« Calmez-vous ! Nous parlerons. Nous aurons bien le temps de parler. Après... »

Javert le regarda avec un éclat de crainte dans les yeux. Jamais Valjean n’avait vu la peur dans ses yeux de fer. Doucement Javert acquiesça.

Et avant de plonger encore dans l’inconscience, Valjean redonna de la tisane à Javert. Il le fit doucement, il le fit presque tendrement. Soutenant les mains du policier et caressant les favoris emmêlés.

« Il faudra que je vous rase avant que vous ne sortiez d’ici, » sourit Valjean, tellement heureux d’avoir de telles pensées.

Le regard noir qu’il reçut le fit rire gentiment.

« Oui, ou vous allez ressembler à un forçat évadé. Vous imaginez ?

\- Jean...Valjean... »

Et de se noyer une fois encore dans les méandres de l’inconscience.

Les jours passèrent. Cette fois, l'inspecteur ne put forcer les choses pour quitter l'hôpital. Les médecins, et surtout M. Chabouillet, insistèrent pour le garder au lit.

Et M. Fauchelevent paya pour que des repas plus consistants soient servis au blessé. Javert en leva les yeux au ciel d'irritation.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de viande rouge !

\- Un homme de votre taille doit manger plus que de la soupe. »

Des mains sur son front, des doigts cherchant le pouls à son poignet, des yeux inquiets examinant ses pupilles.

« Putain ! Fauchelevent ! Je vais bien ! 

\- Laissez-moi en juger ! »

Une part de gâteau préparé par Cosette avec amour. Des sourires devant une tasse de café bien chaud.

« Mon Dieu Fauchelevent ! Vous êtes impossible...

\- Cosette vous envoie ses meilleurs vœux de bon rétablissement.

\- Tel père, telle fille ! »

Un rire, timide. Le loup s'apprivoisait. Valjean en était tellement heureux.

Les collègues de Javert remarquèrent bientôt ce fameux ami, régulièrement présent au chevet de leur camarade. On en fit des gorges chaudes. Qui pouvait bien supporter l'humeur horrible de l'inspecteur Javert ?

Rivette était le plus assidu. La première fois qu'il vint veiller Javert, il était malade de rage et de tristesse. Là, il se retrouvait calme et apaisé, examinant son mentor et ravi de le voir si bien portant.

« Vous allez pouvoir quitter l'hôpital ?, demanda Rivette, l'espoir perçant dans le ton.

\- Bientôt, grogna Javert. Si on m'en donne enfin l'autorisation.

\- Si votre santé est vraiment restaurée, » ajouta Valjean.

Des yeux au ciel ! Encore !

Cela devenait la réponse habituelle de l'inspecteur aux remarques agaçantes de l'ancien forçat.

M. Chabouillet visita encore son protégé. Il l'examina avec soin. Il écouta les rapports des médecins et donna enfin son aval.

Mais Javert n'était pas dupe.

M. Chabouillet n'avait rien dit de l'arrestation de la bande de Patron-Minette. Il n'avait émis ni critique, ni félicitation. Il avait simplement tu le fait.

Il était évident que ce sujet serait évoqué avec soin le jour du retour de Javert dans l'active, debout devant le bureau du secrétaire du Premier Bureau de la préfecture de police. Au garde-à-vous. Et ce ne serait pas pour féliciter le courageux policier.

_Baste !_ On y penserait plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Ce jour-là, Javert était libéré de l'hôpital.

Il entrait officiellement en convalescence. La meilleure des solutions serait que le policier reste chez lui à se reposer mais chacun savait très bien que l'inspecteur Javert serait dés le lendemain de retour à sa patrouille. Le torse bien bandé, la main serrée sur le pommeau de sa canne plombée et les dents serrées sur la douleur agonisante.

_L'inspecteur Javert !_

Oui, mais...il y avait un impondérable ! Un grain de sable venu enrayer toute cette belle mécanique.

_Jean Valjean !_

Et ce grain de sable avait fait dérailler l'impassible inspecteur de police.

L'ancien forçat était venu aider le policier à quitter l'hôpital. Il se tenait devant le lit dans l'immense dortoir de l'Hôpital de la Charité et aidait l'inspecteur Javert à enfiler son uniforme. Javert se sentait vieux et impotent.

Il n'avait jamais reçu de blessures par balle. Il était encore sous le choc. Il avait voulu mourir. Mourir pour sauver Valjean.

Et Valjean aidait Javert. Un forçat et son garde-chiourme ?

Le monde pouvait-il tourner plus étrangement ?

Vidocq était venu aux nouvelles. Le chef de la Sûreté avait interrogé soigneusement le policier, évoquant sans hésiter la présence de l'ancien forçat dans la Maison Gorbeau.

« Alors Javert ? On devient sentimental en prenant de l'âge ? Ou alors tu te trouves mieux en cogne corrompu ?

\- Que veux-tu Vidocq ?

\- Raconte-moi son histoire à ton fagot ! J'aimerais comprendre l'envie suicidaire !

\- Tu l'as connu aussi Vidocq ! »

Mouvement de surprise chez le chef de la Sûreté. Javert apprécia l'instant avec plaisir.

« Tiens donc ? Et c'est quoi son bague ?

\- Jean-le-Cric. »

La reconnaissance fit briller les yeux perçants du chef de la Sûreté et un magnifique sourire illumina ses traits.

« Le Cric ! Mais oui ! J'aurai du le reconnaître ! Et tu protèges ce vieux fagot ? C’est pourtant ce fameux maire que tu as poursuivi il y a des années si je m’en souviens bien. M. Madeleine.

\- Une affaire personnelle.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... »

Un sourire, plus carnassier, fit froid dans le dos du policier. Vidocq n'était pas un mauvais homme mais il tenait plus du cogne que du fagot maintenant.

« Un jour...tu me raconteras ?

\- Vidocq, tu as d'autres loups à chasser. Celui-là est à moi. »

Une menace dans la voix. D’habitude rien que ce ton faisait blêmir les gens. Mais Vidocq était plus un démon qu’un homme. Il en sourit ironiquement.

« Il me semble que tu as pactisé avec le loup, mon cher inspecteur. Qui aurait cru cela de toi ? _Les hommes ne changent pas._.. Il faut croire que tu faisais fausse route. »

Javert se tut. Impassible, il était sur des charbons ardents. Vidocq le rassura...à peine...

« Personne ne connaît votre petite histoire pour l'instant. Ils pensent tous que tu as voulu sauver un bourgeois de tes amis. Les cognes sont tellement jobards parfois. Hein Javert ? »

Nouveau silence, plus profond, plus mauvais. Mais cela amusa encore plus le chef de la Sûreté.

« Il est sauf. Aucun malfrat n'a évoqué ton Jean-le-Cric. Personne ne reconnaît un fagot quand il en voit un. Et Thénardier est mort avant de pouvoir parler. Un bon coup de surin le cogne. Impressionnant sachant que tu étais en train de crever. »

Un regard brillant de plaisir. Le plaisir de blesser si profondément l’ancien argousin.

« Tu voulais mourir pour protéger ton fagot, hein Javert ?

\- Tu vas l'arrêter ? »

Un rire, lourd. Javert regarda partir Vidocq avec un soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude.

Oui, Vidocq était d'une autre trempe que les cognes de Paris. Le chef de la Sûreté avait du répondant.

Et il n’oubliait jamais.


	38. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion, tendresse, amour...amour...amour...

Le jour de la sortie. Javert était tellement inquiet et tellement heureux et tellement surpris et tellement... Tellement vivant...

Valjean se tenait contre lui, l'aidant à marcher. Il faisait rire le policier qui grogna en se reculant :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton bras, Fauchelevent. Regarde ! Je marche !

\- Tu es encore si faible. Permets-moi de te soutenir. »

On se tutoyait.

Des jours et des semaines de veille à l'hôpital avaient brisé la glace entre eux. On ne passe pas des heures à discuter de tout et de rien sans que cela ne fasse avancer une relation. Et il y avait ces mois de rencontres dans le Café Musain qui les avaient rapprochés sans le savoir.

« Et Fantine ? Tu voulais vraiment la remettre en prison ?

\- Mais non, grognait Javert. Je voulais TE mettre en prison. Cette pauvresse a provoqué ma colère en continuant à t'appeler _« monsieur le maire »._ Je ne voulais pas... Je... »

Remords. Provoquer la mort de la malheureuse prostituée ne fut pas un bel ajout à son dossier.

« Comment as-tu réussi à m'échapper à Montreuil-sur-Mer ? J'étais sûr de t'avoir.

\- Sœur Simplice a menti.

\- Je vois... Monsieur le maire... »

Un rire. On se pardonnait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Javert s'apprivoisait. Il souriait et acceptait enfin le bras de Jean Valjean.

« Tu as donc vécu ces dernières années dans un couvent ? Tu as du te sentir à ta place, menteur, fraudeur, manipulateur.

\- Je me suis senti plus proche de Dieu mais je n'ai jamais oublié mon vrai nom. Comme si je mentais à Dieu en personne...

\- Et si... »

Javert se tut, les yeux dans le vague. Il pensait à Vidocq. Et il sentait la peur ronger son cœur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le chef de la Sûreté ne s'en prenne à Jean Valjean. Vidocq n'était pas un homme mauvais mais c'était un cogne.

« Et si ?, demanda Valjean, curieux.

\- Non, rien. Je suis fatigué. »

Ils avaient convenu qu'ils marcheraient jusqu'à l'appartement de Javert. Valjean avait payé pour le loyer et l'entretien du meublé du policier. La logeuse en avait été très soulagée. Mettre dehors le policier n'aurait pas été facile et très bien vu dans sa situation. Mais avoir des dettes à recouvrir était encore pire.

Valjean s'affola devant l'aveu du policier, si impassible d'habitude. Il arrêta un fiacre et préféra l'emmener en voiture jusqu'à son domicile.

Javert respirait fort, cherchant son souffle. Il luttait contre le malaise et la peur. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais connu cela, ou si peu.

Pourquoi paniquait-il ainsi ?

Valjean regardait Javert assis sur la banquette en velours d'Utrecht du fiacre. Il était inquiet. Follement inquiet. L'homme semblait pourtant aller mieux mais la pâleur de son visage, le tremblement nerveux de ses mains, ses yeux fermés avec force dénotaient cette impression.

« J'aurai du m'opposer à ton chef, » murmura Valjean.

Cela fit sourire Javert. Une telle candeur.

« Et de quel droit M. Madeleine ? Je ne suis plus à votre service.

\- Allons inspecteur... Comme si vous l'aviez été un jour. »

Les yeux gris, si étincelants, apparurent, magnifiques dans la pénombre du fiacre.

« Juste. »

Le voyage fut tranquille. Javert souffrait, c'était atroce mais il allait survivre.

Survivre...

Rue des Vertus. Valjean aida Javert à descendre du fiacre. Javert en rit ouvertement.

« Cela devient gênant, Valjean. On va nous croire accolés.

\- Crois-tu ? »

Mais les yeux de Valjean brillaient de plaisir, sa main était chaude contre la sienne tandis que la force de Jean-le-Cric permettait au policier de marcher avec le moins de souffrance possible.

« Imprudent ! Je devrais te foutre en tôle. 

\- Chiche ? »

Mais cette vieille menace était devenue une plaisanterie. Elle réussit à tirer un sourire du policier.

Puis, ils furent dans l'appartement de Javert...mais tout avait changé... Valjean déposa le sac de Javert sur le sol. Quelques affaires de première nécessité qu'il avait fallu faire venir à l'hôpital.

Comme de nouvelles chemises par exemple.

Javert s'éloigna de la promiscuité de Valjean. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls depuis le commissariat de la rue de Pontoise.

Seuls...

Tout avait changé…

Valjean se frottait les mains. Il faisait si froid dans l'appartement du policier.

« Je vais préparer un feu. Tu as besoin de chaleur. De nourriture. Une tasse de café peut-être ? Ou une tisane ? »

La tempête allait se réveiller. Valjean allait tout retourner une fois de plus, étourdir Javert avec son énergie débordante. Le policier l'arrêta d'une main posée sur le bras.

« Attends ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Je... »

Une main posée sur un bras. Un simple geste. Mais il fut à l'origine d'un bouleversement complet. Valjean regarda Javert, Javert regarda Valjean.

« Je... »

La main tremblait, elle ressentait la chaleur du bras de Valjean à-travers la chemise. La chaleur si forte. Elle irradiait de l'ancien forçat et provoquait la fièvre. Javert relâcha Valjean, il voulut reculer en arrière. Mais une main, large et calleuse, le retint.

« Il... Tu dois être...Valjean rentre chez toi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Javert baissa les yeux, il avait mal, il était encore blessé, son cœur battait la chamade, la fièvre faisait brûler ses joues, il était désorienté, il paniquait de plus en plus… Il… Il… Valjean, conscient du malaise du policier, murmura doucement :

« Regarde-moi. »

Et comme l'homme n'obéissait pas, Valjean posa ses doigts sous le menton du policier et lui fit relever la tête. Exposer ses yeux si beaux et si remplis de crainte.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, murmura Valjean.

\- Mais que veux-tu à la fin ? »

La main caressa la joue, essayant d'apaiser le policier, glissant dans les favoris qui avaient été soigneusement taillés à l'hôpital.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

Valjean avait tenu sa promesse. Un jour, il était venu à l’hôpital avec un rasoir, du savon à barbe et une patience à toute épreuve.

Il s'attendait à lutter contre la volonté implacable du policier. Cela ne dura pas. Javert se soumit assez rapidement à Valjean.

Cette scène était trop étrange, trop irréelle. Javert était terriblement conscient des regards suspicieux, surpris...voire dégoûtés...qui étaient posés sur eux…

« Fauchelevent. Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je peux rester comme ça. »

Valjean riait tout en préparant le savon à barbe, raclant la lame du rasoir sur le morceau de cuir épais… Il était indifférent à tout. Il ne voyait que Javert et c’était tout son monde.

« Cosette m’a dit que si tes favoris continuaient à pousser ainsi, tu allais ressembler à l’un de ces hommes-chiens des îles du Pacifique.

\- Ce qui serait tout à fait approprié de ma part... »

Valjean secoua la tête et approcha sa chaise de la tête de lit du policier. Plus près, bien plus près. Trop près. Javert déglutit.

« Mais Valjean…, commença-t-il, un simple filet de voix quasiment inaudible.

\- Tu préférerais que ce soit ma fille qui manipule le rasoir ?

\- Non, fit Javert, encore plus horrifié. Mais si tu me laisses un miroir, je pourrais faire face. »

Un sourcil levé avec un éclat brillant d’humour dans le regard. Faire face ? Javert n’arrivait même pas à gérer un simple verre d’eau, toute sa force avait disparu. Cette blessure avait brisé toute la puissance de l’inspecteur Javert le laissant plus faible qu’un chaton nouveau né.

« Dieu… Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix, n’est-ce-pas 24601 ? »

Même les chiffres devenaient un surnom presque affectueux. Valjean sourit mais l’éclat se durcit dans ses yeux bleus. Devenant plus froids. Intraitables.

« Non. J’ai un large contentieux à épancher. »

Valjean avait été rasé au bagne, par des mains dures, brutales et des souvenirs revenaient en masse à cette évocation. Les deux hommes ne se souriaient plus.

Comme il fallait avancer, Javert se soumit.

Il acquiesça enfin, provoquant un immense soulagement chez le vieux forçat et le retour du sourire si doux.

Valjean plaça des oreillers dans le dos du malade, l’aidant à se redresser au maximum. Attentif à la douleur. Mais ce diable d’homme ne broncha pas, Javert s’efforça de ne pas montrer la souffrance atroce qui le prenait.

« Au travail inspecteur ! Nous allons vous rendre une apparence humaine.

\- En suis-je seulement un ? »

Un rire et Valjean commença le rasage. Doucement, posément, par de petites touches qui troublaient Javert.

Le garde-chiourme aurait préféré la brutalité et la rapidité que cette douceur. Cette tendresse ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses doigts se plaçant sur son menton, glissant sur la mâchoire, parcourant la pomme d’Adam… Et il n’arrivait pas à supporter les yeux si proches de Valjean, posés sur lui avec appréhension.

La peur de le blesser.

Javert aurait préféré qu’on le frappe.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on le touche. Il détestait cela. Et là… Les doigts de Valjean étaient si doux…

Et Javert était horriblement conscient des lieux. Des regards, des gens, des commentaires.

Deux infirmières passèrent et rirent en les désignant.

« Voilà une excellente idée, M. Fauchelevent. Monsieur l’inspecteur ne ressemblera plus à un sauvage !

\- Il sera moins effrayant. »

Valjean rit en entendant ces mots et affirma qu’il ferait de son mieux mais qu’il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la nature profonde du policier.

Un médecin salua la performance mais prévint qu’il ne fallait pas fatiguer le malade.

« L’hygiène est primordiale d’accord mais prenez garde à ne pas le laisser assis trop longtemps. Nous avons eu bien du mal à faire cicatriser la plaie. »

_Un cataplasme de miel…_

Enfin, ce fut fait.

Valjean avait rasé le plus bas possible les favoris, faisant disparaître aussi la barbe grisonnante qui ornait les joues du policier. Javert se ressemblait enfin.

Et les deux hommes se regardèrent ainsi, fixement. Avant de se détourner pour reprendre contenance.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Après le rasage, Valjean abusa de la situation pour pousser les choses un tout petit peu plus loin. Javert en fut agacé mais le chien-loup était apprivoisé maintenant.

« Me brosser les cheveux ?! Valjean !!

\- Tu as des cheveux magnifiques mais ils sont magnifiquement emmêlés. »

_Ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment._

Ce n’était pas un acte digne d’un ami pour un ami.

A peine de la part d’un frère.

C’était un acte intime qu’une épouse pouvait faire pour son mari. Un fiancé pour sa fiancée.

« Fais vite.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas abîmer tes cheveux ni te faire mal Javert. »

Il ne risquait pas. Valjean brossa lentement, prudemment et bientôt les cheveux si longs de l’inspecteur Javert reposaient sur ses épaules, beaux et brillants. Comme une nappe de vif-argent.

Valjean se permit de laisser ses doigts glisser parmi la chevelure soyeuse.

« Comment as-tu pu garder de si longs cheveux dans ta profession ?

\- Il y a toujours eu quelqu’un pour exiger que je les rase. Au bagne, mes cheveux étaient aussi courts que les tiens. Ensuite, je les ai laissés pousser.

\- Et donc ?

\- Lorsqu’un supérieur réclamait une coupe plus réglementaire, je lui prouvais l’inanité de sa demande.

\- L’inanité ?

\- Ce n’est pas tant la longueur qui dérange, c’est leur dangerosité.

\- Dangerosité ?

\- Imagine un malfrat me capturant par les cheveux. Il pourrait me mettre à genoux.

\- Dieu ! C’est vrai ! Je n’y avais jamais songé. »

Les cheveux de Javert étaient longs, noirs avec des mèches grisonnantes. Les tempes avaient blanchi. Javert avait vieilli.

A Montreuil, c’était encore un homme assez jeune, les cheveux si sombres, faisant clairement ressortir ses origines, assortis à la couleur de sa peau...et ses yeux étincelants…

« Alors je me montrais indispensable, continua Javert, essayant d’oublier les doigts du forçat caressant ses cheveux, comme on caresse un animal. Je multipliais les heures, je réussissais des arrestations difficiles, je passais mon temps en patrouille...jusqu’à ce qu’on oublie mes cheveux au profit de mon efficacité.

\- Mais tes cheveux ?

\- Je les coiffe en catogan et lorsque je suis sous couverture, je les tresse. Les cachant sous une casquette.

\- En tresse ? »

Oui, à la barricade, Javert n’avait pas de cheveux longs. Valjean ne l’avait jamais remarqué.

Une tresse ?

Valjean adorerait voir Javert avec des tresses.

Cela le fit sourire. Clairement amusé.

Javert leva les yeux aux ciel. Agacé. Comme de juste.


	39. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur Javert et son Jean Valjean... On tombe encore et encore amoureux...

La main sur sa joue, si douce, si chaude, la voix pleine de tendresse. Avait-il vraiment compris ? Bien sûr qu’il avait compris.

Mais ce qu’il avait compris lui faisait peur.

Lui l’homme implacable.

« Était-ce déjà là à Montreuil ?, demanda Javert.

\- Oui, » souffla Valjean.

Et le maire se pencha pour embrasser son chef de la police. Tenant fermement son visage entre ses mains, pour empêcher Javert de bouger et pour approfondir le baiser. Une langue quémandait l’entrée de la bouche du policier.

Valjean nota le tremblement du corps, si long, contre lui. Il se recula, terriblement désappointé. Il rêvait de Javert et de ses baisers depuis des mois. Mais le Javert du XIXe siècle était tellement pris dans les convenances sociales…

Il n’était pas pédéraste.

Il se recula mais Javert le retint. Le policier posa son front contre celui du forçat.

« Je ne sais pas…

\- Il n’y a rien à savoir. Je suis désolé. Je vais partir et vous laisser Javert. »

Un rire désespéré accueillit ses paroles.

« Je ne sais pas et vous allez me laisser ainsi. Je ne vous savais pas cruel.

\- Le veux-tu ? »

Un souffle.

Se noyer dans la Seine devait être ainsi. Perdre son souffle, perdre ses repères, fermer les yeux et disparaître.

« Javert ?, demanda Valjean, avec une inquiétude toujours présente.

\- Je ne sais plus que penser. Peut-être devriez-vous partir en effet… Je... »

Valjean lui coupa la parole, encore, avec ses lèvres, avec sa bouche, avec son amour. Et enfin, Javert s’abandonna.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules massives du forçat qui fredonna de contentement. Pour le retenir, pour le rapprocher.

Javert ouvrit la bouche à la langue possessive de Valjean et le baiser devint brûlant. Valjean en oublia la prudence et prit Javert dans une étreinte étroite qui fit crier de douleur le policier.

Un moment de panique. Valjean relâcha aussitôt Javert, le visage rouge de confusion.

« Pardon, pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu vas bien ?

\- Paix ! Je vais bien. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire le policier et de détendre l’atmosphère. Valjean entraîna de force le blessé jusqu’à son lit et le fit s’asseoir. Puis M. Madeleine prit les devants et donna ses directives.

« Maintenant, je fais du feu pour réchauffer cette banquise qu’est ton appartement. Je te prépare une tasse de tisane. Ensuite, tu te couches et tu te reposes.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur le maire, sourit l’inspecteur de police.

\- Bien Javert. Je suis satisfait de vous. »

Javert secoua la tête et entreprit la tâche ardue de retirer ses bottes. Il n’était pas contre le fait de se coucher. Il était épuisé, moralement et physiquement.

Et son esprit avait beaucoup de faits à classer, étudier...analyser...accepter…

Le feu, la tisane, la présence douce de Valjean à ses côtés. Assis sur le lit. Valjean s’était préparé une tasse également et il la buvait en faisant une petite grimace. Le mélange de plantes même sucré au miel n’était pas très bon.

« Comment as-tu pu boire cela toutes ces semaines ?

\- Comme si tu m’avais laissé le choix. 

\- C’est juste, » admit le forçat en riant.

Javert était fatigué. Il avait retiré ses bottes mais il n’avait même pas essayé de retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Trop faible pour agir. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester à l’hôpital, la convalescence se faisait à domicile...ou au travail en fonction des moyens.

Il était évident que le policier n’avait pas l’argent nécessaire lui permettant de perdre des jours de travail. Mais Valjean regardait le tremblement nerveux des mains de l’inspecteur, la pâleur malsaine de son visage et les cernes encore sombres sous ses yeux.

Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Quand dois-tu reprendre ton poste ?

\- Demain, répondit simplement Javert, comme prévu.

\- Non, » fit catégoriquement Valjean.

Le forçat prit tranquillement une nouvelle gorgée de la tisane, grimaçant horriblement.

« Comment cela non ?, opposa Javert, la voix teintée de colère.

\- Tu ne retournes pas au travail dans cet état.

\- Et de quel droit tu me l’interdis ? Sauf votre respect, vous n’êtes plus mon supérieur hiérarchique, _M. Madeleine_ et de toute façon, je dois absolument travailler. Cette petite affaire m’a coûté mes économies. Sans compter tout ce que je te dois pour le loyer !

\- Il n’y aucune dette, Javert ! Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Je ne fais pas de dette normalement, sourit amèrement le policier.

\- Et il n'y a aucune dette !

\- Je ne sais pas encore combien je te dois exactement Valjean mais je le saurais bien assez vite par ma logeuse. Et je te rembourserais le tout le plus vite possible.

\- IL N'Y A AUCUNE DETTE !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN CAS DE CHARITÉ ! »

Deux voix pleines de colère, un maire s'opposant à son chef de la police... On revenait des années en arrière.

Valjean et Javert se regardaient, le souffle court.

Juste un regard avant...

Le bruit des tasses se brisant sur le sol ne les fit même pas réagir.

Valjean avait saisi Javert par les revers de sa veste pour l'embrasser, heureux de sentir les mains du policier tenir sa nuque. En colère oui mais aussi affamés de contact. Échauffés par un baiser.

Javert accepta d'ouvrir encore une fois la bouche à la langue autoritaire de Valjean et un long baiser profond leur fit perdre l'esprit.

Valjean força Javert à s'étendre sur le lit, doucement, lentement mais fermement, la bouche ne quittant pas celle du policier, attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort. Les deux hommes ne parlaient plus, ils avaient trop parlé déjà. Dansant l'un autour de l'autre toutes ces semaines...ces mois...peut-être même ces années ?

Javert ne savait plus.

Valjean commençait à peine à savoir.

Il avait fallu ce voyage étrange dans le temps et l'espace pour s'en rendre compte.

Une bouche dans une gorge, embrassant et suçant la peau au goût salé. Javert gémissait, la tête claquant en arrière.

« Si beau...si beau..., murmurait Valjean dans la courbe du cou. Déjà à Montreuil...

\- Jean...

\- Peut-être...plus loin encore... »

Un sujet dangereux. Valjean sentit le garde-chiourme se crisper entre ses bras. Javert n'avait jamais voulu coucher qui que ce soit, ni homme, ni femme. Il n'avait jamais désiré le faire. Se contentant de rester calme et méprisant devant les jeux des prostituées de bas étage...ou les séductions entre hommes au bagne...

Et là…

Les doigts malhabiles de Valjean ouvraient chaque bouton de sa veste, pressés de glisser sur la peau du policier. Avides de posséder.

Javert ne réagissait que par des gémissements qu'il tentait de réprimer. Valjean se rendait compte tout à coup qu'il avait été bien initié par le Javert du XXIe siècle. Ce qui était amusant en y repensant.

Jamais le Javert du XIXe siècle n'aurait su quoi faire avec un homme...ou ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais le Javert du XXIe siècle était un homme expérimenté et assumant pleinement sa sexualité.

Il fallait ralentir.

Valjean se recula et libéra Javert de son étreinte. Le policier était rouge de désir, le visage brillant de sueur, les cheveux défaits s'étalaient sur le lit. Une merveilleuse vague de vif-argent étincelant sur le blanc des draps.

Mais Javert avait fermé les yeux et cherchait son souffle.

Valjean caressa son visage, tendrement.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Cette question si naïve fit sourire le policier et le gris réapparut. Un ciel d'orage, illuminé d'éclairs.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien, » admit Javert.

Un sourire, perdu au-milieu de la douleur. Valjean caressa encore les favoris, les joues.

« Je t'aime, » souffla Valjean.

Un tel aveu venant de Jean-le-Cric surprit le garde-chiourme. Javert leva la main pour caresser précautionneusement la joue de Valjean, découvrant la douceur de la barbe du forçat, si soyeuse...

Valjean captura les doigts et les embrassa, avec affection.

« Je ne te comprendrais jamais, lança Javert.

\- Moi non plus. »

Ils rirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, mais plus doucement, sans la violence d'il y a quelques minutes.

« Je vais te déshabiller et te coucher. Demain, tu resteras à ton domicile.

\- Je..., commença Javert, la colère revenant dans sa voix.

\- NON !, s'écria Valjean, un doigt sur les lèvres du policier. Tu vas rester et te reposer, je vais me charger de tes frais.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta charité !

\- Ce n'est pas de la charité. C'est de l'amour. »

Javert était estomaqué.

De l'amour ? Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à l'amour. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi il était prêt à mourir pour Jean Valjean Maison Gorbeau. Il le savait très bien.

« Très bien, accepta Javert. Je n'ai pas le choix c'est cela ?

\- C’est cela. »

Et ce fut enfin fait. Valjean aida Javert à retirer ses vêtements. Veste, chemise, pantalon, bas… On ne nota pas les yeux brillants de désir, cela aurait été imprudent.

Javert fut bientôt nu, étendu dans son lit, correctement bandé et soigné. Valjean ne savait plus trop quoi faire de lui-même.

Il devait rentrer, aller gérer sa maison, revoir Cosette, la rassurer quant à la santé du policier…

« Tu reviendras ?, demanda tout à coup Javert, une note d’incertitude dans la voix.

\- Bien entendu, répondit aussitôt Valjean. Je t’aime. »

Un dernier baiser et ce fut le départ.

Deux pédérastes !

Les pratiques homosexuelles avaient été dépénalisées, certes, mais deux hommes pris à ce jeu-là étaient condamnés par la société.

Combien de temps avant que Javert soit ignominieusement chassé de la police voire de son logement ?

Et combien de temps avant que Fauchelevent perde le peu de crédit qu’il avait auprès des policiers ? Même avec le jeune Rivette ?

Non, ils n’étaient que deux amis. Tout simplement.

Cosette fut contente de voir son père, Toussaint fut contente de voir son maître et une lettre de la préfecture attendait tranquillement le retour de M. Fauchelevent.

Inquiétant.

On devait vouloir sa déposition concernant l’affaire Thénardier.

Inquiétant.

Il ne fallait pas la négliger trop longtemps.

_Merde !_

Valjean se promit de s’en charger dés le lendemain. Ce soir, il vivait pour sa fille, pour son identité de Fauchelevent. Un brave jardinier à la retraite.

Le lendemain, Valjean pénétra avec appréhension le bâtiment officiel de la préfecture. Ironiquement, il se souvenait d’être venu se promener là au XXIe siècle avec l’inspecteur Javert de la police de New-York…

Le quartier avait changé, mais pas tant que cela aux alentours de la Cité. Les ponts avaient changé, dont le fameux Pont-au-Change. Les pavés avaient disparu. Les trottoirs s’étaient élargis et l’hygiène était plus présente. Plus de déchets, plus de saleté. Valjean avait beaucoup lu sur l’histoire de Paris.

Les noms du préfet Haussmann et du préfet Poubelle n’étaient pas inconnus pour lui...ironiquement...

Valjean aurait fait fortune dans une carrière d’historien, songea le vieux forçat en souriant.

La préfecture de police, accompagnée par la Conciergerie de sinistre mémoire et les vitraux de la Sainte-Chapelle. Le laid et le beau dans le même bâtiment, le profane et le sacré en même temps… Oui, il l’avait visité durant son temps à Paris.

M. Mangin l’avait convoqué sur la demande de M. Chabouillet. On lui fit faire antichambre pendant une heure. La patience était une vertu de roi.

Lorsqu’enfin, on se souvint du vieux jardinier, M. Ultime Fauchelevent fut annoncé avec simplicité et introduit dans un somptueux bureau.

Le bureau de M. Claude Mangin était luxueux, plein de boiseries, mais fonctionnel. Un bureau impressionnant pour un homme puissant.

D’ailleurs, le préfet était assis, imposant, dans son fauteuil face à la porte et ne souriait pas en voyant entrer M. Fauchelevent. Un jardinier de couvent ! Ce n’était pas la peine d’en faire trop.

A ses côtés, debout et tout aussi impassible, se tenait M. André Joseph Chabouillet. On ne retrouvait pas le vieil homme angoissé de l'hôpital mais un policier au regard inquisiteur. Et enfin, posté contre un mur, les bras croisés nonchalamment devant lui et un sourire goguenard, Vidocq, le chef de la Sûreté.

Cela commençait plus à ressembler à un interrogatoire qu'à une simple visite de courtoisie.

Mais M. Madeleine allait faire face. Il avait connu pire. Ces trois hommes réunis ne vaudraient jamais le gris métallique des yeux de l'inspecteur Javert lorsqu'il avait interrogé pendant des heures son forçat de maire.


	40. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. Fauchelevent est interrogé durement. Mais que cherche-t-on ? A coincer Javert...ou à découvrir qui il est réellement ?

« Asseyez-vous, M. Fauchelevent !, lança le préfet, avec une belle indifférence.

\- Merci, monsieur le préfet. »

Poli, respectueux, souriant. Oui, M. Madeleine était présent et ne montrait aucun sentiment.

« Vous devez savoir que le rapport de l'inspecteur Rivette est fortement incomplet à votre sujet, l'attaqua aussitôt M. Chabouillet. Nous ne savons pas très bien comment vous avez pu vous retrouver aux mains de Patron-Minette...

\- Le hasard fait vraiment mal les choses. »

Un sourire désolé. Non, M. Fauchelevent ne comprenait pas comment un tel drame avait pu se passer dans sa vie si simple. Il était si bon ce brave homme. Vidocq était amusé mais ne disait rien.

L'imposant chef de la Sûreté s'était placé derrière Mangin et Chabouillet. Hors de leur vue mais en plein dans la ligne de mire de Valjean. Et il souriait, cruel, en entendant les mensonges du vieux forçat.

Le chef de la Sûreté devait attendre son heure.

Valjean sentit sa résolution diminuer peu à peu et une sueur froide visqueuse et désagréable se mit à lui couler dans le dos.

« En fait, je me suis rendu de mon plein gréé à la Maison Gorbeau, expliqua le pauvre jardinier. J'avais reçu une lettre de demande d'aide d'un certain M. Fabantou. Je...j'y suis allé. J'ai l'habitude de faire des tournées de charité. »

Un silence profond accueillit ses propos. M. Mangin ouvrit lentement un dossier devant M. Fauchelevent et en sortit un petit bout de papier, bien plié que Valjean reconnut immédiatement. Il le déposa devant M. Fauchelevent qui le saisit et parut soulagé de le voir.

« C'est cela ! C'est Javert qui vous l'a donné ?

\- L'inspecteur Javert a au moins un point positif à ajouter à son dossier. Il est méthodique et ordonné. Il a simplement complété le dossier Patron-Minette. Donc vous avez reçu cette demande d'aide ?

\- Oui, monsieur le préfet.

\- Et vous avez demandé l'aide de la police ?

\- Oui. Je ne faisais pas confiance à cet acteur Fabantou. C'était un nom inconnu de moi. J'ai préféré être prudent.

\- Pourquoi l'inspecteur Javert ? »

 _Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_ Valjean ne comprenait plus, il s'était attendu à des questions concernant sa propre identité, pas une remise en question du travail de l'inspecteur.

« Parce que Javert est mon ami. »

Vidocq souriait. Un sourire large et lumineux. _« Un ami, cause toujours beau merle ! »_

Un silence, lourd, encore plus pesant régna quelques instants. M. Chabouillet jeta un regard appuyé derrière lui pour examiner Vidocq. Le chef de la Sûreté s'avança et pour la première fois, Valjean se dit que cette vie allait peut-être se finir sous la lame de la guillotine.

On jouait sa vie à cet instant. Il en fut intimement persuadé.

« Oui, M. Fauchelevent est un ami de Javert, asséna Vidocq. Un vieil ami. Ils se sont rencontrés à Montreuil-sur-Mer.

\- La ville de ce forçat évadé ?, demanda Chabouillet.

\- Oui. J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Veuillez m'en pardonner l'outrecuidance, M. Fauchelevent, mais la situation l'exigeait.

\- Je vous en prie, arriva à souffler Valjean.

\- M. Ultime Fauchelevent travaillait pour son frère. Une exploitation agricole familiale, assez riche. Mais la famille a plongé dans la misère et les frères ont quitté Montreuil-sur-Mer pour venir à Paris. Ils sont devenus jardiniers au couvent du Petit Picpus. »

Une vie totalement mensongère. Vidocq la débitait sur un ton monocorde. Valjean avait l'impression qu'on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas lui.

« Et Javert dans tout cela ?, reprit le préfet.

\- Perdu de vue, répondit Vidocq, reprenant sa position nonchalante contre le mur.

\- J'ai retrouvé l'inspecteur après sa blessure suite à l'histoire de la petite Marie Defrocourt, » lança Fauchelevent.

Encore un mensonge.

Valjean ne les comptait plus, il était complètement enferré dedans.

« Oui, acquiesça tout à coup M. Chabouillet, laconique mais la voix se réchauffait. Nous avons appris comment vous avez veillé et aidé notre inspecteur à se rétablir. »

M. Chabouillet fixa intensément M. Fauchelevent et expliqua enfin la raison de la présence de ce dernier dans le bureau du préfet de si bon matin.

« L'inspecteur Javert a toujours été un élément sûr de notre police. Un peu téméraire mais il sait manier ses hommes et gérer son poste. Cette arrestation Maison Gorbeau ne nous a pas satisfait.

\- Javert s'est interposé pour me sauver la vie.

\- Nous ne réfutons pas cela.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas ! Javert m'a sauvé la vie, il a agi avec précipitation. Il a paniqué.

\- Javert n'agit jamais avec précipitation et il ne panique pas. Et surtout ! Javert ne commet pas de meurtre de sang-froid.

\- Meurtre ? »

 _Quel meurtre ?_ Allait-on condamner Javert pour avoir défendu sa vie contre Thénardier ?

« Les témoignages divergent quant à la mort de Jondrette. Personne ne se souvient si Javert tenait un couteau à la main ou si Jondrette l'avait sur lui... Ou alors si Javert l'avait dans ses poches... Impossible de savoir ! Les policiers n'ont vu la scène que brièvement, ils avaient bien autre chose à faire. Les criminels aussi. Bref, nous avons besoin de votre témoignage.

\- Mais que voulez-vous faire avec Javert ? »

Valjean était choqué, scandalisé.

« Allez-vous le rétrograder ? Le condamner ? Le chasser de la police ? »

M. Madeleine s'échauffait et sa voix devenait de glace. Il n'impressionna personne. M. Mangin eut un geste méprisant de la main et M. Chabouillet rétorqua simplement :

« Non. Rien de tout cela. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir si nous pouvons faire confiance à un tel homme. Javert est devenu difficile à gérer. Le placer dans un bureau à la préfecture serait peut-être plus judicieux que de le laisser dans l'active.

\- Il n'a jamais eu la volonté de tuer Jondrette. Il s'est interposé. Il a trouvé un couteau dans la poche de ce salopard et il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour ne pas mourir. Il m'a sauvé la vie et a failli y laisser la sienne. »

M. Madeleine se leva, plein de ressentiment et de morgue, captant le regard admiratif mais toujours moqueur de Vidocq. _Menteur ! Menteur !_

« Et si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander, je vais briser là. »

On était surpris. On s'était attendu à la soumission de ce petit jardinier de couvent. Javert avait-il ou non sorti sciemment un couteau de sa poche ?

« Du calme, M. Fauchelevent. Ainsi, Javert n'a agi que par instinct de survie ?

\- Mais oui bon Dieu ! Pour quelle raison stupide aurait-il voulu agir ?

\- Tuer un homme dangereux. Pour vous. »

C'était la voix sèche du préfet en personne. C'était M. Mangin qui avait parlé et ses yeux étaient froids comme la glace.

« Oui, acquiesça M. Fauchelevent. Il a tué un homme pour moi. Et pour sauver ma vie. En même temps que la sienne. Veuillez m'excuser. »

M. Fauchelevent se leva et quitta précipitamment le bureau du préfet de police.

Fuir Paris était la meilleure solution.

Fuir Paris et Vidocq.

Car il était évident qu'il s'était passé plus de choses dans ce bureau que ce que le malheureux Valjean avait compris.

Fuir Paris...et abandonner Javert...

La meilleure solution.

Et la seule qu'il ne suivra pas.

L'inspecteur Javert obéit exactement dix jours à M. Madeleine. Dix jours ! Avant de se lever, de revêtir son uniforme neuf et de retourner à la préfecture.

Il aurait préféré rejoindre le commissariat de Pontoise mais le policier savait mieux. Il était évident que son patron, M. Chabouillet, devait s'attendre à ce que son protégé vienne le visiter.

Le premier sur la liste des priorités.

« Mon Dieu ! Javert ! Vous avez une mine affreuse ! »

M. Chabouillet était consterné.

L'inspecteur Javert était debout, mais seulement par la force de sa volonté. Il était pâle, souffrant et au bord du malaise.

« Rentrez chez vous !, gronda le secrétaire du Premier Bureau. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant que vous ne soyez pleinement rétabli.

\- Monsieur. Je dois...reprendre mon poste. »

Une voix fatiguée, bien loin du baryton si profond du policier. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi à se forcer ?

« Javert...

\- Si vous voulez bien me pardonner pour l'attente, monsieur, je vous apporterais mon rapport concernant l'arrestation de Patron-Minette dans la journée. »

Toute la bienveillance de M. Chabouillet disparut à cette mention malheureuse. _Le rapport de l'inspecteur Javert._

« Bien, Javert. Vous devez être assez adulte pour savoir ce qu'il vous faut. Je serais satisfait en effet d'avoir votre rapport, complet et circonstancié. Vous me l'apporterez vous-même et vous m'en ferez lecture.

\- A votre service, monsieur. »

Une inclinaison du buste avant de disparaître.

Reprendre le travail était difficile mais pas impossible. Javert souffrait, les larmes souvent proches de tomber sous la douleur mais il tenait bon.

Il se cacha dans son bureau au commissariat de Pontoise et passa ses heures à rattraper le retard en paperasse.

Le commissaire, M. Gallemand, était souvent absent. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'homme buvait et ne venait plus que très rarement à son poste.

Les sergents qui se trouvaient sous les ordres de Javert furent contents de son retour mais furieusement inquiets devant sa pâleur et ses tremblements.

« Vous voulez un café inspecteur ?

\- Merci bien Gembrel, avec plaisir. »

Une tasse de café pour tenir le choc et la journée se passa sans incident notoire. Javert la passa à rédiger ce fichu rapport. Ne minimisant pas ses torts mais faisant tout pour protéger Jean Valjean. S’il devait en payer le prix, il le paierait seul.

_Normalement, il aurait du mourir aussi…_

Valjean contempla Javert avec tristesse.

Dix jours de repos ! Comme si dix jours de repos pouvaient rétablir un homme victime d'une blessure par balle !

Chaque jour durant cette période de convalescence, Jean Valjean était venu assister Javert. L'aider, lui changer ses pansements, le laver, le nourrir...

La logeuse au départ fut contente de cet intérêt pour le policier, maintenant, elle était plus circonspecte.

Un tel dévouement ? C'était bien rare...surtout de la part d'un ami...

Ce fut une des raisons qui poussèrent Javert à quitter son lit de repos pour reprendre le travail.

Valjean ne dit rien et laissa faire.

Chaque jour, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés, à discuter, à rire, à se disputer. Montreuil, Paris, Paris, Montreuil et parfois...Toulon...

Chaque jour, Valjean passait trois heures de sa vie à vivre enfin. Pour l'homme qu'il aimait, dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres.

Chaque nuit, Valjean avait peur de se réveiller à une autre époque et de ne pas voir Javert se rétablir.

Chaque jour, les deux hommes se rapprochaient doucement. Des touches délicates des doigts, des baisers prudents, des promesses de plaisir à venir.

Chaque jour durant ces dix jours les lièrent d'un amour tellement fort qu'il allait passer les âges...et que Valjean allait chercher à revoir Javert. Encore, encore et encore. Malgré la mort, malgré le temps. Une éternité à se retrouver.

Mais bien entendu, aucun ne s’en rendait réellement compte.

Vidocq tournait autour de Javert, intéressé, plein de sous-entendus, comme le requin entoure sa proie.

Le policier en fit part à Valjean.

« Tu dois fuir Jean, murmura l'inspecteur.

\- Je sais. 

\- Cela ne se discute pas ! »

Deux semaines passèrent encore. Javert se remettait peu à peu, il avait repris les patrouilles et les enquêtes. Doucement, lentement, soigneusement.

Valjean ne venait plus quotidiennement.

Les deux hommes avaient prévu deux dîners hebdomadaires.

Les apparences étaient sauves, la logeuse n'avait plus rien à dire, les collègues de Javert ne le taquinaient plus sur son vieil ami si envahissant et Cosette retrouva avec joie les conversations philosophiques avec son père.

Mais les deux hommes étaient désespérés de ne pas se voir davantage.


	41. SCÈNE XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nuit d'amour entre Javert et Valjean. Deux hommes désespérés dans Paris s'offrent un moment de réconfort et d'amour...

Donc ce jour-là, Javert rédigeait son rapport puis l’apporta à son patron. Diligent et sérieux. Et M. Chabouillet le désarçonna avec un petit sourire ironique, l’empêchant de commencer à lire son rapport et à justifier de ses actes.

« Dites Javert ! Il y a eu une drôle d'histoire à la prison des Madelonnettes, lui apprit tout à coup M. Chabouillet.

\- Une drôle d'histoire, monsieur ? »

On l'avait convoqué n’est-ce-pas ? Javert devait régler l’affaire Patron-Minette. Le policier était venu, fidèle au poste. _Le chien de Chabouillet._

« En effet. Le directeur de la prison m'a envoyé un curieux rapport. Figurez-vous que la femme Thénardier, la femme de Jondrette, demande à rencontrer un policier honnête. Et surtout pas vous !

\- Un policier honnête ? Comment cela ?

\- La femme affirme que votre Fauchelevent est un fieffé coquin. Il aurait enlevé une enfant lorsqu'ils tenaient une auberge à Montfermeil. Elle répète haut et fort que l'inspecteur Javert est un cogne corrompu, vendu aux riches.

\- Croyez-vous ? Une drôle d'histoire en effet, monsieur.

\- Je vais envoyer un inspecteur neutre visiter cette javotte. Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon cher Javert, vous ne me semblez pas être assez objectif dans cette affaire.

\- Je sais tenir ma place, monsieur, » fit Javert, désolé.

Désolé de décevoir son patron et désolé de ne pas être envoyé aux informations en effet. M. Chabouillet avait raison de ne plus lui faire confiance.

Javert était un homme corrompu.

« Cela dit, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous fassiez des recherches au niveau de l'état-civil de M. Fauchelevent. Où est-il né ? Qu'est devenue sa femme ? Ce genre de détails insignifiants manquent dans nos dossiers et permettent de se faire une idée de la personne.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur.

\- Très bien, Javert. Mais surtout ne le prenez pas mal ! C'est seulement M. Mangin qui aimerait avoir des précisions sur cette affaire. Votre acte altruiste a coûté quelques réunions avec le procureur au préfet. On tient à classer enfin ce dossier. Les informations concernant M. Fauchelevent manquent cruellement.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur. 

\- Et maintenant, lisez-moi enfin ce fameux rapport. Que je découvre l’entière stupidité de vos actions le jour de l’arrestation de la bande à Patron-Minette.

\- Oui, monsieur… »

Et Javert lut, relata, expliqua...plaida mais se fit vertement sermonner. Qu’espérait-il obtenir avec un comportement aussi dangereux ? La légion d’honneur ? Il n’était pas prêt à se retrouver à la tête d'un poste de commissaire… Etc. Etc. Etc.

Javert était atterré. Il frôlait la mise à pied. M. Mangin avait exigé un placement provisoire aux archives judiciaires. Après deux mois de travail administratif, il serait toujours temps de revoir son poste, son grade et ses prérogatives.

Un inconscient dirigeant une police ! Quelle chienlit !

_Normalement, il aurait du être mort et tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé._

Ce soir-là, les deux hommes devaient se retrouver pour leur dîner habituel. Ils étaient chez le policier, malgré l'étroitesse de son logement et sa pauvreté. Mais chez Valjean, il y avait Cosette. Une jeune fille curieuse et pleine de questions. Il était impossible de se retrouver seuls, ne serait-ce qu’un instant.

Avant même de dîner, Javert embrassa profondément Valjean, avec passion, avec désespoir...,avec désir, surprenant le vieux forçat.

« Pars ! Putain ! Fuis Jean ! Ils sont sur ta piste et je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Si jamais...

\- Chut ! Franco... Chut ! Tout va bien !, » opposa calmement Valjean, étonné de cette panique soudaine.

Les semaines passées dans le calme avaient rassuré le forçat évadé. Si on le voulait vraiment, on l'aurait arrêté depuis longtemps. Non ?

« Mais non ! Si je refuse de te pister, un autre le fera et ne mettra pas longtemps à découvrir la date de décès du réel Ultime Fauchelevent.

\- Je t'aime. 

\- Mon Dieu... Jean... »

Des baisers succédant aux baisers, des caresses de plus en plus appuyées. Valjean repoussa doucement Javert vers le lit. Oubliant le repas. Une autre faim se présentait.

_Ce soir ? Vraiment ?_

Javert allait mieux. Il avait repris un peu de poids, il avait moins mal. La blessure était en bonne phase de cicatrisation. Une gêne plus qu'une douleur.

La blessure remontait à presque deux mois.

Les mains partaient en exploration, ouvrant des vestes, tirant des chemises, déchirant des cravates. Javert participait pleinement aux jeux maintenant.

« Je t'aime, murmura le policier. Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

\- Embrasse-moi... »

Et Javert de s'exécuter.

Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser, ce soir, la peur du lendemain les poussa à être plus hardis.

Ils se déshabillèrent avec une belle impatience, pressés de sentir la peau. Pressés de caresser, de toucher et de serrer. Pressés de s'aimer.

Ils n'avaient jamais connu cela. Ce soir, c'était nouveau. N'est-ce-pas Valjean ?

Javert découvrit soudain les cicatrices du bagne, sur le dos, sur les poignets. Il se troubla et calma son ardeur. Il caressa délicatement la marque au fer rouge du forçat. _TFP_. Valjean n’accepta pas cela et reprit les préliminaires. Faire perdre l’esprit à l’ancien garde-chiourme.

Un baiser approfondi pour conquérir une bouche. Javert avait du répondant. Il voulait plus. Lentement, il fit basculer Valjean sous sa stature.

Et l'ancien forçat se sentit submergé. Comme à Paris. Comme en 2019. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du policier, ses doigts serrant avec force tandis que Javert lui embrassait le cou, descendait dans la gorge.

Les mains, si longues, si belles, de Javert glissaient sur ses cuisses, les poussant à s'écarter pour lui avant de remonter plus haut, encore plus haut.

« Franco..., gémissait Valjean.

\- Mhmmm Jean... »

Une bouche revenue chercher la sienne. Javert le contempla avec attention, le gris étincelant comme un lac de glace.

« Comment as-tu appris mon prénom Jean ? Personne ne le connaît.

\- Je le connaissais.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu me l'as dit... »

Un aveu dans un gémissement. Valjean se sentait partir, perdu dans le plaisir. Les mains de Javert avaient saisi son sexe douloureux de dureté et doucement, elles caressaient. Découvrant la douceur de la peau et la chaleur du désir.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. »

 _Le policier !_ Toujours en train de mener un interrogatoire. Même en faisant l'amour. Cela aurait fait rire Valjean s'il n'était pas déjà en train de gémir.

_Si tu me l'as dit, en 2019. Franco Javert…_

La caresse devenait plus profonde, plus rapide, Javert glissa ses doigts sur le prépuce, cherchant l'humidité qui s'écoulait de la fente du pénis en fines gouttelettes afin que le mouvement de va-et-vient soit plus souple. Meilleur pour Valjean. Javert le faisait comme il l'aimait sur lui-même. Il effleurait les testicules, les sentant se serrer sous ses soins.

« Comme cela ?, souffla Javert dans le creux de l'oreille. Est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- Franco... Mhmmm. Continue. Je t'en prie.

\- Dis mon nom.

\- Franco.

\- Encore...

\- Francoooo ! »

La caresse cessa tout à coup, au grand dam de Valjean mais ce fut pour reprendre quelques instants plus tard. Avec la bouche.

Javert était amoureux, il était désespéré, il voulait offrir tout le plaisir possible à Valjean. Ne sachant quand les deux hommes se retrouveraient couchés l'un contre l'autre.

Valjean gémissait, les cuisses largement écartées et les mains serrés dans les cheveux de Javert tandis que le policier faisait de son mieux pour sucer avec efficacité le vieux forçat.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela. Mais ce soir, il voulait le faire.

Le plaisir montait, la vague se construisait, elle menaçait de tout emporter.

L'argousin se souvenait avec acuité du bagne et des pratiques pédérastes qu'il avait vues. Doucement, sa main quitta la cuisse qu'elle serrait avec soin pour se placer sous les testicules de Valjean. Les saisissant un instant, les soupesant, attirant davantage de cris et de malédictions de la bouche ouverte de Valjean.

Tout à coup, toutes les sensations disparurent. Valjean ouvrit les yeux et vit son compagnon. A genoux devant lui, le torse entouré d'un épais bandage, les yeux gris assombris de désir, la chevelure défaite se répandant sur ses épaules, Javert était beau. Quelques cicatrices étaient visibles. Valjean reconnut tout à coup l’une d’elles, c’était lui qui l’avait faite au garde-chiourme, une barre de fer plantée dans une cuisse. Une longue estafilade.

Les deux hommes s’étaient mutuellement blessés.

Ils se fixaient, sans sourire. Une question flottait dans l'air aux senteurs de sexe. Valjean ne réussit pas à parler, il hocha simplement la tête.

Javert saisit une fiole qui se trouvait sur sa table d'appoint, une petite fiole d'huile pour ses cheveux que Valjean avait eu la fantaisie d'acheter afin d'entretenir la magnifique chevelure de l'inspecteur de police.

Javert en enduisit ses doigts avant de retourner se placer entre les jambes de Valjean. Les mains se crispèrent à nouveau dans les cheveux tandis que les doigts de Javert se rapprochaient des fesses du forçat, cherchant à pénétrer plus loin, dans les replis secrets...jusqu'au bout.

« Franco ! »

Cela, Valjean ne l'avait jamais connu et il se cambra sous la sensation d'un doigt qui pénétrait lentement son intimité. Douleur, intrusion mais si lente. Patiente.

Il n'avait pas connu cela pour le plaisir mais uniquement pour la honte et la souffrance dans les cauchemars du bagne de Toulon.

Javert ne l'avait jamais fait pour donner du plaisir mais le garde-chiourme avait souvent procédé à des fouilles au corps. Les doigts couverts de suif ou de pétrole, il examinait et cherchait à extirper la bastringue ou la planque cachées au fond du rectum.

Là, il allait doucement, il frottait et massait, attentif aux bruits que faisait Valjean. Plus de douleur ! De plaisir.

Il lécha et suça avec encore plus de vigueur le sexe gonflé de Valjean lorsqu'au premier doigt s'ajouta un second. Javert avait de longs doigts, il savait que quelque part se trouvait un endroit secret qui rendait fous les hommes.

Le capitaine Thierry l'avait expliqué au jeune argousin en termes très choisis, ses collègues garde-chiourme furent beaucoup plus explicites.

_Cet endroit, Javert, s'appelle la prostate. C'est un endroit du diable. La sodomie est un péché mortel, Javert. Si tu vois deux forçats en train de se livrer à cette dépravation, sépare-les et bastonne-les ! Vingt coups de fouet pour une pratique sodomite, c'est la règle._

Le jeune garde acquiesçait et redoublait d'attention. Javert, le garde-chiourme...

_Bref, gamin, si tu vois deux fagots qui s'enculent, tu les arrêtes en plein mouvement ! Tu verras, c'est jouasse._

Jouasse ? Javert n'avait jamais trouvé cela jouasse mais c'était une des nombreuses règles à faire respecter aux forçats alors il la fit respecter.

Un endroit diabolique, oui, mais cet endroit donnait du plaisir, Javert l'avait vu et entendu. Certains forçats, des invertis, se vendaient au plus offrant pour améliorer leur quotidien au bagne. Ils n'en recevaient pas que de la douleur.

On lui avait expliqué alors que le jeune garde demandait sans comprendre comment un homme pouvait accepter de s'abaisser ainsi. De se plonger dans le péché.

_Oui, monsieur. C'est bon de se faire enculer. Ou d'enculer. Vous devriez essayer, monsieur._

Moqueries. Cela ne durait pas longtemps. Juste le temps de sortir sa matraque et le sourire disparaissait.

Et soudain, Valjean se crispa entre ses bras. Javert sut qu'il avait réussi à trouver l'endroit diabolique. Les petits gémissements discrets de Valjean devinrent des véritables cris de plaisir.

Javert se sentit puissant en voyant Valjean perdre son contrôle sur lui-même. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur d'ignorer sa propre excitation. Sa bouche essaya de garder un rythme soutenu, accordé aux trois doigts qui doucement pénétraient Valjean. Un rythme de va-et-vient. Les doigts de Javert baisaient Valjean et Javert rêvait de les remplacer par sa bite.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait furieusement envie de quelqu'un.

« Franco... Mon Dieu ! Je vais venir. »

Les mains tiraient sauvagement sur les cheveux de Javert, à la limite de la douleur.

« Viens..., » fredonna Javert, lâchant un instant le sexe de Valjean.

Et Valjean fut trop heureux d'obéir à son garde-chiourme. Il vint et inonda la bouche de Javert.

Ce dernier lutta contre un haut-le-coeur avant d'avaler tout ce qu'il put.

Du plaisir. Aimer, être aimé.

Valjean mit quelques temps à se reprendre, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda Javert. L'homme se tenait assis, devant lui, les mains caressant doucement le ventre et les hanches, de la fierté brillait dans ses yeux perçants.

« Viens m'embrasser !, » grogna Valjean.

Et Javert s'exécuta, il retourna se placer dans les bras de Valjean et l'embrassa tendrement. Essayant d’ignorer où se trouvait cette bouche quelques secondes plus tôt. Le baiser était doux mais Valjean perçut bientôt la dureté du sexe de Javert, placé contre sa cuisse.

« Prends-moi, murmura Valjean. J'ai envie de toi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Prends-moi ! Que je te sente en moi pendant des jours et des jours. »

Les mots eurent le don de fouetter le garde-chiourme. Auraient-ils des jours et des jours ? Javert embrassa Valjean laissant sa langue le baiser à son tour tandis que ses mains retournaient à ses cuisses. Écarter les jambes, les placer autour de sa taille.

« Serre-moi !, souffla Javert.

\- Je t'aime ! »

La préparation avait elle été suffisante pour éviter tout inconfort ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais les deux hommes étaient tellement pris dans leurs jeux amoureux qu'ils n'en firent pas attention plus que cela.

De toute façon, Valjean n'était plus vierge et avait connu beaucoup plus d'inconfort qu'un peu d'étirement de son anus. Le bastringue était passé par là.

Javert avait une longue bite, dure et excitée mais ce n'était pas un danger.

« Dis-moi quand tu es prêt, ordonna l'argousin.

\- Viens !, » exigea impatiemment Valjean.

Et Javert fit ce qu'on lui a expressément demandé. Lentement mais sûrement, le sexe de Javert força l'entrée de Valjean. Lentement mais sûrement, Javert se mit à pénétrer Valjean, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à la douleur, à la longueur, à la sensation. Semant des baisers dans le cou, le long de la mâchoire.

Valjean ne disait rien, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il vivait. L'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait l'amour.

Et quel amour !

Doux, tendre, profond, brûlant... Les poussées étaient lentes avant d'accélérer. Valjean était déjà venu mais la bite de Javert percutant sa prostate à chaque coup le faisait gémir.

« Mhmmm Franco... »

Un sourire suffisant. Javert était tellement content de lui.

« Tu aimes ?, demanda le policier, dans un halètement.

\- Mhmmm. A ton avis ? »

Un sourire suffisant. Oui, Javert était fier de lui.

Les poussées continuaient mais de façon erratique. Javert perdait pied à son tour, le plaisir devenait trop fort et Valjean avait compris une chose. Il n'avait qu'à contracter son anus pour faire gémir le policier, d'une voix aiguë, inhabituelle.

« Dieu... Jean...

\- Viens ! »

C'était au tour de Valjean d'ordonner et Javert d'obéir. Le sperme du policier se perdit dans les profondeurs du corps de Valjean.

Les deux hommes se reposèrent enfin, l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés. Javert préféra se retirer lentement pour ne pas blesser son compagnon.

« C'était bon ? Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal ? »

Une voix remplie d'inquiétude. Valjean ouvrit péniblement les yeux et caressa la joue du policier.

« Non. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal et c'était bon. Si bon. »

Javert laissa sa tête tomber sur la massive poitrine de Valjean avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime Jean... »

_Je ferais tout pour toi…_

Ils s’endormirent sur cette promesse.


	42. XIXe SIÈCLE TOULON SCÈNE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et un nouveau bond dans le temps ! Nous arrivons à Toulon !

Ce fut le coup violent porté à son épaule qui le réveilla. Ce fut le cri jeté dans ses oreilles qui le pétrifia de peur. Ce fut la sensation de métal froid et lourd sur sa cheville qui lui fit perdre la tête.

Il se réveilla instantanément et se dressa sur sa planche de bois et il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre que le hurlement qu'il entendait ainsi était le sien.

TOULON !

Son voyage étrange dans ses différentes vies le ramenait à Toulon ! Il en était si horrifié qu'il se cacha la tête entre les mains, se plaçant de son mieux à genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ne faisant rien pour contrecarrer le balancement nerveux qui le prenait.

Il était à Toulon, il était à Toulon, il était à Toulon...et il allait y passer dix-neuf ans... A cette pensée, il perdit pied et s'effondra en pleurant.

Jean-le-Cric pleurant comme un enfant !

Cette information fit le tour du bagne en quelques minutes et stupéfia tout le monde. Un homme aussi dur et sauvage, aussi farouche et rebelle. Il devait être devenu fou.

Les garde-chiourmes étaient un peu perdus devant la violence de ce désespoir. Ils n'osaient pas intervenir et en même temps le rondier attendait pour vérifier sa chaîne, frapper les fers avec son marteau.

Enfin, un jeune homme s'approcha, on venait de le chercher. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années mais le regard dur et froid, dans son uniforme gris de la garde.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- C'est 24601, expliqua un des garde-chiourmes. Il semble avoir une crise.

\- Une crise ? »

L'homme s'approcha et Valjean reconnut Javert.

Javert était un adjudant-garde d'une vingtaine d'années, il portait fièrement son uniforme et ses favoris étaient bien taillés. Il était plus dur que le métal et méprisait les forçats qui le lui rendaient bien.

« 24601 ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?, demanda Javert, sans aucune compassion.

\- Je voudrais mourir, avoua Valjean.

\- On ne meurt pas des larmes. Lève-toi !

\- Je suis à Toulon... Seigneur ! A TOULON ! »

Les larmes allaient revenir de plus belle mais Javert se pencha et examina les yeux du forçat. Il passa ses mains sur le front, le cou, cherchant le pouls, cherchant la fièvre.

« Tu n'es pas malade !, constata-t-il sèchement. T'es-tu blessé ? »

Javert commençait à s'impatienter. Cette scène ridicule lui faisait perdre du temps sur le programme de la journée. Les équipes devaient partir pour les chantiers en ville. Il y avait un bateau en cale sèche qu'il fallait préparer le plus rapidement possible. La guerre se poursuivait contre les maudits Anglais et la France avait besoin de sa marine.

Le chef de la garde, M. Vandecaveye, l’avait chargé d’organiser le travail sur les chantiers aujourd’hui. Et tous les autres jours. L’homme, vieux et fatigué, déléguait de plus en plus de fonctions sur le jeune garde. Javert se montrait d’ailleurs efficace et dévoué à sa tâche.

« DEBOUT !, » cria Javert, excédé.

Valjean s'exécuta, désespéré de voir son corps réagir instinctivement à l'autorité des garde-chiourmes. Au moins, Javert ne l'avait pas frappé.

Mais le corps ne put tenir sous la pression des événements. Valjean s'effondra littéralement comme une poupée de chiffon, perdant connaissance. Sans les bras de Javert venus à son secours, il tombait sur le sol.

« Merde !, grogna l'adjudant, en retenant le corps lourd et flasque de Valjean. Qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. C'est peut-être grave. »

On eut peur du typhus. Ou de toute autre maladie infectieuse.

On retira les chaînes de Valjean et deux forçats l'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Javert était ennuyé.

Il comptait sur la force de Jean-le-Cric pour faire avancer le chantier de la mairie. Tant pis, il allait devoir se passer de son bœuf à visage d'homme.

Un collègue vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Tu crois qu'il simule ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Javert. Il avait l'air vraiment ébranlé. Et il n'est pas assez intelligent pour jouer un rôle.

\- Ce n'est pas Vidocq.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Vidocq... Dieu merci ! Nous avons assez à faire avec un seul roi de l'évasion.

\- Sûr. »

Les deux hommes rirent puis Javert laissa la place à son collègue. Pelletier. Il préféra rejoindre l'infirmerie et voir ce qu'il en était de 24601. En quatre ans de bagne, l'homme n'avait jamais été malade. Il avait connu des blessures, bien entendu, certaines plus graves que d'autres et nécessitant quelques jours de repos, mais il n'avait jamais été malade. Et surtout il n'avait jamais pleuré ainsi !

A l'infirmerie, Valjean était étendu sur un lit doté d'un matelas trop fin pour être agréable mais c'était un lit ! Avec un matelas et des draps !

Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnaient ces putains de voyages dans le temps. Il voulait revenir à Paris, à Montreuil-sur-Mer, à New-York, n'importe où de n'importe quelle époque. Même son ancienne vie, même les barricades, même l’égout, même le jour de sa mort, mais pas Toulon.

Il voulait fuir quitte à en mourir.

Il ne pleurait plus mais il restait prostré. Indifférent à tout. L'infirmier le contemplait impuissant.

Javert arriva sur ces entrefaites.

« Alors Martin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'infirmier. Il n'est pas blessé. Il n'a pas de fièvre. Et pourtant, il semble avoir mal.

\- Peut-il travailler ? »

L'homme regarda l'adjudant avec un air scandalisé.

« Javert ! Tu ne peux pas le renvoyer sur un chantier dans cet état. Il se tuera !

\- Crois-tu ?

\- J'en suis sûr. »

Javert regardait Valjean. Couché sur le côté, en position fœtale, l'homme semblait plus petit et plus fragile. Il était correctement enchaîné et incapable de se lever. L'infirmier demanda au garde :

« A-t-il reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Un choc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Javert se tourna vers Valjean et aboya la question comme pour un interrogatoire.

« 24601 ! As-tu reçu des nouvelles de ta famille ? »

Cela fit rire Valjean amèrement.

« Je n'ai jamais de nouvelles de ma famille. Ma sœur ne sait pas lire et n'a pas les moyens d'envoyer une lettre de toute façon. »

Et de reprendre son immobilité. Indifférent à tout. Furieusement désespéré.

Cette fois, les deux hommes étaient inquiets.

« Il faut peut-être prévenir le capitaine et l’adjudant en chef, risqua l'infirmier. Si Valjean est devenu fou, il faut le placer dans un asile.

\- J'y songerai. »

Puis, ayant de nombreuses tâches à assumer et peu de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages, Javert se prépara à partir.

Un léger remord le poussa à lancer à Valjean :

« Je vais écrire à Faverolles, Valjean. Je te donnerai toutes les nouvelles que je peux. »

Valjean leva la tête, agréablement surpris.

« Merci, insp...monsieur. »

Un hochement de tête avant d'offrir à 24601 une journée de repos, le forçat reprendrait le travail le lendemain.

Le lendemain...

Une journée ne serait pas de trop pour accepter l'énormité de l'horreur qu'il vivait. Être de retour au bagne... Il voulait mourir.

Une journée de repos. Valjean la passa à rester couché sur le flanc, mortellement blessé, luttant contre les larmes.

Une journée.

Puis ce fut le retour à la vie au bagne.

Toute la chiourme connaissait la crise du Cric. On l'évita avec soin. Valjean apprit qu'il était présent ici depuis quatre ans. Quatre ans à se faire un nom. Une réputation de brute. Il frappait vite et fort et il ne laissait personne l’approcher.

Il n'avait même pas encore appris à lire et à écrire. Trop rempli de haine pour songer à l'avenir. Il ne voulait que fuir ou se battre.

Une brute digne d'un passeport jaune.

Il avait donc trente ans à peine. Il avait une vie à mener. Quelle leçon devait-il apprendre ici ? Il fallait le découvrir vite pour pouvoir s'évader de cette vie. Ce ne pouvait être de tomber amoureux de Javert ou de le faire tomber…

L'adjudant-garde Javert était une figure omniprésente du bagne mais il était rarement au contact des forçats en réalité. Il surveillait de loin la chiourme, menant sa troupe de gardes au-milieu de quatre mille forçats. Il avait des tâches à assumer d'organisation, de gestion, de surveillance, faisant office de second de l’adjudant en chef. On savait qu’on pouvait compter sur lui et il était le protégé du capitaine. L’enfant du bagne devenu un garde-chiourme.

Javert n'agissait en personne que dans certains cas, sinon il était une silhouette placée dans le lointain. Sur une digue, en haut d'un mur de guet, parmi d'autres garde-chiourmes... Le plus souvent, il accompagnait l’adjudant en chef, Vandecaveye ou le capitaine Thierry, le directeur du bagne, et les hommes devisaient des soucis de gestion.

Bref, un trop grand écart séparait le forçat et le gardien pour espérer un rapprochement quelconque.

Et puis Javert méprisait les forçats au point de ne plus les voir comme des hommes.

Le lendemain, Valjean reprit le travail. Il retrouva son compagnon de chaîne, Brevet, sans plaisir. Ils étaient _chevaliers de la guirlande_ depuis des mois.

« Alors le Cric ? La Sorbonne ? »

Il retrouva aussi l'argot avec horreur. La langue du bagne... Des années à lutter contre son retour insidieux dans la voix de M. Madeleine. Parfois, un terme lui échappait et il en était peiné.

« Je vais bien, mentit-il. Le soleil... »

On le regarda avec attention. A Toulon, nécessairement que le soleil avait du taper fort. Brevet acquiesça et conclut, lugubrement.

« Sûr. Et cette saloperie de Voynet qui nous a refusé du bouillon.

\- Je sais, assura Valjean, l'air mauvais.

\- Un jour c't'enflure se f'ra escarper et j'serais jouasse.

\- Pour sûr. »

Brevet se mit à rire, dévoilant ses dents pourries. Mon Dieu ! Valjean avait toujours réussi à protéger sa dentition de son mieux. Il épargnait toujours un peu d'eau et de savon à cette fin. Il le payait avec le quart de vin de son repas. Puis un fin bâton et il frottait avec soin.

Cette vision l'horrifia.

Dix-neuf ans ! Merde !

Lorsqu’il sortira d’ici il aura cinquante ans et une dentition abîmée par des années de manque de soin… Une douleur omniprésente à chaque repas...

L'équipe dans laquelle travaillait le-Cric partait pour le chantier de la mairie de Toulon. Des forçats en pleine ville ! Cela ne choquait personne. Ils étaient bien surveillés, les gardes avaient leur mousquet prêt à tirer. Ils étaient bien dressés. Ces animaux-forçats.

Mais Valjean était content de travailler pour oublier sa peine.

Il était si jeune ! Si fort et si puissant ! Il redoubla d'efforts et impressionna tout le monde.

Lors d'une pause pour boire, un des gardes s'approcha de lui, souriant avec bienveillance.

« Dis donc le Cric ! T'as bouffé du lion ? Tiens bois ! Tu as mérité une carafe. »

Machinalement Valjean remercia poliment, ce qui surprit encore davantage le garde.

C'était vrai, Jean-le-Cric était un homme farouche, rebelle et insoumis. Il ne remerciait pas, il grognait.

Mais Valjean n'arrivait plus à redevenir cet homme terrible.

Une autre nouveauté dans la vie de Jean-le-Cric fut la religion. Tous les forçats sans exception devaient aller à la messe. Une obligation qu'ils remplissaient sans plaisir. Mais la peur du fouet était la plus forte.

On suivait donc la messe et on écoutait les serments du prêtre en songeant à autre chose... Mais là aussi, Valjean avait connu Monseigneur Myriel, il était devenu pieux et il sentait bien que la religion pouvait être son seul réconfort.

Pour ne pas plonger dans le désespoir encore plus profondément.

C'était déjà difficile de revivre le malheur. La chaîne, les insultes, les coups... Il se faisait humble et obéissant. Il passa beaucoup de temps dans la chapelle, dés qu'il avait un moment de libre.


	43. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-le-Cric a changé. Et tout le monde trouve cela étrange...ou suspect...

Le manège de 24601 attira les regards du prêtre officiant au bagne. Le Père Groshens fut agréablement surpris par cette brebis égarée revenue dans le giron du Seigneur. Il fut encore plus étonné de découvrir l'étendue de l'érudition de ce forçat, illettré. Le Cric connaissait ses prières mais aussi des psaumes, des versets entiers des Écritures et il les déclamait avec ferveur.

_Dieu ait pitié de nous !_

D'ailleurs, Valjean demanda à entrer dans l'école du bagne pour y apprendre à lire et à écrire. Il le savait déjà mais il devait faire mine de l'apprendre.

Le Père Groshens se fit le protecteur de Jean-le-Cric, à la surprise générale.

« Le-Cric ?! Tu aimes les calotins maintenant ?, lui demanda Brevet, avec un regard stupéfait.

\- Je ne les ai jamais détestés. »

On en rit.

On pensa que Le Cric cherchait un moyen pour se faire la belle.

L'adjudant-garde Vandecaveye reçut la demande du Père Groshens, il transmit le dossier à Javert comme à son habitude. Le chef de la garde avait autre chose à faire qu’à se charger d’un forçat en pleine crise de conscience.

Javert fut sceptique mais le prêtre insista et obtint gain de cause. Il harcela pendant des semaines et des semaines le malheureux garde-chiourme.

« Les hommes peuvent changer, mon adjudant. »

Et Valjean fut admis sur les bancs de l'école du bagne.

Des jours et des semaines passèrent ainsi. En fait, le temps s'était accéléré et cependant Valjean avait l'impression d'être figé dans le temps. Chaque jour, de chaque semaine, la vie était rythmée de la même façon.

Six heures le matin, le canon de l'arsenal réveillait la chiourme. Puis les gourdins et les matraques levaient les plus rebelles. Le rondier faisait sonner les chaînes. On distribuait de l'eau et du pain noir aux forçats. Ensuite, les gardes répartissaient les équipes et les forçats partaient par petites équipes jusqu'aux chantiers où ils allaient travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus extrême. Pour les forçats soumis à la Grande Fatigue.

Pour les privilégiés, ceux qui avaient des appuis, des protecteurs. Ceux qui avaient mérité une récompense pour leur comportement exemplaire, c'était la Petite Fatigue. On restait dans le bagne, on nettoyait les salles, on préparait le repas, on se chargeait du secrétariat, on aidait à l'infirmerie...

Vidocq était un maître passé dans l'art de rester dans le bagne pour éviter le travail de force... Valjean, lui, était trop soumis pour chercher à échapper au travail. Et puis, travailler lui faisait du bien.

L'épuisement lui permettait d'oublier son chagrin, de se focaliser sur autre chose que sa vie perdue. Cosette ? Marius ? Javert ?

Où était Jean Valjean ?

Sinon, il serait vraiment devenu fou.

Les gardes et les forçats se rendirent vite compte du changement radical de l'attitude de Jean-le-Cric. On se méfia mais petit à petit on s'habitua à cet homme, fort et puissant, devenu plus doux qu'un agneau. Un homme bienveillant aussi, qui aidait et soutenait ses camarades de chaîne.

Brevet n'avait jamais aimé Le-Cric. Au départ, les deux hommes se supportaient mais leur relation évolua peu à peu. Le-Cric devenait attentionné pour son camarade, sans verser dans l'affection. Brevet en fut tellement surpris qu'il crut bon de prévenir Le-Cric :

« Je te préviens, Le-Cric, si tu es en mal d'amour, jamais je te filerais ma rosette ! Tu vas devoir me casser la tronche !

\- Je ne suis pas de la jacquette ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

\- Oui, mais je comprends pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as foutre de moi ?

\- Tu es mon chevalier de la guirlande, non ? Il est normal que je pense à toi. »

Brevet n'était pas convaincu et cette fois il avait peur du Cric. L'homme avait tellement changé, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire sur leur planche de bois ?

« Et si tu te casses une patte, je serais marron !, » acheva Valjean, percevant le malaise de son collègue.

Cela eut le mérite de rassurer Brevet. Le forçat n'avait jamais été très malin.

« Pour sûr, Le-Cric. Qui pourrait te supporter comme moi ?

\- T'as pigé ! Tu vois quand tu veux ? »

Un rire gras. Valjean n'aimait pas Brevet, mais il y avait pire comme compagnon.

Il y avait des forçats qui forçaient leur camarade de chaîne à leur faire des fellations voire à accepter la sodomie. Il y avait des viols parfois.

Le-Cric n'en avait eu cure la première fois, maintenant, il serrait les poings et réagissait violemment en voyant cela.

On se méfiait encore plus de lui. Un homme étrange ce Le-Cric. Il devenait être devenu fou en fait.

Des semaines que le Père Groshens demandait à Javert de venir inspecter la salle de classe. Il voulait lui présenter ses élèves, et surtout son meilleur élève. Jean Valjean.

Javert, à bout d'argumentation et de patience, accepta enfin. Il pourrait en faire un rapport pour l’adjudant en chef.

Javert contemplait la classe du bagne avec une lassitude visible, cherchant du regard Jean Valjean.

« Les hommes ne changent pas !, répondit Javert, la voix pleine d’ironie. Surveillez-le avec soin et ne lui retirez pas ses chaînes ! »

Le prêtre secouait la tête avec tristesse, l’adjudant était un homme dur et sévère. Il ne pardonnait pas, il n’oubliait pas, il ne croyait pas en la rédemption. Ni même en la grâce.

Un homme dur mais juste.

Et puis, le mépris disparut pour laisser la place à l’étonnement. On fut abasourdi par la rapidité d'apprentissage du forçat. Valjean sut lire et écrire en quelques semaines.

Ce fut la raison de la deuxième visite de l'adjudant.

Et Javert lui-même dut en convenir, Jean Valjean était intelligent ! Il dut en convenir lorsqu’il vit les pages d’écriture du forçat Jean-le-Cric couvertes d'une écriture lisible, petite et serrée.

L’écriture de M. Madeleine mais cela il ne le savait pas !

Le Père Groshens était enchanté des progrès de son élève le plus sérieux et travailleur. Valjean venait à l’école le dimanche, négligeant les quelques heures de repos qu’il pouvait avoir pour étudier.

Le Père Groshens commença à lui donner des livres à lire. De la littérature religieuse. Valjean dévorait les livres et en faisait des résumés.

Il s’amusait de revivre les lectures de M. Madeleine. Mais il avait envie de lire autre chose maintenant, de la science peut-être ? Des mathématiques ? De la philosophie ? M. Madeleine avait été un homme bon mais un peu frustre, il manquait de culture et de distinction. On pouvait peut-être changer cela ?

Le Père Groshens était désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider son élève dans ses études. Il ne disposait pas d’une bibliothèque très fournie au bagne. Peu de forçat allait plus loin que les lettres et les chiffres.

« Tu as un don pour cela !, lui lança un jour le Père Groshens en souriant. Je vais voir l'adjudant en chef et le capitaine pour essayer de te faire entrer dans la Petite Fatigue. Je pourrais avoir une certaine utilité avec toi.

\- Merci, mon Père.

\- Tu connais bien les Écritures. Tu pourrais m'aider à monter mes Mystères. Et je pourrais réussir à te trouver des livres scientifiques. Qu’en dis-tu ? »

Jean Valjean accepta avec entrain. Surpris qu’on commence à le voir comme un homme et non plus comme une bête.

Les Mystères étaient le dada du prêtre du bagne de Toulon. Monter des spectacles théâtraux avec des forçats pour expliquer les grands thèmes de la Bible. Apprendre en s'amusant. Faire de la morale de façon ludique.

Les forçats n'adhéraient pas tous mais cela faisait passer le temps.

Il va sans dire que le Cric n'en avait rien eu à faire la première fois...

1800...

Il avait fait quatre ans sur cinq...

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit libéré plus tôt ?

Un fol espoir s'empara de Valjean. Revivre une vie totalement différente de celle de Jean Valjean, retrouver sa sœur, sa famille et redevenir un élagueur à Faverolles… Ou alors s’installer officiellement à Montreuil-sur-Mer, créer son usine au nom de Jean Valjean et vivre une vie de patron d’industrie… Faire venir sa famille à Montreuil et que tous vivent de sa fortune...

Oui, un fol espoir... Valjean en vint à compter les jours jusqu'à sa libération. Il commença à vouloir vivre cette vie et y rester pour de bon.

Le bagne était fatiguant, déprimant, éreintant. Il y avait toujours de la violence, de la haine mais également de la camaraderie, de l'entraide.

Le dimanche avaient lieu des combats pour l'argent, des jeux de dés, interdits formellement par le règlement mais qui se passaient quand même. Le dimanche, on riait et on pariait sur les résultats des combats.

Les dimanches. Jean-le-Cric les avait passés, enfermé dans le mitard, blessé et rempli de haine, le dos en sang d'avoir été flagellé ou bastonné...

Les dimanches. Jean-le-Cric les avait passés, assis dans un coin de la cour du bagne, à monter des plans pour s'enfuir, à penser à sa sœur et à ses enfants mourant de faim, à vouloir tuer un garde-chiourme...

Une bête !

Brevet était accolé à Valjean, les deux hommes se quittaient rarement. A cette équipe s'ajouta bientôt Cochepaille et Chenildieu, comme il se devait.

Valjean écouta ses camarades de bagne cette fois-ci. La première fois, il les avait ignorés, farouche et sauvage qu'il était.

Chenildieu était au bagne pour avoir violé une fille de ferme. Il avoua les larmes aux yeux que la gamine lui avait fait du rentre-dedans mais qu'au moment de l'addition elle lui avait joué sa mijaurée. Il n'avait pas supporté le mépris et l'avait prise de force. Six ans de bagne.

Cochepaille était un voleur, comme Valjean. Il avait volé à de multiples reprises, de l'argent, de la nourriture, des habits... Il avait été arrêté plusieurs fois et avait connu de nombreuses prisons. Toulon était une nouvelle étape dans sa carrière criminelle. Dix ans de bagne.

Brevet était un pauvre homme. Il avait perdu son travail durant la Terreur. Il était un ancien menuisier mais sa grande gueule l'avait fait renvoyer. Il avait osé chanter des chansons paillardes face à une délégation républicaine... Il avait échappé de peu à la guillotine. Dix ans de bagne.

Et Valjean, vol de pain. Cinq ans de bagne.

On fit connaissance pour la première fois en quatre ans de chaîne.

Valjean se demanda vraiment à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il était Jean-le-Cric.

Le bagne était fatiguant. Valjean s'épuisait à la tâche, il travaillait sans relâche sur les chantiers, en ville, dans la cale sèche. Il réparait les bateaux de guerre, apprenant leur nom, leur histoire.

Pour la première fois, il s'intéressa à la charpente marine. Les gardes étaient surpris par cet intérêt soudain et beaucoup ne savait pas répondre aux questions du Cric.

« Ta gueule Le-Cric et bosse ! Tu demanderas à Javert ! »

Et Javert secouait la tête, agacé mais de plus en plus amusé, par les rapports de ses officiers.

« Le-Cric est pénible. Il pose des questions, se plaignait Voynet.

\- Casse-lui le dos !, fit simplement Javert en souriant.

\- C'est que le Père Groshens le défend... »

Oui, le Père Groshens protégeait Jean Valjean et de toute façon le forçat avait beau être pénible, il ne méritait pas la bastonnade.

Il n'était d'ailleurs plus maltraité.

L'homme travaillait bien, il était assidu, sérieux, consciencieux. Il était respectueux, poli, déférent. Il aurait eu ce comportement-là depuis le départ, il aurait connu la Petite Fatigue assez rapidement. Et non pas quatre ans d'Enfer.

Jean Valjean se retrouva soudain sous la surveillance étroite de l'adjudant Javert.

Javert le contempla sans aménité. Le gris si clair de ses yeux était fixé sur lui. Valjean fut surpris de voir Javert le suivre sur les chantiers où il allait. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines. Valjean s'était bien comporté, docile et travailleur.

De bons rapports avaient été faits sur lui. Trop de bons rapports.

L’adjudant en chef, Vandecaveye, avait demandé expressément à Javert de suivre cet étrange forçat. On craignait une évasion et Le-Cric n’était pas si idiot que cela, il pouvait prévoir une action d’ensemble. Une évasion en masse voire une mutinerie. L’adjudant en chef se méfiait, il envoya donc son second aux nouvelles.

Javert se retrouva à jouer les simples gardes à suivre les forçats partant sur les chantiers. Mais Javert voulait voir cela de ses propres yeux. Il ne croyait pas en la rédemption. Il obéit scrupuleusement aux ordres de son supérieur.

Et Javert ne vit rien de répréhensible.

Le Cric perdait peu à peu sa réputation d'homme dangereux. Perdant ainsi de son aura auprès des autres forçats. Mais sa force le protégeait de tous. Brevet était vraiment ahuri de le voir ainsi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as le Cric ? Tu n'as même pas esquinté la gueule de ce fagot ?! Il t'a bousculé quand même.

\- Il a pas fait exprès, Brevet. T'as vu sa gueule ?

\- Ça, pour sûr. Il était blanc comme un cul. Il a failli se pisser dessus.

\- Cela me suffit.

\- Fais gaffe quand même Le Cric. Si tu deviens trop tendre, on va te marcher sur les arpions. 

\- Qu'ils y viennent ! »

Un homme jeune, fort, puissant. Jean-le-Cric avait des épaules larges, des cuisses fermes, des bras durs comme du fer, et ses poings brisaient des mâchoires.


	44. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert se rapproche de Valjean...et oui, même au bagne, cela aurait pu être possible...

Un tel changement de comportement de la part d’un forçat si dangereux finit tout de même par alerter Javert. L'adjudant en était surpris...et suspicieux... Il se méfiait des forçats et surtout de ceux qui se faisaient moutons pour mieux berner les chiens de garde.

L’adjudant en chef fut d’accord avec les conclusions de Javert.

« Continue Javert à suivre ce forçat. Il me fait penser à Vidocq en encore plus vicieux. »

Javert s’inclina et reprit son enquête. Il continua à surveiller Valjean. Il découvrit un homme, encore jeune, puissant, il examina le corps musclé et impressionnant du forçat, les bras et les jambes durs comme du métal. Un dieu grec comme sur les dessins préparatoires de l'architecte M. Maxime Du Florens. Cet Hercule dont l'homme lui avait parlé pour le balcon de la mairie de Toulon... Oui, le corps de Valjean aurait fait un magnifique Hercule.

Cette pensée fit rougir l'adjudant qui préféra cesser là sa surveillance de cet improbable forçat. Il bâcla un dernier rapport expliquant que Valjean était bien maîtrisé et qu’on ne lui retirait jamais ses chaînes. Voilà pour Vandecaveye !

Un jour, alors que la chiourme se préparait à prendre un peu de repos, Javert vint voir Valjean. On était dimanche après la messe, l'après-midi était dévolu aux jeux, aux combats et à la fabrication de jouets en noix de coco... Différents moyens plus ou moins légaux de gagner un peu d'argent... Javert faisait mine de ne rien voir sinon il aurait fallu punir presque l'intégralité de la chiourme. C'était un accord tacite entre la garde et la chiourme qui permettait ces dimanches de loisirs.

Les forçats géraient les combats et les paris. Les gardes pariaient et regardaient les combats. Chacun y trouvait son compte.

Le-Cric ne participait plus à ces jeux dangereux. Durant quatre ans, il avait brillé par sa brutalité et sa cruauté. Il frappait fort et bien. Il frappait avec l'intention de faire du mal. On n'aimait pas se battre contre lui.

Vidocq était aussi une vedette de ces combats, mais l'homme le faisait avec soin. Il était un maître de la savate. Parfois, il défiait un garde et c'était un plaisir pour tout le monde de voir la garde se battre contre la chiourme.

On sifflait, on huait, on applaudissait.

Javert détournait le regard.

Le dimanche, l'adjudant si inflexible devenait sourd et aveugle. De toute façon, M. Vandecaveye lui avait interdit d’agir contre la chiourme le jour du Seigneur.

« Si tu agis contre les forçats, tu vas provoquer une émeute !

\- Monsieur, opposa Javert, horrifié.

\- C’est ainsi !

\- A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Ce fut ainsi donc.

Ce dimanche-là, Jean Valjean lisait dans un coin, assis sur le sol, un ouvrage religieux. Il fut inquiet de voir s'approcher l'adjudant en personne. On voyait rarement Javert le dimanche, il évitait la cour du bagne avec soin.

Un homme si jeune, une vingtaine d'années, mais déjà dur et implacable, dévoué à la Loi. _Javert..._

« 24601, » salua-t-il, avant de faire un geste pour faire se lever le forçat et marcher avec lui. Un écho à de futures promenades ainsi faites, entre un maire et son chef de la police...entre un ancien voleur et un inspecteur déraillé...

« Ainsi le Père Groshens dit que tu n'as plus besoin d'aller à l'école. Tu as vraiment appris à lire en deux mois ?! »

Javert ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de montrer de l'admiration.

« Oui, monsieur.

\- C’est inhabituel ! »

Le forçat ne répondit pas, il baissait modestement les yeux sur le sol. Ne pas regarder dans les yeux, c’était la règle.

« Le Père Groshens te réclame à son service. »

Ce n’était plus de l’admiration, c’était de l’incrédulité.

« Le Père Groshens est bien bon, monsieur. »

Javert regardait Le Cric avec méfiance. L’homme ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé en si peu de temps. C’était un truc. Un complot pour préparer une évasion. Relâcher la surveillance, retirer les chaînes et l’oiseau allait prendre son envol.

« Je ne peux pas te mettre à la Petite Fatigue. Ton passif n’est pas assez bon pour cela. Tu as agressé violemment 775146 et frappé 31089 pour un regard de travers il y a quatre mois à peine. Tu es un homme violent, 24601. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- J’en suis bien conscient, monsieur. Peut-être d’ici quelques mois... »

De tels mots dans une telle bouche. De la poudre aux yeux ! Comme la religion, la lecture… Javert se dit tout à coup qu’il s’était bien trompé sur le compte de Jean Valjean. C’était le roi des acteurs !

L'adjudant se souvenait des rapports de ses collègues. Chacun surveillait Le Cric avec soin pour le compte de M. Vandecaveye. Le Cric et ses questions, Le Cric et sa soif de savoir. L'homme lisait même un livre ostensiblement dans la cour. Cela agaça Javert.

« Oui. On en reparlera d’ici quelques mois. »

Et Javert disparut dans un claquement de bottes.

Quelques mois…

Valjean frémit… Il avait vécu six mois à Paris durant sa dernière vie...

Il n’était pas sûr d’en supporter autant à Toulon. Même si la vie était bien meilleure maintenant...

Car Jean-le-Cric découvrit une chose importante à laquelle il n’avait jamais songé, tellement animal qu’il était. A se montrer respectueux des règles et des hommes, il ne fut plus maltraité autant par la garde.

On ne le fouetta plus, on ne le bastonna plus, on ne l’enferma plus au mitard. Il ne portait pas le collier ni la double-chaîne. Il était relativement libre de ses mouvements. Il n’était pas encore le monstre qu’il deviendrait après ses multiples évasions. Il n’était pas en butte à l’hostilité de la part de tous les gardes, ni des forçats. Il avait une réputation d’homme brutal et violent, mais c’était tout.

Ses comparses tentèrent bien de temps en temps de le défier mais il lui suffisait de claquer ses poings l’un contre l’autre pour qu’on le laisse en paix.

Cela l’amusait de jouer ainsi les gorilles. Il aurait voulu se frapper la poitrine en poussant un cri sauvage.

Les relations devenaient plus faciles. Et Le-Cric se fit des connaissances. Surtout de la part d’un homme qui ne l’avait jamais approché dans sa vie précédente.

_Vidocq !_

Car Eugène-François Vidocq, le futur chef de la Sûreté de Paris, était un forçat. Évadé et récidiviste. Intelligent et retors. Et il était à Toulon.

Il n’avait rien en commun avec la brute Jean-le-Cric mais avec l’homme intelligent qu’était Jean Valjean… Cela changeait la donne.

« Bonjour Valjean, lança Vidocq. Il paraît que le calotin [prêtre] t’a à la bonne ?

\- Le Père Groshens m’aime bien, en effet.

\- T’es une Sorbonne, hein ? Tu sais éplucher [lire] et broder [écrire] à ce qu’on dit.

\- En effet, » répéta Valjean, pas tout à fait à son aise en compagnie de Vidocq.

On connaissait l’homme de réputation. Vautrin était un évadé, il était intelligent mais on le soupçonnait de moucharder auprès des argousins. Pas quelqu’un de confiance. Et il faisait souvent cavalier seul.

« Que me veux-tu Vautrin ?, » demanda abruptement Valjean, pour faire fuir l’importun.

Un sourire amusé. Vidocq posa sa large patte sur l’épaule de Valjean.

« Le calotin aime monter les planches [théâtre], il doit avoir des loques de cabotins [acteur] à revendre. »

Valjean comprenait la manœuvre. Il n’était plus l’idiot Jean-le-Cric.

« Pourquoi Vautrin ? Tu veux te lancer sur les planches ? »

Vidocq rit puis il regarda en face Valjean et annonça la couleur :

« Combien pour des nippes de turbineur [ouvrier] ? Donne le prix !

\- Y en a pas ! Mais je peux t’avoir la tenue du boulanger [diable] ! »

Vidocq souriait toujours, ses yeux étaient mauvais.

« Non, merci Le Cric. Passe un bon reluit [jour] et ferme ta gueule.

\- Pour sûr Vautrin. »

Puis, avant de voir partir cet homme terrible qui pouvait devenir son ennemi, Valjean lui lança pour se justifier :

« Vidocq, je ne suis pas assez jobard pour me faire la belle alors que dans quelques mois, je suis libre... »

Vidocq ne dit rien mais acquiesça.

Oui, Jean-le-Cric n’était plus un imbécile. Car la première fois, il s'était évadé quelques mois avant sa libération.

Quel jobard !

Ce rapprochement n’échappa pas à Javert qui eut un sourire mauvais.

Bientôt Le Cric allait commettre une erreur !

Cette fois, Jean Valjean s’intéressait un peu plus à la vie au bagne. Il était moins concentré sur sa haine et sa douleur. Il était moins blessé aussi et ne connaissait plus le mitard. Donc, il observait...les relations entre les hommes enchaînés, les chevaliers et leurs compagnons, les amitiés fortes et viriles qui se nouaient ou alors les amours qui se créaient. Il voyait aussi les gardes, plus attachés à leur confort personnel qu’à leur devoir. On achetait facilement la complaisance d’un garde, avec de l’argent certes mais souvent le quart de vin du repas suffisait. Tous les gardes ou presque… Bien sûr, Javert était incorruptible.

Ce fut de cette façon que Valjean fit entrer quelques livres dans le bagne sous le manteau car le prêtre avoua qu’il lui était impossible de faire entrer des ouvrages autres que religieux à l’intérieur de la prison.

Valjean se retrouva donc avec quelques ouvrages interdits de Buffon extraits de son _Histoire naturelle_ et même deux volumes de la _Théorie de l’unité universelle_ de Charles Fourier qui éclairèrent beaucoup M. Madeleine…

La prochaine usine de M. Madeleine serait radicalement différente. Valjean en traçait les plans dans son esprit...

Bref...Valjean étudiait, rongeait son frein, apprenait et devenait savant. Ce qui amusait les autres forçats.

On commençait à l’appeler la Sorbonne… Oublié Jean-le-Cric. _La Sorbonne connaissait tout sur tout._

Ce qui amusait aussi les gardes. _La Sorbonne rêvait-il de devenir professeur ?_

Mais ce qui n’amusait pas du tout Javert.

L’adjudant-garde ne savait plus quoi penser de ce forçat étrange et déroutant. Il avait cessé de le suivre sur les chantiers, il l'avait vu travailleur et calme. Bien éloigné de la bête qu'il était il y avait quelques mois.

Puis il y eut l’évasion spectaculaire de Vidocq et Valjean n’y fut pour rien. Au grand dam de Javert. L’adjudant en chef prévint son second de ne pas relâcher sa surveillance.

« Peut-être la fuite de l’un va donner à l’autre l’envie de faire la même chose.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Patience Javert ! C’est la patience et la surveillance qui nous permettent d’arrêter les criminels.

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Javert convoqua Valjean à son bureau. Il était obligé.

Il avait des révélations à lui faire et ne savait pas comment le forçat, tout calme et apaisé qu’il soit, allait les prendre.

Le forçat arriva, relativement propre et bien rasé. La tunique rouge était bien entretenue. Javert fut surpris par l’apparition. Il s’attendait à voir une bête, il voyait un homme. En fait, il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait... Tout ce que faisait Valjean le désarçonnait, même sa présence physique le troublait.

« 24601. J’ai des nouvelles pour toi. »

Un geste. Le forçat garda la tête baissée, humble et respectueux, il froissait entre ses mains son bonnet rouge. Il était debout devant le bureau de l’adjudant-garde, resté assis devant une masse de documents à étudier. Pour une fois, Javert avait envie de voir les yeux du forçat. Il ne se souvenait pas de la couleur des yeux de Jean Valjean. Clairs non ?

« La police de Faverolles a mis du temps à mettre la main sur ta sœur. »

Ce fut impossible de s’en empêcher. Javert eut tout à coup la vision des yeux bleus d’azur, brillants d’inquiétude, de Valjean posés sur lui. Cela lui coupa le souffle. C'était de très beaux yeux.

« Elle... »

Péniblement, Valjean se reprit, se tut. Il devait se taire. Le règlement demandait le silence de la part du forçat. Javert ne releva pas et poursuivit :

« Ta sœur a déménagé à Crèvecoeur-le-Grand. C’est une ville de Picardie. »

Valjean connaissait. Il était sur des charbons ardents, que Javert se dépêche de parler !

« Elle va bien. Elle t’a écrit une lettre. Enfin, elle l’a dictée à un homme, son patron manifestement. Et voici son adresse. »

Donc Jeanne n’avait jamais vécu à Paris, rue de Geindre, elle n’avait jamais travaillé dans une imprimerie, laissant son garçon dernier né attendre une heure seul dans la rue tous les matins. On avait raconté n’importe quoi à Jean-le-Cric. Valjean eut envie de retrouver celui qui lui avait raconté cette blague pour lui fracasser la mâchoire.

Il était tellement soulagé.

Javert repéra le soulagement de Valjean dans le soudain relâchement des épaules si larges du forçat, dans sa posture moins raide. Cela amusa l’argousin qui tendit une enveloppe étroite et un petit papier plié en deux au forçat. Valjean hésita avant de s’approcher du bureau puis il le fit.

Il prit les documents et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Cela eut l’effet d’un choc électrique. Valjean eut envie de sourire.

Ainsi, dans toutes ses vies, dans tous les lieux où il avait vécu, même en Enfer, il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Javert ? Et cela devait être pareil pour le garde-chiourme à en juger par la couleur rouge apparut sur ses pommettes.

Donc Javert l’avait surveillé toutes ces années avec des arrières-pensées pas si honnêtes que cela ? Cela expliquait comment il avait pu reconnaître Jean-le-Cric sous les habits du bourgeois M. Madeleine.

Il y avait quatre mille forçats au bagne de Toulon ! Comment un garde avait-il pu se rappeler d’un seul de ces hommes-bêtes vingt ans après ?


	45. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-le-Cric porte une cariatide. Il sauve un forçat et sa force légendaire marque à jamais la mémoire de l'adjudant-garde Javert.

Ainsi Javert avait remarqué Valjean au bagne de Toulon ? Valjean aurait aimé savoir cela la première fois ! Il aurait pris un malin plaisir à tourmenter son gardien et à l’enfoncer sur sa planche de bois. A l’épingler contre un mur et à lui déchirer son uniforme gris. Javert était jeune, il n’avait que vingt ans. Un plaisir de le monter ! Il devait être vierge, l’argousin.

« Merci, monsieur, fit Valjean avec chaleur, serrant la lettre de sa sœur dans ses mains.

\- Bien, Valjean, grogna Javert, troublé par cette promiscuité, par cette conversation, par la joie brillant dans les yeux du forçat. Retourne à ton travail !

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Et très respectueusement, le forçat disparut du bureau de l’adjudant, laissant ce dernier en proie à d’horribles pensées.

_Mon Jean,_

_Je suis heureuse d’avoir de tes nouvelles. Quatre ans Jean ! Tu seras bientôt libre. Tu viendras ici. La vie n’est pas facile, mon Jean. Ton départ a été terrible. Nous vivons de peu. L’Église et la charité chrétienne nous ont permis de survivre. Je suis servante chez un monsieur de Crèvecoeur-le-Grand, M. Letellier. J’ai appris que tu étais malade, je prie Dieu de te garder en vie._

_Nous attendons ton retour avec impatience, mon Jean._

_Jeanne_

Elle n’était pas morte. Elle n’était pas à Paris. Les enfants devaient être tous en vie. Elle n’en parlait pas.

Valjean pria et remercia le Seigneur.

Il pria et pleura.

Il écrivit à son tour une lettre, simple, et y joignit la majeure partie de ses économies. Il avait peu d’argent mais il vendit son vin, il vendit quelques jouets en noix de coco, il vendit sa plume et se fit écrivain public pour ses camarades… Il fit ce qu’il put pour offrir un peu d’aide à sa sœur.

_Ma Jeanne,_

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas t’avoir écrit plus tôt. J’étais devenu fou. Je ne pensais qu’à la haine. Aujourd’hui, je suis ~~apaisé~~ calmé et j’ai trouvé Dieu. Je t’envoie un peu d’argent, ma chère sœur. C’est peu mais ~~je peux difficilement faire~~ je t’en enverrais davantage dés que je peux. Je vais mieux. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ma santé. _

_Je t’embrasse et j’attends avec impatience de te revoir. J’espère que les enfants vont bien. Je vous aime. Vous me manquez._

_Ton Jean_

Puis il demanda à voir l’adjudant-garde. Il demanda spécifiquement Javert.

Il n’avait confiance qu’en Javert.

Javert accepta de le voir, un peu surpris et toujours suspicieux. Et il n'aimait pas ce que la présence de ce forçat lui faisait. Javert reçut la lettre des mains de Valjean et il entendit la prière du forçat.

Devant lui, Javert ouvrit le courrier et le parcourut des yeux. La censure ! La peur de l’évasion ! Valjean ne dit rien, il n’y avait aucune intimité au bagne. C’était ainsi !

« Combien d’enfants a ta sœur ?

\- Sept, monsieur !

\- Dieu ! Sept ?! »

Javert était ébranlé. Il ne connaissait pas le dossier de Jean Valjean, il savait que c’était un voleur, d’où la condamnation au bagne mais son histoire, il l’ignorait. Javert contempla l’homme devant lui et pour la première fois, il lui dit :

« Raconte-moi ! Pourquoi as-tu volé ?

\- Parce que les enfants de ma sœur mourraient de faim. J’ai volé un pain, monsieur, et brisé une vitrine. »

Javert hocha la tête, revenant à la lettre ;

« Cinq ans de bagne… Oui, c’est une punition normale pour un vol. »

Une telle désinvolture. Si Le Cric était encore là, il hurlerait de rage et insulterait le garde. Valjean préféra ne rien dire et contempler son bonnet rouge. Il avait possédé un bonnet vert. Il avait été marqué au fer rouge… Dans une autre vie...

« Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu être condamné si durement avec une famille à charge ! »

Valjean regarda à nouveau Javert en face. L’homme ne se moquait pas, il semblait sincèrement surpris.

« J’ai volé, monsieur…

\- Pour nourrir des enfants mourant de faim ! Enfin, il ne nous revient pas de critiquer la justice. Tu n’as plus que quelques mois à faire. Comporte-toi bien et tu seras libéré avec un passeport blanc. Tu seras libre de retourner auprès de ta sœur.

\- J’espère, monsieur…

\- Pour ta lettre, je m’en occupe. Ne t’inquiète pas !

\- Je sais, monsieur. J’ai confiance ! »

Une telle chaleur dans la voix. Javert examina Valjean. Le forçat lui souriait gentiment avant de baisser la tête pour observer ses souliers abîmés.

« Retourne au dortoir, Valjean. »

Il obéit.

Le chantier de la mairie lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Il avait vite reconnu les lieux. Ici un des forçats s’était ouvert la main, à tel point qu’on avait du l’amputer. Là, un autre s’était brisé la jambe sous des rochers.

Et surtout il reconnut la cariatide et en devint blême. Il s’approcha de la statue énorme et l’examina avec attention. Il repéra aussitôt la faiblesse dans la structure du piédestal, les deux statues encadraient la porte d'entrée. Il se précipita sur un des gardes.

Un dénommé Voynet. Un type pas très sympathique mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

« Monsieur ! Il faut renforcer la cariatide ! Elle va s’écrouler !

\- Renforcer la quoi ? De quoi tu causes Le Cric ? »

Il était ennuyé par Valjean. Il le dérangeait en plein repos, surveiller en dormant les yeux ouverts était tout un art chez certains gardes.

« La grosse statue là-bas, monsieur ! Elle a des faiblesses au niveau du pied, elle va tomber !

\- Putain Le Cric, retourne au turbin ou tu vas te prendre un coup de rotin !

\- Monsieur ! Je vous en prie ! »

La discussion qui s’envenimait, l’agitation que cela causait attira les autres gardiens qui s’approchèrent curieux. Il y avait longtemps que Jean-le-Cric était calme et paisible. Est-ce que l’état de grâce était terminé ?

On interrogea Valjean. Le forçat répéta son histoire et on se mit à en rire. Méprisant.

« Et depuis quand tu es un architecte, Le Cric ? Allez retourne au turbin ! »

Il le fallut bien. Valjean n’avait pas le choix.

Le chantier dura des jours et chaque jour, Valjean examinait la cariatide. Il était inquiet mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Même Javert avait refusé de prendre en compte son avis.

« Valjean, tu exagères, avait-il lancé depuis la cour d’où il surveillait la mise en place des nouveaux tréteaux pour le Mystère du Père Groshens. Tu n’es qu’un forçat. Ne pense pas que tu en saches plus que l’architecte. M. Du Florens a étudié à Paris…

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Valjean était désespéré.

Rencontrer l’adjudant en chef était aussi impossible que de rencontrer le capitaine en personne… Valjean rongeait son frein.

Un jour, l’architecte en personne était là, avec le capitaine et les deux hommes visitaient le chantier. Valjean allait s’élancer mais son chevalier de la guirlande le retint.

« N’y pense même pas Le Cric ! Tu vas te retrouver buté pour ça ou au moins joliment arrangé. Si les argousins ne sont pas cons, ils vont prévenir le daron.

\- Tu me crois ?

\- Tu es devenu fou Le Cric mais t’es pas un jobard. Je te crois. Tu nous l’as assez montré ton gonze ! »

Un de ses comparses s’écria :

« En plus il est plutôt fort comme un Turc, il pourrait nous aider le gonze. »

On se mit à rire, attirant les regards surpris des gardes.

Mais ce fut tout.

Chaque jour. Mon Dieu ! Chaque jour, Valjean vérifiait sa statue, on commençait à l’appeler son homme [mari] et on en riait.

Et un jour, on en rit plus.

Un jour de vent sur la place de la mairie, l’accident eut lieu. Le même que dans le passé de Jean Valjean. Il revit la même histoire.

La cariatide tomba, emprisonnant un des forçats. Les gardes, les forçats étaient affolés et cherchaient de quoi soulever la lourde pierre qui écrasait le dos du malheureux. Valjean le connaissait maintenant, il s’appelait le Bègue et il venait du Nord.

La première fois, il ne savait même pas son nom, il n’en avait rien à foutre des autres. En fait, il avait réagi par instinct, sauvant un homme sans vraiment réfléchir plus loin. La bête humaine avait encore un peu d'humanité en elle.

Ce jour-là, Javert était là, à superviser le chantier en compagnie de l’architecte. Il y avait trop de retard et on leur mettait la pression. Cela aussi la première fois, Valjean ne l’avait pas remarqué. L’adjudant en chef avait donc chargé Javert de l’avancée de ce chantier spécifiquement.

Ce fut comme une répétition. Valjean se jeta sur la cariatide et de toutes ses forces il souleva la lourde statue. Il hurla qu’on devait dégager le blessé. On lui obéit.

Comme la première fois, un silence de mort accueillit ce drame.

Comme la première fois, le Bègue avait une jambe cassée.

Comme la première fois, le Cric ressentit une immense colère le prendre et comme la première fois il la laissa éclater… Mais elle était légitime cette fois.

« PUTAIN ! JE L’AVAIS DIT ! J’AVAIS DIT QUE CETTE FOUTUE STATUE ALLAIT TOMBER ! MERDE ! »

On le laissa gueuler tout son saoul et Voynet s’approcha, pas si fier de lui.

« Ta gueule le Cric, t’avais raison, c’est vrai. Bois un coup avant de pousser le bouchon trop loin.

\- Et le Bègue ?, grogna Valjean.

\- Il va à l’hôpital. Le bagne c’est fini pour lui. Il va certainement aller à la Force. Retour à Paris. »

Un bien pour un mal. Valjean but de grandes gorgées d’eau pour se calmer. Voynet se frottait le menton. Non, il n’était pas fier l’argousin.

« Comment t’as su pour la statue ? 

\- Évident ! La structure est fragilisée dans son ensemble car la pierre a été abîmée par les infiltrations d'eau. Elle est victime de l'érosion. Cela se voit en prenant le temps d’examiner la cariatide. »

Voynet ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que disait ce forçat devenu savant. Mais quelqu’un avait compris et en était abasourdi.

« Comment cela des infiltrations d'eau ? »

Valjean leva les yeux et rencontra le regard interloqué d’un jeune homme, vêtu d’un costume de bourgeois. L’architecte Maxime du Florens. A ses côtés se tenait Javert. L’adjudant-garde n’était pas fier non plus, l’écho de ses propres paroles devait lui revenir en mémoire. Il aurait pu éviter l’accident s’il avait écouté Jean Valjean. Il savait déjà que le chef des gardes n’allait pas apprécier son rapport journalier.

« Oui, monsieur, affirma Valjean sans se démonter.

\- Montrez-moi cela ! »

Le jeune architecte vouvoyait le forçat, cela choqua tout le monde mais on ne releva pas. Valjean entraîna l’homme jusqu’à la base de la statue et il expliqua… L'humidité avait attaqué la pierre, certainement une mauvaise conservation. Il fallait renforcer le soutènement des deux cariatides avant qu'elles ne s'écroulent et ne se brisent définitivement. Cela horrifia l’architecte.

Les atlantes ! Signés en 1657 par Pierre Puget, l'architecte nommé sur les ordres de Colbert directeur des décorations du port de Toulon. Mon Dieu ! Leur disparition sonnerait le glas de la carrière de M. Du Florens.

« Il y a d’autres endroits ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je veux que nous vérifions tout de suite ! Adjudant ! Il faut fermer le chantier ! »

Javert arriva à l’appel de son grade mais il parut abasourdi à son tour.

« Monsieur Du Florens ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de fermer le chantier. M. Chautard, le maire a dit…

\- Je me fiche de ce que le maire a dit, adjudant ! Il y va de la vie d’hommes ! Nous aurions pu perdre des vies aujourd’hui. Mon Dieu ! Nous aurions pu... »

M. Du Florens était jeune. Un peu plus âgé que Javert mais pas de beaucoup plus. L'adjudant se tut, ne cherchant pas à argumenter davantage mais il était visible au pli amer de sa bouche qu’il n’apprécia pas qu’on le remette ainsi à sa place. Et surtout devant des forçats et quelques-uns de ses collègues.

Puis, il donna des ordres et la chiourme retourna au bagne. Il ne resta plus que M. Du Florens, lui et Valjean à examiner le chantier.

L’architecte se voulut autoritaire, il prit la direction de la visite et lança au forçat :

« Cherchons d’autres failles dans le bâtiment monsieur. »

Valjean fut trop surpris pour répondre. On l’appelait monsieur ? Valjean jeta un regard à Javert mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire. Valjean capta un clin d’œil amusé de la part du garde-chiourme.

« Hé bien ? Qu’attendez-vous monsieur ?, lui jeta Javert, avec une pointe d’ironie.

\- Votre aval, monsieur. »

L’accident était encore dans les mémoires mais on rit néanmoins.


	46. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ma chère Lost_in_DK. Avec toute mon affection.   
> La suite de ce petit voyage dans le temps...à la poursuite de Valjean et de Javert...

La visite du chantier n’était pas terminée à la fin du jour. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres infiltrations d'eau. Le bâtiment avait en effet besoin d'être rénové, d'où ce chantier de restauration qui n'en finissait pas. Donc, il allait falloir parer au plus pressé. Cela dit, l’architecte était admiratif, et Javert se devait d’admettre qu’il l’était aussi.

« Mais comment avez-vous vu la faiblesse de cet atlante ? »

_Parce que je savais qu’il allait tomber !_ Ce n’était pas une réponse possible.

« Un atlante ? Je croyais que c'était une cariatide ?, demanda Valjean pour gagner du temps et trouver une réponse acceptable.

\- C'est la version masculine de la cariatide. La cariatide est une femme, l'atlante est un homme. Alors ? La faiblesse de cet atlante ?

\- La pierre semblait différente. J’ai passé du temps à transporter des pierres sur le chantier et à regarder ces magnifiques cariatides...atlantes... C’est un bel édifice. »

Admiratif.

M. Du Florens rougit en entendant ces mots sans flagornerie. Il était jeune, tout juste sorti de l’école d’art. C’était son premier chantier, son premier édifice public. Le maire de Toulon M. Martelli Chautard était le premier à lui donner sa chance. Un chantier de rénovation de cette taille était un enjeu dans une carrière.

Et M. Du Florens se tourna vers l’adjudant-garde. Il avait pris une décision.

« Je voudrais que cet homme soit dévolu au chantier durant le temps des travaux. Je voudrais qu’il soit à mes côtés dans mon bureau.

\- Mais je n’ai aucune connaissance en architecture, monsieur. »

Javert allait répondre mais il fut coupé par l’architecte qui s’adressa à Valjean.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’un deuxième architecte mais d’un chef de chantier qui connaisse les dangers et les besoins d’un chantier de construction. Vous me semblez avoir toutes les compétences requises pour cela. »

Un fin sourire. Ce jeune homme était-il stupide ?

« Je suis un forçat, murmura Valjean.

\- Et un forçat condamné à la chaîne, ajouta Javert froidement.

\- Qu’à cela ne tienne ! Si vous ne voulez pas appuyer ma demande auprès du capitaine, je me passerai de votre accord, adjudant, je parlerai moi-même au capitaine. »

Quel coup bas ! Non, ce jeune homme n’était pas stupide mais il était inconscient. Javert serra les lèvres et eut un sourire mauvais.

« Soit ! Vous voulez Jean Valjean, je vais demander qu’on vous le donne. Si M. Vandecaveye donne son accord, je l’attacherai à votre service. Il ne sera que de votre chantier. L’homme sait lire et écrire, il a quelques connaissances en culture générale qui ne sont pas à négliger. Mais c’est plutôt un agronome qu’un ouvrier du bâtiment. »

Comment Javert savait-il tout cela ?

Valjean n’avait donc pas été assez discret.

« Il sait lire et écrire ?! Merveilleux ! Vous pourrez tenir un journal de chantier ! Je n’arrive pas à m’entendre avec les gardes. Aucun ne sait me dire combien de pierres ont été transportées, combien de tonnes de gravats ont été déplacées… Nous avons à peine commencé les murs et je ne suis toujours pas sûr des fondations. Les atlantes sont un plus mais il y a aussi les festons et les rinceaux qui vont arriver. Et les balcons doivent être terminés le plus rapidement possible. »

L’architecte était enthousiaste. Puis conscient trop tard de ses paroles bien peu sympathiques envers la garde, il ajouta précipitamment :

« Bien entendu, l’adjudant Javert sait tenir un journal mais il a son propre poste à pourvoir. Je ne peux pas le monopoliser. »

Javert s’inclina pour remercier l’architecte.

« Cela dit, si vous ne connaissez pas l’architecture, je vais vous donner des ouvrages à étudier. Ainsi nous pourrons travailler plus vite et l’adjudant sera satisfait. Il dormira mieux. Le capitaine, M. Thierry me disait encore hier que vous n’avez pas dormi une nuit complète depuis le début de ce chantier, adjudant. »

Javert laissa ses yeux parcourir le chantier. Il n’aimait pas qu’on parle ainsi de sa vie privée et encore moins devant un forçat.

« Le capitaine n’a pas tort… Les nuits sont difficiles…

\- Nous avancerons mieux avec un bon chef de chantier. Vous verrez Javert ! »

Un sourire réjoui.

Oui, l’homme était candide.

Mais Valjean se permit une chose qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais. Il se permit de regarder Javert, d'examiner avec soin son visage, son corps. L'adjudant n'allait pas bien, c'était visible. Il avait maigri, son uniforme flottait sur son long corps émacié, des cernes sombres apparaissaient sur la peau blanche sous les yeux brillant de fatigue. Non, l'adjudant n'allait pas bien. Valjean se demanda si le chantier était si dur que cela à vivre ou s'il y avait d'autres soucis qui rongeaient ainsi Javert.

M. Madeleine aurait pu demander à son chef de la police, ici un forçat n'avait rien à demander à un garde. Javert remarqua l'examen de Valjean sur sa personne et n'aima pas cela non plus.

Il n’eut aucun scrupule à briser cette belle ambiance.

« Vous n’oublierez pas, Monsieur Du Florens, que Jean Valjean reste un forçat. Il doit être enchaîné. Malgré tout. »

Cela refroidit le jeune homme.

« Mais cela peut peut-être se négocier… Il semble…

\- Non !, fit catégoriquement Javert. Cela ne se négocie pas, sinon je ne vous confie pas Valjean. S’enfuir d’un chantier sera un jeu d’enfant pour un homme aussi fort que lui. 

\- S’enfuir ? »

Ce fut comme si l’homme tombait des nues. Valjean était un forçat, condamné au bagne, il était enchaîné la nuit, le temps des pauses. Il pouvait se révéler violent… Valjean vit toute la réflexion de l’architecte, peut-être allait-il changer d’avis et s’excuser poliment. Mais non, le jeune homme avait pris sa décision.

« Hé bien, nous l’enchaînerons. Laissez-le juste tenir un cahier et un crayon. C’est possible ou ce sont des armes trop mortelles ? »

Le venin était perceptible et fit sourire Javert avec bonhomie.

« Cela dépend de ce qui est écrit. Et j’ai connu un forçat capable d’éborgner un homme avec un crayon. »

On se tut, sous le choc de cette affirmation avant de rire. Même Valjean se permit d’en rire. Javert ne dit rien et laissa faire.

On dut ensuite se quitter. La nuit était tombée sur le chantier, il fallait rentrer au bagne. Javert enchaîna soigneusement Valjean avant de le ramener.

La marche jusqu’au bagne durait assez longtemps. Javert fut le premier à briser le silence. Comme de juste. Il se tourna vers ce forçat improbable qui le suivait tranquillement, enchaîné comme un chien à son maître. Jamais Javert n’avait vu d’hommes comme lui.

L’adjudant Javert en avait vu des forçats depuis toutes ces années passées enfermé au bagne de Toulon, à commencer par son père.

Il avait vu des hommes brisés par la douleur, des hommes rendus fous par la peur, des hommes redescendus à l’état de bête par la colère, des hommes prêts à tout pour connaître un peu d’amour et de tendresse… Il avait vu quelques hommes que le bagne ne touchait pas voire qui y trouvait du plaisir. Une vie ordonnée où tout était décidé à notre place, où aucun choix n’était à faire.

Javert pensait avoir tout vu et il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait rien vu.

Jean Valjean le surprenait à chaque instant. Cette bête devenue un homme, et quel homme ! Un homme bon, sage et cultivé. Où était Jean-le-Cric ?

Javert voulait avoir confiance mais il s’attendait à être déçu. Qu’il baisse un instant sa garde et Valjean le tuerait pour s’enfuir. De cela, l’adjudant en était tellement sûr.

« Tu vas me faire faux bond n’est-ce-pas ?, demanda simplement Javert.

\- Vous faire faux-bond, monsieur ? »

Un regard candide, Valjean et ses damnés yeux bleus. Ils commençaient à envahir les rêves de Javert. Merde l’homme !

Javert répondit en souriant ironiquement.

« Je ne te comprends pas Valjean. Tu étais une brute, égale à tous les autres forçats. Te voilà second d’un architecte, plus cultivé que moi et tu sauves la vie d’un homme… Que veux-tu réellement ?

\- Les hommes ne changent pas, c’est cela ? »

Ces paroles que Javert répétait à l’envie, Valjean les lança avec un peu de cruauté.

« Je le croyais, avoua Javert. Je le crois toujours. Voyons si tu peux me faire changer d’avis. Tu serais le premier. 

\- J’en serais honoré, monsieur. »

Un fin rire.

Puis plus sérieusement, Valjean leva la tête pour regarder à son tour Javert, cherchant le gris perçant des yeux de l’adjudant. Ne pas regarder dans les yeux c’était la règle, Javert ne dit rien et accepta le regard appuyé.

« Faites-moi confiance ! Je ne vous ferais pas faux-bond.

\- Je… Nous verrons bien. »

Un instant décontenancé. Les deux hommes étaient trop proches et pour la première fois, Javert se sentit inférieur à un forçat. Il fallait cesser là cette promiscuité malsaine.

Au bagne, Javert laissa Valjean aux mains de Voynet, le repas était terminé depuis longtemps mais le forçat méritait son pain et ses haricots.

L’adjudant-garde organisa la nouvelle vie de Valjean ce soir-là. Il rencontra le chef de la garde puis le capitaine et tout fut réglé.

En fait, si M. Vandecaveye se montra d’une méfiance excessive, le capitaine fut emballé. Le Père Groshens lui avait tellement parlé de son protégé, Jean Valjean. Et le forçat n’avait plus que six mois à faire.

Six mois !

Pourvu qu’il ait le temps de finir le chantier de la mairie !

Plus de grande fatigue ! Plus de chevalier de la guirlande ! Plus de moqueries ! C’était une autre vie.

Valjean se retrouvait sur le chantier pour son premier jour, encadré par M. Du Florens et Javert. L’un lui expliquait comment tenir un journal de chantier, lui montrant des exemplaires. Il fallait dessiner le plan du chantier et expliquer les différentes étapes de la rénovation. L’autre lui rappelait les nouvelles règles de sa vie, pas de tentative d’évasion, on ne s’approche pas des civils. Il fallait respecter les limites du chantier.

Valjean acquiesça et commença son travail de chef de chantier, découvrant la pénurie de pierre, éternel problème de tout chantier de construction, il découvrit aussi les délais si improbables et cela le fit rager.

« QUOI ? La mairie doit être finie pour dans deux mois ?

\- N’est-ce-pas ?, » sourit amèrement l’architecte.

Javert levait les yeux au ciel. C’était le fond du problème. Les délais impossibles à tenir, le maire était sans cesse sur le dos du capitaine, donc sur le dos de l’adjudant en chef et donc sur son dos. Et dans le même temps la marine voulait ses bateaux de guerre. Un nouveau navire était entré en cale sèche. Napoléon Ier voulait prendre sa revanche sur l’amiral Nelson. Javert devait être partout, faisant le travail de M. Vandecaveye...

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi notre adjudant ne dort plus ?

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Javert souffla de dépit et abandonna les deux hommes. Il avait en effet d’autres chantiers à surveiller.

Valjean le regarda partir avec un peu de tristesse. Il aimait l’avoir à ses côtés. L’architecte s’écria en se frottant les mains.

« Allez on s’y met Le Cric ? »

Mais ce fut dit avec un sourire amusé qui ne choqua pas Jean Valjean.

Tenir un journal de chantier. En soi, ce n’était pas difficile. Il suffisait de noter, de prendre tout en compte. Ce fut plus difficile d’être accepté comme chef par les autres forçats. Et surtout par les gardes ! Les jours où M. Du Florens était présent, cela ne posait pas de problème. On entendait la voix de stentor de Valjean hurler des ordres.

« Putain Brevet ! Attention au mortier ! Il faut aller vite ! Cochepaille ! Gaffe à cette pierre, elle est sculptée animal ! »

On obéissait.

« Voynet ! Monsieur ! Il faut plus de ciment ! Et de l’eau ! On va crever dans ces conditions ! »

Quand l’architecte était là, ou Javert, on obéissait...mais quand Valjean était seul. On répondait violemment.

« Ta gueule Le Cric, je suis pas à ta botte ! »

« Pour qui tu te prends, Le Cric ? Je vais te foutre au mitard ! »

Des jours qui se ressemblaient et en même temps totalement différents.

M. Du Florens était souvent absent. Il avait d’autres chantiers en ville en tant qu’apprenti. Il apprenait le métier encore. Et parfois, il filait sur Paris pour vérifier des comptes, demander des conseils auprès de ses anciens maîtres. Il était consciencieux et perfectionniste. C'était un magnifique bâtiment du XVIIe siècle et M. Du Florens voulait le restaurer afin de lui rendre son style original...mais il avait déjà un retard énorme.

Javert en était tellement agacé. Il devait ensuite expliquer toutes ces nouvelles demandes et tous ces nouveaux retards à ses supérieurs.

« Encore des pierres ? Mais vous les bouffez ou quoi ?, se permit-il de dire une fois à M. Du Florens, sans prendre garde à la vulgarité de ses propos.

\- Non, mais je vais consolider la façade ouest.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Cela ne va pas fragiliser l’ensemble ?

\- Non ! Justement ! C’est Valjean qui a conseillé cela. Il m’a parlé des vents marins. Les vents sont forts ici, il faut consolider la façade ouest.

\- Consolider ?!

\- Les vents ne sont pas forts ?

\- Si si… Mais le délai... »

Un rire désespéré. Javert se soumit et réclama des pierres. Encore des pierres.


	47. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puis vint le jour où Jean-le-Cric s'évada...et le monde bascula ce jour-là pour lui...

Le capitaine Thierry vint en personne en compagnie du maire visiter le chantier. Il ne souriait plus vraiment. Il en avait soupé de ce chantier éternel et M. Chautard le maire était d’accord avec lui. M. Vandecaveye se montra d’une discrétion magnifique, il n’accompagna même pas les deux hommes, laissant cela à un simple adjudant, le jeune Javert.

Mais les deux hommes se turent en voyant les plans, en lisant les journaux de chantier. On avait eu l’impression que le jeune architecte naviguait à vue mais non, il avait un plan d’ensemble bien arrêté. Il savait où il allait et ce qu’il faisait. La restauration était bien pensée. Le bâtiment serait à nouveau magnifique, des sculptures, des balcons, du fer forgé...

Il n’y avait rien à redire. Sauf l’aspect financier bien entendu. Mais ce débat n’avait lieu qu’à la mairie, Dieu merci !

« Mais M. Du Florens, il ne s'agissait que d'une restauration. Vous en faites carrément une œuvre nouvelle !

\- Non, monsieur le maire. Je veux juste que ce soit parfait. »

Le maire se tourna en souriant vers le capitaine et lança, désespéré :

« C'est le problème avec M. Du Florens, capitaine. L'homme est perfectionniste ! Il gère ainsi d'autres chantiers en ville. Imaginez où nous en serions sans vos forçats ? »

D'ailleurs, un forçat était présent, à la grande surprise de monsieur le maire.

Jean Valjean se tenait respectueusement devant tous ces hommes importants, il baissait les yeux et ne parlait pas. Javert lui avait remis des fers aux poignets. Ce qui, il était vrai, surprenait tous les hommes présents chaque jour sur le chantier.

On avait pris l’habitude de voir ce forçat en tenue rouge et bonnet rouge se pavaner sans fers.

On regardait avec stupeur ce forçat devenu chef de chantier.

« Qu’était-il avant le bagne ?, demanda le maire en désignant Valjean.

\- Un élagueur, monsieur, répondit Javert.

\- Un élagueur ?, fit le maire surpris. Mais comment… ?

\- Il a étudié, travaillé dur et a appris. »

Javert ne s’en rendait pas compte mais il parlait fièrement de son forçat, comme un père parlerait de son fils.

« Je suis impressionné, admit le maire. Vous avez là un homme précieux. Essayez de le garder au bagne. »

On en rit.

Rester à Toulon ?

Par tous les saints, non ! Même si…

Même si la relation avait changé avec Javert, l’adjudant-garde. Le mépris avait disparu peu à peu. Il restait un vieux fond de méfiance mais les deux hommes s’entendaient bien.

Javert ne connaissait rien aux chantiers, en fait il apprenait en lisant les journaux de Valjean. La censure l’obligeait à lire les rapports avant leur transmission à ses supérieurs.

« Que veut dire une gaine ?

\- C'est la partie inférieure d'un terme. »

Un regard noir. Cela fit sourire Valjean.

Tous les soirs ou presque ils se retrouvaient dans le bureau de Javert pour faire le point. Le capitaine l’avait expressément demandé. La promiscuité malsaine avait poursuivi et doucement se transformait en autre chose. Une amitié naissait ? Ou plus peut-être ? Il va sans dire que M. Vandecaveye n’approuvait pas cet échange quotidien qui donnait un mauvais exemple au reste de la chiourme. Un forçat et un garde sur un même pied d’égalité !? Mais le capitaine insistait sur la nécessité des rapports quotidiens, le maire de Toulon menaçait de faire appel à Paris. Il fallait avancer et avancer vite !

« Je vais vous faire un dessin. »

Valjean se penchait au-dessus de Javert, resté assis à son bureau, et sur des feuilles vierges, il dessinait une statue à figure humaine terminée en gaine par le bas, sous la forme d'un ensemble de fleurs et de fruits.

Javert reconnut une des statues encadrant la porte d'entrée de la mairie. Valjean avait appris en dévorant les livres que M. Du Florens lui avait prêtés. M. Madeleine allait peut-être devenir un constructeur immobilier en fait.

Un joli dessin pour expliquer. Les mains de Valjean devenaient habiles, glissant sur le papier devant le nez de Javert.

« Merci Valjean, » fit la voix un peu essoufflée de l’adjudant.

Les deux hommes étaient si proches. Valjean en éprouvait une joie profonde...mais il ne savait pas pour Javert. L’homme était jeune, plus jeune que lui, plus jeune que l’architecte. Il avait à peine vingt ans, même si sa taille imposante, ses épaules massives, ses favoris touffus jouaient à le vieillir. Valjean avait onze ans de plus que lui.

Et ils n’avaient aucune expérience, ni l’un ni l’autre.

Valjean n’avait jamais connu le moindre amour ou même de plaisir physique au bagne. Manifestement Javert non plus.

« D’autres demandes mon adjudant ? »

Cela devenait un jeu. Javert en était bien conscient et il s’y livrait malgré tout.

« Un mascaron ? »

Nouveau dessin pour montrer cette fois un visage grotesque sculpté dans une pierre accolée à la façade. Valjean était proche de Javert, le bras passant au-dessus du sien, sa main toute proche de la sienne. Il aurait suffi d'un geste, un simple écart pour que les deux mains se touchent et que cette innocente discussion prenne un tour complètement différent.

On respectait scrupuleusement les limites mais on les repoussait allègrement soir après soir.

Javert apprenait et appréciait un peu trop ces soirées avec Jean Valjean.

« Si on en est à la finalisation des sculptures de la façade, c’est que ce maudit bâtiment est bientôt terminé !!!

\- Oui, monsieur. Sauf si Monsieur Du Florens ramène encore une idée extravagante de Paris. 

\- Dieu nous en préserve ! »

Un rire partagé.

Javert dormait mieux grâce à l’action de Valjean, on relâchait la pression sur le capitaine, donc sur le chef de la garde, donc sur lui. Il en était reconnaissant au forçat. Mais il n’avait pas encore confiance en lui.

Puis un jour, Valjean se rendit compte qu’il aurait du s’enfuir ce jour-là. Dans son ancienne vie, il l’avait fait. C’était un jour comme un autre sur le chantier mais il y eut un chambardement qui perturba la bonne marche du chantier.

Une voiture était entrée dans la zone du chantier, les chevaux étaient affolés. Et des forçats en avaient profité pour se faire la belle.

Jean-le-Cric avait été parmi eux. Il avait couru dans les rues de Toulon à en perdre haleine. Heureux de vivre et fou de liberté. On l’avait retrouvé deux heures plus tard, caché sur le port, cherchant un bateau pour fuir le pays. Ce jour-là, il gagna cinq ans de plus et un passeport jaune.

L’accident se produisit. Valjean se précipita pour retenir les chevaux. Et lorsque les bêtes furent calmés, il chercha des yeux ses camarades.

Il n’en restait que deux. Les autres étaient partis.

C’était vrai. La liberté était à deux pas. Avec ses connaissances maintenant, il pouvait espérer se cacher et faire comme Vidocq. Vidocq avait réussi à s'évader quelques semaines plus tôt, en volant un costume de bourgeois. On ne savait pas comment il avait fait, certainement un garde avait été grassement payé. Complicité ! Javert avait tempêté, enquêté mais il n'apprit rien, ni de la chiourme, ni de la garde.

Valjean n'agirait pas comme à sa première évasion. Cette fois, il n’irait pas au port, il volerait des habits et prendrait la diligence. Il mettrait un chapeau pour cacher sa tête rasée.

Mais à quoi bon ? Il allait être libéré.

Jean-le-Cric lui parut vraiment le roi des imbéciles mais il fallait dire que Jean-le-Cric n’était pas un chef de chantier, respecté des gardes et craint des forçats. Il était un forçat, une bête de somme mauvaise et sauvage, soumise au fouet et régulièrement punie du mitard.

Les gardes le virent encore présent sur le chantier, malgré le fait que M. Du Florens lui avait retiré ses chaînes. Comme toujours, au mépris des limites imposées par Javert. Cela était devenu un jeu. Valjean arrivait, escorté par la garde et enchaîné avec soin, l'architecte levait les yeux au Ciel et retirait soigneusement chaque chaîne.

« Un boulet aux pieds ?! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi pas des poucettes la prochaine fois ? »

L'architecte rageait et les gardes souriaient. Des poucettes pour Le-Cric ? Pourquoi pas ?

Cela dit, l'architecte avait raison, Valjean pouvait difficilement se déplacer sur le chantier avec des chaînes au pied. Donc on ferma les yeux sur ce forçat sans chaîne qui parcourait le chantier de long en large en houspillant tout le monde.

Mais ce jour-là, il y eut une grande évasion et le chantier était perturbé. On chercha les forçats et on en fit le décompte. Les gardes virent Jean Valjean et furent agréablement surpris.

Par précaution, Voynet l’enchaîna.

« C’est plus sûr et si jamais Javert te voit sans chaînes un jour d’évasion, il va devenir vert. »

Valjean ne dit rien.

Il était abasourdi.

Il ne s’était pas enfui.

Il n’allait pas vivre dix-neuf ans au bagne, il partait dans six mois. Il allait être libéré dans six mois.

Le chantier reprit avec moins d'hommes. Simplement comme ça.

Ce soir-là, Javert et Valjean se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de l'adjudant avec une certaine appréhension. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, leur relation avait changé après cette évasion.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Plus de méfiance. Javert demanda pour la première fois à Valjean de s’asseoir et ils devisèrent du chantier. Comme si de rien n’était.

A la fin de la lecture du rapport, Javert se leva et s’approcha de Valjean et posa sa main sur l’épaule du forçat. C’était rare que les deux hommes se touchent. C’était rare que Javert touche un forçat...ou même un homme…

« Merci Valjean, » souffla-t-il, en se reculant pour raccompagner le forçat à son dortoir.

Valjean se leva à son tour et regarda Javert en face, souriant doucement :

« Je vous l’ai dit, monsieur. Faites-moi confiance !

\- C’est quelque chose que je n’ai pas l’habitude de faire.

\- Alors essayez !

\- Je le fais. Tu es le premier à avoir ma confiance.

\- J’en suis honoré. »

Deux hommes, fatigués d’une longue journée. Ils étaient proches. Le bureau de l’adjudant était plongé dans la pénombre, cela faisait ressortir les yeux si clairs du garde. Ils brillaient comme des vitraux de glace. Une image que Valjean avait toujours à l’esprit maintenant. Depuis New-York, depuis Paris, depuis Montreuil, depuis Toulon…

« Vos yeux sont magnifiques, murmura Valjean, avant de se taire, horrifié de ce qu’il venait de dire.

\- Ce sont ceux de ma mère. Je n’y ai aucune part. »

Une plaisanterie. Javert ne préféra pas relever davantage.

« Je t’emmène au dortoir !, ordonna Javert.

\- Je vous suis, monsieur l’adjudant. »

Il était tard. Ces réunions duraient de plus en plus longtemps, maintenant Valjean mangeait en compagnie de Javert. Cela faisait jaser mais Valjean était protégé. Sa position était intouchable. On se moquait de lui, on l’appelait la pute de Javert dans son dos mais Valjean s’en fichait.

Il n’était pas la pute de Javert mais il était son ami...peut-être un jour davantage ? A en juger par les regards appuyés, les mains se frôlant au-dessus des journaux de chantier, les verres de vin échangés…

La position de Javert était fragilisée, on le soupçonnait de faire autre chose avec son forçat que simplement étudier des rapports de chantier. On commençait à se moquer de lui, à lui rappeler que la dépravation et la sodomie étaient interdites au bagne.

« Vingt coups de fouet pour un acte contre-nature, c’est cela Javert ?

\- Ta gueule Voynet. »

On riait. Le capitaine et le chef de la garde se disputaient souvent sur cette situation intolérable.

Mais le chantier avançait bien. Il fallait poursuivre ainsi et attendre que cette foutue mairie soit terminée.

Le chantier serait fini après le départ de Valjean mais il serait fini malgré tout car tout allait être prévu dans cet objectif.

Et le temps passa trop vite.

Les mois s’évanouissaient.

Valjean fut surpris de la tournure prise par ses pensées. Au départ, il avait voulu mourir d’être de retour au bagne, maintenant il ne voulait plus en partir.

Il était tombé amoureux de Javert. Encore une fois !

Cela s’était fait petit à petit. Soir après soir, rapport après rapport. Javert le défendait âprement devant le capitaine, expliquant le retard. Justifiant les dépenses. Il y mettait tout son cœur et son éloquence. M. Vandecaveye avait plutôt des questions sur Jean Valjean, voulant savoir si son second officieux était toujours aussi honnête et dévoué...

Le capitaine acquiesçait et acceptait les explications de son adjudant. Le chef de la garde ajoutait au discours de M. Thierry quelques questions perfides.

« Vous y tenez beaucoup à votre forçat devenu ouvrier du bâtiment, hein Javert ?

\- Il est devenu un homme, répondait Javert, un peu trop agressif.

\- Non, Javert, opposait tranquillement le capitaine, voulant calmer les deux hommes. Il n'est pas devenu un homme, il l'était déjà, c'est vous qui avez commencé à le voir comme un homme. Et non plus une bête.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Javert, troublé. Peut-être, en effet. »

De telles réponses avaient le don d’exaspérer M. Vandecaveye. Le capitaine prêchait la patience, Valjean serait bientôt parti du bagne et toute cette affaire serait enfin terminée.

On défendait Jean Valjean et c'était aussi quelque chose que le forçat n'avait jamais connu.

Bientôt la liberté.

Javert discutait avec Valjean, perdant peu à peu de sa froideur, s’ouvrant petit à petit à ce forçat improbable, souriant de plus en plus et les soirées se prolongeaient jusque tard dans la nuit.


	48. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour de la libération du bagne...cinq après après le vol du pain...  
> Jean Valjean à la recherche de sa vie.  
> Oui mais Javert ?

Puis ce fut le dernier jour.

Le rondier fit tinter pour la dernière fois sa chaîne au pied. On allait lui retirer la manille le lendemain. Sur le chantier de la mairie, on attendait avec impatience Jean Valjean.

M. Du Florens proposa à Valjean de rester avec lui, il pouvait pousser la mairie à embaucher un passeport de forçat pour continuer le chantier et en entamer un autre.

Valjean ne dit pas non mais il demanda à voir sa famille d’abord.

Il avait raconté sa vie au jeune architecte et M. Du Florens fut horrifié par cette terrible histoire. Il comprit et promit d’attendre des nouvelles du forçat.

Ce fut la dernière réunion dans le bureau de l’adjudant.

Javert paraissait agité, autant que Valjean. Il ne réussit pas à rester assis. Il ne réussit pas à rester concentré sur le rapport.

« Demain, tu t’en vas !, lança-t-il amèrement tout à coup.

\- Je suis libéré.

\- Bon Dieu ! Tu peux te vanter de m’avoir rendu fou.

\- Vous avoir rendu fou ? 

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Tout le monde croit que je te couche sur mon bureau et que je te laisse me sucer… Putain.

\- C’est ce que tu veux ? »

Une voix douce. Valjean chercha les yeux de Javert, ils étaient remplis de peur et d’envie.

« Non. Je n’ai jamais…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux…, » murmura Valjean en s’approchant de Javert.

Il vit à quel point l’homme était jeune. Javert était si jeune, effrayé par ses désirs coupables.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Javert. Tu me troubles tellement et ce depuis des mois.

\- C’est cela qui t’empêche de dormir en fait ?

\- Oui., avoua Javert, la honte sur le front.

\- Viens ici. »

Javert s’approcha à son tour. Valjean se tenait droit devant lui et, avec courage, il glissa sa main sur la joue du garde, cherchant la douceur des favoris. Javert ferma les yeux, il tremblait.

« Tu es magnifique. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Je ne suis pas magnifique, le contra Javert. J’ai des yeux.

\- Justement. »

Cela fit rire le garde-chiourme. Les yeux de Javert étaient devenus si chauds. Si doux.

« Je ne suis pas beau. Mais toi…

\- Un forçat beau ? Qu’avez-vous fait de l’adjudant Javert ?

\- T’es con, » murmura Javert, amusé. Désespéré.

Javert se pencha sous la caresse et posa son front contre celui de Valjean.

« Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? »

Un tel aveu fit mal au cœur de Valjean.

« Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

\- Mon Dieu… Je ne rêve que de cela, » avoua Javert. _Et de plus, ajouta son esprit perfide._

Valjean attira la bouche de Javert jusqu’à la sienne et ce fut un simple pinceau des lèvres, quelque chose de doux, de tendre. Un simple baiser.

« Je n’ai jamais connu cela, avoua Javert.

\- Moi non plus. »

Un nouveau baiser, chaste et doux…

« Tu vas me manquer. Tellement… Fichu forçat.

\- Viens avec moi ! »

C’était dit. Javert tremblait entre les bras de Valjean, car l’homme plus âgé avait saisi le plus jeune pour une étreinte. Juste de l’affection. De l’amour. Rien de sexuel.

« Avec toi ? Quitter le bagne ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu aimes vraiment ton travail ? »

Valjean caressait les cheveux de Javert. Ils n’étaient pas aussi longs qu’à Montreuil ou Paris.

« Je me sens utile ici. Et le capitaine Thierry m’a permis d’entrer dans la garde. Il m’a donné ma chance.

\- Tu lui es redevable ?

\- En quelque sorte oui. Je suis un gitan, je suis né au bagne. Mon père était un forçat et ma mère une prostituée. Sans le capitaine, je ne serais rien. Il m’a permis de devenir autre chose que de l’écume.

\- Tu es un homme exceptionnel.

\- Dit celui qui a appris à lire en deux mois ! Qui a appris à tenir un chantier !

\- Je voulais te plaire !

\- Jean... »

Un nouveau baiser. On se contentait de cela, des caresses sur le visage, des mains traînant sur des épaules, touchant des dos.

« Tu ne veux pas quitter le bagne ou tu as peur de quitter le bagne ? »

C’était le nœud du problème. Valjean le sentit bien à la crispation des muscles. Javert se sentait en sécurité au bagne, il était accepté et avait même un poste à responsabilité. Malgré cette histoire avec Valjean, il était évident que M. Vandecaveye ne pouvait pas se passer de son second.

M. Madeleine se souvenait de l’ostracisme et du racisme qui touchaient son chef de la police. Un gitan devenu policier. Quel chienlit !

« Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d’autre…

\- Tu ferais un merveilleux policier.

\- Un gitan policier ?! Tu as vraiment la folie des grandeurs Jean. »

Javert se mit à rire, franchement amusé.

Donc, il n’avait pas encore rencontré son futur patron, M. Chabouillet. Donc, il n’avait rien d’autre en vue que le bagne. Son avenir lui paraissait tout tracé, une carrière de garde-chiourme. Valjean ne dit rien, il n’était pas censé connaître l’avenir, n’est-ce-pas ?

Un dernier baiser avant de se séparer et Valjean se fit pressant.

« Très bien. Je te laisse six mois puis viens me voir à Crèvecoeur-le-Grand. Tu veux bien ?

\- Crèvecoeur-le-Grand ?, répéta Javert, perdu dans la montée du désir.

\- Tu as bien le droit à un congé non ? Alors viens me voir !

\- Dans six mois… Très bien. »

Javert ne permit pas à Valjean de se reculer, il l’embrassa à en perdre haleine. Cette fois, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. 

« Six mois… Dieu du Ciel… Tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole.

\- Tu n’as plus confiance ? »

Un sanglot lui répondit.

« Va dans ton dortoir, Valjean. Ou ma réputation sera définitivement foutue. »

Un rire, un dernier et Valjean s’en alla.

Surpris d’être laissé seul dans les couloirs du bagne. Il regagna son dortoir, sa planche de bois et n’arriva pas à s’endormir.

Le lendemain, il fut presque surpris d’être encore à cette époque. Il s’était attendu à disparaître de Toulon pour retourner à une autre époque. Maintenant que les deux hommes s’étaient embrassés.

Mais non, il dut subir le dernier entretien avec le chef de la garde, M. Vandecaveye, soulagé de le voir enfin partir. Il reçut son argent et son passeport.

Il serra la main de l’architecte. Maxime Du Florens était venu au bagne exprès pour le saluer et lui rappeler sa promesse.

Il serra aussi la main du Père Groshens qui le félicita d’un si beau parcours. Le vol avait été une erreur de jeunesse, maintenant il allait pouvoir devenir un homme bien.

Il avait reçu des lettres de recommandation des différentes personnes qui comptaient dans le bagne, histoire de lui faciliter l’intégration dans la société. On embauchait difficilement un ancien forçat mais un ancien forçat avec des recommandations… Pourquoi pas ?

On lui donna des adresses à Paris où il pourrait même trouver de l’emploi.

Enfin, il serra la main de l’adjudant-garde Javert, essayant de ne pas la prolonger trop longtemps. Javert se tenait debout avec un visage impassible.

« Bonne continuation Valjean, lança l’adjudant, la voix sèche et froide.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

Et on se quitta.

La vie se poursuivit. Valjean avait un peu d’argent, il préféra l’économiser et marcher jusqu’à la première auberge. Il devait se rendre au relais nommé par le passeport. Un passeport blanc était moins coercitif qu’un passeport jaune mais il y avait néanmoins des obligations de visite. Il était attendu à Pontarlier. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs.

Sur la route, il ne chercha pas à se plaindre des conditions de travail.

Il était jeune, fort. Il accepta les mauvaises paies. Il n’en conçut que du mépris envers les hommes qui le traitaient ainsi. Mais voilà, c’était ainsi. Il mangea du pain qu’il mendia à la porte des églises. Il travailla dés qu’il le put dans les champs.

A Digne, il frappa sans attendre à la porte de Monseigneur Myriel. Il demanda à voir l’évêque avec un fol espoir.

On l’avait chassé de partout, là aussi. Il restait un forçat mais son attitude humble et ses vêtements entretenus faisaient moins peur.

Monseigneur Myriel l’accueillit comme la première fois, avec bienveillance et gentillesse. On eut moins peur de lui et surtout ! Valjean ne vola pas l’évêque.

Il passa la nuit à discuter du bagne et du Père Groshens, et des Écritures, et de la Rédemption. L’évêque était intéressé et très doux dans ses questions.

« Qu’allez-vous devenir maintenant ?, demanda-t-il à cet étrange forçat, devenu presqu’un bourgeois dans sa façon d’être.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais devenir un ouvrier à Montreuil-sur-Mer...ou alors devenir un ouvrier de chantier… Ouvrir une usine un jour... »

Il était jeune, il avait la vie devant lui. Il n’était pas brisé par le bagne et la vie qu’il vivait était une vie nouvelle.

« Que de projets !, sourit l’évêque. Avez-vous de l’argent pour les mener à bien ?

\- Non, admit Valjean. Mais je travaillerais et j’y arriverais.

\- Je vais vous aider. Mme Magloire apportez l’argenterie !

\- Monseigneur !, glapit la vieille femme, horrifiée.

\- Monseigneur !, fit en écho la voix désolée de Valjean. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous demander votre argent.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu dans ce cas ? »

_Pour vous revoir ! A mon époque, vous êtes mort et je n’ai jamais pu vous montrer ce que j’étais devenu grâce à vous._

« Votre réputation est venue jusqu’à Toulon, mentit Valjean.

\- Vraiment ?, sourit l’évêque amusé par ce mensonge.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Valjean. Vous êtes un saint homme, cela ne vous suffit pas ? »

Ses paroles plurent à Mme Magloire et la sœur de Monseigneur Myriel, madame Baptistine, souriante et silencieuse. L’ancien forçat avait l’air d’être un brave homme.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous au bagne ?, demanda la sœur du saint homme, curieuse.

\- Pour avoir volé un pain. »

Et de raconter encore une fois son histoire qui bien entendu scandalisa et peina tous ces braves gens.

« Votre famille mourant de faim. J’espère que vous pourrez les secourir maintenant, lança Mme Magloire.

\- J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu depuis le bagne. Ce vol était une stupidité.

\- Vous n’avez pas réfléchi avant d’agir, le corrigea gentiment Monseigneur Myriel. Vous ne voulez pas de mon argenterie, soit, mais je vais vous faire quand même un don. J’ai deux chandeliers d’argent, vous allez les prendre et vous pourrez les vendre. Cela vous permettra de parer au plus urgent. Si vous pouviez me donner de vos nouvelles, ce serait bien aimable. J’aimerai savoir comment vous allez évoluer.

\- Merci, monseigneur. »

Ce fut une nuit douce, ce fut une nuit sans désir de violence, sans volonté de faire le mal. Jean-le-Cric était bel et bien mort.

Le matin, l’ancien forçat prit un petit-déjeuner consistant avec l’évêque et sa famille. Pas de gendarmes pour le ramener pieds et poings liés, pas d’interrogatoire à coups de matraque et de gifles. La vie avait changé.

« Où allez-vous ?, demanda Mme Baptistine.

\- J’ai rendez-vous à Pontarlier, mais je veux voir d'abord ma sœur à Crèvecoeur. En Picardie.

\- Si loin et à pied ?, s’écria monseigneur Myriel.

\- Je veux épargner le peu d’argent que j’ai. Je suis jeune, je peux marcher.

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de ma charité mais prenez cet argent et payez-vous un trajet en diligence. Vous arriverez plus vite chez votre sœur.

\- Monseigneur !

\- On ne discute pas les ordres du Seigneur ! »

Cela fit sourire tout le monde.

On ne discute pas les ordres de Monseigneur.

Valjean prit l’argent, les chandeliers et des habits décents que la sœur de l’évêque voulut lui offrir et il s’en alla.

Il prit en effet la diligence, essayant de ne pas faire peur aux autres passagers par son aspect défraîchi. Rien que le crâne recouvert de cheveux en pleine repousse le désignait comme un ancien forçat.

Mais il était humble et récitait des prières alors on le supporta.

A Crèvecoeur, il arriva le cœur battant. Son sac était léger et peu fourni mais il sentait le poids des chandeliers d’argent.

Les chandeliers d’argent ! Cette fois, il les avait vraiment reçus en cadeau !

Il demanda la ferme des Essares où habitaient sa sœur et ses enfants.


	49. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Valjean retrouve sa sœur ! L'histoire se poursuit ! Prochaine étape : Montreuil ?

C’était un beau domaine.

Le frère et la sœur avaient continué à correspondre, pas régulièrement mais Valjean avait fait de son mieux pour envoyer de l’argent à sa sœur. Il savait qu’elle travaillait comme ouvrière agricole et servante chez un riche propriétaire terrien. Il savait aussi que les enfants avaient tous été placés dans des familles d’accueil où là aussi ils vivaient des vies d’ouvriers agricoles et de domestiques pauvres. Elle avait avec elle les deux plus jeunes de ses enfants que le maître tolérait par pure charité chrétienne.

Une vie misérable mais ils avaient survécu.

Jean Valjean entra dans la ferme en demandant à voir le patron. Un homme se chargea d'aller chercher M. Letellier, certainement le contremaître.

On n'avait pas confiance en cet étranger, un bagnard doté d'un passeport blanc. Le patron arriva, entouré de deux solides gaillards et observa sans aménité ce nouveau venu. C’était un homme solide, encore assez charpenté malgré son âge avancé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lui demanda-t-on sèchement.

\- Je voudrais voir ma sœur, je vous prie monsieur. Jeanne Duval.

\- Tu es le frère de Jeanne ? »

On fut surpris. Le patron ajouta avec horreur :

« Le bagnard ?

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Valjean se fit humble, il avait appris. Il tendit ses papiers d'identité ainsi que ses lettres de recommandation. On examina le tout avec soin avant de les lui rendre.

« Tu es libéré ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je veux juste voir ma sœur et lui offrir un peu d'argent. J'ai ma paie de forçat. Ensuite, je partirais.

\- Attends ! Ici, on dit que tu sais lire et écrire ? Et que tu as tenu un chantier de construction ?

\- Oui, monsieur. J'ai travaillé pour M. Maxime Du Florens sur le chantier de la mairie de Toulon. »

Il était peut-être temps de savoir se vendre. Le patron parut impressionné.

« Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites. Henri, va chercher la Jeanne. »

Le dénommé Henri sortit pour obéir aux ordres de son maître. On continuait à examiner Valjean, comme une bête curieuse mais avec moins d'antipathie.

« Tu as été voir les policiers ?

\- Pas encore, monsieur. Je voulais d'abord voir ma sœur et lui demander de ses nouvelles.

\- Ta sœur va bien. C'est une brave femme. Elle travaille bien.

\- Jeanne a toujours été une femme sérieuse et honnête. 

\- JEAN ! »

Un cri de femme et ses bras furent bientôt encombrés de rubans, de cheveux, de chairs féminines. On le serrait fort.

« Jean. Mon Dieu, tu es là.

\- Oui, ma Jeannette. »

Le patron contempla cette scène de famille sans rien dire, puis les hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant le frère et la sœur tranquilles. Valjean se recula et regarda sa sœur. Elle n'était pas fine, la Jeanne, une femme ronde et bien en chair. Elle avait des traits forts, comme tous les Valjean. Elle pleurait en souriant.

« Jean ! Cinq ans sans toi ! Dieu soit loué !

\- Et les enfants Jeanne ?

\- Ils sont aux champs.

\- Même Pierre ? »

Valjean se souvenait. Il n'avait pas oublié les enfants de Jeanne. Il se rappelait toujours leurs visages émaciés et leurs larmes de douleur. La douleur de la faim.

« Pierre a cinq ans Jean. Il aide à ramasser le grain. Hippolyte est avec lui. Ils sont inséparables.

\- Et les autres Jeanne ? »

Le sourire réjoui de la mère disparut pour montrer une tristesse insondable. La tristesse de la mère qui a perdu son enfant.

« Ils sont loin de moi mais ils sont vivants. Les filles, Jeanne et Marie sont des servantes chez des gens riches. Margaux est dans un couvent, elle va devenir cornette. Jean et Philippe sont des ouvriers agricoles, comme moi. Ils vont bientôt être en âge de se marier mais sans le sou... »

Pas de mariage pour les Valjean. Une famille trop pauvre pour cela. M. Madeleine sentit son cœur se serrer, un jour il aurait de nouveau ses millions et il pourvoirait aux besoins de sa sœur et de ses enfants. Il marierait les filles à de riches partis et les garçons à de belles filles du pays.

Mais cela aurait lieu plus tard.

Là, il n'était qu'un bagnard récemment libéré. Pas d'usine, pas d'argent, pas d'adresse. Il allait devoir batailler pour réussir mais il y arriverait.

« Viens manger, Jean. Je ne pense pas que le maître te chassera. »

Une petite pointe de crainte dans la voix, Valjean attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour la forcer à le regarder en face.

« Tu vas bien Jeanne ? On te traite bien ici ? Et les enfants ? Sont-ils battus ? »

Un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard en examinant l’homme qu’était devenu son frère. Jean avait toujours été si doux à Faverolles.

Valjean relâcha sa sœur, il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer avec sa tête à moitié rasée et son visage de forçat.

« Je vais bien Jean. La vie n'est pas toujours facile mais le maître est bon. Il n'est pas marié. Il a un juste un fils.

\- On te traite bien ?

\- Oui, on me traite bien. On ne me bat pas, on me nourrit à ma faim, on s'occupe bien de mes enfants. J'ai juste beaucoup de travail.

\- On ne te force pas à... Tu n'as pas à... »

Les mots ne sortirent pas de la bouche de Valjean, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa sœur obligée de se prostituer pour survivre mais il savait comment fonctionne la vie pour une femme seule avec des enfants à charge. Ce n'était pas rare.

M. Madeleine pensa à Fantine et il se promit d'être là pour accueillir de son mieux la malheureuse femme.

« Non, Jean. On ne me force pas. Je n'ai pas à agir de cette façon. Je suis une femme pas très jolie mon Jean. On ne pense pas à moi de cette façon.

\- Que dis-tu ? Tu es très jolie ma Jeannette. »

Un rire. L'atmosphère se détendait. Valjean caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur. Elle avait plus de trente ans, elle était trop grande, trop large mais elle avait de jolis yeux bleus. Les yeux des Valjean. Et ses cheveux étaient d'un joli blond doré.

Un homme seul pouvait songer à en faire une épouse...si elle avait une dot bien entendu...

M. Madeleine y pourvoiera, se promit Valjean avec force.

M. Letellier accueillit le frère de Jeanne à sa table sans rien dire. L'ancien forçat se retrouva en bout de table selon l'usage. Il était accueilli mais pas accepté. On allait le tolérer.

Jeanne ne mangeait pas à la table des hommes. Les femmes, surtout des servantes et des ouvrières agricoles comme elle, mangeaient dans une pièce à part, avec les enfants du domaine.

Jean avait rencontré avec plaisir ses neveux. Cinq ans ! La première fois, il ne les avait jamais revus. On accueillit avec plaisir le fameux oncle bagnard, on écouta avec intérêt ses histoires de forçat. Les plus douces et les plus bénignes.

Les dimanches passés à fabriquer des jouets, les grands bateaux de guerre qu’il fallait restaurer, les haricots qu’il fallait éternellement manger à chaque repas…

« On t’a battu oncle Jean ?, » demanda le petit Pierre.

Des yeux larges, remplis d’admiration et de crainte. Jean le regardait avec affection, l’enfant qui se mourait de faim, il avait volé un pain pour lui.

« Oui, on m’a battu Pierre, admit le forçat.

\- Pourquoi ? T’étais méchant ?

\- Oui Pierre. Parfois j’étais méchant.

\- Maman dit que si on est méchant, on finira en Enfer, renchérit l’autre garçon, Hippolyte, âgé de sept ans.

\- Ta maman a raison !, approuva Jean Valjean. J’ai tout fait pour réparer ma faute.

\- Alors tu n’iras pas en Enfer ?

\- Non, petit Pierre. Si Dieu le veut, je n’irai pas en Enfer.

\- Je prierai pour que tu n’ailles pas en Enfer, asséna le petit enfant, le front soucieux. Maman a dit que si on priait Dieu avec toutes ses forces, il nous entendait.

\- Merci mon enfant. »

Oui, de belles retrouvailles.

Jean Valjean dut cacher ses larmes…

M. Letellier était un brave homme. Il était célibataire et n’avait qu’un fils pour l’aider à gérer sa grande ferme. Il n’était pas si riche que cela mais il faisait de son mieux pour entretenir son domaine.

Il avait quelques ouvriers agricoles et quelques servantes. Il avait accueilli Jeanne Duval par charité chrétienne. Maintenant, il s’en félicitait. La femme était sérieuse et travailleuse. Elle était économe et intelligente. Ses enfants apprenaient leurs lettres avec d’autres enfants de la famille.

Le fils du patron, Romain, était un peu plus dur que son père. Il n’aimait pas dépenser l’argent de l’héritage pour rien. Il vérifiait soigneusement les comptes et surveillait la maisonnée comme un contremaître le ferait. Il s’était longtemps méfié de cette pauvresse venue de nulle part avec ses deux enfants en bas âge. Ce fut le curé de la paroisse qui la leur présenta.

Une brave femme devenue veuve dont le frère était parti au bagne pour un vol de pain. On en fut scandalisé. L’histoire du frère attendrit les cœurs et on accepta de prendre en charge la malheureuse. On maudit les cognes, on maudit les robins [juges] et on maudit la misère.

Mais le fils se méfia quand même, dans une famille, quand il y avait un voleur, on pouvait en trouver deux.

Puis les mois passèrent et on découvrit que la Jeanne était vraiment une femme honnête et diligente. Cela changea le regard des gens sur elle. De la compassion un peu méprisante et hautaine, on passa au respect et à l’acceptation. Maintenant, Jeanne avait des amies parmi les servantes et faisait de son mieux pour contenter le patron et son fils.

Elle parlait peu de son frère.

En fait, on fut surpris par le silence de ce dernier. Quatre ans sans envoyer une seule lettre?!D’accord, il était illettré tout comme sa sœur mais quel manque d’amour fraternel ! Dieu seul sait comme Jeanne aurait voulu une lettre de son frère ! Des nouvelles de son petit Jean. Même sans argent, juste savoir qu’il allait bien…

Elle fut bien déçue. Et puis la lettre de Faverolles arriva.

Jeanne en fut toute éblouie. Elle ne put finir sa vaisselle, elle courut voir le maître, lui demandant de la lui lire.

Le maître, bien gentiment, lui lut son courrier. Chacun écoutait avec soin et curiosité. Des nouvelles de ce fameux frère bagnard et forçat ? La Jeanne n’avait jamais reçu de lettres.

On fut inquiet en apprenant que la lettre venait de Faverolles, c’était les policiers qui cherchaient Jeanne Duval, la sœur de Jean Valjean.

Jeanne se mit à mordre son mouchoir, elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle avait peur d’apprendre la mort de son frère, guillotiné au bagne ou bastonné une fois de trop.

Mais non.

On demandait juste sa nouvelle adresse. Un certain adjudant-garde du bagne de Toulon, nommé Javert, cherchait à la joindre pour le compte de son frère. Il se trouvait que le forçat était malade et voulait de ses nouvelles.

On lui transmettait l’adresse du bagne et les ordres de l’adjudant-garde. Dans l’intérêt de son frère, il fallait lui écrire.

Jeanne ne savait pas écrire.

Le maître accepta gentiment qu’elle lui dicte une lettre et ce fut cela qui permit à une correspondance de démarrer entre le frère et la sœur.

Les lettres échangées entre le frère et la sœur étaient douces, innocentes. On s’était attendu à des plaintes, de l’argot de la part du forçat, mais non, Jean Valjean écrivait avec un style simple, pour que sa sœur comprenne bien tous les mots.

Lorsque la tournure de phrase ou les mots employés étaient trop difficiles à comprendre, le forçat avait raturé ce qui n’allait pas avant de recommencer plus clairement ses explications. Jean Valjean écrivit peu sur le bagne, il racontait surtout ses espoirs et ses prières. Il attendait de revoir sa sœur et ses enfants avec impatience. Il parla aussi de ses lectures, mais dans des termes très choisis.

« Qu’est-ce que l’agronomie, monsieur Letellier ?, demanda Jeanne, perdue devant ce mot impressionnant.

\- La science de l’agriculture. Il faut croire que ton frère lit des livres au bagne. C’est bien !

\- Jean a toujours été un enfant très curieux. »

Et elle souriait, fière de son petit frère.

Valjean était là. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. En fait, il ne parlait que si on lui parlait. Il était modeste et connaissait sa place.

Un bagnard… La lie de l’humanité.

« Et maintenant Valjean, lui demanda le patron, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je dois aller à Pontarlier me faire recenser. Ensuite, je voudrais aller me faire embaucher dans une usine de Montreuil.

\- Montreuil sur Mer ? Il y a une vieille usine de verroterie... Mais ce n'est pas brillant. »

C’était le fils qui parlait ainsi, la méfiance était là, présente et dérangeante. Valjean était un forçat, un ancien voleur, il allait peut-être vouloir voler ou demander de l’argent au père Letellier.

« C’est vrai, admit Valjean en souriant paisiblement. Mais il va bientôt y avoir une usine prospère.

\- Comment cela ?

\- On va développer l'usine.

\- Développer l'usine ? »

M. Madeleine rêvait de reprendre sa vie à Montreuil. Une vraie vie sous son vrai nom avec son usine et ses brevets et pourquoi pas ? Un poste de maire et une légion d’honneur.

« Oui, du jais artificiel. »


	50. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans de bagne et Jean Valjean en avait passé quatre à se rebeller sauvagement... Cela laisse nécessairement des traces. Imaginons un corps marqué par dix-neuf ans de bagne !!!

Une usine de jais artificiel à Montreuil ? On n’était pas au courant de cette information. On se tut. Peut-être le forçat avait-il appris des choses en prison ? La ferme de M. Letellier était bien isolée.

« Donc tu as prévu de partir ?

\- Oui, je suis attendu à Pontarlier pour faire valider mes papiers. Après, je serais libre de m’installer où je le souhaite mais il me faudra régulièrement rencontrer la police. »

Il parlait bien, l’ancien forçat, il impressionnait les gens simples qui partageaient la table de M. Letellier.

« Et après Pontarlier ?, demanda le père.

\- Après Pontarlier ? Je ne sais pas… Je vais me faire embaucher quelques temps dans une ferme j’imagine ou une usine. J’aurai besoin d’argent pour poursuivre mon voyage jusqu’à Montreuil. Je n’ai pas les moyens de payer pour la diligence. »

Un aveu simple, énonçant une simple vérité.

« Reviens ici !, asséna le père en vidant son verre de cidre. Tu travailleras pour moi le temps que tu voudras. Quand tu en auras marre de la terre, il sera bien temps de tâter de l’usine.

\- Père !, grogna le fils, Romain.

\- Paix !, rétorqua le père. C’est le frère de Jeanne, ce n’est pas un mendiant ou un voleur. Et c’est un brave homme.

\- Si vous êtes sûr père…

\- Que Jeanne lui trouve une place pour dormir. Dans l’écurie peut-être. »

Valjean était surpris par cette gentillesse.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que son apparence, soignée, que sa diction, recherchée, que ses façons, agréables, avaient joué en sa faveur. Ce n’était plus Jean-le-Cric sortant du bagne, maigre et noir de crasse, le visage mangé par la barbe et les yeux brillants de haine.

C’était Jean Valjean.

Jeanne remercia avec effusion le Seigneur et le Maître, peut-être avec autant de ferveur pour l’un que pour l’autre.

Valjean dormit à l’écurie cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, il filait au bourg de Crèvecoeur pour y rencontrer la police. On lut le passeport avec soin mais les lettres de recommandation eurent le don d’adoucir les esprits.

« Et tu loges où ?, demanda-t-on au forçat sans aménité.

\- Chez M. Letellier. Ma sœur travaille chez lui.

\- Ha ! Tu es le frère de Jeanne Duval ! »

On fut plus sympathique. Le policier se fendit même d’un petit sourire. Un peu égrillard. Cela déplut à Valjean.

Le policier en question était un homme gras et imposant, doté d’une fantastique paire de moustache d’une couleur rousse tellement flamboyante qu’elle en devenait rouge feu.

« Elle est gentille la Jeanne. Mais ton passeport indique que tu dois aller te présenter à Pontarlier, ce n’est pas du tout la région ici.

\- Je sais, sourit Valjean. Mais je voulais saluer ma sœur.

\- Il y a une diligence pour Paris dans deux jours. Depuis Paris, tu pourras trouver une correspondance. Ce serait plus facile.

\- Je n’ai pas les moyens de payer pour un si long trajet. »

Le policier observa attentivement le frère de la Jeanne. Il aimait bien la Jeanne, le policier, elle était gentille, elle avait de beaux seins et de belles fesses.

« Bon. On pourrait peut-être s’arranger. Il y a souvent des types qui partent faire des livraisons à Paris. De Paris, il te sera facile de partir pour Pontarlier. Tu n’aurai pas à sortir la pièce, juste payer un coup à boire. Qu’en dis-tu ?

\- Pourquoi vous feriez cela pour moi ? »

Valjean était sceptique.

Les cognes avaient souvent été des salopards avec lui. Même Javert. Surtout Javert.

« Parce que j’aime bien ta sœur, avoua simplement le policier. Mais elle est farouche la Jeanne. »

Non, Jean Valjean n’aimait pas la tournure prise par la conversation. Il n’allait pas vendre sa sœur.

« Je marcherais et puis c’est tout, » affirma le forçat.

La sécheresse de la réponse de Jean Valjean surprit le policier. Puis il comprit et se mit à rire.

« Tu crois que je suis du genre à grimper la bourgeoise ?! Que nenni ! Mais ta sœur est farouche, j’aimerai bien lui parler à ta sœur et lui offrir un verre.

\- Pas de tour dans les foins ?

\- Elle me laisserait pas faire, conclut en souriant le policier. C’est une femme honnête.

\- Je lui parlerais de vous. C’est tout ce que je peux promettre.

\- C’est déjà beaucoup. Le fils Letellier m’empêche même de la voir la Jeanne. »

Cette phrase intrigua Valjean qui se promit d’en parler le soir-même à sa sœur.

« Et comment vous vous appelez ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Robert Lancel. Inspecteur de deuxième classe.

\- Jean Valjean. Forçat libéré.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

On se mit à rire. C’était une scène trop ridicule.

« Qui est Robert Lancel ma sœur ? »

Le rougissement qui s’épanouit sur les joues de Jeanne impressionna Valjean.

« Un policier de Crèvecoeur.

\- Si fait. Mais encore ?

\- J’ai souvent eu affaire à lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu des soucis ?

\- Non. Je voulais savoir comment te retrouver. Je ne savais pas où on t’avait envoyé. L’inspecteur a essayé de savoir où tu étais enfermé mais il n’a jamais réussi.

\- Tu l’as vu souvent ?

\- Non, murmura Jeanne. De temps en temps. »

Et Valjean sut que sa sœur mentait.

Un cogne comme beau-frère ? C’était Javert qui allait en rire !

« Mais il m’a dit que le fils Letellier l’empêchait de te voir.

\- Je suis une servante, Jean. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à la bagatelle. »

Valjean ne dit rien. Marier sa sœur à un policier, pourquoi pas ? Que la femme vive quelques années à tenir son propre ménage. Elle était même encore assez jeune pour avoir d’autres enfants. Des petits rouquins comme leur père.

Cette image fit sourire Oncle Jean.

Cela dit, le policier se révéla utile à Valjean. C’était un brave homme, un policier pas très efficace, mais un homme sympathique.

Valjean put compter sur son aide pour aller jusqu’à Pontarlier à moindre frais. Lancel présenta Valjean comme un de ses amis.

Un ami d’un cogne ?

Oui, Javert allait en rire.

Si bien entendu il tenait sa promesse et venait lui rendre visite dans six mois.

Un long, si long voyage pour aller perdre une heure de sa vie à Pontarlier. Valjean regrettait les transports modernes ! En 2019, on se déplace vite et loin, en train, en avion, en voiture…

Là, on usait de la diligence et de la malle-poste...mais les voyages duraient des jours et des jours.

Déjà, aller de Digne à Crèvecoeur avait pris du temps. Voir défiler les jours et les heures sans rien faire d’autre qu’attendre et prier.

Là, il avait fallu partir de Crèvecoeur dans la voiture d’un transporteur de grains. A Paris, Valjean ne perdit pas de temps et réserva une place sur une diligence partant pour l’Est. Pontarlier était dans l’est !

Il fallut patienter avant de pouvoir partir.

Valjean en profita pour retrouver le Paris de 1800. Il voyait des soldats en permission, se pavanant en uniformes au-milieu des jeunes femmes, il voyait des femmes en voile noir de deuil marcher le front baissé, encombrée d’enfants et de malheur, il voyait des hommes affairés, travailler pour assurer la grandeur de l’Empire.

La guerre se poursuivait au loin en Europe.

Valjean eut peur tout à coup d’être rattrapé par la guerre et qu’on le mobilise dans l’armée.

Il se fit humble et discret. Il était déjà âgé mais trente ans n’étaient pas trop vieux pour l’armée.

Valjean quitta Paris avec un soulagement profond !

Et tout cela pour perdre une heure de sa vie à Pontarlier. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été traité aussi mal. On le mit plus bas que terre.

Un forçat. Un déchet de l’humanité. Un être vil et infect.

Il ressentit tout le mépris en voyant comment on l’examina, comment on lut ses papiers. Il faillit même perdre son calme lorsqu’un policier lui demanda si ses lettres de recommandation étaient des vraies.

Un bon coup de poing pour répondre à cette injure aurait fait plaisir à Jean-le-Cric.

« Oui, monsieur, répondit humblement Jean Valjean, ce sont des vraies. »

Il eut droit à un tampon et à un rappel de la loi.

Il devait se tenir à carreau, travailler et se rendre une fois par mois dans un poste de police. Un passeport blanc lui donnait plus de liberté quant à son lieu d’habitation.

Jean Valjean expliqua qu’il travaillait comme ouvrier agricole. On fut surpris qu’il eut déjà trouvé du travail. Cela adoucit un peu les langues.

Jean Valjean quitta le poste de police avec le cœur rempli de hargne.

Puis il reprit la route pour Crèvecoeur le Grand, il avait le temps maintenant. Il avait la vie devant lui. Il se mit à marcher.

Des jours de marche. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé. Il ne ressemblait plus à un forçat. Il travaillait ici et là, pour quelques pièces, pour un morceau de pain. On le toisait, on le traitait durement...mais parfois on le traitait bien, on l’accueillait gentiment.

Lorsqu’il arriva dans la ferme de M. Letellier ce fut pour y découvrir une lettre de Toulon qui l’attendait depuis longtemps.

_Monsieur Jean Valjean,_

_J’espère que vous n’avez pas oublié votre promesse. Le chantier de la mairie est en passe d’être terminé. Et ce grâce à vous._

_Il y aura une cérémonie pour l’inauguration du bâtiment prévue dans trois mois. Je vous transmettrai la date exacte. J’aimerai beaucoup votre présence. Je ne suis pas le seul, figurez-vous que le capitaine a parlé de vous._

_Faites-moi savoir si vous pouvez venir et ne vous inquiétez pas des frais occasionnés par les transports et le logement, je m’en chargerai avec plaisir._

_Je vous considère plus comme un collègue et ami que comme un forçat ou un subalterne._

_Ici, la vie est identique à ce qu’elle était._

_Une visite de messieurs venus de Paris a eu lieu, ils ont inspecté le bagne. Il paraît que notre adjudant a remporté un franc succès. On parle d’une possible mutation à Paris dans les rangs de la police._

_Vous imaginez notre Javert en tenue de policier ?_

_Cela lui irait très bien._

_Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles mon ami. Et dites-moi si vous voulez revenir à Toulon, malgré les mauvais souvenirs que vous devez avoir de ce lieu funeste._

_Votre_

_Maxime Du Florens_

Valjean fut un peu déçu. Il avait espéré des nouvelles de quelqu’un d’autre au bagne de Toulon. Ainsi Javert avait rencontré son patron, M. Chabouillet, il allait se retrouver dans les rangs de la police. Dans vingt ans, il serait envoyé à Montreuil avec le rang d’inspecteur de première classe et le poste de chef de la police.

Valjean devait y habiter déjà, avec son usine et ses millions.

Pour l’instant, Valjean répondit à M. Du Florens.

_Monsieur Du Florens,_

_Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse à mon égard. Venir à Toulon ne sera pas de tout repos mais j’aimerai voir à quoi ressemble le bâtiment que j’ai eu l’honneur de restaurer sous votre égide._

_Je serais donc là, selon toute évidence. Donnez-moi juste la date dés que vous la connaîtrez. Mais je serais peiné de ne pas revoir l’adjudant-garde, c’est aussi grâce à lui si cette tâche a pu être menée à bien. Savez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment ? Est-il à Paris ?_

_Veuillez agréer l’expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Jean Valjean_

Il insistait trop sur Javert, il le savait mais il s’inquiétait maintenant.

Les six mois étaient presque écoulés. Valjean était revenu de Pontarlier, cela lui avait pris du temps. Des semaines. Il avait travaillé le long de la route, pour divers patrons. Et surtout dans l'agriculture.

Cela lui prit des semaines et comme prévu, il retourna chez M. Letellier. Jean Valjean fut embauché.

Il logeait chez M. Letellier et travaillait comme ouvrier agricole. Il se chargea aussi de l’élagage, retrouvant les gestes de sa jeunesse. Il revoyait son père, lui apprenant à élaguer. Un brave homme son père.

Il continua à lire également. A la grande surprise de la maison Letellier.

Le frère de Jeanne était un lettré. Il pouvait discuter avec le curé de la paroisse. Il pouvait même argumenter avec le patron sur l’agronomie.

« Valjean, tu es un savant !, lui annonça un jour Romain Letellier, admiratif. Jamais je n’aurai pensé qu’on pouvait sauver cet arbre.

\- Ce n’était que de l’oïdium, répondit modestement Valjean. Il suffisait d’un purin d’ortie et de prêle.

\- Si tu le dis. »

On acceptait maintenant le frère de Jeanne. Valjean avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et ne ressemblait plus à un forçat.

Par contre, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les cicatrices. Le premier jour de fortes chaleurs, tous les hommes étaient torse nu à travailler les champs, même M. Letellier. On avisa Valjean toujours dans sa chemise boutonnée jusqu’en haut et on le hua.

« Allez Jean ! A poil !, lui cria-t-on.

\- Je suis bien comme ça. »

On rit de ce mensonge. Jean Valjean suait comme un bœuf et sentait aussi fort d’ailleurs. Comme ses camarades allaient le déshabiller de force devant les filles de ferme riant aux larmes, il préféra le faire seul.

Les rires s’éteignirent en voyant son dos.

Cinq ans de bagne, cela restait cinq ans de bagne. Même si ce n’était que cinq ans et pas dix-neuf. Il portait un réseau de fines cicatrices, marques du fouet, il y avait des traces plus larges, la bastonnade et des blessures difficiles à saisir. Les blessures de chantier et de combats entre détenus. Sa cheville était couverte de cicatrices et on comprenait tout à coup d’où venait le boitement de Valjean.

Un forçat était un forçat et le bagne était le bagne.

« Putain les salopards, » jeta Sébastien, un des ouvriers agricoles.

On fut d’accord, on but du cidre pour remonter le moral de tout le monde et on se mit au travail.

Cinq ans de bagne et Jean-le-Cric avait passé quatre ans à se rebeller sauvagement.


	51. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l'adjudant-garde Javert devint le sergent de police Javert... Ils sont si jeunes nos deux héros !

La réponse de M. Du Florens arriva trop tard.

Trop tard pour Valjean.

Les moissons avaient commencé. On travaillait avec acharnement depuis plusieurs jours lorsqu’un cheval surmonté d’un cavalier se présenta dans le champ où les hommes moissonnaient.

On s’arrêta et on observa le nouveau venu avec méfiance.

Valjean examinait sans y prendre vraiment garde puis il reconnut la haute stature et il eut un sourire éblouissant.

« Bon Dieu ! Mais c’est Javert !, s’exclama-t-il.

\- Javert ?, répéta Romain Letellier, sans comprendre.

\- JAVERT ?, » cria Valjean en plaçant ses mains en porte-voix.

Le cavalier fit un signe de la main et claqua son cheval. Il fit les derniers cents mètres en faisant galoper son cheval. Se permettant même de le faire piaffer.

 _« Cabotin »,_ pensa Valjean en souriant de plus belle.

Puis, sur un arrêt impeccable, l’adjudant-garde stoppa sa monture à quelques pas des travailleurs avant de descendre gracieusement de son cheval. Un regard autour de lui et une ribambelle d’enfants, dont Hippolyte et Pierre se proposèrent pour se charger du cheval. C’était une vieille monture, certainement empruntée à la ville. Il n’y avait nul danger qu’elle ne s’échappe.

Javert confia donc les rênes aux enfants avant de se tourner vers les hommes.

Oui, c’était bien Javert. Six mois ne l’avaient pas changé. Un jeune homme de vingt ans. Il portait une tenue civile, simple et discrète. Seule la canne à pommeau plombé détonait un peu, glissée dans la selle du cheval.

La canne du policier.

Donc Javert était entré dans la police.

Javert s’approcha, il jeta un regard un peu perdu sur tous les hommes torses nus devant lui et le visage couvert de sueur et de crasse. L’un d’eux fit un pas en avant et Javert sourit avec joie, découvrant ses dents, très bien entretenues.

« Valjean ! Ainsi te voilà devenu journalier. Cela m’étonne de toi.

\- Bonjour mon adjudant.

\- Plus maintenant. Je suis sergent dans la police. »

Un sourire amusé. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, ils s’étaient rapprochés sans s’en rendre compte. Un instant d’hésitation puis ils se serrèrent la main, heureux de se revoir.

« Viens que je te présente. »

Une main sur son épaule, Javert obéit à Valjean. Il se retrouva devant la troupe d’ouvriers agricoles et retira son large chapeau. Dévoilant sa longue chevelure, noire de corbeau, et son ascendance gitane.

Javert avait quitté pour la première fois le bagne. C’était son premier voyage. Il était inquiet mais la main de Valjean le rassurait.

« Voici mon garde-chiourme, l’adjudant Javert.

\- Ton garde-chiourme ? »

On n’en revenait pas. Un garde-chiourme comme ami ? Valjean était vraiment un étrange forçat. Surtout maintenant qu’on avait vu son dos et les marques des punitions terribles qu’il avait subies de la part de la garde.

« Oui, j’étais un garde-chiourme, admit Javert, replaçant son chapeau sur la tête, le soleil tapait fort, mais bien moins fort qu’à Toulon. J’étais un adjudant-garde au bagne de Toulon il y a encore quelques semaines. »

On admirait la silhouette de Javert, impressionnante. L’homme était si grand, si mince, si imposant et il se savait sûr de sa place et de son rang. Il respirait l’autorité.

« Et aujourd’hui vous êtes ?, demanda M. Letellier, un peu décontenancé devant cette apparition.

\- Je suis entré dans la police. C’est une carrière plus intéressante que garde-chiourme.

\- Tu étais pourtant un bon garde-chiourme, sourit Valjean.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le capitaine Thierry a dit que j’allais lui manquer.

\- Plutôt Vandecaveye. »

Un rire complice. Javert se détendait enfin.

« Certainement. L’homme était désespéré lorsque je lui ai donné ma lettre de démission, il m’a promis une promotion si je restais. Et un poste d’adjudant en chef.

\- En tout cas, tu ne manqueras pas aux forçats. »

Une telle phrase, si irrévérencieuse, lui aurait valu un coup de matraque dans le bagne, là cela n’attira qu’un sourire amusé des lèvres de Javert.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore.

Valjean était tellement heureux que chacun remarqua son sourire lumineux, un sourire qui se reflétait dans celui large de l’ancien garde-chiourme. Valjean était un homme affable mais assez austère. Discret et silencieux. Là, il rayonnait et bavardait, joyeux de vivre.

« Bien… Je vais me chercher à loger à Crèvecoeur, annonça Javert, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Je pars pour Paris demain...

\- Crois-tu que tu serais capable d’abattre un travail de forçat ? »

Un défi ? Cela amusa le sergent prêt à le relever.

« Ce n’est pas parce que j’étais du bon côté du fouet que je ne suis pas capable de travailler Valjean ! »

Valjean songea un instant à l’inspecteur Javert plaidant pour sa destitution et expliquant avec désinvolture qu’il était encore jeune et pouvait travailler dans les champs…

Aujourd’hui, on allait vérifier la validité de cette affirmation.

Valjean se tourna vers son patron mais M. Letellier ne fit qu’acquiescer. La moisson ne devait pas attendre, des bras en plus étaient toujours les bien venus.

« Bien, mon adjudant ! Après vous ! »

D’un geste habitué à la promiscuité du dortoir, Javert commença à retirer ses vêtements, sans pudeur. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les regards intéressés des filles de ferme. Un nouvel homme ? Un jeune en plus ? Voyons…

Valjean, lui, devait lutter pour rester impassible. Il ne connaissait pas le corps de Javert jeune, il l’avait découvert déjà âgé, marqué par les années… Il essaya de ne pas le dévorer des yeux.

Bientôt, Javert se retrouva torse nu et son corps naturellement bronzé ne détona pas au-milieu des corps des paysans vivant au soleil.

Javert était un bel homme, fin, musclé, les épaules larges mais sans être la bête de muscle qu’était Jean Valjean. Il n’avait pas la force de ce dernier d’ailleurs mais il n’était pas chétif. On remarqua les poils sombres parsemant la poitrine et quelques cicatrices impressionnantes attirèrent l’œil.

Valjean reconnut un coup de couteau en pleine omoplate...et des traces de fouet assez anciennes dans le dos.

Javert, enfant né au bagne et élevé dans ses locaux, n’avait pas eu une enfance facile et son adolescence avait été passée à apprendre le métier de garde-chiourme.

C’était vrai, le corps de Javert n’était pas vierge de marques de violence. Valjean se promit d’examiner cela avec soin dans une de ses prochaines vies.

Ce qui en soi était une pensée tellement étrange que cela le fit rire. Javert leva les yeux et le regarda, un peu inquiet.

Le trouvait-on ridicule ? Valjean se fustigea et sourit, désignant une faux à Javert.

« Au travail, mon adjudant.

\- A vos ordres, 24601. »

Le travail fut long et n’était pas terminé à la fin du jour. La chaleur était si forte que les hommes prenaient régulièrement des pauses.

Jeanne Duval et les autres filles de ferme apportaient de l’eau pour les hommes. Les femmes ramassaient les gerbes de blé et en faisaient des tas. On remplissait des charrues pour les transporter jusque dans la cour de la ferme.

Plus tard aurait lieu le battage…

On buvait, on se mouillait le torse, on se jetait de l’eau dessus.

Pour le plaisir de faire crier les filles. Pour le plaisir de voir les chemises féminines devenir transparentes. Pour le plaisir de prendre un peu de fraîcheur.

Les enfants furent envoyés faire la sieste dans l’ombre des arbres, surveillés par les plus jeunes des servantes. M. Letellier abandonna le travail à son tour lorsque la chaleur devint trop forte. Son fils insista tellement, imité par les hommes et les femmes de la ferme que le vieil homme accepta de se reposer à l’ombre.

Et le travail continuait.

Parfois, on levait le nez pour regarder les deux hommes de Toulon. Valjean et Javert avaient transformé ce simple travail agricole en compétition.

Ils s’arrêtaient le moins possible et travaillaient le plus possible. L’eau était un objet précieux qu’ils économisaient.

Jeanne vint les gronder plusieurs fois, les mains posées sur ses hanches, les joues rougies par la chaleur.

« JEAN ! Il fait chaud ! BOIS ! M. JAVERT ! IL FAUT BOIRE ! Vous serez beaux demain lorsque vous aurez de la fièvre et qu’il faudra faire venir le médecin. »

Mais voilà. Le forçat voulait en remontrer au garde, il redevenait le bœuf du bagne, Jean-le-Cric devenu ouvrier agricole. Il fauchait avec une régularité mécanique.

Le garde-chiourme souffrait davantage. Il devait l’admettre, il n’avait jamais fait de travaux de force. Il surveillait, il frappait, il organisait mais il ne travaillait pas de ses mains ! Il apprenait à faucher avec un des hommes de M. Letellier et faisait de son mieux.

On se moqua gentiment du garde qui perdait la compétition.

Javert dut abandonner le combat, il allait se sentir mal. Il n’avait plus de souffle, son dos était douloureux et sa gorge souffrait du manque d’eau. D’un geste habitué aux conflits, il leva les mains et demanda grâce.

« Cela suffit, Valjean. Tu as gagné. 

\- Tu vois Javert ? Être un forçat a du bon parfois.

\- Je m’incline… »

Valjean cessa de faucher et s’approcha de Javert. Il perdit son sourire en voyant le visage pâli de l’argousin. Jeanne n’avait pas tort avec son insolation.

« Tu vas bien ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Si je me permets de m’asseoir à l’ombre sous les arbres, on me laissera faire ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Quelle question ? Tu es libre de t’asseoir où tu le souhaites.

\- Merci Valjean. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Javert alla se poser sous les arbres. Maintenant, il était aussi sale et crasseux que les autres ouvriers agricoles. Une fille lui proposa aussitôt de l’eau et Javert remercia poliment avant de boire de longues gorgées. Puis, il s’installa confortablement et contempla le champ, les moissons, la charrue tirée par des bœufs pour ramener la récolte...et Jean Valjean...

Valjean se retrouvait presque le dernier encore dans le champ à travailler. Voyant le regard de Javert posé sur lui, le forçat redressa les épaules et reprit sa tâche.

 _Cabotin ?_ Oui, lui aussi l’était un peu.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui. Chacun admirait les muscles de son dos, large et puissant. Ils roulaient avec soin alors que Valjean manipulait la faux.

« Jean sait-il que nous revenons demain ?, demanda un des ouvriers en riant.

\- Il doit vouloir tout faire aujourd’hui !, renchérit un autre.

\- Jean doit avoir un rendez-vous galant !

\- Alors il devrait s’arrêter car il va puer le bouc.

\- C’est déjà le cas ! »

Et les rires fusèrent de partout et durèrent longtemps. Javert se fendit d’un petit sourire. Il était vrai que l’odeur de tous ces corps en sueur était forte mais il avait senti bien pire au bagne de Toulon.

« Etait-il ainsi en prison ?, se permit de demander M. Letellier à Javert.

\- Comment cela ?, » répondit Javert, tiré abruptement de son rêve éveillé.

Ses yeux posés sur le dos et les cuisses de Valjean faisaient naître des images involontaires dans l’esprit de l’adjudant. Exactement comme à Toulon.

« Travaillait-il aussi fort ?

\- Oui, Jean Valjean était un bagnard exemplaire. Une force de plusieurs hommes et une volonté à toute épreuve. »

On approuva ses propos. Jean Valjean était toujours ainsi, il prenait la tâche de dix hommes et la menait à bien.

« Pourquoi a-t-il été autant battu dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu’il n’était pas toujours soumis aux ordres. Il y a un règlement strict à respecter, le moindre écart est durement puni.

\- Durement ! C’est le mot ! »

Javert tourna son regard sur le maître et ses ouvriers. Il n’aimait pas qu’on se permette de le juger ainsi. Il n’avait pas fait le règlement mais il avait été payé pour le faire respecter.

« S’il n’y a pas de règles, alors c’est l’anarchie. Les prisons sont un mal utile.

\- Quel mal a commis Jean pour aller au bagne ? Un simple vol de pain ! Et vous trouvez cela juste ? 

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de juger de la loi. Plaignez-vous auprès des juristes.

\- Mais vous l’avez battu !!! »

On n’en démordait pas. Un homme payé pour en fouetter un autre, pour lui faire du mal. Cela semblait immoral.

Javert en avait assez, il allait se lever pour partir et quitter ce tribunal impromptu lorsque Valjean abandonna à son tour le combat. Il vint s’asseoir à côté de Javert. Et il perçut le malaise.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien que de très normal, Valjean. Des questions sur le bagne, répondit sobrement Javert.

\- As-tu raconté comment tu m’as protégé au bagne ? Comment tu permettais aux hommes d’avoir plus de repos en cas de blessure ? As-tu parlé de la classe de lecture ?

\- Non, Valjean.

\- Alors je vais le faire. »


	52. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour de l'inauguration de la mairie de Toulon...  
> Il y avait le maire, les officiels, les représentants du bagne, l'architecte...et un ancien forçat accompagné de son ancien argousin...

Et Valjean s’assit au côté de Javert et raconta la vie au bagne telle qu’elle était, avec ses joies et ses peines, ses injustices et ses lois… Il évoqua certains gardes, corrompus jusqu’à l’os et certains forçats libres d’agir comme ils le souhaitaient. La loi du plus fort ! Enfin, il dressa le portrait d’un jeune adjudant, dur, sévère mais juste, appliquant le règlement à la lettre et punissant aussi bien la garde que la chiourme.

Cela lui avait coûté assez d’ennuis.

On écouta et on hocha la tête, un peu plus à même de comprendre les réalités de la vie dans un bagne.

« Alors, tu n’avais pas de protecteur ?, demanda Jeanne, désolée pour son frère.

\- Non. Ma force et ma brutalité m’ont protégé dans la plupart des cas.

\- 24601 a passé assez de temps au mitard pour ses crises de violence, » asséna tout à coup Javert, sans trop réfléchir à ses propos.

On sursauta aux numéros énoncés par le garde.

« 24601 ?, répéta Jeanne.

\- C’était mon matricule et en effet, j’étais souvent envoyé en cellule d’isolement.

\- Tu étais si insoumis…, opposa mollement Javert.

\- Je ne pouvais pas accepter l’enfermement sachant que ma sœur se mourrait de faim avec ses enfants. »

Un peu de venin dans la réponse, cela tira Javert de son engourdissement. Jeanne posa sa main sur sa bouche, désolée des propos amers de son frère.

« Il te suffisait d’écrire ! Il te suffisait de demander qu’une lettre soit envoyée ! Tu as été bastonné dés la première semaine !

\- Avec quel argent ? On a voulu me casser la gueule dés la première semaine ! »

Ces mots fouettèrent l’adjudant qui se redressa, cette fois complètement éveillé.

« Et tu n’as rien dit ! Tu as préféré régler tes comptes toi-même ! La violence ne mène à rien. Le type a fini à l’hôpital et tu as terminé sous la bastonnade et au mitard. 

\- Et j’ai eu une réputation de brute qui m’a protégé d’autres combats. 

\- Et la garde ? Putain la garde ! Et moi ? Pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu m’en parler ? Je t’aurai aidé !

\- Il y a cinq ans ? Vraiment monsieur l’adjudant ? »

Javert se tut, défait. Valjean avait raison. Il y avait cinq ans, il avait rencontré un jeune homme de vingt-six ans, perdu dans sa haine et sa détresse, fort comme un bœuf. Il y avait cinq ans, Javert avait quinze ans. Il n’était qu’un gamin que personne n’écoutait, il apprenait son métier de garde-chiourme dans un uniforme trop grand pour lui. Il était employé comme simple pertuisanier. Il se trouvait au bas de l’échelle et avait mis des mois avant d’être simplement toléré par ses pairs. Que le mépris cesse et qu’on lui donne de plus en plus de responsabilités.

« C’est vrai, admit Javert. Il y a cinq ans, tu avais raison de casser la gueule de ce type et de l’envoyer à l’hôpital. »

Javert se leva, fâché. Il avait encore tellement de foi en la Loi. D’un geste brusque, Javert récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla.

Valjean se leva et le regarda faire, chagriné.

Au moment où le sergent de police était assis sur sa monture, Valjean le salua timidement.

« Tu reviendras ?

\- Je pars sur Paris. J’ai un patron, M. Chabouillet. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation Valjean.

\- Donne-moi de tes nouvelles ! »

Un signe de la main et Javert fit partir son cheval d’un claquement fort sur la croupe. Il était vexé, fâché...tellement jeune… A peine vingt ans et encore des idéaux plein la tête. Ce qui était étonnant c’était qu’il les ait gardés jusqu’au bout. Jusqu’au plongeon dans la Seine.

« Un drôle de type ton garde-chiourme, lança Romain Letellier. On jurerait qu’il s’en veut de t’avoir frappé.

\- Cela m’étonnerait…, » murmura Valjean, un peu tristement.

Et Javert disparut de la vie de Jean Valjean pendant quelques temps. Pendant plusieurs semaines.

Des semaines que Jean Valjean passa à la ferme.

Durant cette période d'inaction et de travail intense, une lettre arriva et lui rappela Toulon. Une invitation de la part de Maxime Du Florens accompagnée de quelques Napoléons en or pour payer le voyage. La mairie était terminée, on allait l'inaugurer. Jean Valjean était invité.

Cela fit sourire l'ancien forçat.

Quelle vie étrange que la sienne !

M. Letellier fut surpris par la demande de son employé. En fait, pour la première fois, il sembla se rendre compte que l'histoire racontée par Jean Valjean n'était pas un mensonge.

Bien sûr, il accorda un congé...

La mairie était belle ! M. Du Florens avait même embelli le bâtiment par rapport à ce qu'il avait décidé du temps de Jean-le-Cric. Elle était belle et Valjean se sentit fier d'avoir participé à sa construction.

Il examinait les balustrades, les atlantes étaient magnifiques. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, amicalement.

« Alors, monsieur le forçat ? Que dites-vous de notre mairie ?

\- De la belle ouvrage, monsieur l'architecte. »

On rit. Maxime Du Florens était content de revoir son chef de chantier. Il l'examinait, avec un œil critique avant de sourire, ravi.

« Vous êtes magnifique, mon cher Valjean. Les costumes de bourgeois vous vont mieux que la tunique rouge et le bonnet assorti. »

Un sourire. Valjean était d'accord. Il avait fait un effort au niveau de l'habillement. Choisissant une tenue décontractée mais de qualité. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à un parvenu. Et en même temps, il voulait faire honneur à M. Du Florens.

« Venez que je vous présente !

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie, » fit Valjean, affolé.

Car si le jeune architecte n'en avait cure de la position de forçat de Jean Valjean, ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier. Valjean avait terriblement honte de son passé.

« Allez ! Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour flancher devant quelques bourgeois en culottes et chapeau haut de forme.

\- Non. Mais je préférerai des bicornes pour ma part. J'en ai plus l'habitude.

\- Il y en a aussi. D'ailleurs... »

M. Du Florens se mit à sourire, amusé comme un gamin qui prépare une bonne blague. Il saisit Valjean par le bras et le fit entrer dans la mairie.

Un très beau bâtiment.

Jean Valjean reconnut le maire discutant avec des officiels, des soldats en uniforme rutilant surveillaient la salle... Le capitaine Thierry se tenait là également avec quelques gardes venus accompagner leur supérieur. Et parmi les gardes, visible par son uniforme bleu nuit et son bicorne à cocarde, il y avait Javert.

Javert en tenue de sergent de police, raide et imposant avec sa canne à pommeau plombé à la main et son épée au côté. Il portait des gants blancs et ses favoris épais lui conféraient un air farouche. Il était magnifique.

M. Du Florens, pris dans son enthousiasme, entraîna Valjean jusque devant le capitaine et son ancien garde-chiourme.

« Regardez qui vient d'arriver capitaine !

\- Pardon, monsieur, fit poliment le capitaine Thierry, directeur du bagne de Toulon. Je ne vous reconnais pas.

\- C'est Jean Valjean, ajouta en riant M. Du Florens.

\- Valjean ? 24601 ? Tu ressembles à un vrai bourgeois ainsi. Que deviens-tu ? »

Javert n'avait rien dit, il examinait profondément l'ancien forçat.

« Un ouvrier agricole, monsieur.

\- Quel dommage ! Tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent. Tu mérites mieux que ça, n'est-ce-pas Javert ?

\- Oui, monsieur. »

L'imposant sergent de police hocha la tête. C'était à son tour d'être sur la sellette.

« Que dis-tu de notre adjudant ? Le voici un policier maintenant.

\- C'est une belle évolution.

\- Il nous manque beaucoup mais la police est une meilleure carrière que la garde. Je suis fier de lui. »

Javert baissa la tête, juste un peu. Pour ne pas montrer son inconfort.

Heureusement, le maire appela le capitaine et l'architecte à le rejoindre pour le discours d'inauguration.

Discrètement, Javert et Valjean s'éloignèrent. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient que tolérés ici. Invités par la gentillesse et la générosité de M. Du Florens. Discrètement, les deux hommes quittèrent le bâtiment pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, en plein soleil.

C'était un soleil hivernal. Il faisait doux, presque frais.

Les deux hommes entamèrent une petite promenade aux alentours de la mairie.

« Comment allez-vous ?, demanda abruptement Valjean à Javert.

\- Bien, répondit celui-ci, un peu dérouté par la question et par le vouvoiement soudain.

\- Et Marseille ?

\- Une grande ville avec son lot de crimes et de délits.

\- Tu es heureux ? »

Une nouvelle question qui déroutait Javert.

« J'ai plus de possibilités pour mon avenir dans la police que dans la garde.

\- Es-tu heureux ?, répéta inlassablement Valjean.

\- Je suis satisfait. Je suis utile, j'essaye de faire respecter la loi, je défends ceux qui en ont besoin. Je...

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi la dernière fois ? »

La promenade les avait entraînés dans la ville, ils marchaient sous les arbres des rues. Toulon était une belle ville mais les rues étaient assez étroites. Deux hommes, épaule contre épaule. Un policier et un bourgeois.

« Je suis parti pour ne pas faire de mal.

\- Faire de mal ?

\- Je ne voulais ni faire un esclandre ni briser quelque chose...

\- Briser quelque chose ?

\- Notre amitié. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas briser notre amitié Javert.

\- J'ai préféré partir... »

Le policier se sentait mal. Il avait voulu fuir Valjean et tous ces hommes car il savait qu'il allait perdre son calme. Il allait être désagréable et insultant. Le nouveau policier était fatigué, soumis à une rude pression.

M. Chabouillet l'avait fait entrer dans la police, certes, mais Javert devait faire ses preuves. Ses collègues n'aimaient pas du tout voir un gitan devenir policier et Javert avait du faire preuve de fermeté pour être accepté.

Il n'avait pas fracassé de mâchoires mais la situation avait été sensiblement la même que celle de Valjean arrivant à Toulon.

Valjean saisit le bras de Javert pour le serrer et forcer l'imposant personnage à se tourner vers lui.

« Tu ne peux pas briser notre amitié Javert, répéta fermement Valjean.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas de l'amitié mais de l'amour. »

Un souffle nerveux. Javert regarda Valjean. Valjean regarda Javert.

« Où es-tu logé ?, demanda Valjean.

\- J'ai une chambre dans une petite auberge modeste. Je retrouve mon poste demain ou après-demain.

\- Crois-tu que cette inauguration va durer encore longtemps ? »

Javert se mit à rire, amusé. Excité. Nerveux.

« Nous avons du rater la plupart des discours.

\- Alors, allons finir cette cérémonie et dînons ensemble à ton auberge.

\- Plutôt la tienne, sourit Javert.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- M. Du Florens dort dans la même auberge que moi. »

On rit et on retourna à la mairie.

En effet, les discours étaient en passe d'être terminés. Les hommes politiques se congratulaient pour des travaux dont ils n'étaient responsables en rien. Sauf au niveau financier bien entendu. On écouta poliment l'architecte Maxime Du Florens puis un verre de l'amitié fut proposé suivi d'un banquet.

Javert et Valjean n'étaient pas conviés à tout cela. Les pouvoirs de M. Du Florens n'allaient pas jusque là.

Donc, on se salua et on se remercia pour le voyage.

« Demain, je voudrais déjeuner avec vous, lança M. Du Florens à Valjean, avec les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je souhaiterais aussi votre présence bien entendu, ajouta précipitamment l'architecte en regardant Javert avec appréhension.

\- Nous en serions honorés, répondit chaleureusement Valjean, parlant pour lui et pour Javert qui acquiesça sans un mot.

\- C'est entendu !, fit M. Du Florens, un large sourire aux lèvres. Rendez-vous à l'auberge du Petit Pont, demain vers midi.

\- Parfait ! »

M. Du Florens allait ajouter quelque chose mais le maire l'appela pour le banquet où d'autres discours étaient prévus avant la nourriture proprement dite. L'architecte regarda les deux hommes avec un air désespéré.

« Bon, messieurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Et le jeune homme disparut, laissant Javert et Valjean seuls.

« Où est ton auberge ? »

Un fin sourire.

Deux hommes marchant dans les rues, peut-être un peu trop proches pour de simples relations, deux amis marchant dans les rues.

C'était l'image qu'ils donnaient.


	53. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ! Javert et Valjean s'aiment et succombent l'un à l'autre.

L'auberge de Jean Valjean était une auberge modeste et discrète. Les deux hommes y dînèrent d'une simple soupe de poissons accompagnée de pain et de vin. Le café fut le final indispensable à ce repas. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder. Ce n'était pas prudent mais les deux hommes avaient besoin de se voir et de se parler.

« Alors Crèvecoeur ?, demanda Javert, en finissant sa tasse brûlante.

\- Un pays rustique. Je pense bientôt partir. »

Cela surpris Javert. Il releva les yeux et examina son vis-à-vis. De magnifiques yeux brillants, toujours les mêmes vitraux de glace qui coupèrent le souffle à Jean Valjean.

« Où vas-tu aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Certainement une ville. Cela sera plus propice à mes projets d'avenir. »

Ces mots un peu guindés, cette diction parfaite... Cela amusa Javert qui songea à ses collègues venant se plaindre de Jean-le-Cric. Un forçat devenu un bourgeois.

« Quels sont tes projets d'avenir ?

\- Développer une usine de verroterie. »

Nouveau regard étonné. Valjean souriait, amusé de décontenancer ainsi son garde-chiourme. Javert se remit et servit un dernier verre d'alcool à son compagnon. De l'eau de vie de prune.

« Une usine ? Cela me semble plus à la hauteur de Jean-le-Cric en effet. »

Un dernier sourire partagé.

« Je le crois. »

Un dernier verre, un dernier regard et il fallut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait se quitter ou s'embrasser. Javert fut le plus audacieux. Les yeux fixés sur ceux de Valjean, il murmura :

« Où est ta chambre ? »

Valjean ne put nier le frisson délectable qui lui caressa la nuque.

« Est-ce bien prudent ? »

Un regard flamboyant avant que le policier ne réponde, impassible :

« Non. Mais j'ai envie de toi. »

Bon. La franchise de Javert ! Valjean ne fut pas en reste, il se leva, vida son verre d'eau-de-vie en une seule gorgée, appréciant la brûlure que l'alcool causait au fond de la gorge.

« Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? »

Javert imita son compagnon et se leva à son tour.

Non ce n'était pas prudent. En plus, Javert portait toujours son uniforme de policier. Il allait y avoir des rumeurs... Mais Valjean décida tout à coup qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Rien ne comptait que la bouche de Javert dans son cou. Que ses mains pressantes déchirant ses vêtements. Que la vigueur de son désir cherchant le sien.

Vingt ans ! Javert était jeune et ardent. Il avait bloqué Valjean contre la porte de la chambre, à peine celle-ci refermée. Valjean tâtonnait avec la clé pour clore prudemment la porte tandis que le policier prenait sa bouche en conquérant.

Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, juste le bruit des étoffes et de la peau glissant sur la peau. Valjean se demanda un instant s'il allait se réveiller demain dans une autre époque après avoir connu de merveilleuses relations sexuelles avec Javert.

Même si le jeune homme était un peu trop impatient, un peu brutal, il avait déjà défait le pantalon de Valjean et le caressait durement, toujours debout contre la porte. Désespéré.

Valjean songeait au Javert du XXIe siècle, doux et habile. Javert allait apprendre...

« Doucement, » murmura Valjean en repoussant son amant.

Javert avait les yeux assombris de désir, un regard que jamais Valjean ne lui avait vu.

« Lit !, souffla Valjean. Ce sera meilleur. »

Javert acquiesça après quelques secondes, cherchant manifestement à revenir à la discussion.

Ce petit intermède ne calma pas la passion de Javert. Le jeune homme s'empressa de déshabiller Valjean, lui retirer un à un ses vêtements, puis lorsque le forçat fut enfin nu devant lui, il essaya de s'apaiser.

« Dieu Jean, murmura le jeune sergent. Tu m'as manqué. Putain ! »

Les mains, longues et fines, de Javert glissèrent sur le corps du forçat, retrouvant la poitrine musclée, les poils épais sur le torse, le ventre dur... Il caressa, ravi d'étudier plus en détail cet Hercule vivant. Ses rêves ne lui montraient que cela depuis des mois et des mois, embarrassant le garde-chiourme au-delà de tout, lorsque ce dernier se réveillait dans une situation douloureuse. Il dut se prendre en main des centaines de fois, se mordant les lèvres au moment de l'apogée pour ne pas gémir le nom d'un forçat.

Le garde-chiourme retrouva aussi les cicatrices du bagne et ses doigts se firent poids plume en passant dessus.

« Je suis désolé Jean… J’aurai du... »

Une bouche pour le faire taire. Valjean murmura :

« Tu n’aurais du rien du tout. J’étais une bête.

\- Comment as-tu pu changer autant ?

\- Je l’ai fait...pour toi…

\- Moi ? »

Nouveau baiser. Javert caressait toujours le corps de son amant.

Jean Valjean le laissa faire, conscient de l'importance de cet examen pour Javert, le policier devait vouloir graver dans son esprit les détails de son corps. Pour s'en souvenir lorsqu'ils seraient séparés.

Mais avaient-ils besoin d'être séparés ?

Avant de pouvoir parler, Valjean gémit alors qu'une bouche s'emparait d'un mamelon pour le lécher avec soin. Ses mains saisirent les cheveux de Javert et tirèrent sur le ruban les retenant. La longue chevelure d'une douceur de satin vint caresser sa peau. Magnifique Javert ! Fougueux Javert !

Le jeune homme se redressait pour revenir embrasser Valjean. Il était encore habillé contre le forçat nu.

« Je veux te voir, » souffla la voix rauque de désir de Valjean.

Avec un sourire un peu incertain, Javert se redressa. A genoux devant Valjean, il se déshabilla. Valjean apprécia de retrouver le corps fin et ferme de Javert, si jeune encore. Javert avait vingt ans, lui-même avait trente ans.

_Merde !_

Ne pourrait-il pas venir vivre avec lui à Montreuil et abandonner sa carrière de policier ? Mais Valjean, seul, savait l'avenir. L'usine, la mairie, la position, l'argent... Et encore, cet avenir qu'il envisageait s'éloignait de plus en plus de son histoire réelle. Cinq ans de bagne, retrouvailles avec sa sœur, départ pour Montreuil..., amoureux de Javert...

Encore une vie complètement aberrante.

Valjean se tut et contempla l'homme qui se mettait à nu pour lui.

« Jean... »

Javert se coucha sur lui, ses mains saisissant ses hanches et son sexe se frotta contre le sien.

« Mon bel et fougueux inspecteur..., gémit Valjean, en sentant sa bouche embrasser sa gorge.

\- Pas encore, sourit Javert. Laisse-moi quelques années pour le devenir. »

Des années ? Mais avaient-ils vraiment cela ?

Ce fut un amour ardent, passionné. Jamais Valjean n'avait connu cela, ni vu Javert ainsi. Leurs mains étaient partout, cherchant le plaisir. Ils se frottaient, se caressaient, se découvraient. Leurs mains furent remplacées par leurs bouches.

Un amour ardent et passionné...et rapide.

Javert réussit à entraîner Valjean jusqu'au bord du gouffre en quelques minutes, les précipitant tous les deux dans l'abîme.

Bientôt, ils se reposaient l'un contre l'autre, nus et apaisés. Et Valjean serrait contre lui Javert, laissant sa main caresser doucement l'épaule et le bras de son amant. Il pouvait jurer qu'il entendait ronronner ce dernier.

« Et maintenant ?, murmura Valjean.

\- Mhmmm... Laisse-moi quelques minutes de repos Jean et je pourrais me charger de toi à nouveau.

\- Vraiment ? Insatiable ?

\- Je le suis... Et tu m'as assez fait danser au bagne. Tous ces mois à te pavaner devant moi. Intouchable !

\- Un forçat intouchable ? Voilà une drôle de phrase venant d'un garde-chiourme.

\- Quelques minutes...et je m'occuperai de ton cas.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Quelques minutes…

Ils firent l’amour toute la nuit…

Javert commençait à apprendre à jouer avec lui. Il précipitait Valjean jusqu’au bord de la vague avant de reculer. Le ramener dans des eaux plus calmes. Relâchant la bite qu’il suçait, cessant de mordiller un mamelon, arrêtant de lécher son anus…

Ce soir, Javert jouait de lui comme d’un instrument de musique.

Mais Valjean se rebella et soumit son amant à la même torture. Le forçant à gémir son nom maintes et maintes fois. Surtout lorsque ses doigts cherchèrent cet endroit magique situé au fond des hommes et qui les rendait fous. N’est-ce-pas monsieur l’adjudant ?

« Jean… Je t’en prie…

\- Oui monsieur ?, se moqua Valjean, tout en baisant lentement Javert avec ses doigts.

\- Putain ! Fais-le !

\- Faire quoi, monsieur ?, demanda innocemment Valjean tout en croisant et décroisant ses doigts à l’intérieur de Javert.

\- Baise-moi ! Merde !

\- Combien de coups de fouet ? »

Et Javert griffait ses épaules, laissant des marques de demie lune rouges le long de ses épaules tandis que Valjean le pénétrait lentement.

Profitant de la sensation.

La dernière fois c’était Javert qui l’avait pris ainsi, le sodomisant pour la première fois. Lui faisant découvrir le plaisir fulgurant qu’on ressentait à supporter cet acte d’amour. Là, Valjean découvrait le plaisir qu’on ressentait aussi à donner cet acte. Un plaisir violent.

Javert ne parlait pas, perdu entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Valjean ne quittait pas des yeux le visage du jeune homme, attentif au moindre signe d’inconfort tout en progressant lentement mais sûrement dans le corps. Si chaud, si serré, rendu humide par la salive et l’huile de lampe.

Les longues jambes maigres de Javert encerclaient sa taille et serraient fort. Une véritable prise de combat. Valjean embrassa profondément son amant tandis qu’il atteignait ses limites. Il avançait lentement et se retrouvait maintenant complètement plongé dans Javert.

« Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il tendrement.

\- Jean, souffla Javert, ouvrant ses yeux de glace, étincelant.

\- Veux-tu que je bouge ?

\- Vingt coups de fouet… »

Un rire désespéré. Cela les fit gémir tous les deux, la sensation du rire était impressionnante. Javert serra plus fort ses cuisses et Valjean entama un lent balancement. Un lent va-et-vient qui leur faisait perdre les sens.

Javert avait refermé les yeux et sa tête avait claqué en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne sortait pas.

« Beau…, murmura Valjean. Tu es magnifique. Je t’aime. »

Un éclat de ciel gris avant de gémir plus fort, Javert ne pouvait pas répondre, il était emporté par le plaisir.

Valjean saisit le sexe de Javert, dur et gonflé, fuyant sur l’estomac du policier. Un jeune homme de vingt ans qui n’avait pas connu l’amour. Valjean remercia le Ciel de ce magnifique cadeau.

Cela coupa le souffle à Javert qui se mit à haleter durement.

Mais Valjean joua un peu lui aussi, alternant les poussées lentes et profondes, frappant directement la prostate et les poussées rapides et fugaces, excitant seulement au-delà de toute mesure.

Javert grondait des imprécations, chantait le prénom de Valjean, priait le forçat de le faire venir.

Valjean se sentit plus fort que Jean-le-Cric lorsqu’enfin il accorda la délivrance à son compagnon. Brisant Javert d’une dernière caresse...avant de remplir son corps de mille étoiles…

« Je t’aime, » répéta encore Valjean.

Une fois revenu des brumes de son orgasme, Javert répondit :

« Je t’aime tellement Jean… J’en deviens fou... »

Un tel aveu ! Cela força Valjean à resserrer sa prise autour des épaules de Javert, le collant contre lui.

« Viens avec moi à Montreuil ! »

Un nouvel essai pour faire changer les choses.

Peut-être maintenant que les deux hommes s’étaient retrouvés et avoués leur amour mutuel cette histoire allait enfin cesser ?

Valjean se voyait bien vivre cette vie. Aller à Montreuil et devenir M. Madeleine. Aller à Montreuil et ouvrir une usine avec un associé. M. Javert et M. Valjean.

Mais le jeune policier ne répondit pas, il serra très fort son compagnon dans ses bras et Valjean sut déjà que son voyage n’était pas terminé. Une montée d’amertume douloureuse pour le cœur le prit.

« Peut-être...peut-être un jour tu pourras venir me voir à Montreuil ?

\- Peut-être... »

Au moins ce n’était pas un non définitif. Puis les deux hommes, épuisés par leur nuit d’amour s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Le lendemain, Valjean fut surpris de se retrouver dans son lit à Toulon. Mais il ne fut pas étonné de constater l’absence du policier.

Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de retrouver M. Du Florens seul à l’auberge du Petit Pont. L’architecte lui apprit, désolé, que le policier avait du repartir précipitamment pour son poste. Son devoir le rappelait.

Surpris, non, désolé, oui.

Le repas fut charmant mais Valjean expliqua ses projets sans mentir au jeune architecte. Celui-ci fut décontenancé mais content pour son ami. Car Valjean, ce forçat étrange, était devenu son ami, non ?

« Une usine de verroterie ? Quelle idée !

\- J’ai quelques idées pour fabriquer du jais artificiel. On devrait trouver des débouchés en Allemagne, en Hollande et en Angleterre. Bien sûr dés que la paix sera rétablie en Europe et que le blocus continental de l’Empereur sera terminé.

\- Du jais artificiel ? »


	54. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Jean Valjean rencontre quelqu'un d'autre de son passé... Voyons ce qu'il en était à Montreuil avant les années Madeleine.

L’architecte ne savait pas quoi répondre en écoutant posément ce forçat lui expliquer les grandes lignes de son futur brevet. Le premier d’une longue série que l’arrestation de M. Madeleine n’avait pas permis de mener à bien.

Et le futur patron d’industrie parlait de débouchés, de matières premières, de bénéfices, de crédits...à en étourdir l’architecte autant qu’il avait étourdi le garde-chiourme avec ses termes architecturaux.

« Vous avez l’air de savoir ce que vous faites…

\- Cette fois, oui. »

Valjean souriait mais Du Florens ne pouvait pas comprendre.

_Cette fois, dans cette vie, oui._

« Si jamais votre projet n’aboutit pas - ce que je ne vous souhaite pas, bien entendu – venez me rejoindre et nous construisons des bâtiments ensemble.

\- Merci M. Du Florens !

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Maxime !

\- Très bien mais je suis Jean. »

On se serra la main en souriant. Deux amis.

Un long voyage pour voir la mairie de Toulon. Il était évident que c’était une perte d’argent irresponsable mais ce fut un plaisir de revoir la mairie, Toulon, Maxime Du Florens...Javert...

Le retour fut plus lent. Valjean marcha beaucoup, en profitant pour visiter les quelques usines qui commençaient à émailler la France. Le Creuzot avec sa mine, sa fonderie royale et sa manufacture des cristaux et émaux de la Reine devenue une industrie nationalisée depuis sa réquisition par le Comité de Salut Public en 1794.

On y fabriquait de la fonte de qualité pour les canons de Napoléon.

Valjean se fit ouvrier d’usine pour apprendre le métier de fondeur et de métallurgiste.

Après tout, la verrerie, la soufflerie de verre pouvait très bien être accolée à une forge et des fonderies...si l’approvisionnement en matériaux était assuré…

Il allait falloir voir cela avec le port fluvial…

M. Madeleine réfléchissait et préparait ses plans.

On observait avec méfiance et stupeur ce forçat venu de Toulon et dessinant des plans d’architecte jusque tard dans la nuit dans les dortoirs collectifs des ouvriers de l’usine du Creuzot.

« Mais t’es qui toi le gonze ?, lui demandait-on.

\- Une aberration chronologique, » répondait Valjean et cela le faisait rire aux larmes.

On ne comprenait pas et on le laissait en paix.

Il y eut un été, un automne, un hiver...puis un printemps et un deuxième été… Valjean avait fini son tour de France, il était rentré à Crèvecoeur-le-Grand et avait repris le travail agricole chez M. Letellier.

Il y avait bientôt deux ans que Valjean était sorti du bagne et quelques mois qu’il vivait chez M. Letellier…

Mais le forçat voulait s’évader maintenant. Il en avait soupé de la vie champêtre, il voulait aller à Montreuil et démarrer la vie de M. Madeleine. Il avait visité assez d’usines et lu assez de livres sur les sciences pour se lancer dans l’aventure.

Il avait eu le plaisir de mener officiellement Jeanne Duval aux pieds de l’autel pour la marier à Robert Lancel. Les deux veufs furent heureux de se jurer un amour éternel avec l’aval du frère.

Les enfants de Jeanne revinrent vivre chez leur mère. Pas tous, bien entendu, les mariés n’en avaient pas les moyens et beaucoup était devenu des adultes. Mais les filles les plus jeunes retrouvèrent leurs petits frères avec joie.

Jeanne Lancel retrouva ainsi quatre de ses enfants. Ses deux aînés préféraient rester au service de leur patron en tant qu’ouvrier agricole et Margaux restait cloîtrée dans son couvent...

Jean Valjean voulait s’évader mais il attendait un signe de Javert. Il espérait des nouvelles du policier. Partir maintenant équivalait à perdre définitivement sa trace. Les mois passaient et il avait l’impression que sa vie était figée. 

Enfin, un matin lui apporta la permission de partir pour Montreuil…

_Jean,_

_Je suis muté à Marseille. Je suis donc le plus jeune officier de police du commissariat._

_Je vais travailler dur pour faire honneur à mon protecteur et essayer de devenir inspecteur._

_J’espère que tu vas bien._

_Je pense souvent à toi._

_Javert_

_Sergent de police_

Le style inimitable de Javert, froid et concis, rien de personnel. Tout transparaissait dans les quelques phrases qui clôturaient la lettre. Si courte.

Mais la lettre était accompagnée d’une adresse située à Marseille. Une adresse, cela signifiait que Javert voulait que Valjean lui réponde.

Ce que le forçat fit immédiatement, avant de préparer sa malle et de quitter Crèvecoeur-le-Grand.

_Javert,_

_Je suis content d’avoir eu de tes nouvelles. Tu m’as manqué. Je suis très content et très fier de ta réussite. Pour ma part, j’ai végété chez M. Letellier mais je ne suis pas fait pour le métier de paysan. Je vais partir habiter à Montreuil-sur-Mer comme je te l’ai dit. C’est une ville située en Picardie. Là-bas, je verrai ce que l’avenir me réserve._

_J’aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses partie de cet avenir._

_Écris-moi ! Et peut-être un jour, viens-me voir ?_

_Jean Valjean_

_Ouvrier agricole_

Les saluts furent longs et fastidieux. Jeanne pleura beaucoup le départ de son frère mais elle savait qu’il avait raison. Valjean avait plus de trente ans, il devait enfin faire sa vie. Elle-même commençait à parler d’un nouvel enfant avec le policier de Crèvecoeur. Ses enfants étaient heureux de cette perspective. La vie s’améliorait enfin pour cette malheureuse femme. L’inspecteur de police ne gagnait pas beaucoup mais Jeanne continuait à travailler pour M. Letellier. Le patron avait aménagé son poste et le couple s’en sortait de leur mieux.

Montreuil-sur-Mer…

Qu’est-ce que l’avenir allait bien réserver à Jean Valjean ?

Il n’y eut aucun bond dans le temps. Aucun voyage inattendu. Valjean vivait pleinement cette vie, espérant presque que ce soit la dernière. La seule. La vraie.

Montreuil était toujours la même ville, même s’il y entrait avec quinze ans d’avance. Il commença par se présenter humblement dans le commissariat de la ville. Il présenta ses papiers, son passeport de forçat et ses lettres de recommandation, venant de plusieurs usines de France et dont la dernière était celle de M. Letellier. Toutes attestaient de son honnêteté et de son sérieux. Son dossier était surprenant et admirable.

Mais voilà, c’était un forçat.

Un des policiers l’examina avec mépris. Et ce fut un véritable flash venu du passé, c’était le père des deux enfants qu’il avait sauvés d’un incendie.

« Monsieur Magnier ?! »

L’homme ainsi interpellé parut surpris et regarda avec encore plus de soin ce forçat déguisé en honnête homme.

« Qui t’as parlé de moi ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, se reprit Valjean, se fustigeant de sa stupidité, il allait devoir mentir, encore. On m’a parlé de vous au relais de diligence. Vous êtes le chef de la police de Montreuil.

\- En effet. Et je n’aime ni les menteurs, ni les forçats. Qu’est-ce-que tu veux ?

\- Je voudrais m’installer à Montreuil. Je cherche du travail.

\- Y en a pas ! Fous-moi le camp de la ville ! »

Désespéré, Valjean se rappelait son arrivée dans Montreuil, acclamé par tous après avoir sauvé la vie des enfants, au péril de la sienne.

« Monsieur, je vous prie de me laisser ma chance. Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire. Il…

\- Il y a bien Monsieur Fauchelevent…, lança un des policiers, sur un ton indifférent.

\- Monsieur Fauchelevent ? T’es pas fou ?, rétorqua son collègue.

\- Il peut embaucher monsieur. »

Un rire, moqueur, méprisant, ironique démontra assez l’inanité de cette idée.

« Pourquoi pas ?, reprit M. Magnier. C’est une excellent idée, sergent. »

Puis se tournant vers Valjean, il tamponna son passeport et le lui rendit en souriant.

« T’as qu’à demander M. Fauchelevent. C’est le plus riche de la ville. Il a une ferme sur la route de Boulogne.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

On salua en hochant la tête. Valjean entendit les rires dans son dos en quittant le commissariat. Ce n’était qu’une sale blague qu’on lui faisait. Ils devaient être tous tellement certains que M. Fauchelevent allait jeter les chiens à ses trousses. Peut-être même que le forçat allait se retrouver en cellule ce soir-là, les pieds et les poings menottés, arrêté pour trouble de l’ordre public… Une plainte contre un forçat libéré et le pauvre gars retournait aussitôt en prison.

Mais M. Fauchelevent avait été son ami, son frère. Le père Fauchelevent !

Valjean voulait le revoir et, qui sait, redevenir son ami.

Il savait qu'une usine de verroterie existait à Montreuil-sur-Mer, c'était là qu'il avait commencé sa vie de Père Madeleine, mais l'idée de revoir M. Fauchelevent le porta à se diriger plutôt vers le domaine de ce dernier.

En effet, le père Fauchelevent était riche. Il travaillait aussi comme tabellion auprès des notaires de la ville. Il était riche et respecté.

Il possédait un domaine composé de plusieurs hectares de surfaces cultivées avec différentes productions. Il essayait aussi de moderniser sa production, utilisant l’assolement quadriennal, drainant au maximum les terres, développant la sélection du cheptel pour améliorer les races et obtenir de meilleurs rendements.

Valjean fut content de ses lectures au bagne. Il était plus apte à devenir agronome.

Mais monsieur Fauchelevent n’était pas encore devenu le Père Fauchelevent, c’était un homme orgueilleux et sûr de sa place, un homme riche et hautain. Il toisa avec mépris le forçat libéré posté humblement devant lui et osant le déranger pour obtenir un emploi.

« Je n’ai besoin de personne, asséna simplement le paysan aisé. Et encore moins de quelqu’un comme toi. »

Valjean avait essayé, il avait espéré mais les aléas de la vie avaient transformé monsieur Fauchelevent en Père Fauchelevent… Au moins, il pouvait espérer s’en aller sans avoir les chiens aux basques ou la bastonnade par les domestiques.

Puis une voix, faible et amusée, brisa la scène du renvoi.

« Gaston, tu devrais lui laisser sa chance. 

\- Ultime ! Va te coucher ! »

Un jeune homme apparut, souffreteux et faible, il se soutenait à une canne et observait les deux hommes avec un sourire bienveillant.

Valjean ne put rien dire, il observait, abasourdi, Ultime Fauchelevent. L’homme dont il avait usurpé l’identité à Paris et durant de nombreuses années de sa vie.

C’était un jeune homme, à peine sorti de l’adolescence et il était malade, peut-être de la tuberculose ou d’une autre maladie pulmonaire vue la toux qui le prenait régulièrement. Monsieur Fauchelevent se leva et vint soutenir son frère, follement inquiet.

« Va te coucher !

\- Tu devrais lui laisser sa chance, répéta le malade.

\- Que dis-tu ? Je n’ai que faire d’un forçat !

\- Un homme sérieux et travailleur... »

Gaston Fauchelevent avait fait s’asseoir le jeune homme dans son fauteuil de maître. Ultime examina les papiers de Jean Valjean, encore sur la table. Son passeport, des lettres de recommandation. Celle de M. Letellier attira ses regards. L'homme était connu dans la région.

« Il a même travaillé dans l’agriculture, Gaston.

\- Normal, cracha l’homme plus âgé. Que veux-tu qu’il fasse comme travail ? Un forçat !

\- Il a travaillé dans de nombreuses usines. Le Creuzot… La faïencerie de Creil-Montereau… Pourquoi tellement de patrons différents ? »

Ultime Fauchelevent regarda Valjean avec gentillesse mais ses yeux avaient déjà la profondeur de ceux qui se savent condamnés. Il lui souriait mais en réalité, il n’était déjà plus là. Il se forçait à s’intéresser encore un peu aux vivants et ce forçat l’intriguait.

« Je voulais voir du pays et apprendre les techniques, monsieur. »

Le jeune malade hocha la tête, compréhensif et ajouta :

« Ici, il n’y a qu'une usine de verroterie. Mais elle végète. C'est une ville calme. Seulement le port et les champs.

\- Il pourrait y avoir une usine prospère un jour, » souffla Valjean, avec espoir.

Cela donna envie à Ultime Fauchelevent de vivre encore un peu pour voir cela.

« Une usine prospère à Montreuil ?, grogna M. Fauchelevent l’aîné. Quelle stupidité ! Les matières premières sont trop chères. Il n'y a ni charbon, ni métal. »


	55. SCÈNE XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on commence à parler sérieusement de l'usine et où l'on comprend la faillite du Père Fauchelevent.

Ultime Fauchelevent regarda son frère cette fois, un ciel clair, presque transparent.

« Il sait lire et écrire, renchérit le malade.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je l’embauche ? J’ai bien assez avec mes ouvriers. Nul besoin d’une nouvelle bouche à nourrir !

\- Tu en as besoin. Pour me remplacer.

\- Ultime !

\- Il sait lire et écrire. Il a des connaissances en agriculture. Il pourra tenir ta comptabilité.

\- Ultime !!

\- Je ne suis pas éternel, mon frère. Et je me fatigue vite.

\- Va te coucher !

\- Embauche-le ! Je serais content de parler avec un forçat ! »

Un petit sourire, le premier, se forma sur les lèvres de M. Fauchelevent en entendant ces mots.

« Avoue que c’est cela qui t’a fait sortir du lit. Un forçat !

\- Tu l’embauches ?

\- Très bien, monsieur Ultime Fauchelevent. J’embauche ton forçat mais seulement à l’essai. Et tu seras responsable de tout ce qui se produit à cause de lui. Si jamais il nous vole ou il nous tue, ce sera ta faute !

\- J’assumerais. Vous m’aidez à me coucher, monsieur Valjean ? »

Valjean obéit, un peu perdu et M. Fauchelevent leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Ne le vouvoie pas ! C’est un forçat et un employé !

\- Vous me raconterez votre vie monsieur ?

\- Oui, je ferais tout ce que vous désirerez monsieur Fauchelevent.

\- Au moins, il est poli, » conclut l’aîné Fauchelevent avant de renvoyer les deux hommes.

Son frère parce qu’il était souffrant et crachait le sang depuis quelques jours, le forçat parce qu’il n’aimait pas du tout embaucher un inconnu de cette façon. Et il n’aimait pas qu’on lui force la main.

Mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir à son frère… Il s’inquiétait tellement pour lui…

M. Ultime Fauchelevent était un jeune homme souffreteux, sans cesse malade et ce depuis la naissance. Il n’avait jamais quitté la maison familiale, restant avec son frère qui se chargeait de tout pour lui. D’ailleurs M. Gaston Fauchelevent ne s’était jamais marié en partie à cause de son frère.

C’était de ces secrets qui n’étaient des secrets pour personne.

Et Valjean aida le jeune malade à se recoucher, horrifié de la maigreur du corps et de la pâleur du visage.

« Alors, monsieur Valjean, vous me racontez votre vie ?

\- Ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer monsieur ?

\- Bientôt je me reposerai bien assez. »

Un sourire navré.

Oui, bientôt le jeune homme allait se reposer définitivement.

Valjean songea en frissonnant que le Père Fauchelevent avait du songer à son frère durant de nombreuses années au couvent du Petit Picpus, à chaque fois qu’il appelait M. Madeleine _« Ultime »_.

« Je suis un forçat libéré de Toulon, j’ai été condamné à cinq ans de bagne pour un vol de pain... »

Et Valjean raconta sa vie. Encore une fois. Cela faisait combien de fois ? Il était incapable de répondre.

Une longue journée. Ultime Fauchelevent finit par s'endormir. Le bruit de sa respiration fort et rauque prouvait assez par lui-même l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvaient ses poumons.

Et la vie s'écoula lentement...une fois de plus...

Jean Valjean se retrouva ouvrier agricole à nouveau mais cette fois les choses furent différentes.

Jean Valjean était devenu une sorte d'homme à tout faire du jeune Ultime Fauchelevent. Son secrétaire, son aide, son soutien. Il l'aidait à marcher, il lui faisait la lecture, il lui racontait sa vie. Il lui racontait même ses autres vies et cela faisait rire le jeune homme.

« Des bateaux volant ?! Voyons Jean, tu as une imagination débordante !

\- Et des voitures roulant sans chevaux !, » ajoutait Valjean, d'un sourire de conspirateur.

Les deux hommes riaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ultime s'étouffe à cause de ses poumons abîmés.

M. Fauchelevent se faisait un sang d'encre pour son frère.

Un soir, une crise terrible avait terrassé le jeune malade. Ultime se reposait enfin, vaincu par le laudanum et la fièvre. Son menton était maculé de sang. Le médecin venait de partir et il n'était pas confiant. La main qu'il posa sur l'épaule de M. Fauchelevent se voulait apaisante.

Les deux hommes s'assirent au chevet d'Ultime, prêts pour une nuit de veille.

Valjean était présent à Montreuil-sur-Mer depuis des mois maintenant. Il était devenu une figure connue de la ville.

Les premiers jours, les habitants étaient venus, l'air de rien, examiner la bête curieuse. Un forçat ! Le chef des gendarmes, M. Magnier, avait pris la peine de visiter M. Fauchelevent pour le mettre en garde. Un forçat ! Les propres employés de M. Fauchelevent avaient demandé à leur patron de revoir sa décision d'embaucher un tel homme. Un forçat !

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, M. Fauchelevent aurait chassé Jean Valjean. Un forçat ! Mais son frère défendait Valjean, son frère reprenait un semblant de vie en sa présence. Un forçat !

Il fallait plusieurs semaines avant que les mentalités commencent à évoluer lentement. Un forçat, oui, mais...

Jean Valjean était travailleur, efficace, dévoué, intègre, honnête...

Le forçat s'amusa de voir les pièges grossiers qu'on lui tendait pour le faire chasser de chez M. Fauchelevent. Ce fut une bouteille de vin oubliée dans le jardin, propice à une beuverie en solitaire, ce fut une bourse remplie d'argent qu'on abandonna sur un meuble dans le bureau du patron, facile à voler, ce fut une femme venue lui faire des avances, histoire de prouver son besoin de luxure... Un forçat !

Jean Valjean ramena docilement la bouteille de vin au cellier, il reposa la bourse en plein milieu du bureau de M. Fauchelevent, il s'excusa humblement auprès de la femme...

Oui, le vol et le bagne n'avaient pas noirci son âme au point d'en faire une bête malfaisante.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir pris soin de mon frère, lui lança tout à coup M. Fauchelevent.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider avec la paperasse ? Ultime gère...gérait le domaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de me charger de la trésorerie.

\- Si vous le voulez, monsieur. Je serais honoré de vous aider. »

M. Gaston Fauchelevent leva les yeux, deux perles brillantes de larmes, si tristes. Valjean reconnut le regard de son ami, le Père Fauchelevent et lui sourit par habitude.

« Merci Valjean. Vous pourrez me rendre service. »

On le vouvoyait ? La relation entre les deux hommes était en train d'évoluer.

Ultime Fauchelevent ne sortit pas de son lit pendant des jours et des jours. Le médecin n'était pas confiant. La maladie avait fait de nombreux ravages.

Et Jean Valjean devint le secrétaire de M. Fauchelevent. Il ne quitta plus le domaine et ne vint plus dans les champs. Cela provoqua des critiques bien entendu mais personne n'osa s'opposer à la décision du maître.

Nul n'ignorait que le jeune M. Ultime se mourrait et que le forçat savait lire et écrire. Lui.

Les affaires du domaine, laissées longtemps à l'abandon, allaient mal. M. Fauchelevent avait perdu beaucoup de biens et d'argent. Valjean se souvenait que lors de son arrivée dans Montreuil-sur-Mer, la première fois, M. Fauchelevent était en phase descendante. Il avait déjà perdu son domaine, son poste de tabellion, son argent, sa position de notable... Il n'avait plus qu'une charrette et un cheval et était devenu simple transporteur de marchandises.

Cela allait lui coûter sa jambe et son cheval.

Valjean essaya d'en parler à plusieurs reprises avec M. Fauchelevent mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas. Il passait sa vie chez les notaires de la ville, usant ses yeux à retranscrire leur dossier, en travaillant comme tabellion, ou auprès de son frère, à profiter au maximum des derniers instants de celui-ci.

La situation était critique.

Valjean, nommé officiellement contremaître du domaine, convoqua un à un les employés de M. Fauchelevent. Il reconnut des hommes et des femmes qui allaient un jour travailler pour lui. Pour eux aussi, la chute de M. Fauchelevent allait être dure.

« Mais la ferme des Arnars [renards en Picard] ? Elle a été vendue ?

\- L'année dernière, monsieur. Le patron voulait s'en débarrasser. »

On ne tutoyait plus Jean le forçat, on vouvoyait M. Valjean, le contremaître.

S'en débarrasser ? Oui, cela était visible sur les registres. Le patron avait eu besoin de s'en débarrasser, vu l'énorme déficit dans ses comptes. Cela correspondait aux travaux de modernisation du domaine, avec les nouvelles bêtes venues de Hollande et d'Angleterre. Avec de nouvelles charrues, plus modernes, disposant de socs qui pénétraient bien la terre. Un domaine agricole à la pointe de la modernité. Mais les ventes ne suivaient pas et M. Fauchelevent avait du mal à faire face aux dépenses que cela représentait.

Le vieux paysan devait être désolé de voir que toute cette modernité n'arrivait pas à lui permettre de faire mieux que l'ancienne méthode.

Jean Valjean faisait de son mieux pour redresser la barre.

M. Madeleine n'avait pas tenu sa comptabilité. Dés qu'il le put, il engagea un secrétaire pour le faire. Il n'avait pas été longtemps à l'école et ne connaissait que les bases. Il comptait sur ses doigts et comptait mal. Jean-le-Cric avait appris ce qu'il avait pu.

Jean Valjean était un peu meilleur élève et surtout le chantier l'avait obligé à calculer et faire des prévisions. Tenir un budget.

M. Fauchelevent avait un avenir très sombre. Bientôt il allait devoir vendre la totalité du domaine et licencier des employés.

Ces soucis transparaissaient sur le visage de Jean Valjean, il les emmenaient jusque dans la chambre d'Ultime.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il un jour au contremaître de son frère.

\- Rien d'important, répondit Valjean en se secouant. Veux-tu que je te lise quelque chose ?

\- Jean ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où est ton sourire ? »

Devant l'exclamation si juvénile du malade, Valjean retrouva un semblant de sourire.

« Mieux !, approuva le jeune homme. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec des soucis de gestion...

\- Tu as vu la faillite de mon frère ? Ce n'est pas un secret.

\- Mais, ton frère semble ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il refuse d'en parler avec moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Gaston est fier. J'espère qu'il ne souffrira pas trop de la perte de la ferme. »

Une telle indifférence choqua Valjean, mais on pardonna au malade.

« Comment les choses ont-elles pu en arriver là ?, rétorqua Valjean, une pointe de dureté dans la voix, il savait très bien que c'était Ultime lui-même qui avait géré la trésorerie les années précédentes.

\- Mon frère dépense à tort et à travers. Pour la ferme, pour moi...pour le prestige. Je n'ai jamais eu gain de cause contre lui. On ne peut que serrer les dents et trouver des solutions provisoires.

\- Cela ne suffit plus !

\- Des palliatifs en attendant la fin.

\- NON !, » gronda Valjean, sèchement.

L'ancien forçat refusait qu'on abandonne ainsi la partie. Cette soudaine velléité surprit le malade qui se redressa pour examiner Valjean. Intensément.

« Tu as vu le portique au-dessus de l'entrée, construit tout en pierre de taille ?

\- Oui, c'est un élément magnifique.

\- Il nous a coûté notre première ferme. La ferme des Annettes [canne en Picard]. J'ai discuté des semaines avec mon frère mais il voulait un portique pour en imposer à nos voisins. »

Baissant la tête et soupirant de dépit, Ultime ajouta :

« Mon frère est suffisant.

\- Que faire alors ?

\- Prier pour trouver une solution pour renflouer nos caisses ou alors commencer à chasser des employés.

\- Seigneur... »

Ultime Fauchelevent ne dit rien de plus. Il compatissait devant la situation désagréable de Jean Valjean. Il avait connu la même quelques mois plus tôt. Son frère était suffisant, prétentieux et imbécile. Mais c'était son frère.

Ha si M. Madeleine existait déjà avec ses millions...

Jean Valjean essaya de trouver le temps d'écrire une lettre à Javert. L'homme lui manquait

_Franco,_

_Tu me manques. Je suis enfin installé à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Je ne suis pas encore patron d'industrie mais je ne suis plus un ouvrier agricole. Je suis contremaître chez M. Gaston Fauchelevent._

_J'aimerai de tes nouvelles en attendant de te revoir._

_Jean_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate. Valjean eut même peur d'avoir perdu la trace de Javert. Le policier aurait pu être nommé ailleurs, dans une autre ville de France.


	56. SCÈNE XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques jours à Paris pour nos deux amoureux...

Il fallut attendre quelques semaines pour qu'enfin le courrier lui rappelle l'éclat de deux yeux gris magnifiques et les senteurs marines de Toulon.

_Jean,_

_Mon poste de sergent m'occupe beaucoup. Marseille est une grande ville, riche et peuplée. Toulon est petit à côté. Il y a de nombreux crimes et délinquants._

_Je suis sans cesse sur la brèche. J'ai assisté à de nombreuses arrestations. Je suis choqué par la violence utilisée par la police. Je vais m'efforcer d'arrêter des criminels en utilisant le moins de violence possible._

_Je ne sais pas quand je serai libre de venir te voir._

_Tu me manques. Fichu forçat !_

_Et ton usine ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais venir la visiter et te voir dans un costume de patron ? Histoire de te donner des conseils sur la manière de gérer la sécurité._

_Franco Javert_

_Sergent de police_

_P.-S. : essaye d'avoir un très grand bureau pour que je puisse te baiser dessus._

La fin de la lettre fit rougir si fort Valjean qu'il jeta un regard affolé autour de lui. Oui, les deux hommes se manquaient.

C'était le seul défaut de cette vie.

Mais l'idée de l'usine était une bonne idée. Valjean revit ses plans, fit ses comptes, prévit un budget. Il n'avait pas les fonds, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas d'argenterie volée à un évêque pour lui permettre de financer les travaux.

Bien entendu, il chercha des mécènes possibles. Comme si il en avait beaucoup à disposition.

Seulement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il dut se résigner à envisager de vendre une nouvelle part du domaine de M. Fauchelevent qu'il se décida à parler de son projet.

« Encore l'usine de verroterie ?!, fit M. Fauchelevent, estomaqué.

\- Oui. On pourrait la reprendre !

\- Mais la matière première est hors de prix.

\- Je sais monsieur. Mon idée est de créer du jais artificiel.

\- Du jais artificiel ? »

Et cette fois, l'homme éclairé par les Lumières et se voulant à la pointe de la science écouta cet étrange forçat lui expliquer comment on pouvait renflouer l'usine, en faire une industrie prospère, enrichir la région et sauver la ferme.

Il suffisait pour cela de substituer dans la fabrication du jais noir la gomme laque à la résine. Pour les bracelets, il fallait les couler en tôle simplement rapprochée et non les couler en tôle soudée. Cela allait permettre de réduire drastiquement le prix de la matière première.

Ainsi, à long terme, on allait élever le prix de la main-d'oeuvre, ce qui serait un bienfait pour le pays, on allait améliorer la fabrication, ce qui serait un bienfait pour le consommateur, enfin, on allait vendre à meilleur marché, tout en triplant le bénéfice, ce qui serait un profit clair pour le manufacturier.

M. Fauchelevent ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était visible que Jean Valjean ne parlait pas dans le vague, il avait étudié le projet, il avait déjà des dessins de bracelet de réalisé et même des chapelets. Magnifiques œuvres d'art.

Valjean se souvenait des paroles qu'il avait prononcé sur son lit de mort à Marius et Cosette, pour expliquer la provenance de la fortune de M. Madeleine.

« Le jais blanc vient de Norvège, le jais noir vient d'Angleterre, la verroterie noire vient d'Allemagne. Le jais est plus léger, plus précieux, plus cher mais on peut faire en France des imitations comme en Allemagne. L'Espagne est très demandeuse. C'est le pays du jais. »

M. Fauchelevent écoutait, perdu dans les explications techniques, il rappelait Marius à Valjean. Le jeune avocat avait eu le même regard estomaqué. Jean Valjean n'était pas un imbécile, il avait déposé un brevet pour son invention. Il avait remporté un franc succès à Paris.

Jean Valjean continua ses explications, dévoilant d'autres plans, des dessins, des idées pour améliorer encore l'usine qui n'était même pas encore à eux.

« Il faut une petite enclume de deux pouces carrés et une lampe à esprit de vin pour amollir la cire. Vous voyez, monsieur, en verroterie, la cire se fait avec de la résine et du noir de fumée et coûte quatre francs la livre. Mais avec de la gomme laque et de la térébenthine, elle ne coûte que trente sous et elle est bien meilleure. Les boucles se font avec un verre violet qu'on colle au moyen de cette cire sur une petite membrure en fer noir. Le verre doit être violet pour les bijoux de fer et noir pour les bijoux d'or.

\- Mon Dieu, Valjean. Mais c'est un projet incroyable que tu as là !

\- Oui. Mais il me manque l'apport pour entamer les travaux. Racheter l'usine, déposer le brevet, embaucher des ouvriers, acheter la matières premières, aménager les locaux... Il faut des fonds pour démarrer cette activité !

\- Combien de temps avant d'être rentable ?

\- Trois ans ! »

Cela refroidit M. Fauchelevent. Mais une usine n'était pas un champ, il ne suffisait pas d'une année pour procéder à la récolte.

« Je vais réfléchir. »

Les semaines passèrent. M. Fauchelevent réfléchissait. La situation financière de la ferme devenait catastrophique et Jean Valjean dut se résigner à vendre une parcelle du domaine. Avant de le faire, il n'en dormait plus, y songeant sans cesse, voyant cela comme un échec personnel.

« Que se passe-t-il Jean ?, lui demanda à nouveau Ultime de son lit de douleur.

\- Suis-je si lisible ?

\- Un vrai livre ouvert ! »

Un sourire triste. Cette fois, les jours étaient comptés. Le jeune homme ne se levait plus, n'ayant plus la force de manger seul. Il prenait des doses de plus en plus affolantes de laudanum pour calmer la douleur. Et ses draps, sa chemise, son oreiller, tout était tâché de sang.

« Toujours la ferme ?, fit le malade, compréhensif.

\- Toujours. Je suis impuissant à empêcher la catastrophe. Sauf...sauf...

\- Sauf ? »

Il ne voulait pas en parler mais toute sa vie tournait autour de son usine. Le seul moyen de sauver M. Fauchelevent de la ruine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Peu importe. Ton frère a dit qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Hooo ? Tu as trouvé une solution ! Et Gaston tergiverse, bien entendu. Il a toujours été timoré.

\- Timoré ? Pourtant quand on voit les travaux de modernisation de la ferme...

\- C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à agir, sinon nous en serions encore à l'assolement triennal et à la jachère. Explique-moi ton projet... »

Et Valjean expliqua, moins sûr de lui tout à coup. La seule réponse qu'Ultime lui donna fut celle-ci :

« Mon frère travaille chez un notaire. Je sais rédiger un blanc-seing.

\- Un blanc-seing ?

\- Donne-moi du papier et de quoi écrire Jean. »

Ce fut fait. Puis le forçat soutint le jeune malade durant son travail d'écriture. Ce fut court Dieu merci mais infiniment douloureux. Enfin, Ultime donna le document signé et plié à Valjean.

« Comment vous allez appeler cette usine ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ultime ? »

Un rire amusé qui se termina dans une toux atroce et humide.

« Quel horrible nom pour une usine de verroterie !!! »

Puis Valjean donna du laudanum à Ultime qui s'endormit, brisé par la conversation.

Le surlendemain, Ultime demanda l'air de rien à son frère où en étaient les travaux. Comme ce dernier ne comprenait pas, Ultime parla tout simplement de l'usine de jais artificiel.

Le regard noir que jeta M. Fauchelevent sur Valjean fit frissonner ce dernier.

« Il n'y a aucune usine de jais artificiel de prévu, mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'opposa doucement le mourant. J'ai donné mon accord à Valjean pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire en mon nom.

\- ULTIME !, glapit M. Fauchelevent, agacé.

\- Un blanc-seing pour le rachat et la modernisation de l'usine de verroterie de Montreuil-sur-Mer.

\- Ultime, non, fit catégoriquement le maître du domaine.

\- Un joli projet pour sauver la ferme des parents et qui sait ? Tu pourras même racheter nos fermes perdues. »

Un argument qui fit mouche. Cela calma le vieux paysan. La vente des parts du domaine Fauchelevent était une douleur éternelle pour le fils aîné de la famille.

« Et si cela ne marche pas ?, demanda doucement M. Gaston Fauchelevent.

\- Tu as dit que tu me tiendrais pour responsable. Tout ce que fera ce forçat dans notre maison sera entièrement de ma faute. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, je me souviens. »

Une conversation qui remontait presque à dix mois maintenant.

_« Du jais artificiel ? Quelle drôle d'idée !_

_\- Ce forçat a fait tourner la tête de M. Fauchelevent !_

_\- Il va se trouver sur la paille ! Vous allez voir ! »_

Et ils virent... Tous ces curieux de la ville de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Tous surpris devant le rachat de la vieille usine de verroterie par M. Fauchelevent effectué en compagnie de M. Valjean. Deux associés !

L'usine s'appela _« Les tailleurs d'image »_ et se spécialisa dans les articles religieux. Quelques amis de M. Fauchelevent vinrent le conseiller de renoncer à cette folie mais M. Fauchelevent tint bon.

Il allait le faire pour son frère.

Il lui avait promis un chapelet pour son lit de mort.

Valjean partit pour Paris afin de déposer son brevet d'invention. Il avait laissé Fauchelevent gérer l'usine, aménager des salles, acheter quelques machines, vérifier les stocks de matière première, embaucher quelques nouveaux ouvriers...

La ferme des Fauchelevent avait perdu toutes ses dépendances et autres métairies pour ce projet. Un pari sur l'avenir.

La première fois, cela avait marché avec un franc succès. Valjean espéra que cela serait de même dans cette vie-ci.

Et puis Valjean fut heureux d'être loin de tous, seul à Paris. Heureux car il retrouva quelqu'un qui l'y attendait avec impatience.

Un certain sergent de police envoyé à Paris pour se former sur les ordres de son patron, M. Chabouillet. Javert avait vingt ans devant lui pour devenir inspecteur de Première Classe, il devait d'abord monter un à un les échelons de la carrière d'officier de police.

Il l'avait annoncé à Valjean dans une de ses lettres. Il serait à Paris pendant plusieurs semaines, M. Chabouillet voulait le voir à l’œuvre dans les rues de Paris. Le former à la dure. Et Javert était trop content de lui obéir.

Valjean fit simplement coïncider la période de son dépôt de brevet à Paris avec la présence du sergent Javert à Paris.

A son arrivée dans la capitale, Valjean chercha un homme, grand, imposant, tout de noir vêtu et un bicorne à cocarde. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour repérer la silhouette dans l'ombre d'une porte cochère.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et se saluèrent simplement.

Dix mois !

Dix mois sans se voir, seulement quelques lettres irrégulières et assez froides dans l'ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas des poètes et ne savaient pas grand chose de l'amour. Par contre, ils connaissaient très bien le désir maintenant. Et il irradiait de leurs yeux. Se dévorant l'un l'autre.

« Bonjour, M. Valjean, fit poliment l'officier de police.

\- Bonjour, sergent, répondit tout aussi respectueusement le nouveau patron d'industrie.

\- Je vous mène à une auberge, discrète et modeste ?

\- Faites donc, sergent. »

Paroles pleines de civisme. On marcha quelques temps, épaule contre épaule, ne se touchant pas, se frôlant à peine.

« Donc tu as ouvert ton usine ?, demanda le policier.

\- Elle est achetée, je viens déposer le brevet de mon invention.

\- Ton jais artificiel ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai rien compris à ta lettre d'explication. Tu me montreras un produit fini un jour et je pourrais mieux te suivre. »

Javert avait pris de l'assurance. De la prestance. Ses bottes claquaient fort sur le pavé de Paris et on s'écartait avec soin de son chemin. Javert le policier ! Cela fit sourire Valjean. Il avait hâte de revoir l'inspecteur Javert !

« Donc tu es en formation à Paris ? J'ignorai que les policiers avaient des formations.

\- Ils n'en ont pas, répondit Javert. C'est une idée de mon patron. Il veut que je sois le meilleur policier de France.

\- Vraiment ? »

Un fin sourire, un peu moqueur. Cela fit lever les yeux au Ciel à Javert.

« Très bien ! M. Chabouillet a honte de mon manque de connaissances en matière juridique. Il m'a forcé à venir à Paris pour suivre des cours de droit.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Un policier qui ignore la loi est un mauvais policier. Je sais lire, écrire, compter mais cela ne suffit pas à faire de moi un bon policier. Comment faire respecter la loi si on ignore la loi ?

\- Juste. »

Ainsi c'était de cette façon que Javert avait appris la loi. Les articles du Code Pénal et du Code Napoléon n'avaient que peu de secrets pour l'inspecteur Javert. L'homme était procédurier à l'extrême. Mais Valjean ne blâmait pas M. Chabouillet, au contraire, il avait raison. Un policier ne devrait pas ignorer la loi qu'il est censé faire respecter.

Comme Javert avait du haïr profondément M. Madeleine quand celui-ci lui avait sorti les textes de loi !!

Mais, même si cela était juste, ce n'était pas la procédure habituelle. Les policiers n'étaient pour la plupart pas formés du tout et certains étaient même illettrés et corruptibles.

Javert était une exception !

« Combien de temps restes-tu à Paris ? »

Une question pour Valjean.

« Combien de temps dure ta formation ? »

Une question pour Javert.

« Je dois passer des examens à la fin de l'année. Je suis nommé à Paris pour encore trois mois.

\- Je ne peux pas rester trois mois à Paris avec toi. »


	57. SCÈNE XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promenade romantique à Paris...

_Et pourtant trois mois ensemble à Paris…_

C'était dit. Cela brisa la belle ambiance et amena la tristesse sur leur front.

« Combien de temps prend le dépôt d'un brevet ?, reprit Javert.

\- Normalement trois jours. Je peux arguer d'un retard et rester cinq. Mais davantage serait suspect.

\- Je peux passer à l'université le matin pour prendre les sujets du jour. Je ne peux de toute façon pas suivre les cours magistraux. J'ai mon poste de sergent à gérer ! Mais j'ai de la lecture et des devoirs à faire.

\- Je t'aiderai ! »

Cette exclamation véhémente fit revenir les sourires et les regards tendres.

« Tu me liras des passages du Code pendant que je te sucerai la bite. »

Une intense rougeur macula les joues de Valjean tandis qu'impassible le policier ouvrait la porte d'une auberge.

« Monsieur Javert !, s'exclama-t-on. Vous avez votre invité ?

\- Voici M. Valjean. Il occupera la chambre durant cinq jours.

\- Bien ! S'il veut bien signer le registre. Voulez-vous déjeuner ? 

\- Après. »

Un simple mot, aboyé sur un ton impératif. On acquiesça sans rien dire et Valjean reçut une clé. Javert entraîna Valjean dans l'escalier de l'auberge.

C'était plutôt une pension de famille. Les repas devaient être pris en commun. Quelque chose de simple et de familial. Pas cher.

La chambre se trouva être la 117, ce qui fit sourire Valjean. Javert, entreprenant et pressant, fit entrer le forçat dans la petite pièce avec force.

Juste le temps de fermer la porte à clé.

Juste le temps de retirer le bicorne pour le laisser tomber à terre.

Et Javert était contre Valjean, il l'embrassait avec un désir profond. Né de plusieurs mois d'abstinence et de besoin.

« J'ai envie de toi, avoua le policier. Tellement... Tu me rends fou.

\- Ho Franco... 

\- Tu m'as manqué... »

Il y eut des caresses de plus en plus appuyées. Valjean se mordait les lèvres, soumis à un plaisir de plus en plus intense. Son sexe en devenait douloureux de dureté.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au policier pour ouvrir le manteau afin d'accéder au pantalon du forçat et en sortir le sexe, rouge d'excitation. Javert embrassait profondément Valjean, ses mains glissaient habilement sur le sexe, un mouvement de va-et-vient qui rendait fou le forçat.

« Franco..., gémit Valjean.

\- Dis-moi à quel point tu me veux... »

Une bouche dans son cou. Il souffla de frustration lorsque Javert lâcha son sexe.

« Je te veux...

\- Mhmmmm Jean... »

Les mains revenaient pour défaire ses vêtements. Le manteau tomba à terre, la chemise fut retirée et dévoila le torse de Valjean, les mamelons furent aussitôt caressés et malmenés. Javert embrassa encore et encore Valjean. Il était ivre de ses baisers. Valjean se rebella enfin et déshabilla à son tour le policier.

Le collier de cuir, l'uniforme... Il fut surpris de voir à quel point dévêtir un policier de son uniforme excitait le forçat qu'il était.

« Tu es si beau... Franco... »

Il caressa à son tour la poitrine, le ventre, descendant vers les cuisses encore vêtues de leur pantalon.

« Nu...nu... Je te veux nu..., » murmura Valjean. 

Un rire un peu essoufflé.

Était-ce prudent ? Non ce n'était pas prudent ! Le mieux était de se satisfaire le plus vite possible. Avec les mains et la bouche.

Javert opta pour la bouche.

Il s'échappa des mains caressantes de Valjean pour se mettre à genoux. Et le forçat déglutit. Attendant l'instant magique où sa bite entrait dans la bouche chaude et humide du policier. Ce qui le fit gémir. Il glissa sa main dans sa bouche, mordant un peu pour se taire.

Javert faisait cela divinement bien. A croire qu'il s'était entraîné. La pensée ne plut pas du tout à Valjean. L'idée que Javert avait sucé d'autres bites que la sienne énerva le forçat qu'il était.

Ses mains saisirent violemment les cheveux du jeune sergent et tirèrent brutalement. Javert déglutit mais se lança encore plus hardiment dans sa tâche.

« Mhmmm... Petite salope de cogne..., » souffla Jean-Le-Cric.

Ce qui lui valut un mouvement terrible de la langue de Javert qui faillit le défaire à l'instant.

Javert abandonna la lutte contre lui-même.

Il s'était voulu stoïque, dévoué aux besoins de Valjean, mais son sexe douloureux le rappelait à l'ordre. Alors, Javert lâcha quelques instants la bite de Valjean pour ouvrir son pantalon. Il en sortit son sexe et se mit à le branler efficacement.

Un geste sûr et habitué.

Valjean regarda cela avec envie. L'envie de prendre Javert sur le champ, là contre le mur.

« Tu l'as fait en pensant à moi ?, demanda Valjean, laissant ses doigts caresser doucement, tendrement, les cheveux de Javert.

\- Je pense constamment à toi. Ma bite à la main ou pas. »

Ce furent les seuls mots que daigna lancer Javert avant de reprendre la fellation endiablée qu'il avait commencée. Faisant gémir Valjean, la tête cognant contre le mur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour venir.

Une dernière succion profonde, un dernier mouvement tordu du poignet et les deux hommes se laissèrent venir.

Javert avait glissé un mouchoir sur sa bite, histoire d'éviter les éclaboussures intempestives, quant à Valjean, il vint au plus profond de la gorge de Javert et ce dernier avala tout ce qu'il put.

C'était bon. Si bon.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Lentement, Valjean caressa de nouveau les cheveux de Javert, émerveillé par leurs reflets presque bleuâtres dans la lumière du jour.

Enfin, le policier se redressa et essuya sa bouche. Il se tenait un peu incertain devant Valjean mais ce dernier le saisit par le cou et l'attira à sa bouche.

Un long baiser passionné.

« Putain, tu m'as manqué..., murmura le forçat.

\- Il semblerait en effet. »

Un rire partagé.

Ils étaient amoureux et fous de désir.

Mais cette auberge était une auberge de bonne réputation. Il n'était pas concevable que deux hommes s'y aiment ou s'y livrent à des pratiques déviantes. Donc après un long, très long baiser, il fallut se lâcher et rejoindre la vie parisienne.

Dieu merci, la scène dans son entier, malgré son intensité et ses quelques gémissements, n'avait pas duré longtemps. Deux hommes qui discutaient longuement des détails concernant l'installation à Paris... Plausible...

Javert se reprit le premier, tout à coup conscient de son poste et de sa dignité. Il n'était plus le jeune garde-chiourme, perdu dans les affres de l'amour d'il y avait un instant à peine. Il était redevenu un policier et il connaissait maintenant les détails des lois contre l'exhibition sexuelle.

Même si les pratiques homosexuelles n'étaient plus interdites par la loi, un policier pris à ce jeu-là risquait fort la prison ou le renvoi. Et pareil pour un patron d'industrie venu déposer un brevet d'invention.

« Allons déjeuner, Jean. Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer plus que cela. »

Rien que l'odeur de la pièce pouvait les trahir. Le policier s'éloigna des bras de Valjean et ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer, jetant un regard critique sur leurs vêtements. Il glissa au fond de la poche de son manteau le mouchoir humide de sperme. Pièce à conviction ?

« Comment dans ce cas ?

\- Il faudrait un endroit sûr... »

Valjean était frustré mais il se devait d'admettre la véracité des propos de Javert. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer n'importe comment. Ce n'était pas une nuit anonyme dans une auberge de Toulon. Il y avait un policier et un patron d'industrie. Ils avaient des noms et des postes à responsabilité.

L'idée de devoir renoncer à Montreuil pour une simple histoire de sexe déplut infiniment à M. Madeleine.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Javert. Un endroit sûr... Peut-être une baraque en dehors de la ville, à la sortie de la rue de Vaugirard, près de l'hospice militaire...

\- Je te laisse me guider. »

Un sourire amusé, Javert revint embrasser Valjean pour faire disparaître ce sourire de la bouche de ce forçat. Valjean retrouva son goût mêlé à la salive de Javert.

« Te guider aux limites de la légalité. Je devrais t'enfermer en cellule pour tentative de corruption de fonctionnaire.

\- Vraiment ?, fit Valjean, de sa voix la plus innocente.

\- Corruption par des faveurs sexuelles. Je laisserai tous les gonzes te passer dessus.

\- Vous seriez jaloux, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Le titre tant désiré par Javert le fit frissonner.

« Qui te dit que je n'apprécierai pas le spectacle ? »

Nouveau baiser. La chaleur revenait. Il fallait partir. Javert grogna :

« Non, je n'aimerai pas et oui, je serai jaloux. Tu es à moi.

\- Oui. A toi ! »

Une bouche dans son cou. N'était-ce pas comme cela que tout avait commencé ? Valjean repoussa Javert.

« Il faut descendre ! »

Et le policier acquiesça.

Oui, oui, oui... Descendons...

Descendons...

Le repas fut tranquille. L'aubergiste les servit peu de temps après que les deux hommes soient assis. Un repas simple, composé de pain, de fromage, d'une omelette avec des lardons. Et du vin.

Les deux hommes furent prudents, avec leur touche, avec leur regard, avec leurs propos, avec le vin. Prudents. Deux amis se retrouvant après une longue absence.

Javert vivait là, le temps de sa formation en droit. Valjean était impressionné par le sérieux du jeune policier. Il apprit aussi avec déplaisir sa témérité toujours présente.

Javert raconta quelques-unes de ses premières arrestations, avec une fierté de jeune homme. L'inspecteur Javert allait perdre ce sourire un peu suffisant et devenir plus modeste. Mais Javert avait quarante ans lorsqu'il retrouva Valjean à Montreuil. Quarante ans et des centaines d'arrestations à son actif.

Il avait vingt ans, un nouveau travail, il vivait dans une nouvelle ville, avec de nouvelles responsabilités. Une vie à vivre !

« Je suis fier de toi !, lança Valjean en souriant.

\- Merci, monsieur, répondit Javert, amusé. Parle-moi de ton usine ! »

On parla quand même longtemps avant que le soir tombe. Une après-midi passée dans la salle obscure de l'auberge. Les tasses de café succédaient aux tasses de café. Puis, Javert examina sa montre et se leva, un peu abruptement.

« Une promenade Valjean ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Paris en 1800. La ville sous le Consulat. Une ville encore composée en grande partie de petites ruelles, malodorantes et vétustes. Seul le centre, autour de la cathédrale Notre-Dame et la Seine était un peu aéré.

Il fallait attendre les grands travaux de Napoléon Ier et surtout de Napoléon III pour que la ville devienne ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Une ville faite de parcs verdoyants et de rues larges, de monuments magnifiques et de magasins luxueux. Paris...

Valjean marchait auprès de la Seine, en compagnie du policier. Le Pont-au-Change attira ses regards. Il s'accouda au parapet, imité par Javert, totalement inconscient, bien entendu, des pensées de Valjean.

Dans trente ans, un inspecteur de police déraillé et désespéré allait mettre fin à ses jours du haut de ce pont. Par sa faute.

Javert fut saisi en voyant le regard ébloui que lui jeta Valjean.

« Jure-moi une chose, Franco.

\- Quoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Jure-moi que si un jour quelque chose devait tourner mal, tu viendrais me parler avant.

\- Avant ?

\- Avant tout.

\- Avant quoi ? Tu es incompréhensible Jean ! As-tu abusé du vin ? »

Javert voulut traiter cela avec désinvolture. Il sourit en regardant la Seine couler sous leurs pas. C'était un endroit dangereux de la Seine. Le Pont-au-Change était l'endroit le plus utilisé par les suicidés, on était sûr d'y rester. La force de l'eau empêchait quiconque de s'en sortir soi-même ou même d'être sauvé par un tiers. La force de l'eau frappant sur les larges piles du pont et provoquant de vastes remous faisait de cet endroit un piège mortel.

Javert n'était là que depuis quelques mois, par les bonnes grâces de M. Chabouillet, mais cela avait suffi pour que le policier voit de nombreux suicidés par noyade.

Une mort horrible mais incontournable.

« Jure-le moi je t'en prie ! »

Une telle détresse ! Cela affola Javert qui, oubliant toute prudence, glissa ses doigts sur ceux de Valjean posés bien à plat sur le parapet de pierre. Une rapide caresse puis les mains reprirent leur position inoffensive.

« Je te le jure.

\- Ne l'oublie jamais ! 

\- Je ne risque pas ! »

Javert ne comprit jamais pourquoi cette promesse tenait tant au cœur de Valjean...


	58. SCÈNE XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois ans...  
> Javert et Valjean sont toujours amoureux n'est-ce-pas ?

Javert sortit à nouveau sur la montre de poche et l'examen de l'heure. Une grimace éloquente prouva assez à Valjean à quel point le policier était mécontent de ce qu'il lut.

«Tu dois partir?

\- Je suis attendu à la préfecture. M. Chabouillet veut ma présence pour une réunion avec le préfet. Je serais officiellement son garde personnel. »

Un regard, désespéré. Javert était déchiré entre son devoir et son amour. Valjean sourit, affiche toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait.

«Quand te reverrai-je?

\- Demain. Je suis de quart toute la nuit. 

\- Demain, donc. »

Un baiser? Ils avaient furieusement envie de s'embrasser. Mais Javert glissa sa main à son chapeau et salua simplement Valjean, avant de l'abandonner là, sur le Pont-au-Change.

Jean Valjean se secoua et reprit vie tandis que la haute silhouette, toute de noir vêtue, disparaissait parmi les passants. M. Madeleine se souvint de son invention et se dirigea vers le ministère de l'intérieur, situé rue de Grenelle.

Les _brevets d'invention_ étaient déposés au dépôt général nommé _le Directoire des brevets d'invention._ Ensuite, c'était sous la surveillance et l'autorité du ministre de l'intérieur qu'ils étaient délivrés.

Bien entendu, en tant que demandeur d'un brevet, Jean Valjean avait déjà fait la demande au niveau départemental. En fait, il aurait pu s'abstenir de ce voyage à Paris, mais M. Madeleine avait depuis longtemps compris que les lenteurs administratives étaient rapidement atténuées lorsque la personne était là à attendre.

Le seul défaut était bien entendu que M. Madeleine était un ouvrier riche tandis que M. Valjean était toujours porteur de son passeport de forçat.

Il fallait trois mois avant qu'un brevet d'invention, de perfectionnement et d'importation soit délivré.

Cela faisait trois mois. Le bulletin des lois ne devait pas tarder à être publié. Valjean était curieux de savoir si on avait accédé à sa demande.

Le secrétaire préposé au Directoire des brevets d'invention fut surpris de le voir.

«Mais, monsieur, les brevets sont scellés et renvoyés au département du demandeur. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se déplacer en personne.

\- J'ai préféré venir. Pour être sûr. »

Valjean glissa nonchalamment la main dans sa veste de costume et en sortit une liasse de papiers. Ses papiers. Le passeport du forçat attira aussitôt l'œil du secrétaire qui perdit une grande partie de sa bienveillance.

«Vous avez déposé une demande de brevet?, Lui demanda-t-on sèchement.

\- En effet, monsieur.

\- Datant d'il y a trois mois?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- A quel nom avez-vous dit? 

\- Jean Valjean. »

On ne répond pas. On se contenta de vérifier dans un registre. Puis le secrétaire ne semble pas trouver. Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec et annonça simplement:

«Pas trouvé. Vous devez faire erreur.

\- Je ne pense pas, monsieur. Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de revérifier je vous prie?

\- Non. Et si vous êtes pas d'accord, _monsieur,_ je vous rappellerai simplement que votre passeport de forçat n'est pas un document à prendre à la légère.

\- Compris, monsieur. »

Valjean préféra quitter le bureau avant de frapper violemment le préposé. Jean-le-Cric n'était pas loin de revenir ...

Mais le forçat préféra retourner à l'auberge, prudemment et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, posément.

Là, il se coucha et essaya de se reposer. Mais la colère grondait en lui, forte et indicible. Maudit préposé!

Sans le brevet, pas de jais artificiel, sans jais artificiel, pas d'usine. Merde!

Valjean négligea le repas du soir et tenta de lire un peu avant de s'endormir. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours de rage et de frustration…

Il avait omis un détail important !

Madeleine n'était pas un forçat! Il aurait dû déposer le brevet au nom de Gaston Fauchelevent et perdre tout crédit sur cette invention.

Un forçat n'avait aucune existence.

Le lendemain, Valjean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peu dormi de la nuit, il y avait longtemps demandé comment agir. Rentrer à Montreuil? Retourner au Bureau des Brevets? S'abaisser à demander au préposé de l'aide?

Aucune solution ne lui semblait la meilleure. Le forçat descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner conséquent, il avait faim.

Il fut agréablement surpris en apercevant Javert, dans son uniforme de sergent, assis à une table, un livre à la main. Il lisait avec application en prenant des notes. Consciencieux, sérieux, travailleur. Valjean s'assit en face de lui.

«Bien dormi Valjean?», Demande Javert.

\- Pas très bien, »avoua Valjean.

Javert leva les yeux de ses notes pour examiner son vis-à-vis.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un simple problème. Rien d’important, » répondit Valjean.

Cette fois, le policier ferma le livre d’un geste sec.

« Bon. Dis-moi !, » ordonna Javert.

Un jeune policier, sûr de lui et de son autorité. Valjean expliqua la situation, provoquant la fureur de Javert.

D’un geste sûr, le sergent de police Javert entraîna son compagnon jusqu’au bureau du préposé. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre en déambulations mais il désirait aider son amant.

Le préposé vit entrer dans son bureau avec agacement le forçat puis inquiétude en apercevant la haute silhouette habillée d’un rutilant uniforme de police qui l’accompagnait.

« Monsieur, je ne suis pour rien dans ce que cet homme a voulu faire ! J’ai refusé de me prêter à son jeu.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, » grogna le policier, la voix menaçante.

Javert jouait de sa taille imposante, se plantant juste face à l’employé, les yeux glacés et les mains serrant ostensiblement le pommeau plombé de sa canne.

« Hé bien, il est évident qu’un criminel ne peut pas déposer un brevet ! Un forçat ! Donc cet homme a forcément monté une escroquerie, sergent. Dieu merci ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

\- Pour avoir refusé le dépôt d’un brevet, vous encourez une amende de cinq cent francs assortie de dix mois de prison, asséna Javert, la voix froide comme de la glace.

\- Que… Quoi ?, balbutia l’employé.

\- M. Valjean est un ancien forçat, certes, mais il a payé sa dette. Aujourd’hui, il a pour objectif d’ouvrir une usine de verroterie. Il n’est pas légal d’empêcher qui que ce soit de déposer un brevet, expliqua le policier en prenant une position intimidante.

\- Sergent… Je suis désolé… »

L’employé était horrifié par la situation.

Valjean décida de se montrer magnanime. Il avait pitié de l’homme. Ostensiblement, il posa sa main sur le bras du policier pour le retenir. Javert se retourna pour le regarder, les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Permettez-moi, monsieur le policier. Je comprends très bien la réaction de monsieur le préposé. Qui aurait confiance dans un ancien forçat ? »

Le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage du préposé était intense, un sourire incertain éclaira ses traits.

« En effet, monsieur a tout à fait raison. Je suis désolé mais je n’ai pas eu confiance… Je m’en excuse. »

Javert prit un visage rébarbatif, il semblait méditer sur le sort funeste de l’employé…puis un sourire sans aménité rendit sa face encore plus horrible.

« Bien, bien. M. Valjean n’a pas porté plainte contre vous…

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen de s’entendre, fit l’employé, pressant.

\- Ne vous avisez pas d’essayer de me corrompre, menaça Javert.

\- NON NON ! Certainement pas ! Je voulais simplement dire… Enfin, je ne voulais pas... »

Et Valjean lança d’une voix apaisante :

« Peut-être si mon brevet est accepté ?

\- Bien entendu, rétorqua aussitôt le fonctionnaire. Considérez que c’est fait.

\- Hé bien…, commença Valjean. Dans ce cas, il n’est peut-être plus nécessaire de faire appel à la police. Enfin, je crois. »

Un regard inquiet posé sur la silhouette imposante qui se tenait silencieuse au garde-à-vous appuyait ses propos. Javert termina la scène avec brio.

« Dans combien de temps les documents seront-ils terminés ?

\- Moins d’une semaine, sergent. Je vais m’en charger dés aujourd’hui. »

Dernière réflexion intensive en fronçant les sourcils puis le policier haussa les épaules.

« Une semaine. Vous me tiendrez informé, monsieur Valjean, de la suite des événements.

\- Bien entendu, sergent, assura Jean Valjean.

\- Faites-moi confiance, monsieur. Je suis mortifié. »

Un dernier hochement de tête avant de quitter le bureau, le sergent Javert rejoignait son poste, laissant les deux hommes ensemble pour régler les détails techniques liés au brevet de Valjean.

Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, Jean Valjean se retrouva dans la rue. Le cœur léger, l’âme en joie. Le brevet allait être accepté, l’usine allait pouvoir être inaugurée, la fortune de M. Madeleine allait commencée à se former…

Et Javert était amoureux de lui…

Une semaine de bonheur. Présageant d’une future vie commune dans la ville de Montreuil, lui en tant que maire et Javert en tant que chef de la police.

Les journées étaient longues, lorsque le policier avait son service à assurer et que le forçat se retrouvait seul à errer dans la ville. Mais les journées étaient si courtes quand il était possible de se rejoindre pour s’aimer. Deux hommes, habillés en ouvrier, marchaient de concert en direction de la sortie de la capitale. Javert avait loué sous une fausse identité une chambre meublée dans les maisons vétustes aux abords de Paris.

Là, M. Lenoir et M. Leblanc s’aimaient en toute tranquillité. Javert était prudent, il faisait attention de ne pas être reconnu, personne n’aurait pu filer les deux hommes. Javert en faisait un point d’honneur.

Leur amour évolua doucement, au long de ces quelques jours. Les premières fois furent passionnées, violentes et rapides puis les deux hommes devinrent plus lents, plus doux, plus tendres. Ils devenaient attentifs aux besoins de l’autre, ne cherchant plus à se satisfaire le plus rapidement possible.

Ils étaient jeunes. Ils approfondissaient leur amour, se murmurant des serments, se jurant l’éternité.

Ils s'aimaient et faisaient la conquête de l'autre, mille fois, prenant profondément l'autre, s'enterrant dans le corps de l'autre...

Et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas supplier l'autre de tout quitter pour le rejoindre...à Marseille, à Montreuil-sur-Mer...

« Un jour...un jour, nous serons ensemble..., promettait Valjean.

\- Un jour, tu seras à moi..., » ajoutait furieusement Javert.

Puis la semaine toucha à sa fin.

Valjean contemplait avec stupeur le brevet déjà tamponné lui ouvrant son avenir et Javert soulagé de ne pas avoir raté trop des horribles cours à l’université que son patron lui avait forcé à suivre. Ses quelques heures d’école buissonnière étaient passées inaperçues.

On se quittait, bons amis.

_Bons amis..._

Regards flamboyants et poignées de main fermes.

_Bons amis..._

Il ne fallut que trois ans à Jean Valjean pour faire de l'usine de verroterie de Montreuil-sur-Mer une réussite industrielle. Il contempla avec amusement les habitants de la ville lui rejouer la même scène que la première fois.

Du Père Valjean, il devint M. Valjean. Le passé de forçat devint un sujet tabou que tout le monde évitait tacitement. Bien entendu, le nom de Fauchelevent apportait l'aura de respectabilité qui manquait à Valjean.

D'ailleurs, M. Fauchelevent devenait l'ami si proche que Valjean avait connu à Paris. L'homme se plongea corps et âme dans la gestion de la ferme, laissant l'usine à son associé. Il fallait oublier le chagrin.

Ultime Fauchelevent était mort durant les premiers mois suivant l'ouverture de l'usine. La tuberculose avait eu raison de lui. Le jeune homme s'était éteint dans la douleur serrant un chapelet de jais noir entre les doigts.

Normalement, ce fait aurait du sonner le glas de la prospérité de M. Fauchelevent. La lente descente aux Enfers du riche propriétaire terrien fut empêchée par les bénéfices de l'usine de verroterie.

Jean Valjean n'avait pas menti ! L'affaire rapportait beaucoup.

Amusant de voir les visages dédaigneux devenir obséquieux. Même le chef de la police se faisait aimable.

Surtout depuis que M. Valjean lui avait conseillé de faire vérifier les cheminées de sa demeure. On évita un incendie de peu aux dires de la populace.

Magnier devint un fervent défenseur de M. Valjean. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé sans l'intervention de cet homme ingénieux?


	59. SCÈNE XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos deux héros sont amoureux, certes, mais la vie est tellement compliquée...  
> Et Javert devient enfin l'inspecteur Javert.

Valjean reçut la visite de sa sœur et de son mari. Enceinte et accompagnée de ses filles. On découvrit l'histoire de cette malheureuse et de ses sept enfants. On comprit enfin la raison pour laquelle un homme aussi gentil que M. Jean Valjean avait pu aller au bagne.

Le mari était un policier.

Donc M. Valjean était un homme honnête ?

Le forçat ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'on lui proposa d'entrer au conseil municipal.

Jean Valjean attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Fantine à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Il allait lui offrir un poste, peut-être la marier ? Faire venir Cosette, peut-être l'adopter ?

Il rêvait tellement de sa petite Cosette.

Le temps passait si vite.

Trois ans.

Ce devait être sa dernière vie.

Javert se faisait rare. Le sergent travaillait dur. Il écrivait de façon erratique.

Ils ne se virent qu'une fois en trois ans.

Un voyage inattendu à Montreuil-sur-Mer.

Un homme demandant à rencontrer M. Valjean, le patron de l'usine de verroterie.

Quelques minutes d'attente dans un hall encombré de boîtes et d'outils.

Et enfin, un sourire professionnel destiné à accueillir un visiteur se transformant en un soleil éblouissant.

« Franco ?

\- Bonjour, M. Valjean. »

Cabotin, Javert se rapprochait lentement, histoire de faire admirer son uniforme neuf. Ses boutons brillants, son bicorne à cocarde tricolore, sa canne à pommeau plombé, ses bottes bien cirées, son épée d'officier...

_Inspecteur de police !_

« Tu as réussi ?, s'enquit Valjean, en souriant tellement que son visage pouvait se fendre.

\- Inspecteur de troisième classe, opposa humblement le policier.

\- Merde ! Allons fêter cela !

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans.

Javert était un beau jeune homme maintenant, dans toute sa force, musclé par les patrouilles et la dure vie d'un policier, un peu trop maigre peut-être mais le salaire d'un policier était misérable. Valjean se promit de le nourrir avec soin durant son séjour à Montreuil-sur-Mer.

Valjean fit visiter la ville à son compagnon, lui montrant fièrement les remparts, l'usine, la rivière, le port. Déjà M. Madeleine dans son esprit.

Dans dix ans, Javert serait nommé en poste à Montreuil comme chef de la police. Non ?

Javert ne resta que trois jours.

Les deux hommes ne purent se permettre qu'une nuit d'amour dans la chambre louée de Jean Valjean. Les murs avaient des oreilles, les rues avaient des yeux, les gens étaient d'incorrigibles bavards.

Une seule nuit d'amour, la dernière nuit passée par l'inspecteur Javert à Montreuil. Les autres nuits, il fallut se contenter de dîner, de conversations, présenter le policier au chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer, à M. Fauchelevent... Perdre un temps précieux en mondanités.

Oublier le goût de la peau de l'autre le temps d'un verre de vin.

Et rejoindre le néant.

Une nuit d'amour, quelques baisers, quelques caresses avant que le policier ne rejoigne son auberge la nuit encore jeune.

Trois ans !

L'Empire dominait la France. Le Consulat était mort et Napoléon Ier dirigeait en roi absolu. Les lois changeaient, le Code Napoléon régnait en maître. La police embauchait mouchards et indicateurs. On était moins amical avec l'ancien forçat, Jean Valjean.

 _Les hommes ne changent pas..._ Javert avait raison en fait.

Sous couvert de M. Fauchelevent, Valjean commença à moderniser la ville. La première école de charité fut ouverte puis il fut question d'un hôpital.

Valjean rencontra Sœur Simplice et les deux âmes pieuses se plurent aussitôt.

Et cependant, trois ans n'étaient rien face aux années qu'il restait à attendre avant de retrouver Fantine, Cosette...Javert...

Tout à coup, pour la première fois, Valjean se demanda s'il voulait vraiment vivre cette vie...

Cette seule nuit d'amour en trois ans fut un beau moment.

Javert avait dévoré des yeux Valjean tout le temps du repas, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications alambiquées de l'associé de Valjean et ancien patron, M. Fauchelevent. L'usine, la ferme...oui, oui... C'était sans intérêt pour le policier au regard des yeux d'azur de son amant. Valjean était si beau. Assis à table, face à lui, dans un costume sur mesure, d'une couleur gris anthracite. Sa barbe grisonnante était bien coupée et ses lèvres pleines étaient rougies par le vin.

Il était magnifique et inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le policier. Enfin, il semblait.

Les deux dernières nuits avaient été chastes, un baiser volé dans une ruelle à proximité de l'auberge de Javert. Rien de plus. Trop de danger, trop de passants, trop ostensibles. Valjean ne possédait qu'une petite chambre meublée, rien de vraiment adapté à un amour illicite.

Javert logeait dans une des rares auberges de la ville mais chacun savait son métier, on le connaissait maintenant comme l’ami de M. Valjean. Dangereux !

_Mais putain ! Trois ans !_

Les journées avaient été consacrées à des promenades, des visites. Le gendarme, M. Magnier, fut content de montrer à ce jeune inspecteur de police comment diriger un poste de police. Les deux hommes avaient été séparés la plupart du temps, il y avait l'usine, le domaine agricole, la mairie... Et ils n'étaient que deux amis.

Déjà la visite du bureau de M. Valjean à son usine avait provoqué un rougissement si intense de ce dernier que son associé, M. Fauchelevent et son secrétaire, M. Brissac, s’étaient inquiétés pour lui.

« Tu veux de l’eau Jean ?, demanda l’aîné, inquiet.

\- Vous voulez un peu d’alcool, monsieur ?, ajouta M. Brissac, prêt à partir quérir le médecin.

\- Non, non. C’est juste la chaleur des fours, expliqua Valjean maladroitement.

\- Nous y sommes restés trop longtemps, c’est vrai, rétorqua M. Brissac, soulagé.

\- Un verre d’eau te fera du bien tout de même, » conclut M. Fauchevelent, d’une voix autoritaire.

Attentionné M. Fauchelevent. Il alla chercher de l’eau, demandant à un des employés de l’usine, affolant les ouvriers à l’idée que le patron soit malade. Mais comment avouer la vérité ?

Valjean ne faisait pas de malaise. Il avait juste capté le regard intéressé de Javert en visitant son bureau. La brusque montée du désir visible dans les yeux clairs de son amant à la vue de son bureau.

Un meuble large, épais, en bois solide...juste ce qu’il fallait pour que le policier puisse baiser le patron dessus.

Et c’était cette pensée inappropriée qui l’avait fait rougir, surtout en sentant l’excitation le prendre. Javert avait tout compris bien entendu, il souriait, amusé tandis qu’il se plaçait prudemment derrière le meuble. Cachant sa propre excitation en se livrant à un examen plus poussé du bois de qualité du bureau du patron de l’usine.

« Un beau meuble n’est-ce-pas ?, lui avait demandé fièrement le secrétaire.

\- Un meuble solide, répondit sobrement le policier, les dents serrées pour ne pas dévoiler le baryton profond de sa voix, rendu rauque par le besoin.

\- Du chêne massif ! Un meuble que ne déjugerait pas l’Empereur lui-même.

\- Certes. »

Laconique mais il fallait se calmer sinon la scène deviendrait outrageante. Valjean but avec avidité l’eau fraîche apportée par Fauchelevent, il remercia avec effusion l’employé qui s’en était chargé. Parler en tant que patron le calma.

Surtout s’il évitait de regarder Javert, penché ostensiblement au-dessus de son bureau, un sourire illisible sur les lèvres.

_Salopard de Javert !_

Valjean faillit s’étouffer avec le verre d’eau.

On abrégea la visite.

Ce soir était le dernier soir.

Demain Javert repartait pour Paris, rendre visite à son protecteur, recevoir les félicitations d'usage pour sa montée en grade et peut-être une nouvelle mutation. Quitter Marseille pour une autre ville. Peut-être Lyon ? Ou Montreuil-sur-Mer ?

Ce soir, Valjean avait rejoint Javert dans l'auberge de ce dernier. Une dernière partie d'échecs. Imprudent mais il fallait qu’ils se voient. Qu’ils s’aiment.

Une dernière partie d’échecs avant que Valjean ne quitte Javert pour de bon.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du policier. Valjean gémissait fort tandis que le policier le caressait et le suçait avec vigueur. Des doigts cherchant sa prostate. Javert était devenu bon à ce jeu.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal, soufflait Javert dans le creux de l’oreille du forçat.

\- Continue… Je t’en prie… »

Un rire essoufflé. Ils avaient beaucoup bu ce soir et ils s’étaient aussi enivrés de se regarder toute la soirée.

« Impatient ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Javert apprenait la retenue, il commençait à devenir un bon amant. Doux, attentionné et habile. Quelques doigts encore, une bouche pour clore des gémissements et Valjean n’était plus conscient de rien. Sauf du plaisir fulgurant qu’il ressentait, noyé dans une douleur délicieuse.

« Prends-moi ! Franco !

\- La prochaine fois je vous baiserais sur votre beau bureau, monsieur le singe [le directeur], » sourit l’argousin tandis qu’il abandonnait la lutte et s’enfonçait doucement dans Valjean.

Et ils durent taire leurs gémissements. Mordre leurs lèvres.

Imprudent ! Mais ils avaient besoin de faire l’amour.

Trois ans !

Dieu que c’était long.

Valjean levait les yeux et regardait le visage concentré et couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur de son compagnon. Il le trouvait beau ainsi, les cheveux lâches retombant sur ses épaules et glissant sur son torse au mouvement rythmique, l’éclair de ses yeux gris n’apparaissant que fugacement, la peau sombre brillant à la lueur de la bougie.

« Je t’aime, » murmura Valjean.

Cet aveu réveilla Javert qui cessa de bouger pour se pencher vers Valjean et capturer sa bouche. Un baiser profond, sensuel, plus de langue qu’autre chose.

« Je t’aime, maudit forçat. Voyons si nous pouvons te faire perdre l’esprit, tu me sembles encore trop conscient des choses.

\- Je ne suis conscient que de toi.

\- C’est déjà trop ! »

Javert se retira tout à coup, surprenant Valjean, puis il le fit se coucher sur le ventre avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Profondément.

« Et maintenant ? Arrives-tu encore à parler ?

\- Dieu…, » gémit Valjean.

Un ricanement vite perdu dans le murmure d’un prénom.

« Jean... »

Les mains de Javert caressaient le dos, si large et si musclé de Valjean, suivant les cicatrices de coups de fouet, retraçant la colonne vertébrale… Un si bel homme. 24601… Puis il se coucha de tout son long sur son amant afin d’embrasser sa nuque, ralentissant les poussées, murmurant des paroles pleines de tendresse dans le creux de l’oreille.

« Je t’aime… »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les amener au bord du précipice.

« Touche-moi… Franco, je t’en prie... »

Une plaidoirie transformée en gémissement lorsque Javert força Valjean à relever une jambe afin de lui laisser accéder à son entrejambe. Ses longs doigts s’enroulèrent autour de son sexe et caressèrent durement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les amener à perdre pied dans le plaisir.

Valjean fut défait le premier, les doigts de Javert serrant toujours sa bite et la branlant efficacement, Javert le suivit de près, l’orgasme de Valjean déclenchant le sien.

« Mon Jean… Mon tendre... »

Il était rare que Javert se permette de tels surnoms, Valjean en fut tellement heureux.

« Je t’aime Franco. »

Javert libéra doucement Valjean avant de se coucher contre lui, le forçant à se remettre sur le dos pour qu’il puisse s’étendre sur sa poitrine large de forçat.

« Je t’aime Jean... »

Imprudent mais le sommeil vint les saisir là.

Quelques heures volées à une vie...


	60. XIXe SIÈCLE MONTREUIL SCÈNE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le voyage reprend.  
> Vous souvenez-vous de Javert devenu ouvrier agricole à Crèvecoeur ?  
> Il est temps de reprendre cette route !

Même son de cloches que d’habitude. Les cloches de Montreuil. Elles réveillèrent monsieur le maire. Comme toujours.

Il faisait beau.

Le soleil brillait.

Et les cris de joie d’une enfant venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre en riant le tirèrent complètement de son sommeil.

« Cosette ?, fit Valjean, surpris.

\- Papa ! Tu es encore endormi ? »

Et la petite fille se mit à rire, elle s’assit sur le lit de son père en riant toujours, prenant grand soin de sa robe et de ses rubans.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je vais aller à l’école, papa, mais je voulais mon bisou de bonjour ! »

Montreuil !

Fantine malade !

Cosette vivant avec lui !

Javert ouvrier agricole à Crèvecoeur-le-Grand !

D’ailleurs, Valjean songea avec une certaine ironie que sa sœur vivait aussi à Crèvecoeur…

« Tu vas bien papa ? »

La petite fille le contemplait avec inquiétude. Son papa semblait perdu aujourd’hui. M. Madeleine saisit sa fille adoptive et la serra fort contre son cœur, embrassant avec tendresse ses tresses et ses rubans.

« Je suis un peu fatigué mon ange ! Juste fatigué ! Va dire à madame Dubois que je vais descendre sous peu pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- Très bien papa. »

Et le petit ange se jeta du lit d’un bond léger de cabri avant de galoper dans l’escalier en criant que papa allait descendre.

Donc, il devait continuer cette vie ?

Valjean se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il faisait le point en essayant de se souvenir de tout.

Il poussa un long soupir las.

Il commençait à en souper de ces allers-retours dans le temps et dans l’espace.

D’ailleurs, tout le monde remarqua la mauvaise humeur de monsieur le maire. Cosette seule eut le droit à un sourire.

Les autres préférèrent s’éloigner prudemment de M. Madeleine.

La mairie, l’usine, l’hôpital… Jean Valjean remplit avec soin son rôle, gérant ce qu’il devait gérer, mais il le fit mécaniquement.

Oui, il en avait soupé de ces voyages impromptus.

Alors, il décida de se rebeller contre le temps et de tout foutre en l’air s’il le fallait.

Préparant sa malle, plaçant Cosette au couvent des Bénédictines auprès de Sœur Simplice, abandonnant pour quelques temps la fonction de maire au profit d’un de ses adjoints, organisant l’usine pour qu’elle soit gérée par les employés dans une sorte de concordat… Cela lui demanda deux jours et M. Madeleine quitta la ville de Montreuil-sur-Mer.

Il en avait assez de cette vie et il allait se battre pour la détruire ou la voir devenir enfin ce qu’il voulait.

A Paris, M. Madeleine fit le siège de la préfecture de police.

C’était dangereux mais le saint maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer voulait régler ses comptes. On lui fit faire antichambre une heure avant de le recevoir.

Le comte d’Anglès se tenait devant lui, accompagné de M. Chabouillet, le secrétaire du Premier Bureau.

On se doutait de quoi voulait parler cet importun de M. Madeleine.

« Monsieur le maire, commença le préfet de police, est-ce que Javert a encore fait des siennes ? »

On devait s’attendre à ce que l’ancien policier continue de harceler son ancien supérieur.

« Non, répondit froidement M. Madeleine. Il travaille comme ouvrier agricole aujourd’hui. »

Chabouillet baissa la tête, chagriné de savoir que son protégé était descendu si bas. Mais Javert avait brisé sa confiance et il avait déposé sa démission.

« Bien, bien, rétorqua le préfet, incertain de ce que voulait le maire de Montreuil.

\- J’exige le retour immédiat de Javert dans les rangs de la police de Montreuil. Avec le grade d’inspecteur de Première Classe et le poste de chef de la police. »

Voilà c’était dit. D’une voix forte, dominatrice, impitoyable. La voix de Jean-le-Cric.

Valjean en avait soupé de tourner sans cesse autour de ce qu’il désirait vraiment.

« C’est impossible, asséna sèchement le préfet.

\- Pourquoi cela ?, demanda le maire d’une voix tout aussi sèche.

\- Javert a déposé sa démission. Il est parti de son propre chef et son dossier n’est pas bon. Il n’est pas digne de servir dans la police surtout après avoir…

\- Après avoir quoi ? Soupçonner son maire d’être un forçat ? Sauver un homme innocent du bagne ? Sauver une petite fille de la maltraitance ? Expliquez-moi clairement en quoi son dossier est mauvais ! »

Madeleine avait violemment tapé du poing sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, ses yeux étincelants de colère.

« La diffamation, monsieur le maire, est un acte grave et inqualifiable. Inacceptable de la part d’un policier ! Un fonctionnaire de l’État !, jeta froidement le préfet.

\- Un policier qui a des soupçons ! C’est normal, non ?

\- Il y a une différence, monsieur, entre avoir des soupçons et dénoncer officiellement quelqu’un sans preuve. Vous auriez pu vous retrouver à Arras, monsieur ! »

La discussion n’avançait pas. Le comte d’Anglès s’énervait devant ce magistrat provincial venu le critiquer dans son bureau de la capitale. Il était dur et froid. Et M. Madeleine était aussi obstiné que lui.

Chabouillet contemplait ces deux volontés s’opposer avec appréhension. Comment sauver Javert ? Le secrétaire avait régulièrement des nouvelles de son protégé, il était en relation avec son patron. M. Toutain avait été un peu forcé d’embaucher cet ancien policier déchu mais il s’en félicitait aujourd’hui.

Javert était toujours un homme droit, dévoué, efficace. Un excellent contremaître.

Chabouillet regrettait la colère qui l’avait saisi en voyant son policier se fourvoyer ainsi. Il avait accepté sa démission sans réfléchir.

Une deuxième chance ?

Pourquoi pas ?

« Messieurs, messieurs ! Je vous en prie !, » lança le secrétaire en levant les mains pour apaiser les hommes.

Cela eut le mérite de stopper la discussion. Deux regards brûlants de colère le regardèrent sans aménité.

« Chabouillet ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Une proposition, monsieur le préfet. Qui pourrait plaire à M. Madeleine. »

On hocha la tête, les respirations se calmaient doucement.

« Javert ne peut pas espérer retrouver son poste, monsieur Madeleine. C’est impossible ! Et l’inspecteur Durand est un bon gestionnaire. »

Valjean était déjà en train de se redresser pour repartir à la bataille mais M. Chabouillet le fit taire d’un sourire bienveillant.

« Mais il pourrait néanmoins retourner dans la police.

\- André !, glapit le préfet, outré. Il a diffamé un maire bon sang !

\- Et il s’est excusé, il a démissionné. Nous étions prêts à le nommer dans une autre ville. Jules ! Il s’agit de mon protégé ! »

Le comte d’Anglès était fâché mais il voyait bien que son secrétaire essayait de régler l’affaire au mieux, dans l’intérêt de tous, même de son gitan né au bagne.

« Que proposes-tu ?, demanda le préfet, tutoyant son ami malgré la présence d’une tierce personne.

\- Javert revient dans la police avec le grade d’inspecteur de troisième classe. Il est donc réintégré mais il est dégradé. A lui de prouver par un travail sans faille qu’il est digne de ce poste.

\- Et ? »

Madeleine n’était pas satisfait, ses doigts tambourinaient sur l’accoudoir de bois précieux du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Mais lui aussi devait arrondir les angles, n’est-ce-pas ?

« Dans quelques années, après un nouvel examen de son dossier, il pourra être question de lui rendre son poste et son grade. »

Chabouillet souriait, content de son idée. Sauver Javert était donc possible ?

Le préfet de police réfléchissait. Il saisit un dossier posé sur son bureau et l’ouvrit. Il le feuilleta avec soin. Comme s’il ne le connaissait pas déjà ?! Le dossier de l’inspecteur Javert ! Que M. Chabouillet avait fait remonter des archives dés qu’on apprit la présence de M. Madeleine dans les locaux de la préfecture.

Oui, l’inspecteur était un bon policier, bien noté, efficace et dévoué, s’il n’y avait pas eu ce malheureux incident avec le maire de Montreuil… L’inspecteur Javert était l’un des meilleurs éléments de la Force.

Seulement, le préfet savait que s’il acceptait un tel compromis, il y avait une chose sur laquelle il resterait intraitable. Il était hors de question qu’un homme déchu comme Javert accède un jour à la capitale. Il ferait sa carrière complète dans la province, peut-être même à Montreuil puisqu’on était si pressé de le retrouver.

« Très bien, j’accède à cette demande, » conclut froidement le préfet.

Madeleine n’avait rien à dire.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de toute façon. Surpris de cette évolution.

Javert revenait à Montreuil ! Et c’était grâce à lui ? Grâce à son patron ?

Voilà un événement que l’ancien Jean Valjean aurait été horrifié de voir. Le comte paraphait des documents que lui transmettait son secrétaire.

Un regard noir d’ailleurs foudroya M. Chabouillet qui souriait innocemment. Peut-être le secrétaire avait-il déjà prévu ce retournement de situation ?

« Tu deviens fourbe, André, lança le préfet. Je devrais te nommer à la Sûreté auprès de ce chancre de Vidocq.

\- Je te manquerai Jules, » sourit le secrétaire.

Un dernier paraphe et le préfet tendit brutalement une liasse de documents à M. Madeleine. Puis, tout aussi brutalement, il expliqua la suite de la procédure :

« Cela ne suffira pas dans l’état. Il faut que le ministre de la police donne aussi son accord, ce n’est pas anodin de réintégrer un policier accusé de diffamation dans nos rangs. »

Chabouillet allait parler mais ce fut à son tour d’être coupé par un geste agacé de son supérieur.

« Je fais confiance à mon secrétaire pour réussir à circonvenir le comte de Corbière. Vous aurez votre inspecteur. Il faut aussi que Javert vienne à Paris. Il va devoir faire amende honorable avant de reprendre son poste. Je veux lui parler ! »

Madeleine grimaça à ces mots. Il imaginait bien la conversation que Javert allait avoir avec son supérieur. Il allait devoir être là pour lui éviter la Seine.

Un dernier sourire, mauvais, éclaira les lèvres du préfet.

« Il ne reste qu’une dernière formalité à remplir, monsieur Madeleine. »

Valjean n’aima ni le ton, ni le sourire. Surtout en voyant le visage de M. Chabouillet s’assombrir.

« C’est-à-dire ?

\- Convaincre Javert de revenir. »

L’homme était fier, c’était vrai, mais Valjean se faisait confiance. Javert allait accepter. Il l’aimait, non ? Il allait lui faire l’amour jusqu’à ce que le policier cède.

Et puis, chaque jour dans les rues de Montreuil, les deux hommes se salueraient, se croiseraient et chaque nuit, ils allaient se retrouver pour s’aimer.

Valjean se le promit.

Il allait louer un meublé quelque part dans la ville de Montreuil sous un faux nom. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et cette chambre abriterait leur amour.

Valjean se le jura.

Il en avait soupé de ces vies qui se finissaient sans qu’il obtienne la seule chose qui compte réellement à ses yeux.

« J’en fais mon affaire, conclut M. Madeleine, agressif.

\- Je vous fais confiance, monsieur le maire, » sourit sans sympathie le préfet.

Une chose était certaine, M. Madeleine ne s’était pas fait un allié dans la personne du préfet de police de Paris.

Il valait mieux retourner se réfugier dans Montreuil et se faire oublier.

D’ailleurs, cela se confirma lorsque, souriant de toutes ses dents, le préfet lança au maire, déjà debout prêt à partir :

« Et si vous nous montriez vos poignets, monsieur le maire ?

\- Par Dieu, pourquoi donc ?

\- Javert a décelé en vous un ancien forçat. C’est amusant quand on pense que ce forçat, Jean Valjean, est toujours en liberté. Les poignets sont marqués chez les forçats, vous savez, monsieur Madeleine. Les cicatrices des menottes et des chaînes ne peuvent jamais disparaître. »

Un sourire horrible.

Madeleine préféra en rire et quitta précipitamment le bureau du préfet, mettant cela sur le compte de l’humour mauvais du comte d’Anglès.

Mais Valjean dut se reposer un instant, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se fustigeait de s’être emporté ainsi. Il avait gagné le droit de revoir Javert à Montreuil et il risquait de tout perdre à se laisser porter par la colère de Jean-le-Cric.

Sa main tremblante essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Imbécile !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour quitter la préfecture et prendre un fiacre afin de rejoindre son auberge.

Il se fustigeait encore ! _Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile…_


	61. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il suffit de convaincre Javert de revenir. C'est simple à faire, n'est-ce-pas M. Madeleine ?  
> Pour remercier Lost_in_DK !

Cela ne demanda que quelques jours à Jean Valjean pour se retrouver à la porte de M. Toutain. A la surprise générale.

Oui, il se compromettait gravement.

Un maire s’abaissant ainsi à réclamer son chef de la police. C’était du jamais vu.

Mais il n’en avait cure. Il en avait soupé de cette situation et la colère le portait toujours.

D’ailleurs, il n’oublierait pas de sitôt le regard horrifié que Javert lui lança en le voyant entrer dans la salle à manger de M. Toutain. M. Madeleine, dans son imposant costume noir, se tenait debout, les mains dans le dos.

On se leva avec empressement pour l’accueillir.

Javert travaillait avec son patron à la gestion des comptes du domaine. Il était officiellement le contremaître maintenant, il avait obtenu le privilège d’être considéré comme le premier des employés de M. Toutain. D’ailleurs, d’autres employés étaient là, se tenant humblement devant le maître, attendant les ordres de son second.

Et il était vrai qu’on parlait de mariage entre la fille de M. Toutain et le fringant contremaître. Javert n’avait que quarante ans, une bonne moralité et il était célibataire. Que demander de plus ?

« M. Madeleine ?, lança M. Toutain avec surprise. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Un courrier de Paris à destination de l’inspecteur Javert, répondit M. Madeleine, en appuyant bien tous les mots.

\- L’inspecteur Javert ?, » répéta M. Toutain, encore plus désarçonné.

On se tourna vers l’ancien policier déchu. Javert était livide, il s’approcha sans rien dire, saisissant la lettre que lui tendait le maire de Montreuil.

On nota le tremblement des mains du contremaître du patron. Cela fut peut-être ce qui surprit le plus le public présent. Jamais on n’avait vu Javert autant troublé.

Javert lut le courrier et eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Inspecteur de troisième classe ? Sous les ordres de mes anciens officiers ? On se fout de la gueule de qui ?

\- Inspecteur en poste à Montreuil, rectifia M. Madeleine. Sous mon autorité.

\- Jamais !, » asséna durement le policier.

Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent. Le gris contre le bleu. Un rappel de la scène avec Fantine, n’est-ce-pas ?

« Javert ! Vous allez revenir à Montreuil ! C’est un ordre de votre supérieur ! »

Javert se mit à rire, dédaigneux.

« Merde Madeleine ! Je ne suis pas un chien à votre botte ! »

On commençait à comprendre la situation. Javert était parti pour incompatibilité d’humeur. Il était visible qu’il en fallait peu pour que les deux hommes se jettent l’un sur l’autre.

On comprenait encore moins la décision de M. Madeleine.

« J’ai demandé votre retour dans la police Javert car je ne veux pas que vous démissionniez par ma faute. Vous êtes un bon policier ! Le meilleur ! D’ailleurs le préfet de police a accepté votre retour et M. Chabouillet vous soutient toujours. »

Madeleine n’était conscient de rien. Valjean voyait son amant le refuser avec rage et cela le fouettait. Mais Javert était un peu plus conscient de la situation.

Il y avait M. Toutain, son patron, qui les observait, estomaqué. Jamais Javert ne lui avait répondu ainsi, un homme si dévoué et respectueux.

Il y avait les employés de M. Toutain, ses anciens collègues devenus ses subalternes. Ils le regardaient, goguenards, surpris, incrédules. Il allait perdre toute crédibilité s’il poursuivait ainsi.

« M. Toutain, pourrais-je me permettre de quitter la salle, monsieur ?

\- Bien entendu, Javert. Une discussion avec M. Madeleine dans un endroit tranquille me semble indispensable. Prenez votre temps, messieurs. »

Voilà pour la bienséance.

Javert s’inclina respectueusement, se jurant de rattraper cette scène déplorable plus tard. Il quitta ensuite non seulement la salle à manger mais la maison elle-même, entraînant derrière lui M. Madeleine, accroché à ses pas, encore furieux de leur échange.

_Convaincre Javert de revenir._

Il allait le faire ! De gré ou de force, Javert allait revenir dans sa vie et dans son lit.

_Foi de Jean-le-Cric !_

Il en avait soupé de ses vies qui les faisait se croiser sans jamais vraiment s’aimer posément.

Javert réfléchit un instant. Où emmener Valjean pour discuter sans témoin avec lui ? Il n’était pas stupide, il se doutait de la tournure qu’allait prendre leur échange. Ils allaient hurler, se battre, peut-être baiser.

Le policier réfléchit puis prit une décision. Il entra dans l’écurie et sortit deux chevaux de leurs stalles. Il les prépara le plus rapidement possible.

« A cheval monsieur le maire ! Je vous emmène en balade !

\- Javert ! Nous devons parler !, grogna Valjean.

\- Pas ici ! Il y a des cabanes de berger abandonnées dans les champs aux alentours. Nous y serons tranquilles.

\- Soit ! »

Et ils montèrent à cheval avant de piquer un galop.

La colère les portait toujours alors qu’ils poussaient leur monture. Javert examinait les environs, cherchant un endroit calme et sûr.

Il préféra entrer dans une cabane perdue au-milieu de tout. La nuit allait tomber lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la maison abandonnée, ouverte à tout vent, un toit abîmé montrant les étoiles mais une structure encore solide.

On attacha les chevaux à des poteaux vermoulus, désignant d’anciennes stalles à bestiaux. Puis Valjean bloqua la porte en déplaçant de lourds morceaux de bois, empêchant quiconque d’entrer...ou de sortir...

Javert le contemplait, les yeux étincelants toujours de rage.

« Ne va pas détruire la maison !, grogna l’argousin au forçat.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, » répondit avec vigueur le forçat à l’argousin.

Puis, il se releva et essuya ses mains sur le costume de Monsieur Madeleine, salissant le tissu précieux avec de la poussière et de la crasse.

Ils allaient hurler, se battre et peut-être baiser. Il fut très vite évident qu’ils allaient commencer par la fin au regard du baiser possessif que Valjean donna à Javert, ravi de la réponse toute aussi chaude de ce dernier. Ensuite, Valjean repoussa Javert jusqu’à ce que son dos percute violemment le mur de pierre, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il l’épingla brutalement, retenant ses mains et glissant sa cuisse entre ses jambes, forçant Javert à les écarter pour lui.

Javert luttait mais la force de Jean-le-Cric était bien au-delà de ses capacités, il était submergé. Valjean se pencha pour conquérir les lèvres de Javert, pillant sa bouche, mordant sa langue.

« Je vais te baiser si fort, souffla le forçat dans le creux de l’oreille du garde-chiourme, que tu vas me ressentir durant des jours. A chacun de tes pas.

\- Que de la gueule !, » grogna Javert avant de reprendre la bouche de Valjean, mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure, presque à tirer du sang.

Le forçat était fort, il bloqua d’une main les doigts de Javert avant de se charger de son propre pantalon, l’ouvrant avec violence, dévoilant son sexe dur et gonflé.

« J’ai risqué ma liberté pour toi, salopard. Je suis allé à Paris voir ton minable préfet et j’ai exigé ton retour. Je me suis abaissé pour toi ! MOI !

\- Dieu…, je ne t’ai rien demandé... »

La bouche de Valjean se faisait vicieuse, elle mordait fort le cou du policier, aspirant la peau. Il voulait le marquer.

« Ils refusaient de m’obéir ! Le crois-tu ? J’ai tapé du poing, j’ai hurlé ma colère.

\- On ne peut pas tous te céder, hein Madeleine ? Moi comme les autres !

\- Je me serais perdu pour toi. Et tu oses me refuser ? »

Le pantalon baissé sur les cuisses, Valjean se recula, laissant un peu d’espace à Javert. Juste ce qu’il fallait pour le déshabiller à son tour. Sans douceur.

« Mets-toi nu !, » ordonna Valjean, les mains se posant de chaque côté de Javert, sa bouche revenant taquiner sa nuque.

Javert gémit mais se soumit. Il retira ses bottes de son mieux, puis son pantalon, ses bas. Il aperçut la virilité impressionnante de Valjean et s’inquiéta de ce qui allait se passer. Tout à coup, il eut peur de la suite, la colère disparut pour laisser la place à l’appréhension.

« Tu as de l’huile ?, demanda-t-il pour reprendre le contrôle sur la situation.

\- Debout ! »

Javert se redressa, droit contre le mur. Il n’était plus si sûr de lui. Mais Valjean était hors de lui, il ne voyait que Javert, il ne se souvenait que de son refus de le suivre, il se rappelait avec âcreté de toutes ces vies passées à danser l’un autour de l’autre. D’un geste assuré, Valjean saisit la taille de Javert et le souleva de toute sa force. Coincé contre le mur, Javert n’avait d’autre choix que de se laisser porter, ses jambes encerclèrent naturellement les hanches du forçat et ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de ce dernier.

« Jean ? Doucement, je t’en prie.

\- Tu mendies maintenant ? »

Une parole prononcée d’une voix dure et Javert sentit des doigts explorer sa fente. Glisser sur son anus. Le policier se contracta mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Calme-toi ou ce sera plus douloureux !

\- Dieu, Jean. Non. »

Et les doigts de Valjean pénétrèrent d’un coup sec le corps de Javert. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Valjean tandis qu’il était fouillé sans pitié par les doigts carrés et calleux du maire de Montreuil. Mais était-ce encore le maire de Montreuil ? Aujourd’hui, Javert avait affaire à Jean-le-Cric. 24601 voulait sa revanche.

« A Toulon, jeta haineusement Valjean. A Toulon, combien de fois tu m’as fait cela, hein Javert ? »

L’argousin ne répondit pas, il était à l’agonie. Nul plaisir ne se faisait ressentir, juste une douleur fulgurante et une honte sans fin. A Toulon, il utilisait du pétrole ou du suif. A Toulon, il ne faisait que son devoir et il le faisait vite et bien. A Toulon, il ne blessait pas et il prenait garde à bien laver ses doigts. Humidifier, lubrifier…

« Maintenant, à moi !, » grogna le forçat.

Valjean dégagea ses doigts sans douceur avant de glisser sa bite dans l’anus de Javert. Si serré, si chaud...si bon…

Et il força le corps de Javert à le prendre. Des poussées profondes, brutales. Valjean était tellement en colère contre Javert.

Il avait tout risqué pour lui. Sa position, sa liberté, Cosette… et ce jobard avait l’audace de le refuser avec mépris ?

Il allait payer et il allait obéir ! De gré ou de force, il allait le suivre à Montreuil.

Les poussées étaient profondes, si profondes. Valjean gémissait son plaisir à chaque coup, c’était bon ainsi debout contre un mur.

Est-ce que le Javert du XXIe siècle connaissait cela ?

Il se promit de l’essayer avec lui.

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Valjean comprit enfin que quelque chose n’allait pas. Lui-même gémissait, murmurant le prénom de Javert, se perdant dans le plaisir de leur accouplement. Mais Javert ne disait rien.

Il avait laissé sa tête contre l’épaule de Valjean et il se taisait. Valjean ralentit ses mouvements et repoussa Javert contre le mur. Il voulait voir son visage. Il fut horrifié de ce qu’il vit.

Javert laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur, il avait fermé les yeux et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, du sang tâchait ses lèvres, il s’était mordu jusqu’au sang. Valjean cessa aussitôt de prendre Javert, il se retira doucement.

« Franco ? »

Javert ne répondit pas, il desserra lentement son emprise sur le forçat avec l’aide de ce dernier. Valjean jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, il y avait du foin sur le sol. Des ballots assez anciens et pleins de poussière, il y étendit doucement son compagnon.

« Franco ?, reprit Valjean, affolé. Je t’en prie, parle-moi ! Même si c’est pour me hurler dessus ! M’insulter. Je suis désolé. »

Il y avait eu des viols à Toulon.

Jean-le-Cric en avait été témoin.

Mais jamais la victime et encore moins l’investigateur.

« Je suis désolé…, » répéta Valjean, caressant les cheveux dénoués de Javert.

Précautionneusement, le forçat se rhabilla puis remonta le pantalon du policier. Javert se défendit mollement contre les mains le manipulant.

« Merde ! Je t’ai fait du mal ! »

Cela acheva de briser le forçat qui se mit à pleurer.

Les caresses dans ses cheveux et la voix effrayée qui lui parlait réveillèrent Javert qui revint à lui.

La vision des yeux bleus d’azur posés sur lui provoqua un mouvement de panique chez le policier. Javert tenta de se reculer mais la force de Valjean le retint encore.

« Putain ! Lâche-moi !, hurla Javert.

\- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi !

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Valjean laissa partir Javert qui se releva avec une grimace éloquente. Valjean se releva à son tour et s’approcha calmement du policier.

« Il faudrait t’examiner, murmura le forçat. Laisse-moi voir, s’il te plaît.

\- Tu ne me touches pas !

\- Franco…

\- Tout cela pour ça ?! Tu voulais baiser un argousin ? M’enculer ?

\- Mais non. Je voulais te faire l’amour. Je…

\- Faire l’amour ?! Bon Dieu ! Tu mériterais que je te fouette jusqu’au sang 24601 ! »

Les chiffres furent crachés avec haine.

Valjean se laissa s’asseoir sur le foin, immensément las. Peut-être allait-il se réveiller à Montreuil en 1807 ? Ou à Paris en 2019 ? Il avait foiré cette vie.

Voyant son compagnon plus calme et vraiment incapable de monter à cheval pour le moment, Javert s’assit à son tour sur le foin.


End file.
